The END Of Remnant
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: Pain, horror, agony, so much he's needed to fight back. Such agony to even exist. Undying, unaging. To let go... he could finally rest, but with his other half. What chaos will be unleashed while he thrives in the darkest depths of this new era of man? The gates of the underworld are open once more, and Remnant won't ever be the same again. Spoilers for Tartaros Arc and on.
1. Hostile Takeover

**I'm only gonna say this once so read VERY carefully. In this story, you will see the following; Natsu/E.N.D,** **Lemons, Mind Breaking, a few backstabs and a few things I'll leave you to figure out. This isn't going to be one of those 'redemption stories', because there's nothing in this story Natsu sees that needs to be redeemed. If any of these things 'offend' you, please, stop reading right now and go find something else lighter to read.**

* * *

 **The E.N.D. Of Remnant**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Hostile Takeover**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **2000 Years after the Fairy Tail Story**_

 _ **Kingdom of Vale**_

The wielders of magic had long passed the world. They didn't know it at first, but the Ethernano had begun sinking deep into the earth and crystallizing. Of course, no one from that time was left to know this; except for one man, Natsu Dragneel.

The sole survivor of the Fairy Tail guild, he traveled the world, looking for a good fight. He found plenty of action in the Great War. Sure, he 'died' a couple dozen times because of his lax approach to fighting, but his Etherious powers healed him over a few hours. He won A LOT of medals for the kingdom of Vacuo, even if he didn't kill anyone, but after the war, life was boring.

The only thing he was good at was fighting, and other than the fragments of pure hatred born from Acnologia's blood, or Grimm as the world called them, he really didn't have much options for income. Why pay some random guy to solve a problem when a Huntsman could do the job for half the price?

Natsu stared at the food cart across the street, drool pouring out of his lips. Just because he couldn't die from hunger doesn't mean he could ignore the pain from it. Biting the bullet, he waited for his opportunity before grabbing the whole cart and running away to his 'home', the crack under a bridge. Grabbing whatever he could, he started scarfing down his first meal in months. The raw meat be damned, he was hungry.

'Enjoying yourself?' A copy of his voice asked. He turned and found himself looking at an almost exact copy of himself, minus the thick grey horns sticking out of his head.

"Go away." Natsu told himself. "I'm not in the mood."

'The first chance we get to have a conversation in half a millennia, and you want brush me off?' The voice in his head asked. 'For shame, my other half. What happened to that comradery you were so famous for?'

"That's only for my friends, if I still had any..." He took a bite of an apple before spitting it out.

'I thought you were hungry?' End asked.

"Stolen food doesn't taste as good." Natsu answered, looking back at the cart. "Why did I do this? I've never stolen anything in my life. I thought it was hard getting a job before. But now my face is gonna be plastered all over the TVs. No one is gonna hire me now."

'Is this what you've become, a scared child worried about his allowance?' The other half of him asked, floating around in a circle. 'You are Etherious Natsu Dragneel. The strongest demon Zeref ever made, a monster made flesh. You are a bad guy, so why are you trying to be something you're not?'

"Becuase it's all I know, okay?" He said back. "All I know is how to do good deeds. This is the first bad thing I've done and it makes me sick."

'That's just the sausage.' The spectral voice said.

"Go. Away!" Natsu shouted.

'I can take all the pain away. Just let me in.' The ghost put his hand on his shoulder. 'One last hurrah. For old times sake.'

Natsu stared at his dirty hands, dirty feet, dirty everything. His arm was covered in sludge and coated his guild mark, the only that connected him to his old family. Even his scarf, the gift from his father Igneel, was black with dirt and grim. He had truely hit rock bottom. "I've ran away from you for so long, but now... I'm just too tired to fight. I lost count of how many years passed, the amount people I got close to that died." He put his hands over his eyes, fighting back the tears of frustration. "I just want that all to go away. If you can do that..." He took a deep breath to calm himself and looked at his darker half. "I'll stop shoving you away."

'Attaboy!' The ghost sank into him and instantly, Natsu burst into flames as the horns of his copy grew out of his head and a black tattoo appeared on his left arm. Natsu was gone, and END had been released into the world of Remnant. "Let's get to work." He disappeared in a poof of flames, leaving the food to rot.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

Mountain Glenn. It was supposed to be an expansion of the Vale kingdom, but it failed miserably. Most just assume the bad terrain is what lead to the destruction of the project, but that was only partly true.

Something lured the Grimm there, and it wasn't just the dragon hidden deep underground. End knew what it was, and he wanted them back. "Always wanted to come here." End, in his normal look, confessed. "It's actually kinda peaceful, much nicer than the city. Must be the lack of humans."

A Beowolf charged him, but before it could pounce, it stopped dead in its tracks. End merely glared at it, and it turned and ran away. A GRIMM RAN AWAY! "Now, back to business." He melted the ground beneath him and fell below the street before landing in the underground chamber.

End landed with a thud and looked around. The old buildings were cracking and falling apart, but all that mattered was the one in front of him. He walked into the building and started tearing the place apart. "Where are they!?" He dug up some of the tiles before stricking paydirt; an old magical box.

He pulled the box out before breaking the lock and opening it, revealing several old books. His other half had hidden them from the world, but he could hide nothing from his own mind. Tartaros would live again. "It's been far too long, my friends."

Two small orbs, one green and one purple, floated down the hole as End walked out of the building. It crumbled behind him as he carried the books in his arms. The orbs reached him and floated to either side of him. "Sayla, Kyouka. Good to see you again."

"You've returned, master." The purple orb said with joy.

"How are you here?" The green orb asked. "We thought you died off with the rest of the magic in this world."

"Magic isn't dead, it's just changed." He placed the stack of books down and the spirits studied them.

"Only six..." Sayla sighed. "How I curse that girl. If it haven't been for her, we could be in our masters arms now."

"I think I can fix that." He looked around and found some old books on the ground from when humans lived here. "I know they aren't not the best looking books, but they'll do for now."

"It's better than nothing, I supposed." Kyouka said. Sayla floated up and down in agreement before they enetered the books. The old tomes glowed before turning green and purple. End opened the books and they turned into the two demons.

"So nice to have my own body again." Sayla said, twirling around in joy. She stopped in front of Kyouka staring at her. "What's wrong, Kyouka?"

"What's wrong with your hair?" Kyouka pointed to the long white streak in her partner's hair before staring at her human hands. "What happened to us?"

"My best guess is being part of Mirajane for her whole life caused you to absorb some of her traits, and the tattered books aren't helping." End guessed. "If either of you start acting like her, I'm gonna kill you."

"I can assure you, that won't happen, master." Kyouka said before turning to the stack of books. "So, are we going to wake the others up?"

"Not yet." He answered. "A lot has happened since the last time we met. The most important fact is that I'm flat broke. That's no way for someone like us to live. So, you feel like making some waves, because the demons are about to take over."

* * *

 _ **Roman's Hideout**_

Two guards, in red and orange suits, stood in front of a large door, holding very large machetes before the red one turned to the orange one. "Hey, do you ever-"

"No, I don't." The orange one intrupted. "Now stop asking me stupid quest-" He turned to scold his partner, only find three shadows walking forward. "Hey, shut up. You there? Turn around. No one can come here."

"Open the door." Sayla ordered and the red one opened the door for her.

"Simmons, what are you doing?!" The orange one asked.

"I don't know!" Simmons shouted. "My body just moved on its own!"

The three started waking through the door before the orange stepped in front of them "Hey, you can't come in here." Kyouka pointed her finger at him and a green beam hit him. The orange one screamed before collapsing and shaking in pain.

"Uh... Boss, we got visitors." Simmons ran into the lair and stumbled in a panic every step of the way. "Boss!"

"Simmons, shut up!" Roman shouted as he kicked a door open, marching in. "What could be so important that-" Simmons burst into flames and turned to ash as Sayla, Kyouka and End walked in. "I thought the White Fang was supposed to be peaceful. You a splinter group or something?"

"Don't be so stupid." End chuckled. "For as superior as man thinks he is to them, we actually are. As for who we are, consider me your replacement."

"Replacement?" Roman chuckled and pointed his cane at them. "Listen, horn head. I don't know who you think you are, but let me introduce myself. The names Torchwick. Roman Torchwick. This is my turf, and no one is going to take it from me."

"Would you care to wager that?" End asked, making Roman raise an eyebrow. "A simple fight. You win, me and my associates will take our leave and you'll never see us again. I win, well, you better hope you win."

"Bring it, punk." Roman popped up Melodic Crudgical's sight and fired at him. The girls stepped to the side as End licked his lips and opened his mouth. The shot was sucked into his mouth and End swallowed it whole. "Well, fuck."

End launched forward and threw a punch that Roman blocked with his cane. He baked his arm in a dark, crimson fire, turning his hand into a dark red claw, before swinging it. **"Demon Fire Crushing Fang!"** He delivered a forearm smash that passed through the Aura and hit Roman square in the jaw.

"The fuck was that?" Roman asked, grabbing his face in pain from the small burns on it.

"That was my Curse." End answered with a smirk.

"Never heard a Semblance called a curse..." Roman mumbled.

"Semblance? You really think I use something that pathetic?" End chuckled. "I told you, I am beyond Faunus AND human qualities."

"Just shut up and die!" Roman flipped his cane around and hit End in the face. End turned back to him, his eyes glowing before he grabbed Roman's neck and held him high.

"That was a stupid mistake." He slammed Roman around before throwing several flaming punches. The ground cracked under the pressure before End threw him along the ground. Roman skipped like a stone as End picked up Roman's cane after he dropped it. "Well, Roman, I hate to say it, but this is the end of my first fight in many years."

"Who the hell are you?" Roman asked, clutching his broken arm. He tried to stand up, but his busted legs gave out.

"My name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel." He answered, pointing Roman's own weapon at him. "And this is your end." The sight line popped up again. "I win." He fired a blast, this one crimson and much bigger than normal. It hit Roman and instantly and completely disintegrated him, not even leaving his hat.

"That's that." Kyouka chuckled as the male demon twirled the cane around before throwing a few swings with it.

"I like this, I'm keeping it." The cane erupted into flames before they died down. The canes pole was now crimson, and the handle and barrel was pitch black. Black thorns wrapped around the pole like a helix and Roman's Emblem was replaced by the Tartaros symbol.

He walked into where Roman came out of and picked up the Scroll on the desk before walking back out. "What is that, master?" Sayla asked.

"This is a Scroll." He answered. "Think of it as a smaller, easier to carry communication lacrima." He opened up a group chat with every contact Roman had. "Listen up, you miserable piles of flaming shit!"

 _"Who is this? How did you get Roman's Scroll! Where is he!?"_ Junior asked.

"He's dead." End answered. "I killed him. As of this moment, I am in charge of all criminal operations in this city."

 _"Bullshit!"_ Junior shouted. _"I'm going there right now, and I'm bringing my gang with me!"_

Other voices joined in and the demon chuckled at the bravado. "Bring it on. But I don't to destroy my turf, so let's settle this somewhere else."

 _"Fine, meet us at Black Street!"_ Junior said. _"It's abandoned anyway. No one is gonna see us."_ The other criminals voiced their aproval before they all hung up on him.

"Girls..." End slowly turned around, throwing the newly reborn Melodic Nightmares over his shoulder. "Get the books. We need to prepare for a slaughter."

* * *

 ** _Black Street_**

End stood over the leaders of Vale's seedy underground as they laid on their hands and knees. This was not a fight, it was as he said it would be; a slaughter. Jackal acted as a mad bomber, wiping out a large amount of forces. Ezel sliced through bodies like they were wet tissues. Torafuzar drowned a good hundred men, and Sayla ordered them to kill each other. Tempester literally blew away a whole gang, Kyouka made them so sensitive to pain that even a single step hut them, and Keyes... you don't wanna know what he did.

"I told you, I'm in charge now." The Gates surrounded him as the gang leaders began begging for their lives. "From now on, you report to me. Fail me, and you'll wish I killed you so easily."

"Who-who are you?" One of the leaders asked.

"You can call me End." The demon turned around and left, leading the Gates behind him.

"Man, that felt good." Jackal chuckled, stretching his arms to the sky. "And I am SO glad you got rid of that fucking tail for me, boss."

"Not a problem." The horned man said back. "If we're gonna move around in this world, we have to look like we belong in it."

"Then why the fuck don't I have human legs!?" Ezel asked. He looked like a normal man in a black outfit with spiky teal hair and red tattoos, but instead of legs, he still had his tentacles.

"Those were the one thing about you I couldn't change." End repeated for the hundredth time.

"Quit your complaining." Franmalth said back. To the ordinary person, he looked like a misshaped porcupine Faunus with cyclopia* in yellow robes. "At least you can still fight. All of my souls were lost over a thousand years ago and all of these modern humans don't have any power to them. Do you have any idea how much this costs me?"

"I still say you should have taken some of the ones from the fight." Keyes said, his face and hands covered in dark skin. He looked like some sort of creepy cosplayer, minus the missing eyes. "Those twins looked pretty impressive."

"Those two, they couldn't stand their own against Lamy!" Jackal joked.

"It's a shame we didn't meet any proper warriors." Torafuzar complained. He still had his bulk, but instead of all his fish characteristics, he now had short red hair, tanned skin and a pair of gills on his neck.

"You still want to fight? I know a place where some Grimm are wandering around." End told the 'Faunus'.

"What are Grimm again?" Tempester asked.

"Goddamn it! Boss, you have to do something about Temps memory." Jackal complained.

"Could have sworn I fixed it." End mumbled.

Sayla grabbed End's arm and wrapped around it, pulling herself in towards her master. "So, what happens now, master?"

"Sayla, calm down." Kyouka told her friend, while at the same time doing what Sayla did. "Master just woke up from his slumber, and used a large amount of his power to adjust the others. He is in no mood to 'play' with you."

"The same goes for you, Kyouka." He said back, making both heads drop in disappointment. "And as for your question, Sayla, we're heading back to our new base. We can't expect these criminals to report to us on good faith. We must show our strength. It's time to announce the return Tartaros."

"Sounds li-" The trio stopped when Jackal failed to finish his sentence and turned around, only to find the other Gates and the world frozen in place, as evident by the pidgeon frozen in midair.

"I thought you said magic was a lost practice in this world?" Sayla asked her lover.

"It should be..." He mumbled back.

"So, you are the one who scared my child?" The three turned back around and watched a woman walk out of an alley. Her skin was even whiter than bones and her hair, which was tied in a bun with six offshots, matched it. Her cloak, hair ornaments, and dress were pitch black and her eyes matched, sans the dark red pupils. Purple and red veins danced on her arms and face and on her finger was insect like ring.

"Who are you?" Kyouka asked as she and Sayla jumped in front of their lord.

"Calm yourselves." The woman spoke in an almost motherly voice. "I merely wish to speak with him."

"Good, cause I got some questions for you myself." He said, pushing the two aside. "The first one that pops to mind is; who the hell are you?"

"Man has given me many names over the years, but I prefer my own; Salem." The woman told them. "And can I assume the second question is about how I froze your friends?" End nodded. "While magic might be dead to the rest of the world, I have studied the history of this world and found a few doable spells of old magic. I think I've pulled it off quite nicely."

"Well, that brings us to the third question; what do you want?" Kyouka asked.

"I merely wish to see the man who scared one of my children." Salem answered.

"Stand down." End walked between the two girls as Salem almost glided forward. He stopped walking as Salem circled him, slowly, as if she was studying him.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." Salem mumbled, finishing her circle.

"Nicely for what?" He asked as Salem backed away before turning to face him.

"I am in need of a someone to spread panic and fear in Vale." Salem answered.

"Why?" Sayla asked.

"What's your favorite fairy tale?" Salem asked, parodying Ozpin. The three moving demons shrugged their shoulders confused and Salem chuckled. "I'm not surprised none of you know about the Maidens. But that's besides the point. I want you help to return this world to the rightful owner."

"And who is that?" End asked.

"Me." Salem said matter of factly.

There was an uncomfortably long silence between the four before End spoke up. "Sure, why the hell not. Seems like a good time." His answer shocked even Salem.

"Master, you cannot be serious?" Kyouka asked.

"Kyouka, do you know when the last time I had fun was? The Great War." End said, answering his own question. "That was SEVENTY years ago. Since then, I've done nothing but scrape by in this world. The fight were I won this-" He spun Melodic Nightmares around. "Barely lasted a minute. I want some excitement, and if Salem here can give me some, I'm all for it."

'Besides, the second I have an opening, I'll take the world for myself. This is gonna be fun, but why not try to shoot for the top?' His mind invaded the duo's as he told his true intentions.

"Splendid." Salem said with a smile. "However, my other associates are still preparing their end. In ten years time, we will be ready. She will show you the signal.."

Salem's image faded away and time returned to normal. "-ke fun." Jackal finished his sentence before noticing the looks on the master, Sayla and Kyouka. "Did we miss something?"

"Yes you did, Jackal." The master turned around and smiled. "We just got ourselves a client."

* * *

 ** _10 Years Later_**

 ** _Cliff Above The Marspath Train_**

Someone once said crime doesn't pay. Whoever said that was a fucking idiot. Racketeering, bootlegging, drug trafficking, extortion, assassinations. That's where the big money was. It was like End was running a guild again. But this presented new problems; the most prevalent was the onslaught of those who though Tartaros was a flash in the pan.

They had no idea how wrong they were until they tried stealing from them. They were never seen again, alive anyway. The police found their bodies, covered in cuts and burns and their hands blown off. Their tongues were pulled through the gapping hole in the necks and burned into their gut was the Emblem of the new rulers of the underworld; Tartaros.

End sat on the edge of the cliff, staring at the leaves floating away in the wind. They were dark red, just like Salem's eyes. But unlike the leafs, Salem made the color work. For a... whatever she was, she was beautiful, yet at the same time mysterious. Every month, she called End to her realm, and every time he left, he was just as confused.

If this partnership was going to work, it had to expand from more than just 'employer/employee'. Lucky for him, Salem seemed to want that to. So they started talking, mostly about his past. She seemed almost fascinated with the past. After about three years of that, End took the next step.

He invited her out to a 'date': a burning town lit dinner. Granted, they were invisible to the town's people that fled, but that didn't matter to the two. They danced over the bodies of man and Faunus that night, in a shared sick joy and love.

He joined the inner circle of Salem's forces, and met some interesting characters who rejected his entrance. There was Watts; an uptight snob who reminded him of Carla. Hazel reminded him A LOT of Torafuzar, and Tyrian was... just weird. But if he was being honest, he'd preferred the company of his kind; demons.

"The train's coming, boss." Jackal reported.

"Is Ezel in position?" End asked, earning a nod from Jackal. "Then let's get started." He sat up turned around and looked to the men from his gang. "This is your first mission under me. I want you all to show these people the power of Tartaros. Let the fear of this moment haunt them for the rest of their lives."

The train blew its whistle as it rounded the corner on its high tracks. **"Juzumaru!"** The tracks a mile in front of them were torn to pieces, forcing the train to come to a stop.

The train started to move backwards and Jackal jumped off the cliff and onto the engine. Landing with a thud, Jackal reached the top of the engine and placed his hand on the metal, activating his curse. **"Boom."** The engine exploded in a mess of metal and Dust, leaving Jackal untouched.

The panic of the passengers reached End's ears as he ordered the grappling guns to fire. The hooks latched on to the top of the train and the members started sliding down, crashing through the windows. End followed them, using his trophy from Roman as a hook. "Get all the money and jewelry you can. Kill as little as possible."

The gang began the process of taking all the valuables they could, even ripping a few necklaces off of women. End lead them all through the train as Jackal crashed through a window on the other side of the train. "Big enough boom for ya, boss?"

"You never disappoint, Jackal." End chuckled as they reached the last passenger cart.

"I am to-" A bronze shield flew out of the door and cracked Jackal in the side of the neck. "What the hell?" The shield glowed in a black aura and it returned to its owner; a green eyed girl. She wore golden and brown armor and had a red tassel hanging off her hip. In her other hand was a red and gold short sword. But her most compelling feature was her hair, more specifically, its color.

"Scarlet..." End mumbled.

"Leave now, and return all that you have stolen!" The girl shouted. The passengers started mumbling of hope for being saved and praise of the girl when they mentioned the name of the girl; Pyrrha Nikos.

"You stupid bitch!" Jackal shouted. He was about to launch forward when the master blocked him with his cane.

"Stand down, Jackal." He told the 'Faunus' commandingly. "I don't want the train blown up. I'll deal with her myself." Jackal fearfully nodded and took the cane from his master as he walked forward.

He cracked his knuckles and neck before motioning her to come to him. The red head launched forward and swung her sword at him, only for him to duck and punch her in the jaw. He set his fist ablaze and threw it forward and the girl braced herself behind the shield.

A series of clangs rang out and a rifle poked out the side before it blasted End's in the gut. The rounds pierced him, leaving holes on the way out as he clutched his gut. Pyrrha glanced around her shield and found the bullet holes closing. In her shock, she missed the demon grabbing her head.

 **"Demon Fire Grip Strike!"** A blast of crimson fired launched Pyrrha to the ground, her circlet burning off her head into nothingness. Her weapons flew out of her hands before he picked them up and threw them out of the train. "Don't worry, Scarlet. I'm not gonna kill you. I've got something much more... enjoyable planed." End walked over and picked the red head up by her hair before glanced over his shoulder. "Jackal, if anyone tries to interrupts us, make them blow up."

Jackal smiled his sick grin. "With pleasure, boss." End dragged Pyrrha by her pony tail, kicking and screaming, into the cabbose and shut the door. Jackal, in turn, leaned against the door and blocked it.

Her screams and cries were music to his ears. Her hair was a scent of steel and iron, her years of training left her covered in it, and it drove him wild. An hour later, a knock on the door forced Jackal off the door. End opened it, sweat covering his face and arms, as he lit a cigar with his finger. "Don't expect a call... Scarlet." He closed the door behind him, leaving Pyrrha crying in the makeshift bed of bags and clothes.

"Boss, we got a problem." One of the gang members, in grey and orange, said, stepping forward.

"What is it, Felix?" He asked.

"Well, one of the passangers we were supposed to rob ended up taking down lot of men." Felix explained. "We got her subdued for now, but, I think you should take a look at her."

"Very well." End took his cane back and walked tow the cart before him. In the graps of another man was a tri-colored girl with mismatched eyes. "So, you beat up some of my men?" The girl didn't answer, but instead slid under the large man and broke free of the grasp. She kicked him away before jumping off of Jackals head and holding her umbrella at End's neck, a blade popping out of the tip.

"Big mistake." Jackals curse started to glow on her hand, right under End's neck. "Uh oh..."

The horned demon chuckled at the actions of the girl. "You're fun." The girl looked at him, confused. "Not many have the courage to stand up to an entire gang." He looked down at the glowing hand. "I can survive that bomb, but I don't think you can." The glow became stronger. "Stand down, and I will make sure you live."

The yellow glow started to turn white as the girls blade slowly sank back into the parasol. "Smart girl. Jackal." With a unhappy grunt, Jackal deactivated his curse. "I could use someone like you in my origination. Tell me, what is you're name." The girl turned around and carved her name into the train's floor; Neopolatian. "Well, Neo. Welcome to Tartaros."

* * *

 _ **2 Days Later**_

 _ **Tartaros Hideout**_

"Ha! This is hilarious!" End chuckled, reading the news on his Scroll. Apparently, the Pyrrha girl had entered therapy courses for a traumatic experience on her way to Vale. "Maybe I should go visit her again..."

Neo stood in front of the mirror in his office and studied the tri-colored mark on her shoulder. All her life, criminal or not, she had never heard of a gang placing an Emblem on their elite members. Together with the others, the Nine Demon Gates had been reborn... sort of.

Neo could not be turned into a true Demon Gate as Hells Core was destroyed a millennia ago, and the plans were lost to history. For the last five years, Kyouka and Keyes were experimenting on was to recreate the apparatus, but so far the effects had been... less than desirable.

An alarm rang out, much to the masters annoyance. "Goddamn it! Let's go!" Neo nodded and tossed him his cane as the two entered a secret staircase under his desk to the lab a mile under Vale. "What's going on, Kyouka?"

"Another test subject escaped, master." The bird-like demon answered as a roar drew their attention into the almost identical copy of Hells Core. In terms of looks, not results. Keyes was thrown back into the group as a pair of glowing red eyes revealed a horrifying pink and red blob.

"For fuck sake... I'll handle this." End walked forward and after a blaze of glory, nothing was left but the beasts charred and deformed skeleton. Neo was intranced by the skill and strength shown by her new boss. She was attracted to strength, and End was oozing it. "What went wrong, now?"

"The same thing that happens every time." Keyes answered. "We manage to rewrite some of the genetic code, but then they turn into... that. What ever this Aura you spoke of is, it's preventing us from fully turning them. I need souls in order to study it."

"Keyes, do you know how hard it is to have members of that group KIDNAPPED, let alone kept alive?" End asked, walking over to them. "If, and this is a big if, they break out of here, we're gonna have an entire radical group on us. You guys, I trust to handle yourself, but the grunts..."

"Then let me use her soul." The former skeleton pointed to Neo.

"That's not going to happen." He said. "If she is to be one of us, I can't have you examining her soul until it's nothing but a speck of dust after your done. She wouldn't survive the process after putting it back in her body."

If you had told Neopolatain a month ago that demons were real and that she'd be working for and with them, she'd laugh you out of the room. If you then told her that they wanted to turn her INTO a demon, she'd probably end up in the hospital from all the laughing. Come to find out it's all real and she had mixed feelings, mostly just shock and fear. But after angering Kyouka and failing miserably in the ensuing fight, she wanted this; for power and the attention that End clearly gave the demon girls.

"Well, if we don't figure about this Aura problem, we won't be able to do that." Kyouka spoke up. "We also need more of this Dust substance. We barely have enough power to keep the Core running with the power we have, and the conversion process takes a lot of power."

"I'll have Torafuzar steal some more from the Schnees." End said before chuckling. "This is like the perfect system. We steal from the Schnees, and then the White Fang takes the blame for us. As for the Aura situation, keep working. I'll see what I can do about getting some test subjects. Pretty sure Junior has some employees no one would miss."

He and Neo walked out of the room, and closed the passage behind them. "Why does SHE get to join OUR ranks?" Kyouka asked, disdain for Neo in her voice. "She's done NOTHING to prove she is on our level."

"She placed master in a compromising position. Name the last HUMAN who did that." Keyes said back. "Or is there another reason behind this anger, a more base one, perhaps?" The ex-skeleton had a look that said he already knew the answer.

"Shut up, and get back to work." She told him, walking over the pod the monster burst out of.

"Now, let's get back to the funnies." He propped his feet up on the desk and opened the Scroll. "Oh, looks like Tempester made the headlines. 'AS Portsmouth Destroyed by Freak Windstorm.' All that Atlas gear should fetch a pretty penny on the black market." He scrolled down on the screen when Franmalth opened the door.

"Boss, we have visitors." The now blonde 'Faunus' said.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" End asked before laughing. "This is fuckin' hilarious. 'Civil Dinner Turns to Bloody Dispute.' Sayla never disappoints on killing, does she?"

"Boss, it's important!" Franmalth shouted before getting blasted into the room by a ball of fire. "I hate this job."

End quickly stood up and pointed his cane towards the door. "Come out slowly, and I might just listen to your last request." The door opened wide a girl with ash colored hair and glowing golden eyes stepped forward. Behind her was a dark skinned girl with mint hair and a guy in grey and black.

"There's no need for hostilities." The front girl said as she calmly walked forward and sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. "My name is Cinder. These are my associates. Emerald-" She motioned to the girl. "And Mercury." To the man. "Our... mutual friend sent us."

"Mutual friend?" A thought crossed his mind as he remember Salem's words from earlier this month. _'Wait for the girl with glowing eyes_ _.'_ He sat back down and stared at her. "You don't look anything like I thought you would."

"I get that a lot." Cinder said before snapping her fingers. Mercury place the case he was carrying on the desk, opened it, and spun it around. The case was filled with Lien and Dust, making the horned demon drop his Scroll in disbelief. "We have a... business propsisiton for you."

End picked up a stack of bills and ran his finger through it next to his ears, counting it in his head. "Do tell..."

* * *

 ***Cyclopia - A genetic abnormality that causes people to be born with one eye in the center of the head. The most likely culprit behind** **the myth of Cyclopes in Greek mythology***

 **We're going REALLY dark in this crossover. Natsu turns into END AND brings back Tartarus, minus Mard Geer since he's legitimately dead. Before I hear ANY complaints about me changing how the demons look, I must remind you that the job of a criminal is to NOT stand out. Which stands out more in Remnant; someone who can pass themselves off as a Faunus, or a goddamn fish monster? But I figured have one trait that can't be changed.**

 **When I fist thought of this idea, I was just gonna replace Roman with Natsu from the start. But as the title of this chapter says, it's a hostile takeover. As for the Roman's weapon, there's just something about it that make me think it's perfect for Natsu. You shot and hit people with it, WITHOUT having go through some giant, elaborate change to its form. 'Simplicity & Versatility; the most desirable traits in the eyes of a sadistic sociopath.'**

 **This will be a dark harem, meaning don't expect to see Weiss, Blake, Nora, Penny, ANY good girls in this harem. But, here's who you will see; Sayla, Kyouka, Neo, Cinder, Salem, and Raven. Emerald's kind of on the fence right now, and there will be one surprise member that NO ONE will see coming. Also, they're WILL be Netori in this story.**

 **End's new look is the picture used for this story, just add black boots with red flames on them, and replace the belt with his scarf, but keep the skull buckle. Next chapter will be the start of canon, about two months after this one. I think Pyrrha needs the time, don't you agree?**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

* * *

 _ **BETA NOTE: If anyone wants to write what happened in the train between Natsu and Pyrrha, feel free to do so and send it over to Natsu is Awesome or Earth Dragon Arnighte. EDA doesn't like to write them, but I don't think he'll reject fan submissions, at the very least, I won't.**_


	2. Meeting RWBY

**Chapter 2**

 **Meeting RWBY**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **2 Months Later**_

 _ **Salem's Domain**_

End stood next to an altar as Salem prepared an ancient spell. Grinding some ingredients together in a mortar, she removed the pestel and poured the powder into a bowl of black water. Mist started risking out of the bowl and poured on to the ground as Salem began to speak.

"Mankind loves to tell the stories of heroes and monsters, yet they constantly forget that they are remnants, byproducts of an ancient area. They've come close to extinction more times than not, but the smallest spark of hope can still ignite change... The power of the past drives the future forward, but even the brightest lights will flicker and die."

Tha last of the smoke faded away and in the pool of water was an image of Ozpin, sitting at his desk. "And when they do, darkness will return. So you may ready your guardians, build monuments to a world you claim is free. But take heed; there will be no victory in strength."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before seemingly turning towards the two. "But perhaps victory lies in the simpler things you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul." The image faded away and Salem, angered by his words, threw the bowl out of the window.

"He knows." She huffed in anger.

End reached out and put his hand on her shoulder, calming her down. "It doesn't matter. He cannot stop us."

She placed her hand on his and turned around. "I know he can't. I just cannot stand him."

"I know you can't... but don't let him get to you." He told her. "I have to go. We have another shop to take out. One for the road?" He brushed a strand of hair out of the way before they pulled each other into a kiss. It was a savage kiss of lust, and both parties loved it. They left for air and smiled before End left in a puff of flames.

Outside the room, Tyrian and Watts watched the whole scene in anger. "It's not fair!" Tyrian shouted, making Watts cover his mouth to avoid being heard. "How long did it take us to earn the trust of the queen? And yet this, thing... poisoned her mind, turned her soft. He's corrupted her. He needs to pay..."

"Though crudely delivered, I do agree with your statement." Watts said. "We have proved our loyalty, time and time again. He's not worthy to shine my boots, let alone sit at the same table we do. But we don't have a choice."

"We could kill him!" The scorpion Faunus suggested.

"And incure our Lady's wrath?" Watts asked. "Do you remember what happened to the last person who did that? She turned him into a Grimm, and then killed it herself. We just have to keep quite and hope he dies."

Tyrian crossed his arms in an angry huff. "Fine..."

* * *

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Schnee Family Mansion**_

Weiss walked down the hall of her home, looking for her sister Winter. Her father was furious when she told him she wanted to be a Huntress. When she told him that she wanted to go to Beacon, he looked ready to pop like a ballon. He actually called Winter home to try and talk some sense into Weiss.

Weiss heard a sound and followed it to find her sister on the phone. "Who are you talking to?" Her sister quickly shut her Scroll off and turned to Weiss, standing at the door way.

"No one." Winter sat down on the edge of the bed and put her Scroll away before motion Weiss to sit down next to her. "So, why aren't you going to Titan* Academy?"

Weiss closed the door and sat down on the bed before she turned to her sister. "Because here, everyone will give me special treatment because of my name. At Beacon, I will just be another student."

"If that is your decision, then I will accept it." Winter stood up and headed for the door. "Good luck." She opened it and walked out.

"Winter..." Weiss looked as her sister walked away. She always looked up to Winter, but after a mission for Ironwood, she seemed... off.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

 _ **Vale**_

 _ **Juniors Club**_

The demon kicked open the doors to his associates business; Hei 'Junior' Xiong. A good lackey who knew his place in the chain of command that was Tartaros. His club was always filled with people, and his guards made VERY useful workers. At the moment, people were dancing to the music playing when they weren't drinking the cocktails. "Hei!"

"Shit!" The owner panicked at the site of his boss. "Look, I know I screwed up! Please, it won't happen again. Just don't kill me."

'Why couldn't Franmalth deal with this?' End thought in annoyance. 'He needs to stop digging for souls, and just do his job.' "Calm down, buddy." He chuckled as he pulled Junior in. "I'm not here to kill you. I'm here because I need men."

"M-men?" Junior asked. "Why not use your own?"

"Because the others are all busy, and I have a job that needs to be done that requires a more... human touch." End clarified in a threatening manner.

"R-right. Take as many as you want." Junior said.

"That's a good man." End patted him on the back. "Now, send you best men to the back exit at once. I'll meet them there." The two turned and Hei mumbled something about a heart attack. As the remix version of 'I Burn' played, he passed a girl with long blonde hair.

End left from the entrance as a mob of people fled behind him, screaming about a fight. "Business before pleasure..." He reached the back entrance and found four guards waiting for him, curved blades in hand. "Let's go." He lead them away from the club as an explosion shattered the glass from the building behind it, catching the men's attention. "Focus." He ordered them and they obeyed.

They walked down the street, End leading them, and everyone out at night moved out of they way in fear. Ever since that lucky son of a bitch got a snap shot of him, people knew who he was and they feared him; and he loved it. He sucked on his cigar as the five of them reached their target; a small shop called From Dust to Dust.

He pushed opened the door and the crooks studied the Dust crystals under the glass. He reached the counter and casually tapped his cigar, making the ash fall on the glass. "You have no idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open at this hour, do you?"

One of the guards pointed a gun at the shopkeeper. "P-please. I'll give you all my Lien. Just let me live."

"Money?" The horned demon chuckled. "We're not here for your money." He turned to the guards and handed them a box of Dust canisters. "Grab the Dust, all of it." They pulled out the canisters and started filling them up with the powder used to make bullets as End placed another box on counter. "That includes your crystals, now."

Scared for his life, the shopkeeper started filling the box with solid crystals. End reached into the box and pulled out a small red one. About nine-tenths would end up as part of Cinder's plan, the rest would be used to power Hell's Core. 'This stuff is Ethernano... I wonder if I could-'

His thoughts were interrupted when a henchman flew backwards, knocking over some stuff. "Go see what that is." He huffed to another one, who raced over to where his friend was kicked from.

"Freeze!" The guard shouted. In the blink of an eye, the glass window was shattered as the henchman was through threw it by. The guards and End stared out the shattered hole as a girl in black and red stood up, a large red scythe unfolding on her shoulder. She twirled it around and slammed the point into the pavement, pointed at them before she shut off her head phones.

"Well, that's new." He mumbled as ash fell of the cigar. He looked around and found the guards just standing there. "Do I pay you to stand still? Get her!" The crooks ran out the door to deal with the silver eyed girl, who took them out easily. The last one slid in front of End as he climbed out through the window.

"As useful as Jet and Droy." He mumbled as he threw his cigar to the ground. "Look, kid, it's been fun, it truely has. But I have a schedule to keep." He put the cigar out with his cane before pointing it as her. "So I guess we'll skip the meet 'n' greet, because this..." The sight line popped up. "Is goodbye."

He fired a blast and as predicted, she jumped out of the way. He teleported over to the top of a near by building and started to dial his Scroll. "Hey!"

He hit send and started to chuckle. "Persistent, just like Lucy..." He turned around and motioned her to came at him. She fell for it and swung her weapon at him, and he nonchalantly caught the curved blade. "And just as dumb." The metal turned white from the heat and his hand went right through it. She spun it around and tried to stab him with the sharp end of the pole, only for him to move to the side, raise his elbow and slam it down, snapping it half. He smirked at her before punching her in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

Wind started roaring around as a Bullhead rose up behind of him, Cinder the pilot. He jumped on board and pulled out the crystal he kept. "Better to end with a bang!" He tossed the crystal to the ground and fired a blast at it, creating a large explosion. "That was fucking awesome!"

A new scent crossed his nose and looked over to find a blonde in glasses in front of the hooded girl. "Another bimbo..." He fired a volley of fireballs from his fists and the woman flicked her crop, allowing purple Dust to shoot off and meet the blasts, causing them to explode as the ones that missed peppered the airship, bouncing him around like a pinball.

The ship started getting pulled close to the roof as the older woman pushed her glasses up. "For fucks sake!" He raced into the cockpit to find Cinder struggling to keep the ship stable. "Huntress! She's pulling us in!"

"Take over." Cinder let go of the joystick and End took over flying.

"Ya better not scratch the paint!" He shouted. Glynda stopped pulling the ship in as it stabilized before flicking her crop again. Black storm clouds appeared around the ship before ice shards started raining down. "Goddamnit! What did I just say!?" One shard flew the window and he melted it point blank.

Cinder looked out the side hatch as her arms and dress started glowing before she launched a fireball at the blonde, who flipped back and dodged the blast. The melted stone from the roof started to glow purple before it floated up and turned into a spear like formation that flew at the ship. Cinder blasted rod into pieces before Glynda reformed it.

"For crying out!" End shifted the copter to the side and the spear glance off the roof, knocking off the dust on the roof. Glynda waved the crop and the spear split into three worm like lines. "Do something!" Runes appeared around Cinder and she blasted the rubble into nothingness.

The other girl shifted what was left of her scythe into a sniper rifle and shot at the half Maiden. Cinder held out her hand and melted the shots before waving it. Five growing dots appeared on the roof and if it wasn't for the Huntress, the girl would have been extra well done. "Get us out of here."

"Really, no shit!" He shouted back, closing the side hatch. The Bullhead flew away as Cinder walked back to the passenger seat. "That went well."

"I am not in the mood for jokes." Cinder said, crossing her arms in a huff.

"No, I'm serious." End said. "We lost all the Dust, my men were captured and to top it off, you got sent packing by a fucking kid. Great job."

"Just shut up and fly." Cinder ordered.

They flew for a good hour until reached the shady side of Vale at Tartaros' hideout. End ran out of the ship and stared at the destroyed paint job (Think Flying Tiger plane and add Acnologia's blue scale pattern). "I SPENT A FUCKING DAY ON THIS THING!"

"Grow up." Cinder said as she walked out, her glass heels clicking. "Why are you so obsessed with something so trivial?"

"It's called a hobby." He said back. "What's the point of having this if I can't make it my own?"

Cinder pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in disbelief. "Why did she have to pick you?" With an annoyed sigh, she looked back at him. "I have to check in on Emerald and Mercury. Go... do something."

"Like what?" He asked back.

"I don't know. Go... hang out with one of your whores." Cinder said.

"Is that what I am?" Cinder turned to find Kyouka glaring at her.

"Well, you are dressed like one." Cinder said as the two walked towards each other.

"You're just jealous because I have a real man." The demoness said as the two squared up.

"Love is for the weak. All I need is power." Cinder summoned the Fall Maiden's power in her hand as Kyouka's hand glowed green with her Curse power.

Sparks were about to literally fly before End stepped in. "As much as I would love to see this cat fight, don't you have something to do?" He asked Cinder.

"I suppose I do." The flames died down and she sauntered away, angering Natsu greatly.

"God, she's annoying." End said. "Who the fuck does she think she is, commanding me!? If anything, I should be the one commanding her!" He kicked his Bullhead and bent the metal before calming down and turning to Kyouka. "So, anything to report?"

"Yes, actually." Kyouka nodded as she lead him into the warehouse. "We managed to hijack an entire shipment of Dust from Atlas. We also acquired a new test subject and made very good progress on it."

"Great. Now, what's the part you're not telling me?" He asked.

"...Jackal had to deal with the subject while you were away." Kyouka answered with a sigh. "He doesn't know the meaning of restraint. We're down to one pod now."

"Just great!" He screamed as he opened the door to his warehouse. Smoke was rising out from under his desk as the Gates tried to put out the fire. It was a mad rush to carefully put it out. Just drowning the place with Torafuzar's black water could possibly damage the last pod. "Jackal!"

"Uh, hi boss." Jackal nervously said back.

"How many times do I have to tell you!? No bombs in the Core!" He kicked over his desk and sucked up the flames from the fire. "From now on, here's how you deal with the failures: force them out of the lab and then into the water next to us. Understand me!?"

Everyone replied in their own way as End walked over to his map of Vale. Tempester and Torafuzar put the desk back in place as he called for a box of the cargo they took. Keyes and Sayla wheeled it in as he circled a spot on the map, where he fought this female Erigor.

"Sayla, open it." The horned girl nodded and unlocked the box, revealing all manner of Dust. End reached in and pulled out a yellow one before holding it up in the moonlight, looking for impurities; there were none. "Well, Hell's Core needs to be rebuilt, again. Meaning we need more parts and more Dust. We're gonna need more men."

"I think that can be arranged." All turned to Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walking in. "Tell me, have any of you ever heard of the White Fang?"

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

"This isn't going to work." End told Cinder as she sat by his desk. When she first told him about a propsed alliance between his forces and the Fang, everyone thought she was joking. They paid no mind to her and set about rebuilding their lab. It went a lot quicker than last time, because now they knew what parts to get.

After about three weeks, the lab was rebuilt and the power was back on. Granted, he had to hide half a dozen freighter cars of Dust from Cinder, but it was worth it. But before they could start looking for a test subject, Cinder announced a meeting between End and the leader of the Vale branch of the White Fang; Adam Taurus.

"Just trust me, he will work with us." Cinder said. "You are, after all, a fellow Faunus."

"For the thousandth time, I'm NOT a Faunus!" He shouted, standing up.

"Explain the horns on your head then?" Cinder said, pointing to his head.

"You stupid cu-" Before End could finish, Sayla opened the door.

"He's here." She told her master.

With a reluctant sigh, End sat back down. "Bring him in." Sayla nodded and lead Adam into the room before standing next to her love. The demon took one look at Adam and instantly got a douchebag vibe from him. "I always thought the leader of the Fang would wear armor, not a three piece suit."

"I'm not the leader. Not yet." Adam said sitting down. "And I thought you would look older."

"What can I say? I take care of myself." End joked back. "Lots and LOTS of exercise, am I right, Sayla?" His innuendo made the demoness blush as Cinder shook her head in shame.

"Disgraceful." Adam said, turning to Cinder. "This is the fool you want me to work with, witch?"

"Says the tool who looks ready for a dance." End said back.

"Take this seriously!" Adam shouted.

An uneasy silence filled the room before End spoke up. "You seem, tense."

"As I should be." Adam said back. "For the last five years, my soldiers have been abducted by an unknown force. There have been no ransom notes, no warning issued to me. And to top it off, my lieutenant went missing 2 months ago."

A small boom caught there attention. "Hey, boss! I got another test subject for ya!" All turned to the door as footsteps grew closer to it.

'Oh no.' End thought in a panic. "Jackal..."

"She was really easy to catch!" The bomber chuckled.

"Jackal..." End said louder.

The door opened and showed Jackal holding a White Fang girl by her yellow pony tail as her skin was red in anger. "I mean, she was just standing outside! It's like she was begging me to catch her."

"Let go of me!" The girl kicked and screamed in his grasp.

"Jackal!" End shouted, finally catching the demons attention. "Not! Now!" He growled as Jackal let go of the hair, giving her a chance to run back to the ship.

"R-right. Sorry, boss." He closed the door, leaving a seething Adam glaring at End.

"Test subject?!" Adam shouted leaning in on the desk. "You've been taking my men to study them like lab rats?!"

"You make it sound worse that it actually is." The demon said, propping his feet up. "We don't study them, we study their Aura. We've gotten fascinating results from a lot of them."

"Where are they!?" Adam shouted, knocking everything off the desk, including Natsu's feet.

End stood up and glared back at the Faunus. "Dead. We kill them once they're no longer useful." The two stared at each other before Adams mask started melting from the heat End was giving off. White drops of the material used for the mask dropped onto the desk as Cinder waited for something big to happen so she could break it up. "You're dripping on my desk." He told the masked man.

Adam responded by slowly drawing his sword. "You're about to be bleeding on it." He pointed the blade a End, or so he thought. Instead of the point of the blade aimed at End's neck, he found the handle pointed at the demon. "What?" He looked down to find the blade pointed at his own neck, ready to slice it off.

"What are you doing?" Cinder asked her associate, who she guessed was behind the actions.

"I'm not doing anything. Sayla is." He answered as the heat calmed down and he sat down. Adam glared at him, his arms not listening to his brain. "Never forget this moment, calf. I can kill you without lifting a finger, because someone stronger than you serves under me." Sayla let Adam out from her control and he dropped his blade.

"You're not a Faunus, you're not even human." Adam said, as in his mind that was the worst thing anyone could be. "You're something worse, a demon."

"Well, look who just woke up to reality." End teased.

"Enough!" Cinder shouted in anger. "If you two are done with you're little pissing contest, we came here to talk. So let's do that, before I get REALLY mad."

End stared her for a second. "Why's it always got to be about you? Don't you think I have stuff to do?" He turned back to Adam. "So, let's get this deal worked out."

* * *

 ** _Next Week_**

End flew his Bullhead over the docks before landing in a space free from any of the many cargo freighters. "Do this fast and do this quick." He told the Fang members as he opened the hatch in an annoyed tone. One of the Gates were supposed do this job, but they were busy plotting the downfall of the other cities in this kingdom. "I want that Schnee Dust."

The masked men walked out and studied the area for guards "Grab the tow cables." One member with a gun ordered the others.

Five minutes had passed since they landed, and the horned man was getting pissed off. It took his crew ONE minute to tie off a box. He stood up and walked to the hatch. "The fuck is with the hold up!? It's not like we're inconspicuous here, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?"

He walked out of the ship when he saw someone trying to tie a cable to the cargo. "You fucking idiot! This isn't a leash!" Suddenly, he found his hand clasped to his back and a blade to his neck. "Oh, for fucks sake!"

"No one move!" The female shouted as the masked Faunus pointed their guns at her. End glanced out of the corner of his eyes to find a girl wth black hair and matching bow in a white and black outfit.

"Take the shot, you idiots!" He shouted. The girl let go of his hand and ripped off the bow, show a pair of cat ears.

"Brothers of the White Fang, why do you aid this scum?" Blake asked, making them question their orders.

"First of all, I take offense to that little jab." End told the girl. "And second, read the news, will ya."

"What are you talking about?" The catgirl asked.

"Me and the Fang here are going in on a joint business venture." He chuckled.

"Tell me what it is, or I'll put an end to your little scheme right now." Blake pressed the blade against his neck, slightly cutting it before it quickly healed.

"Better women than you have tried to kill me." He chuckled as the wind blew around them. "And 'little' is not the word I would use for this." Both looked up as more Bullheads floated over them. "Sucker." He fired a blast at the ground and forced her to let go. As the girl laid on the ground, he fired another volley of blasts at her.

She flipped out of the way and ran behind a wall of containers, him sniffing the air to find her. "Come on, out. I've got some fish for you, Happy." A banana peel landed on his horn before he burned it off. He looked up and jumped out of the way as a Faunus with a monkey tail and open shirt tried to stomp on his face.

"Leave her alone." Sun told him. The Bullheads opened their side hatches and more White Fang members jumped out, completely surrounding him.

"Gonna have to do a lot better than that, Sting." End chuckled. The members charged him and the monkey Faunus took them out after pulling out a large red and yellow staff. He kicked the last back into End, who was literally smoking in anger. "Useless animals!" He fired a blast from his cane and the monkey blocked it.

"He's mine!" Blake shouted as she charged forward. End matched her perfectly until he swung right through her. He turned around and Blake swung her sheath at him. He blocked it with his hand and held it tight before she pointed her hilt at his hand and fired, blasting some of End's fingers clean off. "No Aura?" He punched her in the face with a flaming fist as his fingers grew back.

With a joyous chuckle, he whacked her around with his cane before kicking her away, burning a hole into her clothing. He whacked her back, sending her to the ground as Sun jumped forward. He split his staff in half and started swinging the halves around like nunchucks, firing them off like shotguns. The blasts did nothing but piss End off as he blocked the blows before finally getting the chance to break the Faunus' nose with a flaming headbutt.

He chuckled again and aimed for the monkeys heart with his fist before Blake wrapped her band around it and pulled him towards her. Blake sliced his gut with blade and sheath together before kicking him out the ground. The wounds healed as End looked up to find a shipping container hanging above him. "Time to cheat." He fired a blast at the wires holding it and it fell, forcing them to jump apart. Sun landed on the ground in front of the criminal, his foot on the tail before setting it on fire. "No more monkeys jumping around."

A shot rang out and a Dust bullet blew End's hand and part of his arm into tiny pieces. "Hey!" He glanced to find Ruby slamming her new, improved, and now flame proof scythe into the roof of the office as his limb regrew.

"Lucy, isn't it pass your bed time?" He joked as a girl with orange hair and a pink bow walked up behind Ruby. The red head turned to her, annoying End at the lack of respect shown. Quickly picking up his cane, he fired a blast and hit Ruby as she turned around. "THAT is for messing with my paint job last month!"

The orange haired girl glared at him before swords appeared out her back. "Now I've seen it all." At least with Erza, there was a little shimmer of light before her swords appeared. The girl jumped down and smiled as she took out the White Fang members that charged her. End took the opportunity to hook the Dust to a ship before it took off.

"Hey!" Sun shouted as more airships flew over, only to get cut in half by a green beam. The blades from the girl latched on to the ship taking off holding a shipping box and started to pull it down.

"I swear, you remind me of another monkey..." End said as he quickly dealt with Sun before turning to the puppeteering scene.

End fired at the wires and they didn't even start to melt. "Okay, let's try this!" He opened his mouth and let out a torrent of flames that melted the strings, letting the ship fly way. Blake jumped at him and he moved to the side before kicking her to the ground. He raced to his airship as half of another ship crashed into a stack of the targeted loot, making it explode as a single case flew out and tumble next to him. He loaded it on to the Bullhead and started the flight sequence. "What the fuck is with that kid?"

The Bullhead floated into the air as a black pistol latched into the wall. "You do not know when to give up, do you?" He looked down to find Blake climbing up a long sash. She reached the open hatch, only to find his cane in her face. "I SHOULD take you back for experimentation, but I'd break you way before we reach the base." He fired point blank into her face and she fell to the ground. "Thanks for the new toy, Happy!" He pulled the pistol out and strapped it to his side before closing the hatch and flying the ship into the night.

End and the only other ship that survived reached his hideout before they detached the shipping container. He opened the hatch and found the Gates waiting from him. "Don't have anyone come in." He ordered as he carried the box of Dust into his office. With a heavy sigh, he opened the box to find it full. "Well, it's not a complete loss, I suppose."

"How very disappointing, End." Cinder said as she and her lackeys were waiting inside.

"I'm not. In. The mood. Cinder." He growled out.

"We were expecting... more from you." Cinder said, making End turn around in anger.

"Don't you DARE put this botched job on me!" He shouted, pointing his cane at her. "It's your fault I had to work with those idiots who don't know a tow cable from a set of headphones. If I had used my crew, we wouldn't be sitting here with only one shipping box of the stuff."

"Regardless, you will continue to work with them." Cinder ordered, summoning a flame in her hand.

"You think some little half Maiden is gonna scare me?" He walked over and grabbed her hand, snuffing the flame out. "Let me show you REAL fire." He bathed his own hand in his flames and Cinder started sweating profusely. "I refuse to be in the presence of anyone who uses the same element as me and is so PATHETICALLY weak any longer."

"Let her go!" Emerald shouted. She and Mercury prepared to strike, only to be frozen in place. "What?"

"No one threatens my master." Sayla said from behind, leading the Gates inside.

End twisted her arm and forced her to her knees. She stayed there for a few seconds before forcing herself back up. "So, what do you plan to do about it?"

End looked at her and smiled at her. "Why train you, of course."

* * *

 ***Titan- Atlas was a Titan in Greek mythology, why not continue the Greek theme with them?***

 **And RWBY has entered the fray. I'm not sure why there was a STUNNING lack of reviews in the first chapter. If it's just because of Pyrrha getting raped, get over it. It's a fictional character on a website about fiction. I certainly don't condone rape, but if it makes a useful story element, like a magic portal to another world, I'll use it.**

 **I'm sure you've noticed the many names from the Fairy Tail universe End used. It started off with me thinking it be funny if he just called Blake 'Happy', and NiA suggested I expanded on that idea. Ruby is Lucy because they have that same happy-go-lucky attitude to them, and Sun is Sting because... they both have that wierd open shirt thing to them. Not the best reasoning, but it's all I got.**

 **Given that we never saw how Roman started working with the White Fang, I figured I should show that. Adam is not happy that his people are being used as test subjects, but why choice them? Honestly, it's the same reason to steal from the Schnees. Adam blames the humans and his hatred for them grows, the Schnees blame the White Fang and their hatred for them grows, all while the real culprit stays hidden in the dark. See if you can guess what happened to the lieutenant.**

 **Next chapter we check on Pyrrha. Word of advice, watch 'Jonathan Strange & Mr. Norell' on Netflix for everything to make sense.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	3. Playing With Her Head

**Chapter 3**

 **Playing With Her Head**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Five Days After the Rape**_

Pyrrha opened her eyes to find herself in a strange forest, one she'd never seen before. It was dark, misty and almost dead. She stood up and almost fell back to the ground before catching herself on a tree. She looked at her arm and found herself wearing an elegant black arm sleeve with lace. She found the same on her left arm and looked down to find herself in a beautiful red dress with golden highlights.

Before she could ask any questions, torches light on the trees lit up, showing her a path. Confused, she looked around to go the other way, only to find a white void. And it seemed to be closing in on her. She backed away before running down the revealed path, which was difficult in her heels.

Once she reached a four way split, she looked for any more torches. Both sides were dark and the void was closing in on her from three sides now. The path in front of her was lit, but it led up to a white castle with a wrought iron gate. The gate slowly opened with a creaking and lights went up.

The void was practically breathing down her neck before she started running towards the palace. She opened the large white door and closed it behind her, panting in exhaustion. She turned around and found herself in an even stranger place. White and gray tiles decorated the ground and gold highlights separated sections of the room. The white walls were being choked by vines growing up as candles lit the room. A large tree grew out of the center of the room, its branches bare of any leafs or fruit.

Pyrrha walked forward in curiosity before a bell rang. Suddenly, people with all different hair colors and outfits equally fancy to Pyrrha's appeared and started dancing around, paying no mind to the new redhead. She was sure she was dreaming, she even saw a few cats dancing. The dancers bumped into Pyrrha again and again until she reached the ground where the tree was growing out of. "Where am I?"

"This is in your head." A haunting voice said. Pyrrha slowly turned around in fear and looked up to find the man who violated her sitting in a throne carved into the tree. "But it's also my world." End swung his legs out and dropped down, landing with his back to her.

Pyrrha prepared herself to fight him tooth and nail, but the fight never came. Instead, he walked over and stared at one of the women dancing, this one with short hair white. "These people, they were my friends..." He turned to another girl with long scarlet hair and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "And some more..."

The girl turned to him and offered her hand. "Would you like a dance, good sir?"

"Yes, Erza. A real one." He sighed before leaving her, making her return to her blue haired partner. "Every night I come here, hoping that I can join them in this eternal dance. But I never do."

"Am I supposed to feel sorry for you?" Pyrrha asked. "Because I don't."

"Did you seriously think I brought you back here for pity?" End chuckled as he walked over to her. "I brought you back here because I wanted to see you. And my magic lets me see you whenever I want."

"Back?" Pyrrha asked. For some reason, she had a feeling like she's had this conversation before.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot the catch of this spell." End chuckled darkly as he reached her. "It doesn't matter now." He pinned her against the tree before ripping her dress off. "Let's have some fun."

* * *

 ** _Three Months Later_**

 ** _Beacon Academy_**

 ** _Team JNPR's Room_**

"No!" Pyrrha screamed as she woke up in a cold sweat.

"Are you okay, Pyrrha?" Her partner, Jaune, asked as the rest of Team JNPR looked at her.

"Did it happen again?" She asked, embarrassed.

"Just a little this time." Nora, the hammer happy girl of the team answered.

"I'm sorry." The red head said, standing up. "I'll-I'll go get ready." She went to the bathroom with new set of clothes.

After that... event on the train, Pyrrha's parents tried to cover it up, but there were just to many people on the train. It was only a matter of time before word got out and once it did, they placed her in therapy. It was their only choice; they never went through anything like this, so they sought help from professional. For one month, three times a day, she was visited by Doctor Green, a fellow survivor of rape.

About two weeks in, something happened. Pyrrha ran into the bathroom and threw up. And then she was 'late'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what she was going through. She was pregnant with her rapists child. Now she had to make a new choice; raise the child of the man who violated her, or go through another traumatic event. Needless to say, she need more therapy after the procedure.

By the time enrollment for Beacon came around, Dr. Green suggested Pyrrha put off going there for at least another year. Her parents wanted her to be safe, but she wanted to go to hunters school. In addition to wanting to fulfill her dream, she did it so she could grow stronger so something like that would never happen again.

Pyrrha knew she hadn't dealt with all the issues. So every free period she had, she called Dr. Green. But there was one issue she didn't talk about, because she literally couldn't. For as long as the therapy sessions were going, she kept having these weird dreams. No matter how hard she tried to, she couldn't remember a thing about them. Just that these night terrors woke up her teammates more often then their alarm clocks.

She stepped out of the bathroom, ready to go to sparring class. "Shall we go?"

"Pyrrha, are you sure you're okay?" Jaune asked.

"I'm fine. It's just a random nightmare." Pyrrha said, putting on fake smile. Pyrrha had been extremely reserved since she enrolled, she only started getting close to them a week ago. Putting to much stress on that relationship would cause her to go back in her shell, so with regret, they followed her to Glynda's class.

* * *

 _ **After Sparring Class**_

 _ **Cafeteria**_

The sparring class went about as well as anyone could hope, expect for Jaune. Cardin Winchester dominated their fight and if it wasn't for Glynda, probably would have broken his arm. As Nora spun her tale, and Ren corrected it, Jaune was picking at his food. "Jaune, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The blonde asked back.

"It's just that you've seem kind of... not okay." Ruby said. Her own team was across the table; Weiss was filling her nails, Yang was listening intently to Nora, and Blake was reading books about rare semblances, particularly the section on instantaneous regeneration.

"I'm fine. See?" He pointed to his fake smile and chuckled.

"Jaune, trust me. You're not fine." The redhead said. Mocking laughter drew their attention to Team CDNL, mocking a Faunus girl for her ears. "Cardin's been picking on you since school started."

"Cardin Winchester?" The blonde asked. "Nah, he just likes practical jokes, ya know? He's a joker."

"No, he's a bully." Ruby corrected.

"Please, name ONE time he's bullied me." Jaune chuckled back, making them all list off examples, including one about getting shoved into a weapon locker and it was launched through the ceiling via its rockets. "I didn't land that far from the school."

"Jaune, if you need help, you can ask us." Pyrrha said.

Nora stood up excitement. "I say we break his legs!"

"Guys, I'm fine." Jaune said, picking up his tray. "Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to only me. He's a jerk to everyone." A cry of pain returned them to CDNL, Cardin pulling on the girls rabbit ear. He let go and she hung her head in shame as she walked away.

"Sickening." Pyrrha said, gripping her fists tight. "I can't stand people like him..."

"He's not the only culprit." Blake said, looking up from her books.

"Hey, what are you reading about?" Nora asked. "It's eating time, not reading time."

"It's... important." Blake explained. "Remember how me and Ruby were picked up at the docks a couple days ago? Well, I fought someone there, but there was something weird about him."

"Weird, how? Pyrrha asked.

"Well, he healed really fast." Blake explained. "But what was weird about him was that he didn't have an Aura, and yet Gambol Shroud was stopped by his skin. Not only that, but a little later he was breathing fire." That brief description scared Pyrrha.

"It was the same guy who broke Cresent Rose the first." Ruby mumbled in anger.

"What did he look like?" Nora asked.

"He wore black and carried a cane." Blake started. "He also had pink hair and grey horns."

"He was a Faunus?" Weiss asked.

"I don't think so..." Blake answered. "The way he talked to the Fang members there, it was almost like he thought he was better than them." A rattling noise drew there attention to Pyrrha, her tray and everyone else's shaking against the table.

"You okay, Pyrrha?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Pyrrha lied through her teeth. "I just remembered I have to... take care of something." She stood up and rigidly left the room in hurry. She was still carrying the tray as she reached the bathroom before locking the door behind her and breaking down and crying. 'He's here...'

* * *

 _ **After Oobleck's Class**_

History class went fast and Oobleck went even faster. Pyrrha waited by the door, thinking in fear about the fact her rapist was in the city, near her. A white and green blur shot out, returning her to reality as Jaune followed it before Cardin pushed him to the ground. He laughed a bit as he walked away, the red head helping Jaune up.

"Nora might have been joking, but I will break his legs." She told him. Jaune let out a disappointed sigh before a thought crossed Pyrrha's mind. "That's it." She grabbed Jaune's hand and lead him to a small overlook, letting them see all of Beacon academy.

It was a beautiful sight, but that's not the thought that crossed Jaune's mind. "Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a rough patch right now, but I'm not..." He looked down over the ledge. "THAT depressed. Farming can't be that bad, I guess."

"No!" She pulled him back from the edge. "I didn't bring you here for that, I brought you here to talk. Jaune, I know things are though right now, with classes and fighting, so..." She took a deep breath. "I want to help you."

"What?" He asked back.

"We can train up here after class; no one will bother us." She explained.

"You.. really think I need help?" Jaune asked.

"We all do from time to time." Pyrrha said back. "It doesn't make you any different from anyone else. You are at Beacon: that fact alone should tell people what your capable of."

With a sigh, Jaune turned around. "You're wrong. I-I don't belong here."

"How can you say that? Of course you do." Pyrrha said back.

"No, I don't!" He shouted, turning around. "I... wasn't exactly accepted into Beacon."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean I didn't go to any combat schools, I didn't pass any test, I didn't EARN my spot here!" He explained to her. "I lied. I got my hand on some bogus transcripts, and I lied."

"W-why would you do that?" The redhead asked.

"Because THIS is all I ever wanted to be!" Jaune shouted back. "My father, grandfather, even great-grandfather were all warriors, all heroes. I wanted to be like them too. I even brought my family's heirlooms with me because they told me it was good luck." He turned around and looked back up at the broken moon. "But even they couldn't help me."

"Then let help you." She offered, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He brushed it off as he turned back around. "I don't want any help. I don't want to be the damsel in distress, I want to be the hero! I'm tired of being the goofy idiot who gets stuck in a tree while his friends fight for him. Don't you get that!? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I? Just leave me alone."

Pyrrha stared at Jaune in shame and embarrassment. "If that's what you think is best..." She turned and walked away. She felt like she should have known better than to get involve in something that doesn't concern her. Just like last time; she tried to do the right thing, and it only hurt her.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

Pyrrha stared out the window into the night sky. Ever since that talk with Jaune, he started hanging around Cardin and his cronies. She knew something was wrong with that situation, but she was still angry with him.

Nora jumped up and down on the bed next the redhead. "Why does Jaune get back so late?"

"We've barely seen him since he started associating with Cardin." Ren added, cleaning his weapon.

"That's wierd." Nora mumbled. "I hope he remembers that we have a field trip tomorrow. We need our-" She flipped in the air and landed on the bed back first. "Rest!"

"I'm sure our leader knows exactly what he's doing." Pyrrha aggressively mumbled before going into the bathroom and changed into her pajamas.

"I guess so..." Nora mumbled as Pyrrha climbed into bed, slammed the covers over her head, and went to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Dream World**_

Pyrrha woke up in The Forest again, but she was slowly remembering that she was here before. Each time she returned, she remembered the previous nights quicker than before. It had been three months since she was first brought here, now it only took the walk from the forest to the castle to fully recall the past events.

Running was one of the first things to cross her mind, the fog only obscured her vision and didn't harm her body, but the forest would always twist and turn so the trees made an impassable wall that lead to the castle, and when she decided to sit still, he came for her. She would never wait again. The phantom pain reappeared whenever she thought about it.

She reached the doorway and pushed it open, staring at the many people dancing, beautiful women and handsome men danced with one another. From what she gathered in the few times he talked about them, they were once his friends. Their names were unknown to her, but she knew from the way he spoke about and to them that they were no longer in this world.

"The Spartan has accepted her fate, has she?" Her captor emerged from nothing as he wrapped his arms around her. One around her neck, the other hand over one of her breasts.

"Please, for one night, can we just stop? Maybe we can talk." Her will in this place had wained from three and a half months of constant sexual abuse, just one night without this act, she'd be in heaven.

He only laughed at her. "Don't worry, she was just like you. Who knows, you might break sooner than she did." He turned her head and pulled her into a kiss that she fell limp into.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Forest of Forever Fall**_

Glynda lead the group of students through the eternal autumn-like forest. "Yes, the Forest of Forever Fall is very beautiful. But this is not a sightseeing tour. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect sap samples from the trees in this forest. And I am here to make sure no one dies while you do it."

She stopped and turned to the group, making them stop as well. "You all must gather one jar of red sap. But remember, this forest is filled with the creatures of Grimm, so make sure you stick with your teammates. We will meet back here at four o'clock, so try not to die."

Cardin grabbed Jaune and lead him away as Pyrrha sighed and went after Ren and Nora. They and team RWBY quickly gathered at least one jar of sap each. And then Nora got to them. They found her surrounded by the empty jars, sap covering her face. Weiss grumbled that they had to get more sap, but Pyrrha took it in stride and quickly gathered a new jar from a tree near a small hill.

She thought she heard something and glanced over her shoulder. "You hear something, Pyrrha?" Ruby asked.

"I thought I did." The champion of Mistral answered. A slurping noise caught her attention, and she looked down to find her jar emptied again. "Nora!"

Wiht an annoyed sigh, she gathered another jar before a roar caught everyone's attention. "Did you guys hear that?" Ruby asked as Russel, Sky, and Dove ran past them, the first one screaming about an Ursa.

"What, where?" Yang asked, catching him after he bumped into her.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" Russel explained, making Pyrrha drop her jar.

"Jaune!" She shouted as Ruby turned to her sister.

"Yang, you and Blake get Professor Goodwitch!" She shouted as Russel broke out of the blonde girls grip.

"Go with them." Pyrrha ordered Ren and Nora as the two redheads pulled out their weapons. "There could be more." The two of them and Weiss raced up the hill to find Cardin in the ground and an Ursa Major ready to eat him. "No..."

Cardin turned to his back as the beast swung its claw, only for Jaune to block with his shield. Jaune was struggling to keep the claws off him as Weiss prepared to jump in. "Wait." He pushed the claws off and sliced the beast. Angered, it swung again and he rolled out of the way. It swung a third time and he jumped over the bottom claw before the top one got him.

He stood back up and charged only to get swatted away. Panting as he stood back up, he glanced down at the Scroll stuck to his shield. His Aura was in the red, just like in sparing. Both charged each other, the bears claws ready to cut him. Pyrrha held out her hand and Jaune's shield glowed black as she moved to block the claws, letting him decapitate it.

"How did you-" Weiss started to ask the smiling redhead.

"Well, you have your glyphs, Ruby has her speed. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha explained.

"Whoa... you can control poles..." Ruby mumbled.

"Not even close." Weiss said. "It means she has control over magnetism."

"That's cool too." Ruby mumbled as Pyrrha turned and left. "Wait, aren't we going to tell them what happened?"

"We COULD, or we could just... keep this to ourselves." Pyrrha suggested, making the other two smile and followed her.

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Overlook**_

Jaune stared out into the night sky as Pyrrha walked up behind him. "No Cardin tonight? I thought you two were buddy buddy?"

Jaune turned to her. "Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, you were only trying to help and I, I pushed you away. I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head and-"

"Jaune..." Pyrrha interrupted. "It's okay. You're team misses their leader, ya know?" She turned and headed towards the door. "You should come down. Ren made pancakes~ But there's no syrup, thanks to Nora."

"Wait!" Jaune called out, making her stop and turn around. "I know I don't deserve it after everything that happened but would you... still be willing to help me? Become a better fighter." Pyrrha turned around, hiding her smirk before she walked over to Jaune and pushed him to the ground. "Okay, I deserve that."

"Your stance is completely wrong." Pyrrha explained. "You need to be wider and lower to the ground." She offered her hand and helped him back up. "Let's try that again." Both shared a smile as they practiced again and again. 'This is what I need. I can't let the past control me. It's time to move on, like Doctor Green said.'

* * *

 _ **Emerald Forest**_

End was marching through the forest in anger, and it wasn't because of how green the place looked. Someone was stealing from him, and he couldn't allow it to continue. The sole survivor of the latest assault told him about a masked group currently hanging around there. "Last time I checked, the only people who wear Grimm masks in this world are the White Fang. And I know they aren't stealing from me. So who would be dumb enough to-"

A 'shing' caught his attention and he turned around just in time to duck a long light red blade. He jumped back and pulled out his trophy from Happy before firing it into the woods. All shots missed and took some branches off trees as the assailant hid in the woods. With a growl of annoyance, he sniffed the air as he discreetly placed the gun inside the black, elbow length vambrace on his right arm that covered his dragon tattoo.

"I know you're behind me." He told her as he turned around. End pointed his cane as woman in black and red, wearing a white mask with red highlights, walked out of the woods. "Turn around, and you can walk away from this with your life." The woman didn't move an inch from where she stood except to enter a fighting stance. "Bust size bigger than her IQ." He unbuttoned the cloak around his neck and it fell to the ground behind him.

He fired a blast from his cane and the woman shot forward, slicing the blast in half before she reach him. He threw a flaming haymaker that was dodged before she sliced his left arm, only to find the cut on it healing quickly. "Gonna have to do better than that." She swung again and aimed for his shoulder, only for the same thing happen again. End swung his cane and the blade blocked it before she kicked him in the shin and sliced the same areas again.

End crossed his arms and blocked her, growing more and more annoyed at the blows continued. "Proving my point!" He growled as the cuts healed, the newest ones first. He let out a torrent of flames and the girl quickly moved out of the way and sliced at his arm. All the attacks and damage done to the limb culminated in it flying off. "Fuck!" He turned to her again and kicked her before she sliced along his gut to distracted him before delivering a cut that dug into his shoulder and went to his heart, making him go totaly limp.

Thinking he was dead, she leaned in and studied his face before his eyes snapped open. "Surprise!" He fired a blast point blank into her gut, forcing her back. She stood back up to find her blade thrown into a tree next to her. The woman turned back to End to find his wounds rapidly healing as he picked up his severed arm. "Gotta admit, that almost hurt." He placed his arm back on and tested its motion.

The masked woman ripped the blade out of the tree and sheathed it. The chamber rotated and she redrew it, now with a light blue blade. "Nice trick, Kagura." End cracked his knuckles before doing the same with his neck. "But I've seen better." The woman swung her blade and waves of ice shot towards him. He melted them into steam and jumped through it, catching the woman off guard. **"Demon Fire Flaming Elbow!"** Dark flames shoot out his elbow and he punched the woman in the gut, sending her tumbling back.

She dug her blade into the ground and came to a stop, now in dirty and torn clothing. Her blade was chipped and damaged, so she drew a new one, this one dark red and vibrating rapidly. Both raced forward and clashed with their weapons. The woman aimed for his neck and he dodged it before delivering a flaming uppercut that rocked her before spreading the dark flames onto his arm. **"Demon Fire Iron Fist!"** End swung his fist forward and the woman rolled out of the way.

The fist exploded the tree behind him into kindling as he growled in anger. She landed behind him and sliced his Achilles' tendons before stabbing him in the throat. He coughed up blood before she pulled out the blade and kicked him away. As he fell, she swung once again and decapitated him. She sheathed her blade again and started walking away before more coughing drew her attention. She turned back to find the headless body picking up the head and putting it back on. "Almost had me there for a second." End joked.

The woman redrew her dark red blade and raced back before swinging her sword vertically, intent on slicing his skull open. End blocked with his cane and the two glared at each other, burning hatred in their eyes. "Just. Die." The woman growled at him. End's curse was repairing the cane faster than his own healing power, but even it has its limits.

"You first." End smirked before pressing a button on his cane. The wireless transivers built into both weapon and armor activated, making the hidden pistol popped up like a turret (think Sharkface from Red vs Blue) and shot at her mask, cracking it and dazing her. That momentary distraction allowed him to pull the cane to the side, hooked the blade, and with a flick of his wrist, ripped the handle out of her hand.

He ignited his fist and slammed it into her temple, not only dazing her, but also breaking her mask and sending her crashing through a tree. She slid to the ground and looked over to find her weapon next to her. She reached out to grab it, but End stepped on the blade before pointing his at her head. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

The woman didn't even try pushing the cane away. "Kill me."

End raised an eyebrow at the request. "Seriously? No begging for your life, no offering to make a deal? Nothing?"

"The weak die, and the strong live." The woman repeated the age old quote that even a few people in Fairy Tail followed before they joined the guild. "That is the rule of the world. So don't expect any petty groveling."

"Everyone strong starts off weak, not the other way around." He told her. "And the strongest of people have something to fight for, other than themselves."

"Spare me your faux hero talk." The woman spat out. "If I can't win a fight against a simple criminal, what hope do I have of leading my people against Salem?"

A twisted idea crossed End's mind. "You're trying to survive Salem, too?"

The woman looked at him confused. "I thought you were her lapdog? How else could you get this powerful in ten years?"

"I am no ones dog." End glared back. "Think of me as the snake at her feet. By the time she sees me, it'll be too late. Besides, there are plenty of hiding places there." He flipped his cane around and offered her the handle. "So, how about a partnership? We take down Salem together."

"Why should I trust you?" The woman asked.

"Because I DIDN'T kill you." He said, stepping off her sword. That one answer caused the woman to grip the handle and pull herself up. "The name's End, but you can call me Natsu."

The woman sheathed her blade before looking at him, showing off her bright red eyes. "My name is Raven."

* * *

 _ **Same Time as End Vs Raven**_

"Why do we have to do this?" Jackal asked as he and Sayla walked do the side walk. Since no target survived there jobs, no one outside their orginaztion knew who they really were, so most people assumed they were a Faunus couple.

"Master is busy right now, so he told us to deal with this issue." Sayla told him. "Now pay attention. We need to find this address." She showed him the paper and the name of the store they were looking for.

Jackal glanced out if the corner of his eyes and pointed across the street. "Found it." There was their target: Tukson's Book Trade. "If this just so I have to carry your books, I'm leaving."

"Business first." She told him as they crossed the street and entered the store. Most of the stores were closing for the night and this one was now exception. They passed the customer that left with a bag off books as Jackal studied a book holder and Sayla reached the desk.

"Hey, you're home." Jackal joked, making Sayla roll her eyes.

She rang the bell on the counter as jackal pulled out a book. "One second." Tukson shouted before backing out of the inner door, carrying books to restock. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade. 'Home to every book under the sun.' How can I-" He placed the books down and turned to the two, before being taking aback by their clothing and demeanor. "How can I help you two?"

"Not me, just her." Jackal shouted to the owner.

"That's right, he's just here to carry them." Sayla said, leaning in. "On to business, do you have any copies of Hircine's Bloodmoon?"

"Yes, we do." The Faunus answered before placing a copy of the tome on the counter, its cover a wolf howling at a blood moon.

"Wonderful." Sayla smiled. Jackal let out an annoyed growl as he closed another book. "Oh, what about The Daughters of Coldharbor?"

"Right here." Jackal shouted, waving the book over his head. "Paper or hardback?"

"Hm... Hard." Sayla answered as Jackal tossed the book to her before he skimmed through another tome.

"Eh, too fancy." He placed the book back on the shelf before turning back to the counter. "Got anything with action?"

"Comics are near the front." Tukson answered.

"Oh, wait." He turned back to Sayla. "What about Daybreak?"

The Faunus stared at her for a few seconds in thought as Jackal smirked. "I uh... don't think we have that one."

"You don't say?" The blonde asked back.

"Remind me of the name and motto of this place, please?" The demoness asked.

"Tukson's Book Trade. 'Home to every book under the sun.'" Tukson repeated after a sigh.

"So that would make YOU Tukson, right?" Sayla asked, earning a nod. "And that means you came up with the catchphrase."

"That's all it is, a catchphrase." Tukson defended.

"It's false advertisement." Jackal said back.

"Let's stop playing around." Sayla said, standing up straight. "I KNEW you didn't have Daybreak, because that book no longer exists. The only copy was destroyed thousands of years ago. Still, it's a bad idea to make promises you can't keep, Tukson. I hear you're planning on moving to Vacuo."

Jackal put the book down and walked over, cracking his knuckles. "Your brothers in the White Fang aren't too happy about that, and neither is our master." Sayla continued. "You know who we are, don't you?"

"...Yes." Tukson nodded.

"And you know why we're here, right?" She asked, earning a similar response. "Now for the final question; are you going to fight us?"

"Yes!" Tukson unhinged his claws and lept onto the counter.

"That was a stupid mistake." Sayla said, keeping the Faunus in place with her curse. "Honestly, we don't care for your politics or actions. If you had cooperated with us, we might have even helped you fake your death. But now... that is no longer an option." She ordered her back down to the floor. "Jackal, deal with him." With an sick smile, he grabbed Tukson by the shirt and dragged him into the back. Sayla stacked her books on top of each other as a small boom shook the building.

Jackal walked out of the back office, picked up a comic and waited outside. He quickly flipped through the story about a spider Faunus named Black Widow when Sayla opened the door behind him. "Why do you have that?"

"Eh, I like the boobs..." Jackal answered before looking over to find Sayla carrying a little over a dozen books in her arms. "The hell is with all those?"

"Call it a going out of business sale." Sayla answered before closing the door with her foot.

* * *

 **I'm gonna say this just once; I, as a man who hasn't been to jail yet, may NEVER truely know just how traumatic rape can really be. But the only thing I thought that would make it more traumatic would be if she became pregnant with her rapists child. And given that Remnant is WAY more advanced than us (tech wise), I'm assuming that the 'abortion issue' has been solve.**

 **I am a BIG fan of playing mind games on people. I do it all the time with my friends and family. So I LOVED writing all the bits inside Pyrrha's head. I could have just had him rewrite her memories, but that's not fun at all. Me following canon is for two reasons. One; everything that happens in her head is sealed away until Natsu wants her to remember and releases it, and two; its because she's still a good person and wants to help, and that makes her a hell of a lot stronger than me.**

 **Raven is in this chapter because of the title; Playing With HER Head. I never said it was it was just Pyrrha's head. Besides, I need someway to explain how Raven knew Yang was in danger on the train. Seriously, how did she know in the show; mother's intuition? Anyway, I figured all those different blades had to do something, so I infused them with different kinds of Dust. Light blue is ice, light red is the basic form since I'm assuming she does some wierd magic/uses her Semblance to make the portals, and dark red... I played a lot of Revengeance, so Murasama is stuck in my head. Basically, it's super rare vibrating Dust that can cut through almost everything.**

 **Next chapter is the official start of Volume 2, and we find out who the mystery haremette (my word for the members of a harem) is.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

 ***Side Note: If you like this story, look up the 'Different Natsu Stories' Communtiy. This was just added to it. I checked it out, and it's a collection of stories where Natsu is smarter, darker, insane, and just down right evil.***


	4. Upgrade

_**Spoiler Alert: If you're not up to date with the manga, skip the second flashback in this chapter.**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter** **4**

 **Upgrade**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"I knew you were lost." Mercury teased as Emerald walked past the corner he was leaning on.

"Mercury, just shut up." She told him, waving a wallet around.

"I know that's not yours." He told her as he saw right through her ploy.

"No, but it could be yours for five minutes of peace and quite." Emerald prodded him to taking the deal.

"Hmm... nah." He shook her head. With a growl, she ripped the money out of the wallet and threw the fabric to the ground before walking away. "Whatever, I know you want me." He chuckled as he followed her. "Why are we doing this?"

"You know why." Emerald told him. "That pink haired idiot is putting this job off. If someone doesn't take care of him, we could lose the White Fang's support."

"Don't talk to me like that." Mercury said, stopping in his tracks. "You just want to score some points with Cinder."

"What are you talking about?" Emerald asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ever since our 'partner' started training her last week, she's spent less and less time with you." The kicker reminded her. "Your like a little girl whose scared now that mommy started dating again."

"Shut up, and walk." She ordered him as she walked ahead.

"You're no fun today." He teased as he followed her.

They reached Tuckson's Book Trade and opened the door, only to be hit with a disgusting smell. "Are they fumigating?" The mint haired girl asked as she pushed through the smell to the desk. She rang the bell several times but no one answered.

"Geez, it smells like someone died in-" He stopped talking in realization. He knew this smell all too well form when his father dragged him on missions. It wasn't LIKE someone died here, someone DID. He looked ahead to find Emerald at the inner door. "Wait, Emerald!"

Emerald opened the door and covered her mouth in horror as she backed away. "Oh, gods..." They found Tuskon, or what was left of him. Blood spattered the walls of the room as his head was laying on top of a pile of guts and blood soaked books.

A scream caught their attention as an old woman looked past Mercury, catching everyone's attention.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

 _ **Locker Room**_

Pyrrha finished changing into her uniform and closed the locker. "So, what's the plan for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!" Nora shouted before running out of the room.

"Nora, slow down!" Ren shouted before running after her.

Jaune chuckled as he followed them, leaving his locker open. Pyrrha walked after and a glimmer caught her eye. She turned to the source and found it in Jaune's locker. They were his family heirlooms: thirteen golden keys attached to a ring. She closed the door for him and followed the blonde.

* * *

 ** _Night_**

 ** _End's Warehouse_**

Emerald and Mercury walked into the large warehouse. The crowd looking into the bookstore was so massive, they could barely move against it before the cops showed up. The old lady pointed them out as the ones who found the Faunus' body, so they questioned them extensively.

They walked in to find White Fang and Tartaros members unloading Dust boxes off Bullheads before stacking them high. "I don't get this." Jackal complained as he and Tempester picked up a large box of Dust together. "Why are we working WITH these animals?"

"It's the masters orders." The calamity user reminded him as the walked off the ship.

"No, I get that. But I still say they should work FOR us." Jackal explained.

"I don't like it anymore than you do." Tempester added. "We're far superior to them, and yet were working wiht them."

"Quit complaining, and get back to work." Torafuzar told the two as he walked by, carrying two boxes on his shoulders.

"Easy for you to say." Jackal mumbled.

End turned away from his work-desk as Emerald and Mercury walked over. "Oh, wonderful. She sent the brats." He walked over and pulled them in by their heads. "So this is what it's like to have a divorce."

Both teens shuddered at that comment before pushing him off. "Spare us the nightmare of your having sex." Emerald siad.

"For you information, I get plenty of action. And speaking of information, this..." End pulled out a small piece of paper and spun around on his heels. "Is going to tell me where you two have been all day."

"Wait, what?" Emerald felt around her pockets and took the paper, only for End to take it out of her hand.

"Classic misdirection. They fall for it every time." End bragged as he burned the empty paper before looking at the one he took from Emerald. "What are doing with this address?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Emerald asked back.

"Yeah, that's why I asked." He said back. "Now, you can either tell me willingly, or I can have Ezel beat it out of you. Or, I could beat it out of you. I think I've earned it."

"Cleaning up your messes." Mercury said, stepping forward. "Or we would have."

"Let me guess; when you found him, he was nothing more than a head." End said, shocking the two of them.

"How did you-" Emerald started to ask.

"I sent Sayla and Jackal after him last night." End told them. "It's called delegation. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do." He turned and headed ack to his map.

"You got lucky." Mercury said, making the demon stop in his tracks.

"Come again, punk?" End asked.

"Cops found two bags and a ticket to Vacuo." The kicker explained. "If you hadn't done this sooner, he'd be on a train somewhere."

"Oh, you can bitch about anything, can't you?" The horned man growled. "I've had it with you. I'm gonna take you and this green haired bitch you call a friend, and I'm gonna-"

"Do what, teacher?" All looked up as Cinder lowered herself to the ground floor in her platform.

"Kill them, obviously." He stated.

"Cinder!" Emerald cheered as her leader marched toward the demon.

"What part of 'eliminate the would-be runaway' did you not understand?" The half Maiden asked, ignoring the other two.

"I had that under control." End growled.

"He was going to escape to Vacuo." Emerald interrupted. "Mercury and I took it upon ourselves to kill the rat."

"No, I think he was a cat." The greyette corrected.

"What, like a puma?" She asked back.

"Bingo." He nodded back.

"You're forgetting to mention the fact that he was already dead when you two found him." The demon added.

"Quiet, all of you." Cinder ordered before turning to the two. "Did I not order the both of you to keep your hands clean while in Vale?"

"I just thought-" Emerald started.

"You don't think, you obey." Cinder interrupted as End mocked them.

"...yes ma'am, it won't happen again." Emerald answered in shame.

"And you..." Cinder turned to her teacher.

"What did I do?" He asked back.

"Explain to me why you didn't handle this job yourself like I told you to?" She asked, ordering an answer.

"Hm... why didn't I deal with this myself? Let-" He motioned to the crates to his left. "me count-" To the ones on his right. "the WAYS!" To the wall of creates behind him. "In case you've forgotten, my job is to get every drop of Dust in this godforsaken kingdom."

"What a motivation for every brat with a gun and a ski mask." Mercury said back, making Emerald snicker.

"Open your eyes, kid." End growled back. "I had this town in the palm of my hands BEFORE you showed up, and this little operation just clenched the fist shut. Cops are camping out everywhere, Dust prices are so high you need to skydive just to see them. Not to mention the fact that we have more Dust crystals, vials and rounds in one place then I have ever seen in my lo~ong life."

"Which reminds me of something." He turned back around to the three. "In case you've forgotten, we're equals in Salem's Alliance. So I'd really appreciate it if you'd fill me in on this plan you have for MY city!"

"Teacher, do you trust the newest member of your gang when they join?" Cinder asked, walking over to her trainer. She lifted her hand and brushed his cheek. "You'll know what you need when you need to know it."

"What is that, fucking wisdom?" He asked back, pushing her hand off.

"I suppose." She chuckled. "But if it makes you feel any better, we're done with Dust." She turned around reached Emerald and Mercury.

"Great, what now?" He asked.

"We're moving." She told him. "Have the White Fang clear this warehouse out. I'll send you the details and coordinates tonight."

"The Dust is moving, but this is my place." He told her. "I'm not moving anywhere."

"Very well." She huffed with a sigh. "I'll send you the details for phase two." She lead Mercury away as End took out his stress reliever, a Vacuo cigar.

"There's no lighter." He reached down and grabbed Emerald's hand as she searched his pockets. "And I can smell you, remember?"

"Teacher..." Cinder called out to him. "Let her go."

"Fine." He huffed and pushed her away before lighting his finger and then the cigar on fire.

* * *

 _ **One Week Later**_

Winter Schnee sat in the passenger seat of an armored transport vehicle. Her job was to deliver the prototype of a new Atlas weapon to the city of Vale. James Ironwood, the general/headmaster of Atlas had personally requested her to do it, as he met with Ozpin over something. "Turn here." She told the driver, and he followed her instructions.

The truck pulled to a stop once they reached a small dock by an old warehouse. "Sir, I don't think this is where we're supposed to be." The driver said. He shifted the truck into reverse and tried to back up when the vehicle rose into the air. "What the-?" He looked out the side mirror to find two behemoths of Faunus holding the semi-truck up by the fender.

"Let go!" The guard flipped a switch and two turrets popped out the side of the metal guarding the package. Red dots aimed at the heads of the two before one was sliced off by a khakkhara* and the other was struck by lightning, even though there wasn't a cloud in the sky.

A fist broke through the glass before a black hand grabbed the drivers head. **"Boom."** The head glowed as the driver started punching the arm before both limbs and head blew up. Blood spattered the dashboard and Winter's face as the glass shattered. She ran out of the truck as Tempester, Keyes and Jackal moved in front of the engine as Torafuzar and Ezel ripped off the rear wheels.

Winter drew her cutlass and pointed the blade at the trio. "Its been four long months since we've spoken, my sweet Winter." A haunting voice said from behind.

A smile on her face, Winter sheathed her blade, turned and bowed to End between Sayla and Kyouka. "Hello there, master."

* * *

 _ **4 Months Ago**_

 _ **Atlas**_

 _ **Schnee Family Mansion**_

 _"Why did you call me?" Winter said to her Scroll. She had returned home because her father ordered her to talk Weiss, her younger sister, out of going to Beacon academy, but the last thing she was expecting was a call from... him._

 _"I can't just want to talk to you?" End, on the other Scroll, asked._

 _"No, its becuse when ever you call it's because you want something." Winter said back, making the voice chuckle._

 _"Okay, you got me..." He confessed. "I need some bullheads, now."_

 _"Are you insane!?" The soldier shouted before calming down. Looking out the room to make sure no one heard her, she returned to the conversation. "A few hundred rounds I could do, some guns; child's play. But airships!? I'm-I'm sorry, I can't do that. If they found out what I was doing, I'd lose everything."_

 _There was uneasy silence between the two before End spoke up. "Don't you want to make me happy, my sweet Winter? I thought you cared more about me than some stupid rank..."_

 _"No I, I do..." Winter answered before sighing. "I'll see what I can do."_

 _"Good girl." He praised her, making her blush. "I knew you wouldn't-"_

 _"Who are you talking to?" Winter quickly shut her Scroll off and turned to find Weiss standing at the door way._

 _"No one." Winter sat down on the edge of the bed and put her Scroll away before motion Weiss to sit down next to her. "So, why aren't you going to Titan Academy?"_

 _Weiss closed the door and sat down on the bed before she turned to her sister. "Because here, everyone will give me special treatment because of my name. At Beacon, I will just be another student."_

 _"If that is your decision, then I will accept it." Winter stood up and headed for the door. "Good luck." She opened it and walked out._ _Winter walked down the hall for a bit before entering her old room and almost vomiting at how girly it was. Locking the door behind her, she pulled out her Scroll and hit the redial button. "I'm sorry about that."_

 _End did NOT accept the apology. "Do not. EVER. Cut me off again! Do you understand me?!"_

 _Her leg started to burn in pain. She knew what it was; it happens every time she displeased him. Throwing her boot and sock off, she stared at the Musca* the back of her leg. It was the strangest of Grimm, so small yet so powerful. It would cause her nerves to flare up upon command, making it impossible to walk. "Yes... master Natsu..."_

 _"...Good girl." The bug calmed down and Winter relaxed. The call ended and she started picking up her clothing she threw off._

 _'All is for the master...' She told herself as she put her sock back on. 'Just like suffering under Ironwood. It is for his plan.'_

* * *

 _ **Present**_

End walked over and pulled Winter up to her feet. "So, what goodies have you brought me this time?" The others surrounded the truck as Ezel turned his arm into a blade and sliced along the shell before he and Torafuzar peeled it off, revealing a large mech suit.

"The new weapon Ironwood had his scientists develop." Winter explained. "Hydraulic cylinders to power its arms and legs, auto targeting system, Dust powered missiles and machine guns, solid metal plating to protect the pilot. He calls it a Paladin."

The Gates picked up the suit and brought it over to the warehouse door. "Excellent work. This should rally those animals at the recruitment ceremony tonight." He grabbed the Schnee and pulled her in for a quick kiss. "I think you deserve... a reward." A smile on her face, she didn't resist as he picked her up. "The rest of you, clean this mess up." He told the Gates as carried her to the back of the warehouse where a large flame motif bed awaited them.

He threw her onto the bed before crawling on top of her and pulling her into a kiss. He burned his clothing off as he ripped off her uniform, letting her large breasts bounce free. As they made out, he started playing with her breasts.

"Yes... more..." Winter moaned as felt her nipples harden.

"After all these years, you're still the same slut underneath that Schnee name." End teased as he pulled on her nipples.

"I'm your slut, Natsu..." Winter told him.

"Then act like one." He ordered as he stood up, slapping her in the face with his errect member.

Taking in the musk of it, Winter gripped the shaft with her gloved hands before kissing it. The precum was as salty as ever as she started licking the shaft. Once it was properly lubed, she took the head into her mouth. She shook it around without harming it with her teeth, the moist cavern pleasing End greatly.

End looked down at the sight and smiled as she started to move her head up and down. Three years ago, he violated her when she was on a mission. Now, after years of breaking her mind and body, she was sucking his dick like her life depended on it. He let her bun down and her locks rolled down to her mid-back.

"Good girl..." He brushed her bang out of her face, letting him look her in the eye as she blew him. "But you can do better." He reached his hand around and forced his whole length into the back of her throat. His other hand gripped her hair as he pulled back and forced his dick back in and out.

Winter's arms were not idle during this, she fingered herself while teasing her nipples. The moans she let out made the demon smile as he felt his first load coming. "Swallow it all, or we're done here." He ordered her before he came down her throat. With perfect skill, she swallowed every last drop of her master's seed.

He pulled out of her mouth as saliva coated his dick. She swallowed what was left in her mouth before looking up at her lord and love. "Please, Natsu... I want it..." She laid on her back and spread eagle, kicking her boots off.

"You want what?" He asked, teasing her. "You know the rules, Winter."

"I want your long, hard cock fucking my pathetic human pussy." Winter begged like she had so many times before, spreading her dripping pussy apart. "I want to be dominated by your will. Please master Natsu, fuck me again."

"That's a good pet." End lined up his part to hers before smirking. He slammed it in and Winter gasped, not in pain, but in pure ecstasy. "Forgot how good this feels?" He pulled back before slamming in and out, again and again. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as she was unable to keep her mouth closed from her moaning.

Smirking, he flipped her to the side and spooned her, grabbing a teat with one hand and turning her head into a kiss with the other. Drool connected their tongues as they left for air. He started pounding faster and faster before reaching around and started playing with her clit. "Cumming!" Winter screamed as she came again.

He rolled on to his back and held her arms as she rode him and he thrusted upwards while she went down. "Fuck me harder, Natsu!" Winter screamed like a whore.

"You don't make the rules." End growled as he flipped her into doggy style, but stopped moving inside her. He pulled his hand back and slapped her ass, making her scream in pain. He did it again and again until her ass cheeks were a bright red. He was pretty sure that she came a couple of times. "Now, what have we learned?"

"G-good slaves don't order there master..." Winter weakly panted, confirming his suspicions.

"That's right." He resumed his thrusts and she started moaning again. "God, I love this sight." He grabbed a fist full of hair and pulled back, locking eyes with her. "I'm about to blow."

"Please Natsu, let it out inside me." The soldier begged. "I want your child, I want to feel your warmth inside me."

End bent over and grabbed one of her breasts with his free hand as he pounded her faster and faster. "Here it comes!" With one final thrust, grabbed both of her arms and pulled her off the sheets before he pumped her snatch full of his spunk. Winter came at the same time and screamed in joy as she felt her masters seed fill her.

Finished unloading, he let go of her arms and she fell face first into the pillow, an aheago look on her face. He pulled out with a small pop and his seed started spilling out of her. Her ass high in the air, End stared at her as she turned and started licking what was left on his member. He patted her head like a dog as his cock grew hard again. "We aren't done yet."

* * *

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

For the next three hours, the two engaged in more sex positions than in the Kamasutra. Her cries were so loud that all of Vale would have heard her if they were in the center of the town and if it wasn't for sound prof material that lined the wall, perfect to help stop any eavesdropper, everyone working near the docks would have found them. Their romp finished after the twelfth round as Winter was passed out from exhaustion.

"Are you done with her yet?" Kyouka asked her master.

"Don't be jealous, Kyouka." End chuckled as he reclothed himself in flames. "I rarely get to see her, so of course I'd spend time with her. Have you forgotten how many times we've done it?"

"You've grown soft, master." Kyouka said before turning around, only to find End in her face.

"Say that again, and I'll turn you back into a book and put you a shredder, one page at a time." He growled at her.

"Y-yes, master." The demoness nodded scared. "I'll go check on the others." She quickly left the room as End turned back to the bed and sighed.

She was right, he was going soft on Winter. He had actually started to develop feelings for her, and he hated himself for it. Humans are weak by nature and these modern ones were weaker than ever. Add in the fact that they can die pretty easily, and no real demon could ever have a 'long-term' relationship with one. This was one of the reasons he wanted Hell's Core up and running again. To make sure they could be together. Despite his cold demeanor, just like his other half, he could only handle so much loss before he would break.

"Rest now, Winter." He told her, placing her new clothes next to her. "Once the lab is working, we can truly be together." He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her sweat caked forehead before walking out the room. "So, is everything set up at the meeting?"

"Yes master." Sayla nodded. "Franmalth and Neopolitan are there waiting for you in the car. The rest are out performing their duties."

"Excellent." He motioned for the two females to rise and they did. "Take care of her while I'm gone, and make sure Keyes doesn't get any ideas. Oh and see what you can do about her plan." He walked to the airship and it took off with him piloting it.

"Why is he so concerned with those three humans?" Sayla asked.

"I fear that his human half is starting to influence him." Kyouka mumbled, thinking back to when they reformed.

* * *

 _ **Ten Years Ago**_

 _ **Formally Romans Warehouse**_

 _The books laid on the floor as End's hand glowed a dark red. He held them out and the books matched the glow for a few minutes. Sweat started to drip off his head before the books exploded open, turning into the demons._

 _"Finally! I'd thought we'd never get out of that form." Jackal cheered as he looked around. "What the hell happened to the Cube?"_

 _"What happened to me!?" The blonde turned to the other five demons, now looking sickeningly human. "I look like a damn human!" Ezel shouted._

 _"Well, glad to see your all still as loud as ever." The male demons turned to see Sayla and Kyouka. "And the master changed your appearance because a long time has passed since we roamed the world."_

 _"How long?" Torafuzar asked._

 _"About two thousand years." Sayla answered._

 _"So Mard did this?" Franmalth asked, pushing himself up._

 _"Mard Geer is dead." The eight glanced to see their master standing against a wall._

 _Jackal glanced at his salmon hair and growled._ _"...Bastard!" He tired to charge him, but the girls held him back._

 _"Calm down, you idiot!" Kyouka shouted at Jackal._

 _"That's the son of a bitch human who forced me to blow myself up!" He shouted at the two. "Now let me kill him!"_

 _"Is that anyway to talk to your master?" End asked, shocking the men as he showed off his etherious tattoo o_ _n his left arm._

 _"What is going on?" Tempester asked._

 _"Time for some answers." End spoke up. "Zeref made you guys out of pure Ethernano, but he added an extra ingredient for me:_ _his little brother who he wanted oh so badly to bring back from death._ _He wanted me to kill him, but the big bad dragon Igneel sealed me away for a LO~ONG time. And then it split my memories off from everything before the fight. That was the book Mard held like a doll."_

 _"Fortunately, my creator opened the book before I killed him and I got all my memories back. But my human half had a strong will, so I was stuck in his head. But no spirit is unbreakable. His broke twice actually: fifteen hundred years ago, and now. All of my pathetic human emotions are gone, and I got his conscious sealed up in a dream world reliving his memories and some new ones out of the older parts. All I have to do is add some people every now and then, it's like having a fish_ _." He motioned for them to rise and they obeyed._ _"There's work to be done."_

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"For the last three years, he spent his time on that human." Kyouka said. "He told me that it was to get more technology to smuggle, but I fear that he's starting to love her." She let out a disappointed sigh. "There's nothing we can do now. Let's listen to her plan." The vertette walked into the warehouse and Sayla followed her.

* * *

 _ **White Fang Meeting Area**_

The car pulled up next to the warehouse the meeting was housed in and the three walked out. "Franmalth, go in there and get them excited. Neo, kill anyone who tries to leave after getting a mask."

Both nodded as they entered before him as he followed and waited behind a curtain. Behind him, under a tarp, was the gift that he had received from Winter. "Thank you all for coming." Franmalth said to the mob. "For those of you just joining this life, let me introduce you to my boss and your future partner."

'Show time.' End smiled as he stepped out from behind the black cloth.

"Believe me when I tell you, he will lead us all to glorious victory!" Franmalth said as End looked out to the crowd.

"Thank you so much!" End said to the crowd as they booed him. 'Just like the games. Clearly these sheeple read the news and know who I am and what I do.'

"Why is he here!?" One female Faunus with deer horns shouted.

"Quiet in the front row." End told her. "Now, I'll admit this without hesitation; Humans are the worst. I know what I'm talking about since I've had more experience with them than anyone in here."

"Give is one reason why we should trust you!?" Another Faunus, this one with dog ears, shouted.

"Ah-ah-ah, that's one thing you never do." End teased. "Giving someone trust is letting them hold a gun to your back. I don't want your trust. I want your will, your anger, your drive. I want you to follow to me, because when our goal is accomplished, every kingdom will know our power. No one will be able to trust, and then something even worse happens; you feel fear."

"Your mind thinks of every worst case, making everyone a possible enemy. 'Old Ms. McCraken from down the road? Maybe she laced her cookies with poison.' 'Little Jimmy is kicking a ball? Maybe that's not a ball.' Their growing paranoia will only add fuel to the fire we start. They will turn on themselves thinking that their enemy is all around them. While they might be right some times, if we are around them, we'll make sure they never see it coming."

The crowd was stunned at the words he said, he made their dreams of revenge sound possible. But some were still skeptical of him. "Words not good enough for you?" He lit his finger on fire and then the curtain from the bottom. "Then maybe a token will win you over." The curtain burned down and the Paladin was shown in its glory. "For everyone living under a rock, this is the kingdom of Atlas' newest shiny toy. Me and my partners have managed to acquire them before anyone else."

"In exchange for your loyalty, we are willing to lend you these bad boys, as a form of field testing. Now do you feel like following me?" Most of the crowd cheered as the smell of tuna and bananas caught his attention. Blake's blood ran cold as he looked her dead in the eyes, through the crowd and the slits in her mask as she slowly reached for her pistol.

The cheers were cut off by a single gun shot. "My first order." The barrel of End's pistol was smoking as it sank back into the vambrace. Blake had just evaded the shot, she was at the edge of the crowd so nothing was behind her except empty boxes. "We have some intruder's we need to take care of."

Blake pulled out her new pistol and fired at him. He moved to the side, smirking until the lights went out. "No one let her get away!" He shouted as he light his fist on fire and climbed on top of the suit. "Franmalth, get in this thing!"

"Sun, the window!" Blake shouted before both Faunus jumped out the nearest window.

"Neo, get the ship ready!" End ordered as demon piloted suit took off through the wall and chased after them. "Steady, steady!" He ordered before trying to shoot the two building jumpers with his cane.

"Please me you have a back up plan!?" Sun shouted loudly.

"Coming up!" The catgirl shouted back, pulling out her Scroll. "Everyone, if you can here this we need-"

"Help!" Sun summed up the distress call into one word. "They've got a robot and it's big, really big! That horned guy from the docks is riding it, and one of his pals is driving it!" A shot forced the two off the roofs and onto the street. "Hurry!"

The two reached the highway and landed on cars as the suit followed them. End looked behind him and saw a blonde and bluenette chasing them on a motorcycle before the man pulled out a gun. "Floor it!" He ordered and the Gate obeyed, sending cars flaying backwards. They all missed and Neptune fired shots st the suit, one hitting End. "That wasn't smart..."

The man flipped his gun into a trident, jumped off the bike, and tried to stab End. He moved to the side, but Neptune still got a hold as he stabbed the mecha. "Okay, now I'm mad!" End cracked his knuckles before just unloading on Neptune.

Sun landed on top of truck and turned around. "Hold on, Neptune!" He slammed his fists together and he glowed in an orange aura. Fiery gold clones jumped off of multiple cars before they jumped towards the suit and exploded upon impact.

"The hell was that!?" Franmalth asked.

'That felt... familiar...' End thought as he stared at Sun. "Monkey tail, blonde..."

"Saw your little trick back at the docks!" The Faunus shouted as he pulled out his staff. "Hot enough for ya, sulfur breath?"

"Even that bad mouth..." End mumbled before his eyes went wide in shock. "No way..." He snapped out of his surprise as Sun jumped towards the suit. "You want him so bad!?" He pulled the trident out and lifted Neptune into the air by his collar. "Take him!" He threw his captive and the two collided in midair, sending them flying to the side.

He glanced forward as a smell similar to Winter's caught his attention as a girl in white landed on the street. "Crush her..." Franmalth charged the girl and she stuck her rapier in the pavement, coating it with ice. The metal slipped and the two fell off the highway to the ground below.

"Get off me!" End shouted as he landed under the suit.

"Sorry, master." Franmalth stood up and put the horned man back on the mecha as his body healed. Both looked forward as the three girls joined 'Lucy'.

"Get them!" End ordered as the suit marched towards them.

"Freezerburn!" Ruby shouted as she and Blake jumped back. Weiss did a repeat of the bridge as Yang jumped into the air. She slammed her gauntlet down and the shot turned the ice into mist.

End started sniffing the air as the suit slowly walked forward. Tuna filled his nostrils as he turned and fired his pistol, missing Happy as her shadow took the hit. Strawberries caused him to turn to the right and fire, this time missing Lucy. "Found one!" Franmalth fired some shots forward and missed the blonde and the Faunus.

Ruby launched forward and swung her scythe at it before landing and cocking the rifle it. "Checkmate." Weiss and Blake ran forward and started slicing the legs before Weiss took out a turret. The demon raised the robots legs and slammed it down when Weiss used a glyph to pull her back.

'So she really is Winter's sister...' End thought as he aimed his cane. "Fire!" Missiles shot out of the suit and flew to the Faunus as he fired his cane at the same time. The girls flipped back and End's shot hit Weiss. More missiles shot out and in the blink of an eye, Blake destroyed them all.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted as she raced forward, slicing the legs of the suit. End fired a blast that missed as the two jumped up and out of the way. In the light of the moon, both fell and sliced off an arm, knocking him off. He raced back and jumped off, catching the blonde who tried to land on the suit.

"Not happening..." He growled as the landed in the ground. He started punching her with his curse before throwing her into the air and blasting her. Franmalth then grabbed her and slammed her through a concrete pillar. Like an idiot, Lucy screamed out the blondes Semblance. "Okay, that's bad." He glanced over to find Franmalth pulling the fist back. "You idiot, stop!"

The punch hit and Yang blocked it as her eyes turned red before she punched the arm off. "Absorb this!" End ran forward and punched the ground, his target, making the blonde jump back.

The Faunus threw her new gun back and the blonde caught it, creating a human sling. With a pull, Yang was sent flying towards the suit, only to get grabbed and thrown out of the air. "Try it again, I dare you."

A shot was fired and End rolled out of the way before another one hit his leg, freezing it solid. "What the fuck!?" He shouted as more shots rang out. He looked forward as Ruby kept shot him, coating the rest of his body in a thick ice. Glaring at the girls, he focused his curse as the ice started melting rapidly.

"Now!" Ruby shouted and Blake repeated the action, this time letting Yang punch the suit, sending it crashing into End as it fell apart.

"I just got that today!" He complained as he stood up, pulling out some shards of metal as small chunks of ice melted off him.

Both looked over as Neptune and Sun rejoined the girls. "That's it! I've had it!" Franmalth shouted as his body glowed. Seconds later, it died down and he stood with black spots over his body, a cheetah tail, and orange hair in all black 'clothing' on his torso and legs. "No more mister nice demon."

* * *

 ***Khakkahara- the technical name of the staff Keyes carries around.***

 ***Musca- a tiny tick like Grimm** **that works it's way into your nerves and hooks up to your brain and witness events through it's host's senses.** **Can communicate with the seers via telepathy.***

 **Duh, duh, dun! That's right, the mystery girl is Winter Schnee. NiA suggested it, and I thought 'it sure would explain how he got the Bullheads and Paladin.' Granted, it took two years to actually break her mind down, but I think it's well worth it.**

 **What you just saw was my first lemon on this site, so forgive me if it was bad. Don't expect me to drown any of my stories in lemons, that's other people's jobs.** **I don't know why everyone makes Natsu hung like a bear in lemons on this site. It's like they're overcompensating for themselves through Natsu. It's not the size that matters, it's how you use it.**

 ***Skip if you passed the second flashback* NiA offered to tell me the relationship between Zeref and Natsu since I thought Natsu was either a kid Zeref killed by accident, or just a fullon demon. Turns out, I was dead fucking wrong. Deep down, I knew this was the right one because NO ONE ON THIS SITE PUTS UP A SPOILER ALERT!**

 **As for the keys... come on, do I really need to explain WHAT they are? You know what they are. But how did they get to Jaune and why does Natsu seemed shocked at Sun? That, my dear readers, will be explained in due time...**

 **Next chapter is the rest of the fight, and some more Pyrrha scenes.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

 _ **Beta Note:**_ _ **Just wanted to say, the McCraken name came from a D &D stream called 'Nat 19' from BlazingAzureCrow. Check him out, he does abridging stuff as well for Digimon, Bleach, and Fate/Stay Night.**_


	5. Breaking & Entering

**Chapter** **5**

 **Breaking & Entering**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The six stared in shock of the transformation they just witnessed. "Is that some kind of Semblance?" Sun asked.

"Focus, banana peeler!" End shouted as he fired a round at them, forcing them to split apart. "I got the two blondes and little red ridding hood. Handle the rest." He told Franmalth as he marched towards the three.

"Got it." The now orange haired demon nodded as he raced forward. His hands had turned into claws as he swung at the three, forcing them back. The flexible nature of his body helped him avoid attacks while at the same time dishing out damage.

The sisters and Faunus stood up as the criminal calmly walked towards them. The three fired their weapons at him, but he lit his body on fire and melted the shots before they did any damage. Yang growled and charged him, but he moved to the side and tripped her up. "Let's see how much power you'll get when you fall on your face."

She tried kicking his legs out, but he jumped back and ducked a swing from the scythe. "Remade that thing, did you?" The two charged him again as he dodged the blows. "It's rude to ignore someone who's talking to you." He punched Ruby in the gut before sending her crashing into her sister.

Yang growled at him and tried to punch him again, but he continued to trip her. When his cane pulled her off her footing, she was face-to-cement with the support pillar. Until these stars stopped spinning and this pink haired monster wasn't in seven places at the same time, she'd be out of the fight. "That was surprisingly easy." He teased as slowly turned to Sun who pulled out his staff. "You're the one I want."

He raced over with a grin and Sun blocked the fist that was thrown. The two clashed similar to when they were at the docks, but this one was a lot more one sided in favor of the demon. Eventually, End swung his cane down as Sun blocked it. "I knew she'd keep it, even when he said that it was a big mistake..."

"What are you talking about?" Sun asked.

End's melancholy expression instantly vanished as he put on a mask of arrogance. "Sorry, trade secret."

The other three dodged a swing from Franmalth before Neptune got the chance to stab it with his trident. The 'Faunus'' stolen soul activated as he was able to spin around and evade any bullet or swipe. They stood in a triangle, protecting each of them from ending up like the other group. Sun went flying to their left as Ruby helped Yang see straight, only to be slammed to the floor.

"We have to help them!" Blake shouted before the three felt something grab their ankles. Looking down, they saw tendrils connecting to the spotted hands; they were his fingers.

"But who's gonna help you?" Franmalth mockingly asked as he activated his Curse.

"Ahhhh!" The screamed as they felt their very souls get ripped out of them. Neptune dropped his gun in pain and a shot went off, hitting Franmalth in the eye.

"That hurt!" Franmalth screamed as he let them go to clean his eye out. Blake recovered first and charged, but the demon flipped back, a copy taking the hit.

"Did he just... use my Semblance?" Blake asked in disbelief.

"That's useful." The cyclops chuckled.

"So this guy touched us, and now he can use our Semblances?" Neptune asked. "That could be a problem."

"For you? Yes. For me? I've finally found a strong soul since the last one from two years ago!" Franmalth called out as glyphs appeared around them. He jumped off them and started bouncing like a spiked pinball.

"Take this!" Weiss flicked her wrist and a ice ball shot out one and hit him, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Okay, now I'm mad!" Franmalth said as he stood up and grabbed Weiss before he started flinging her around.

"Let her go!" Neptune shouted as he tried to get a clean shot in.

"It'll cost you... your soul." The demon teased before reaching his other arm forward and tried to grab him. Neptune rolled out of the way and Blake sliced his hand before jumping and doing the same to the other arm, freeing Weiss.

"Fire!" Blake shouted as they all sent projectiles at him that all missed as he kept flipping back, letting copies take the shots before he jumped off another glyph and bounced off it.

They rolled out of the way, just as he planned. "Your souls are mine!" He stretched his arms out and grab the three, reactivated his curse and resumed sucking their souls out.

Ruby pushed herself back up as Yang did the same. The blonde charged the 'porcupine' and punched the demon in the face, breaking the connection. "You guys okay?"

"A little woozy... but otherwise fine." Weiss answered as Blake ran towards End. She would have chased after the cat girl, but the three were blocked by a clone of Franmalth. "Can Blake do this?"

"I hope not..." Yang said as they tried to find anything that would give away the real soul sucker from the two.

End kicked Sun into the air before pulling his fist back as Sun fell face first. He threw a punch that broke the monkeys nose and coated the demons fist in blood as the monkey slid to a pillar. He wiped the blood on the scarf-belt before teleporting onto of him, his foot on Sun's chest and aimed the vambrace at his head, the pistol rising out. "Tell me, what were the final words of-" His sentence was cut short by a tackle, courtesy of Blake Belladonna. "You again!?"

Blake jumped back and pointed her new blade and sheath at him. "I still owe you for the docks."

"Oh, you want this back?" He tapped the armor on his arm. "Sorry, but I've grown attached to it. I'm sure you understand. So if you're done trying to distract me-" He pointed the cane behind him and hit Ruby as she tried to jump him. "Let's start fighting." Blake glared at home before launching forward, and the two started dancing with their weapons.

"Why are you working with them?" Blake asked as End ducked a double swing.

"Every army needs cannon fodder." He smirked as Blake dodged a flaming punch. "Now shut up and die!" As the tarmac under her feet squished in her attempt to jump back, End was able to grab an arm and slammed his free elbow down on it, and the sick crack of broken bones dominated the area.

"Ahh!" She screamed in pain as her Aura flickered for a second. It soothed the pain a bit but the small amount she had left wasn't even close enough to moving a shard back in place. Gritting her teeth, she kicked his shin before she wrapped her gun's ribbon around his arm and pulled with all her strength, sending him flying into the air.

"Fore!" Sun shouted as he jumped and swung his staff, sending End crashing down into Ruby, who saw the scene from her back. She fired and swung the scythe at the same time, and the extra force behind it caused him to fly through a pillar and landed on his feet.

"Girls, I'm open to suggestions." Neptune said as the two started to march in.

"Could we try attacking both all at once." Yang suggested. Both Franmalths swung their arm and the three jumped back. "They might be booby-trapped, but-" She stopped talking as a strand of hair fell to the ground. "You... Monster!"

Franmalth only grinned as the shadow charged the blonde girl, only to get batted aside. The demon began to panic as the human raced towards him, before quickly jumping back from every swing. Thinking quickly, Weiss used her Time Dilation and increased Yang's speed, letting her punch much faster than normal.

Franmalth tried dodging as best as he could, but the human was just too speedy to avoid.

"AH, NO I CAN'T WIN!" Yang hit the Demon dead center and his chest exploded outwards behind him, his mouth was twisted in a grin. "Got ya." The rubbery substance that was his body return to normal as Franmalth used Yang's close proximity to absorb her soul.

"AGH!" The blonde screamed as her hair started dimming.

"Yang!" Weiss and Neptune tried to shoot at the monster, but stopped when he used the blonde as a human shield.

"Boss, they don't stand a chance, let's get all their souls, we can use them to test out the Core too." Franmalth was giddy from the thought.

"I'd love to." End dusted himself off and started walking away from the group. "But the cavalry's come." As he twirled his cane, sirens blared signaling the police coming to deal with the reports of a Mech running rampant through the streets. "Shame this had to end so soon, I was looking forward to some answers... C'mon Franmalth, we're leaving."

"No, you're not." Ruby stabbed her scythe into the ground and shot round after round at the Demon holding her sister.

He just laughed as he bent his body out of the way. "HAHAHA-huh?" A trident landed around his foot. It whined and glowed a vibrant blue as it filled him with electricity. He screamed and writhed in pain. When Yang collapsed, a glyph shot her towards her friends. She was unconscious, but alive.

"YOU LITTLE-" He stopped short when his master put his cane in front of him.

"I'd rather not listen to Salem or my student complain. Like I said, we're pulling out." He repeated, a flame in his eyes.

Despite his fear, Sun took a step forward. "Look around you, you're not going anywhere." The swat cars had stopped and policemen flooded out.

"Y'know, I could go for something sweet." The teens looked at him confused. "What about you, Neo?" There was a shatter of glass as Neo appeared seemingly from thin air. "The Bullhead here?" She nodded. "Take care of them." He took a step before looking back. "If you want to know what I was on about, look for me to the South-East... if you survive." He looked Sun dead in the eyes.

The mute opened her umbrella and spun it at the group. As they gathered their focus on it's pattern, they didn't realize she had activated her Semblance. She threw her umbrella up in the air, and when it floated back down to her, a swarm of Grimm were waiting.

"W-wha-what the..." Weiss couldn't understand what she saw.

"What the fuck?" Sun summarized it well though.

The horde only stood there, looking savage, but the police had seen enough of the creatures of darkness and shot. As the world seemed to shatter like glass, the Grimm weren't there and neither was the man the six were after. He had gotten away after completely and utterly beating them.

* * *

 ** _Tartaros Hideout_**

Ironwood walked into the warehouse, using his Scroll to trace Winter's. The convoy was late, so he tried getting in touch with her. Her message back was 'I need you at the docks, right away.', so he assumed she needed some help. The General stepped on something and looked down to find her Scroll. "Winter! Where are you?"

"Right here..." The lights turned in and Winter was on the ground, a bed sheet covering her. "You should have ignored the message."

"Winter, what is going on?" Ironwood asked, confused. "Why did you send me that message?"

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled. "I didn't have a choice. She forced me to do it."

"This? This is the General of Atlas?" The hidden cyborg turned to find two Faunus women, one with golden horns and the other with bird like features on her face, behind him. "I was expecting more."

Ironwood drew his pistol and pointed at the two. "Who are you two?"

"How cute." Sayla smirked. "He thinks a toy gun is going to scare us."

"This is not a toy." He fired a warning shot and the two didn't flinch. "Winter, get to-" He tried to turn to Winter, but only one leg moved. "What?"

"Seems my curse doesn't work on all of you." Sayla mumbled as most of the lights went out.

"You're doing this!?" He shouted. "What did you do to Winter?"

"We merely showed her to our master." Kyouka said from the side. Ironwood turned by putting his weight on his leg and off-balancing it with his cybernetic one, before a punch hit his face. He glanced over to where Winter was, only to find the light over her out. "He's taken a liking to her. I think he'll keep her."

As his eyes darted around the room for any sign of the two, footsteps ran towards him before he felt his chest pierced by a sword. With his fading strength, he glanced over to find his killer and her face shocked her. "W-winter..." He gasped before his heart stopped beating and he died.

She kicked the body off the sword as the other girls walked over. "How did your curse only affect half of him?" Kyouka asked, tapping the body with her foot.

Winter droped the sheet and revealed her new look, a black dress that hugged her body. She raised her cutlass and swung it down on his arm, cutting it off as sparks shot off. "An accident several years ago. Half of his body was replaced by cybernetics to keep him alive."

An airship landed outside and seconds later the doors opened to show Neo, Franmalth and End with his eyes closed. "Please tell me that's Ironwood's blood I smell. I want at least ONE enemy dealt with." He opened his eyes and the sight brought a smile to his face. "Congratulations, General Schnee."

"Thank you." The white haired girl nodded in gratitude.

"However, we have a story to tell." He walked forward as Neo caught the cane tossed to her. "So, redress yourself in your old clothing. Kyouka, make sure her wounds are superficial only, and don't enhance her pain. Then the two of you set the stage for Ozpin to find. Sayla, come with me." The book lover nodded and followed her master to his desk as the other girls walked away and Franmalth tried to leech the flecks Ironwood's soul that were still there

"So, did she do the deed herself, or did you use her Macro on her?" He asked the horned demon once they were out of earshot.

"I did nothing of the sort." She defended herself. "She killed him on her own will."

"Excellent..." End glanced over as Winter dressed herself in the clothing he tore off her. "She's come a long way." Sayla let out an annoyed huff, catching his attention. "Oh, don't act like that." He brushed her hair aside and pecked her check. "You know I won't let anyone take your place in my black heart."

"So then why add her to our side?" She asked, trying to hid her blush.

"I'll admit it, I took her just for her worth as a spy in Atlas' military, the sex was extra." He said smugly. "But when Salem's plan actually works, the General's secrets will be kept under lock and key. Even Winter wouldn't be told any plan until she was needed, and even then it'd be at the last second to keep possible smuggling of intelligence to a minimum possibility." They reached his desk and he pressed the button under it.

The two walked down the staircase and found Keyes standing in front of a pod. "How is it?"

"Just fine." Keyes pressed a button on his console and the bottom of the vat opened. "It's grown well, in a few more weeks we'll be able to discern the gender."

End placed his hand on the glass. The mass of cells was only about as big as his pinky, but he still felt some mysterious joy staring at it. When he saw into his Spartan's mind and learned of her attempt to kill his offspring, he was infuriated. Luckily for him, Keyes was close by. One order later, the ex-skeleton man had reached the clinic the teen had contacted.

A few minutes later, the loyal demon had killed and manipulated all the staff within the complex. When Pyrrha had removed the being from her womb, it was still living due to Keyes' curse. Less than two hour later, he had brought the life-form to the Core and placed it securely in the pod.

End smirked as he unfastened his scarf around his waist. "I have another assignment for you." He tossed the white cloth to him as he held up his pants. "I want you to compare that with another sample."

"Which one would that be, my lord?" Keyes asked.

"This one." End hardened his fire around his index finger and sliced his palm, letting it drip onto the other end of the scarf. "I want to know something..."

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Ozpin turned the call with the council off and drank his coffee. To say they were furious was an understatement. The whole world was buzzing with pictures of Ironwoods corpse thrown into the center of town with the symbol of a criminal origination burned into his chest. In the past, the bodies left by the criminals were unrecognizable, even through dental and medical records, but with such a vicious mockery of the military might of Atlas, this was asking for war.

"What do we do?" Glynda asked from the other side of the desk. "The whole world is waiting for us to respond."

"There's only one thing we can do." Ozpin answered. "We push forward."

The elevator door opened and Winter Schnee walked into the room, her calm demeanor replaced by a traumatized facade. It made sense, she was with Ironwood moments before he was killed to protect her, having shot his murderer in the stomach and forcing him to seek medical help. "Very well." The blonde teacher nodded. "I'd join you, but I have a class to teach."

She left the room as Ozpin called Winter over. "Please, have a seat." He told her and she listened to him. "Tell me, Miss Schnee. Did James ever ask you about your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

 _ **Sparring Class**_

"That's enough, Miss Nikos." Glynda said as the match ended. The red head had just dominated team CDNL by herself and now had her sword at the leaders neck. "The match is over."

"Oh, sorry." She put the blade away and stepped back.

"Lucky shot..." Cardin groaned before falling over.

"A bit on the aggressive side, but if you keep that up, you should qualifiy for the tournament." The blonde said.

"Thank you, professor." She said with a smile.

"Now I know that's a hard act to follow, but we have time for one more match." The teacher looked up to the balcony for volunteers: there were none. "Miss Belladonna..." She turned the hidden Faunus reading a book, her left arm in a cast. "You may have a broken arm, but that doesn't mean you can ignore what's happen-"

"I'd like to volunteer." Cinder said, raising her hand.

"Cinder, is it?" Glynda asked before going back to her Scroll. "Very well, let's find you an opponent."

"Actually, I already have an opponent in mind." The 'Haven student' said, standing up. "Her." She pointed down to the floor at Pyrrha.

"Me?" The red head asked.

"Miss Nikos just went through a match." Glynda said, disapproving of the idea. "I'd recommend finding yourself another partner."

"No, it's okay." Pyrrha told the teacher before turning back to the girl. "I'd be more than happy."

Minutes later, Cinder stepped out of the locker room with two curved swords. The two circled each other as Emerald and Mercury watched with vested interest. 'Lets see what drew my teacher to you.' Cinder thought as they entered their fighting stances.

The ash haired girl charged and thrusted both swords forward, only for them to get blocked by the golden shield. Cinder moved a blade and moved it by hooking the purposely missing sections, forcing it above the redhead. Slashing the other knife forward, Pyrrha barely evaded a direct blow. When Cinder pulled her hand back to stab forward and get the first hit. The red head jumped back to gain distance, nearly knocking the blade that held the shield from Cinder's grip.

Cinder continued her style to the T, luring Pyrrha into a false sense of security by making her think she only had one style. When Pyrrha made a counter-attack to the move she could now clearly see, she nearly met Cinder's heel as the amber eyed girl changed her fighting style and used her legs to attack. With the force of her kick, Cinder was able to spin full circle and slice at the red head's face.

Her blades ever so slightly missed, their position shifted so they missed by a centimeter. If it were an arrow and not a dagger in her hands, Cinder might have said she was at fault for the missed hit, but she could feel the blades go away from the woman, pulling her hilts in a different grip. Any student wouldn't notice it in the heat of battle, but she was being trained to notice every subtle movement her and her enemy makes.

Putting her thoughts to the side. Cinder knew that she couldn't hit her directly without using her Maiden power, but she chose to test the water and see how distance attacks worked. With a spin of her legs, she followed the inertia of her arms and landed in a crouch, in mid-fall she had already conjoined her swords into her bow. Her opponent had the same thought as they looked at each other past their ranged weapons.

 ***RING***

"And that's time." They collapsed and sheathed their weapons. "Ms. Fall, you show excellent form with your ability to change your fighting style to trick your opponent, but against the Grimm, such a tactic is unnecessary as none so far have been able to understand and mimic an actual fighting style. Ms. Nikos, you did well to show your adaptability from your opponent's change in fighting style and evade attacks with only a hair's breadth."

She adjusted her glasses. "Now, to all students, while the dance is this weekend, you will still be expected to be completely prepared for missions starting first thing Monday, no excuses. Class dismissed."

Pyrrha stopped in front of Cinder with an outstretched hand. "I must say, you are quite skilled."

Cinder looked at it before shaking it. "Likewise." As they parted Emerald and Mercury came up to her. Cinder looked behind her and walked, the two followed without a word.

* * *

 ** _Night_**

 _ **Nurse's Office**_

"Does this hurt?" The purple haired nurse raised Blake's cast.

"Not as much as before." Blake answered.

"Wonderful." The female doctor placed the cast back in the sling. "With any luck, your Aura will have healed it before the dance. We wouldn't want your dress to clash against this drab plaster."

"I'm not going to the dance." Blake said. "There's too much for me to do."

The doctor grabbed the Faunus' face and studied the bags under her eyes. "When was the last time you slept? Two, three days?"

"Four." Blake answered.

"The body can only go so long without sleep." The doctor let go of her face. "If you don't slow down this training you've set up, you're going to kill yourself."

"You sound just like my friends, Doctor Grey." Blake said standing up. "Talking about things you know nothing about." She walked over to the door and left.

* * *

 _ **Overlook**_

Solid grey steel clashed against red and gold metal as Jaune and Pyrrha practiced again. It was the basics of swordplay, but Jaune was doing far better than when they started. That was until Pyrrha swept the legs out from under him. "Very good." She chuckled as she put her sword on her back and helped him up. "Your blade work has improved immensely."

"It's all thanks to you." The blonde said, dusting himself off.

"So, shall we move on to Aura?" She asked.

"Uh, can we just skip Aura tonight?" He nervously asked back. "Maybe we can just jog instead."

"Not a chance." She joked. "I know it's hard, but if we keep at it, you'll find your Semblance."

"No, that's not it." Jaune mumbled as he turned to her. "Forget it, it's dumb."

"Jaune, you know you can talk to me about anything." Pyrrha said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Its... Weiss." He answered.

"Oh..." She felt her heart break a little. "What about her?"

"I asked her to the dance and, shocker, she shot me down." Jaune chuckled.

"Well, there's a saying: 'there's plenty of fish in the sea.'" She chuckled, hoping Jaune would get the meaning.

"That's easy for you to say." He didn't. "You're probably drowning in invitations to the dance."

"You'd think so..." She mumbled.

"Why'd you say..." Jaune started to ask before stopping. Remembering what she'd been through, he realized that even if she did get the confidence to talk to people, a lot them wouldn't know how to talk to her since they didn't go through what she did. He almost face-palmed at his own stupidity.

* * *

 _ **CMEs Room**_

"And now, Pyrrha Nikos." Emerald said as Cinder sat on the bed sewing a dress, and Mercury on the ground, reading a comic.

"Ah, yes. Teacher's victim." The leader chuckled. "The Invincible Girl."

"So what'd you find out in your match?" Mercury just aimlessly flipped through a comic book.

"She can control metals, but she only uses it to divert the enemy's attacks so they barely miss. Psychologically toying with them so they grow frustrated and their minds are clouded." If her Teacher knew about her abilities, it would make sense why he was so interested in her. With his powers of perception, with just a passing glance at one of her battles, he could probably understand her ability before he blinked.

"So what, your powers are fire, plus with your glass weapons, she won't be able to stop you." Mercury hadn't looked up from his panels.

"Yes, but only when the time comes to finish what my Teacher started, until then, we wait." She told him, a hint of sick joy in her tone.

"But that's so boring." He complained.

"Don't worry, Mercury. We have fun weekend ahead." She chuckled as she stared at the needle in between her fingers.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **JNPR's Room**_

Lie Ren had seen some shit in his life. A monster that destroyed his town, a girl falling out of the sky after ridding a Nevermore, his best friend Nora. He'd always been calm and collected. But this... sitting next to Jaune while in a towel, this was the most uncomfortable situation he's ever been in.

"Look, let me just say it." Jaune started talking. "You're one of my best friends. I feel like we've really bonded over these past few months... even though you don't like talking. Seriously, you're really quiet. To be honest, I don't know much about you. But I'll be darned if I don't think of you like a brother."

Ren wasn't sure what to say, so he just went with the first thing he could come up with. "...And I you."

"So, that's why I need your advice on... girls." Jaune continued as Ren turned to his salvation: his clothing.

"Girls?" Ren repeated confused.

"Yeah, girls." The blonde nodded as Ren reached for his outfit. "I-I just don't... know... how to... I guess what I'm asking is... how did you and Nora...?"

"Wait, what?" Ren asked, pulling his hand back.

"Ahem." Both looked over at Nora on her bed as she pulled down her headphones. "We're not actually 'together' together."

"Nora! Headphones! Now!" Jaune shouted.

"Sorry!" Nora squeaked before she put her mute headphones back on.

"Jaune, what is this about?" Ren asked, wanting to end this as soon as possible.

"It's Weiss." Jaune sighed out. "I'm totally head over heels for her, and she won't even give me her two cents on anything. She's cold, and yet incredible. She's smart, graceful, talented, I mean have you heard her singing? I just want her to give me a chance, ya know? I just want to talk to her without sounding like an idiot."

"Then do it..." The three looked over as Pyrrha entered the room.

"Uh, What?" Jaune asked back.

"Tell her what you just said." The red head told him. "No cheesy gimmicks, no recreating scenes from a bad movie, just tell her the truth."

"But, what if she-" He started thinking about worse case scenario.

"Jaune, you can't go wrong with the truth." She cut him off.

He thought about it for a few seconds before giving a nod. "You're right. Thanks, Pyrrha." He raced out the door, unaware of Pyrrha's fading smile.

The warrior walked over to her bed as Nora let out a sigh. "Practice what you preach, Pyrrha." She told the red head as she sat on her bed. She didn't even bother changing before falling asleep.

* * *

 _ **Dream World**_

Once again, Pyrrha found herself in this strange world that was a dream. People were dancing around a large tree in the center of the room and her rapist was in front of her. "So, have you finally given up?" End asked, only to get silence. "Fine, then I'll just do what I've always done." He walked over and lifted her chin up, making her look him in the eyes.

Pyrrha pushed the hand off and stepped back. "No."

"That's cute. You think you have a choice." He chuckled. "But you do-" He was pushed back into the wall and slid to the floor. He looked up and found a glowing blonde in white armor next to her.

"I'm not afraid of you, not while he's here." Pyrrha said from beside the glowing Jaune.

"No, but..." He vanished in flames before Pyrrha felt his hands on her head. "You are afraid of this." Her body glowed red as her perception of Jaune walked away to chase a shadow of snow; Weiss. Trying and failing all the same, he never gave up as he continuously vied for her affection.

"He'll go to the ends of Remnant to be with her before he would consider taking a glance at you." An orange shape comforted a kneeling 'Jaune'. He stood back up and chased the white trail without a care for the other figure.

"He doesn't care about your emotions, not like I do. No matter how hard you try, or how long you wait, he won't come and sweep you off your feet." He did such and held her like a bride. "Of the two of us, who has spent more time with you? Who has understood the pain you live? Who is the one who you can say cares for you?..."

She had tears in her eyes as she saw her view of herself break down, but be comforted by a bloody red figure. Sharing a deep kiss with them before melding into one. "I... I... I don't know."

End smiled, not one of arrogance, or smugness, or any 'better than thou' emotion, just a peaceful look. "Let me show you how you speak to my heart."

He held her in his arms, carrying her up the stairs to the second floor. All of her time here, she had only seen the foyer and the woods. She was never given a chance to explore. "Where are we going?"

The double doors opened as he came close. "I told you; "I will show you how you speak to my heart." So let me." She was gently placed on the bed and kissed. Until she reciprocated, he just kissed her. When she approved his advances, she learned how close to her heart he really was.

* * *

 _ **Day of The Dance**_

The big dance had arrived at Beacon and while most were happy about, some just hid by the punch bowl. Two people, to be exact; Ruby and Jaune. "To the socially akward." Jaune said as the two toasted.

"Sorry about Weiss." The girl said.

"No, I get it. Neptunes cooler than I'll ever be." Jaune said with a shrug.

"Huh?" Ruby tilted her head in confusion.

"Well, name someone else who can make brightly colored hair work." Jaune said as he took another sip.

"Weiss came to the dance alone." Ruby told him, making him cough down his drink.

"What!?" He asked, turning to the heiress, working on a floral arrangement.

"She said she was too busy to focus on boys." Ruby explained

Jaune looked over to find Neptune laughing with Sun and Blake. "Hold my cup." He gave the cup to her and started marching through the dancing crowd, only to stop in his tracks as Pyrrha walked by and up the stairs to the balcony, alone.

The dress and sleeve combos she wore was elegant, even if it was thrown together last minute. For some bizarre reason, she'd felt like she'd worn this before; several times actually. She stared out into the night sky as Jaune walked up behind her. "Hey, Pyrrha."

"Hello, Jaune." She said, spinning around.

"Are you... okay?" He asked, walking towards her. "I really haven't seen you tonight."

"That's what happens when you show up late." She explained, turning back to the moon.

"Well... you look really pretty." He said as he walked up next to her.

"Thanks." She told him.

"Your date isn't going to beat the snot out of me for saying that, is he?" Jaune asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"No, he won't." She answered.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" He asked.

She turned around and dropped her head in shame. "No one. No one asked me." She turned and looked up at the moon. "I've been given incredible opportunities and was blessed with talents people could only dream of. I'm constantly surrounded by praise and affection, but when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you lose touch with the people who put you there in the first place.

"You can get back in touch with them, but only through some tragic event that brings you together. Before... the incident, people assumed I was too good for them. That I was on a level they could never get to. And now... people look at me with pity and remorse. They don't see a girl, they only see the aftermath of a crime. It's now impossible for me to form any sort of relationship.

"And then you came along." She told him. "When we first met, you didn't know a thing about me. You didn't even know my name, let alone my past. You treated me just like anyone else, and because of that I have friends that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of guy I wanted to come with. Someone who sees me for what I am. Not a victim, or a champion, but just me."

She pushed herself off the railing and turned around. "Enjoy the dance, Jaune." She walked past Neptune and down the stairs. She poured herself a glass of punch and drank it as people around her started laughing. Pyrrha turned around to see what was funny, and came face to face with Jaune in a dress. "Jaune?"

"Hey, I made you smile." He joked.

She stared at him for a few seconds before laughing herself. "You didn't have to!"

"Hey, an Arc never makes a friend sad. Now, are you just going to laugh, or do you want to dance?" He asked, offering his hand.

"I'd love to dance." She took it and he pulled her in before Ren and Nora joined them. The whole room started cheering as they cut the rug. Pyrrha was very impressed by Jaune's skill on the dance floor. "I had no clue you were a dancer."

"Yeah, well, it's a side effect from growing with seven sister." He joked before dipping her.

Up on the next level, Mercury and Emerald watched the scene. "Everyone has partners, but just to be safe, be done by midnight." Emerald said, looking like she was talking to herself. In reality, she was speaking in an earpiece.

* * *

 ** _Outside Rooftop_**

"Don't tell me what to do, human." Kyouka said as she placed her mask on. She started jumping over windows and over another half of a roof, unaware of the red haired girl watching her.

The demoness arrived at the CCT and snuck her way behind the front guard before knocking him out. With one hand, she placed him in the bushes and entered the tower, and surprise surprise, there were more guards. "Hey, you can't come in here. Turn around and we'll forget this mistake, okay?" Kyouka merely raised her hand and her finger glowed green. "Stop!"

She let the beam hit him and as predicted, he wasn't strong enough to handle the enhancement. Just like the mortals from Succubus Eye, he turned into a paper doll. Another guard charged her and she did the same thing, the result repeating. The last two charged Kyouka before passing out from the pain of a single step.

She picked up the paper dolls and shredded them to pieces before walking over to the elevator. The door opened and the two guards inside were shocked to see her. Kyouka calmly walked in and pressed the button, closing the door. The guards tried to fight her, but they meet the same fate as the first two.

The door opened on the top floor and Kyouka walked out, once again tearing the paper dolls. "It's amazing how weak humans have become." A crash outside drew her attention as she looked out the window. Some kind of locker had crashed into the pavement and a girl picked up something that transformed into a large scythe. "Why didn't you tell me someone left?"

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Emerald asked.

"There's a girl with a scythe and she's heading here." Kyouka explained as the girl walked towards the building

 _"Do you need help?"_ The human asked.

"That's insulting." The Etherious said. "I'm almost done here." She walked over to the nearest terminal and started typing into it. "A bit of a step down from Face, but it's not that... hard." She pressed the last button and a Tartaros symbol appeared on screen, then on all of the screens in the room. "This stuff isn't as much of a challenge as Winter said it would be."

She stood up and prepared to leave as the elevator dinged. "Faster than I thought." She mumbled as she hid behind the desk. "Well, let's see what this Dust can do."

"Hello?" Ruby asked, looking around the room before almost tripping over her heels. "Is anyone here?" Kyouka smiled at the thought of experimenting on this girl and stood up. "Excuse me. You know this isn't a masquerade party, right? You don't need the ma-"

Kyouka pulled out a Dust vial and activated the the substance, making a wave of ice fly towards Ruby. She blocked them and fired back, only for Kyouka's finger to glow green and grow longer, snaking around and blocking them like they were nothing. She then ripped some stools out of the ground and tossed them at Ruby, who sliced them apart.

Kyouka took advantage and activated her Curse, boosting her own speed and letting her match the humans movements. The two then jumped off each other and slid back as the elevator door opened. Winter walked out and while Ruby didn't recognize her, she was happy to have help. She turned back to the opponent, only to find a broken window.

Kyouka landed on the ground next to the shards before picking one out of her hair. Neo stepped out from the shadows and triggered her Semblance, letting the two walk away from the crime scene undetected. _"I take it the operation was a success?"_ Cinder asked over the earpiece.

"Indeed." Kyouka nodded. "We now have full access to the entire Beacon Academy data base. That should be more than enough to set up the next stage."

 _"Excellent."_ There was a tone of joy in Cinder's voice. _"Go back to the hideout and prepare for what's to happen at Mountain Glenn. I'm going to play the part of student. It is a party, after all."_ The call ended and the two Tartaros members just walked right off campus.

* * *

 **Probably should have clarified this earlier; Kyouka is in her debut outfit, minus the mask. Speaking of our favorite torturing demon, she went to Beacon because even though Winter has access to all of ATLAS' files, Ozpin is the only one who knows all of Beacon's. So they have to hack into them.**

 **Remember when Natsu said Franmalth was looking for souls? He meant GOOD souls, one that have a Semblance to them. He'll take regular souls, but just being able to turn into a Rhino Faunus only does so much in combat. As for Sayla; Do you know that Macro can affect machines?... That's what I thought. 'Oh, she used on books'. Books are not machines. And if you think I'm exaggerating on Ironwood, here's an experiment for you. Stand up, keep one foot planted in the ground and try turning around all the way.**

 **As you can see, Pyrrha has finally broken to End's mind games. Winter went through a lot of the same stuff and worse. Stuff that would make what Jacques 'did' (only using quotes because we haven't see what happened to Winter in the past.** **) look tame in comparison.** **And now we come to Pyrrhas kid. This is what a few of you, plus NiA wanted so I put it in. Personally, I don't see how something can be 'alive' when it's just a clump of cells.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	6. Grand Train Assault

**Chapter** **6**

 **Grand Train Assault**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"I understand I'm new to all of this, but our enemies were here last night!" Winter shouted at Ozpin.

"We know, Winter. We're the ones that told you, remember?" Glynda reminded the news member of the order as Ozpin let out a sigh.

"So we know. Now what are we going to do about it?" Winter asked, her stoic facade having anger seep through. "They're probably part of the group responsible for James-... General Ironwood's death."

The tension in the room was palpable before an alarm went off on Ozpin's desk. "Come in." Ozpin said. The door opened and Ruby walked out.

"Sorry I'm late." The teen apologized. "Someone pushed all the buttons... it wasn't me."

"Thank you for coming. How are you?" The headmaster asked as the girl walked froward.

"Okay, I guess." She mumbled. "I'd feel a lot better if my record of bad guy catching wasn't zero for three." Her joke failed to lighten the mood. "Okay, thats the tone of the room, got it..."

"Well, I for one think you did the right thing." Winter said, walking over. "You saw a problem, and tried to fix it. That's exactly what a being a Huntress is all about."

"Thanks... Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"This is Winter. She's going to be the new headmistress of Titan Academy in Atlas." Ozpin explained. "She came here for advise on the matter when the thief showed up."

"Oh, okay." Ruby didn't really know what else to say. Someone had to take over for Ironwood after he died.

"She has already told us about the... events that transpired last night." The Beacon head master continued. "But now that you've rested, we were wondering if you had anything to add."

"Did she have an accomplice with her? Was she familiar at all?" Glynda started listing off possible traits.

"I... I don't know." Ruby answered with a sigh. "She wore a weird mask, and she never said anything to me. She used ice dust and then did something really creepy with her hand. Her finger glowed green and blocked my shots, and then she used it to rip some stools out of the floor."

"Well, it's not the same girl who I fought when I met Ruby." Glynda said. "So this is an entirely different person."

"Fortunately, not many people have a Semblance that can alter their physiology." Winter spoke up. "She shouldn't be to hard to track down."

"Wait, do you think this girl has something to do with End and the White Fang?" Ruby asked.

"It's possible..." Ozpin mumbled. "Unfortunately, we don't have enough evidence to link the two together. So for now, it's just a theory.

"Well,... I think I heard her mention something." Ruby said, about where she obtained this information. "Something about a hide out. In the southeast, outside the kingdom."

A soft grin graced his face. "Interesting..."

Glynda, on the other hand, was confused. "I thought you said the intruder-"

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ruby." Ozpin said, interrupting the teacher. "Why don't you go spend some time with your team? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Not a problem." Ruby said, heading back to the elevator.

"Miss Rose?" She stopped and turned back to the desk. "I'd appreciate it if you kept quite about this and Winter. It will help us think of how to act if their possible location isn't common knowledge. And it will help young Winter here to not have to handle press control." Ozpin requested.

"Oh, sure." She nodded before entering the elevator and leaving the room.

Winter walked over to the window and looked over at the fleet of Atlesian ships, HER fleet. "Okay, so we send as many men as possible to the southeast, and wipe out whatever's there." She said, knowing they wouldn't take the bait.

"I know you want to show how strong you are in your new position, but this is not the time." Glynda said.

"Glynda is correct." Ozpin added, turning around in his chair. "As much as I would love to end this whole thing at once, we cannot ignore the possibility of this going beyond Beacon, or even Vale itself. And if this is some small part of a master plan we know nothing about, we cannot risk being hasty. Nor can we cause a panic."

Winter turned around and walked over. "That is your plan, staying here and hiding? Are you seriously proposing that we-"

"No, I am not. Ozpin stood up from his chair with a fire in his eyes. One that Glynda hadn't seen in a long time, and one Winter had never seen. "You're a general now, Winter. Tell me, what would Ironwood send in first; flag bearers or scouts?"

* * *

 _ **After the Assembly**_

 _ **Beacon Docks**_

"You guys sure I can't come?" Sun asked as RWBY headed towards the ship. The four girls had chosen a job that goes to the southeast of the city. He wants to come along since this criminal seemed... obsessed with him.

"Sorry, Sun." Blake apologized. "The rules say you need a full team to go on missions outside the city. And unless your other teammates arrived over night, they're not here."

"Damn it." He huffed, kicking a small rock. "Well, if you find him, kick his ass and drag him back to me."

"Deal." Yang nodded back and the four girls turned to the ship.

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

"Huh, so I was right." End didn't feel shock, deep down he knew the answer already. Keyes backing with biological evidence just cleared the fragment of doubt he held.

"I'm afraid so, master. That sample you gave does indeed match your own." The ex-skeleton nodded. "Though it's not direct. It's about a quarter of a match."

"Fantastic." He mumbled as he looked out the train car. White Fang members in Paladins and on foot were loading up the train with bombs. The plan was simple; drive the train straight into the sealed off wall in the middle of Vale, leading Grimm that felt their malevolence through the tunnel towards the fear that everyone in the city would create at the explosion.

"First Franmalth goes on a wild soul chase when he was supposed to do this. And now I learned about a bastard descendant of my other half." He looked up to see Torafuzar carrying some crates over. "Get back to base. I can handle the rest." Keyes nodded and dissipated into his black mist and left.

An explosion rocked the cave as the masked Faunus started screaming for water. "For the love of-" He quickly marched over and stared at the flames. "Who's the idiot who dropped this thing?"

"Here." Torafuzar said, pointing at the Faunus on fire on the ground.

"Well, well, if it isn't Artie." End teased. "This makes strike three." He snapped his fingers and the flames intensified, burning the Faunus alive as the others could only watch. "Let this be a lesson to you all: these bombs are more valuable than all of your lives put together. Drop them at your own peril."

The flames died down as the others went back to work as he marched back to the cart. "Fuck my life..."

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Winter looked out over the horizon as the city of Vale seemed to die down for the night. The crystal clear water of the lake created a scene that seemed to come out of a painting. To anyone looking at her, she was admiring the view. In reality, this was the best place in Beacon to get a Scroll signal to somewhere as deeply covered as Mount Glenn. "Trouble sleeping?" Glynda asked from behind.

Winter hit send and put the Scroll away. "You wouldn't believe how much information I have to go through in one day just to catch up with everything. Now I know why Ironwood's hair was starting to turn grey."

"That's not it." The blonde said. "I've gone through this phase myself. This is about the Maidens, isn't it?"

"It's just... this is all hard to believe." Winter answered. "Fairy tales that are real, magic powers? I finally understand why he was so secretive. But, I can't help but shake this feeling that Ozpin is hiding something from us."

"Winter, you know that we're not hiding anything from you." Glynda said back.

"That doesn't soothe me." The new general replied. "Ironwood always told me how much he respected Ozpin, but I can't believe someone like that would act so... passively."

"James was a good person." Glynda said, placing her hand on the Schnee's shoulder. "He always did what he believe what was right for the world, even in the face of protest. It was admirable. But you are not him. You need to find your own way to lead your people, and show the trust you want to get. Ozpin has experience that neither of us have, and that's something to remember."

"Just try not to let this new life overwhelm you, and don't be afraid to ask for help." She left for her own room as Winter turned back to the skyline.

'Useless sentiment...' She told herself. 'This world is going to burn, and I will help my master do it.'

* * *

 _ **Mountain Glenn**_

 _ **Train Car**_

End stared at the stone wall in front of him in pure anger. After all the shit he's been through today, the last thing he need was a text from Winter, informing him that Ozpin had sent a scouting party to his location. "I can't even punish her for being late with this information. She's too busy with her new job. But a heads up would have been nice. And now we're all stuck here until we get the all clear!"

Neo walked up and tugged on his cape. "It's nothing. Get back to work." She tugged again and this caught his attention. "What's wrong?" She pointed towards the front of the car at a portal opening up. "Stand down, I'll deal with her." He walked over to the portal and Raven walked out. "What do you want?"

"I came to make sure our partnership is still intact." She answered. "You haven't sent any word to me for a few weeks."

"Can't you see I'm busy!?" He shouted, motioning around him. "It takes a lot to fool her little pet, and I'm doing my damnedest not to get caught."

"Careful, you idiot!" A White Fang member shouted from the outside the cart. "Do you wanna blow us to the moon?"

End growled as he turned back to Raven, who had a smirk underneath the mask. "Yes, I'm seeing a well oiled machine here."

"Shut up." He growled back. "If that's all you want, you can go now. I'll send a letter explaining how this little job went."

"No..." Raven shook her head. "I think I'll be staying here. Its clear you need my help."

"Fine." He huffed out. "You're actually in luck. You get a front row seat to the whole thing. Meet me in the control room." She nodded before walking through the cars to the first one. "God dammit. Why'd all this shit have to hit the fan now!?" He reached for his stress reliever, only to find he was out of cigars.

"Hey, boss! We got something for ya!" A voice shouted from outside.

"This better be good, Perry, because I am NOT. IN. THE MOOD!" He said, walking over to the door.

"Uh, it's a little girl..." Perry answered, confusing the demon.

"A little girl? What are you talking-" He poked his head out the side to find Ruby in the grasp of Perry and another White Fang member. "Oh, you again." He jumped down and walked over to the girl, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Hold her still." The guards tighten their grip as End started delivering shoot kicks to her.

"Come on, at least try to fight back." He delivered his ninth kick before looking down. "Where's all that bravado from before?" He walked around and found her holster empty. Chuckling, he kicked her in the back of the head, sending her crashing to the ground. "Wow, you are USELESS with out that high tech gardening tool, aren't you?"

She rolled over and charged him. "Step." He moved to the side and dodged her punch. "Trip." End hooked her foot with his cane, stumbling her. "Kick." He delivered a side kick to her back, sending her to the ground again. He laughed at his own feat before turning to Ruby. "You know Perry, just for this, I'm not going to kill you."

"Uh... thanks?" Perry said, unsure how to answer that. 'Maybe that's his way of being nice?' He seemed pretty mad before.'

"Okay, now..." End leaned down and pointed his loaded vambrace at her head. "Start talking." The pistol popped out. "How'd you get down here?" Ruby glared at him before exploding into rose petals. "What the-" He looked around and found her running away. Focusing his curse, he teleported in front of her and swung his cane, hitting her in the face.

"Nice little magic trick there." He picked Ruby up her cape and dragged her back to the car. "But I've seen much better." He threw her down before placing his foot on the red cloth. "And you aren't going anywhere until I say so."

 ***BOOM!***

An explosion drew the attention of everyone. "Another one?" End complained before spinning around in his heel, keeping it on the red cape. "Perry, get some boys and bring me back whatever's left of the idiot. This is interrupting my fun time." He pointed down at Ruby and Perry understood. He started walking away as End grabbed Ruby by the cape, only for another explosion to go off.

"What the fuck is going on!?" End shouted, annoyed. Flames and smoke shot out from behind a corner as White Fang members ran from there, shooting something. Tuna filled his nose again as the three other girls from the mech fight, a dog, and a Slyph Labyrinth wannabe ran out.

End took aim with his cane, but before the shot went off, Ruby grabbed his own cape, jumped up, and hooked it over his horns before kicking him back. He quickly burned it off and found the girl running forward. "I don't care who, somebody kill her!" He shouted before leading a volley of shots. Every single one missed and End came this close to breaking his weapon.

'That's it! Screw waiting!' He screamed in his head before turning around. "Hook this car up, and then tell everyone. We're starting now." He told the nearest Fang member.

"But we're not finished." The member said.

End grabbed the masked Faunus and burned his throat, making him gasp in pain. "Anyone else got a problem with my order?" No one else objected as the left to get the others. "That's what I thought." He walked to the engine and slammed the door shut.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"You mean besides the fact we have a gaggle of girls always fucking with my plans?" He asked as he reached the radio. "No, nothing's wrong." He pressed the button on the wired walkie talkie. "Get you're asses on this train, or you're being left behind!"

"We're going now?" The driver asked. "But what about the-" End glared at him and he shut up. "Right, sorry." He flipped some switches and the train started lurching forward. End looked out the window as Neo and Torafuzar quickly climbed on board just before the train started moving.

"So, now what?" Raven asked.

"Now we drive this hunk of metal right into downtown Vale, leading the Grimm into the city." End explained.

"What Grimm?" The swordswoman asked.

"The Grimm that will follow the noise we're about to make." He answered. "Let's see Ozpin defend the city from this."

The door opened behind them and Perry poked his head in. "Boss! They made it on the train!"

End growled in annoyance before turning to the door. "Then rub the two brain cells you all share together, get some weapons and kill them!" He shouted and the Faunus, fearing for his life, left to tell everyone. "Animals, every single one of them." He mumbled before the driver glanced over to him. "I stand by what I said."

"So, how do you know when to release the carts?" Raven asked.

"Like this." End flipped a switch and a bunch of screens flipped on, showing all the carts. "Always need to see to believe." The camera watching the rear showed the humans and animals hovering around a bomb. "What a bunch of idiots." He mumbled as the bomb armed itself. The camera recorded them jumping off the car as the Faunus jumped down, ready to slice the caboose away before the car detached itself.

"And... three, two, one..." End counted down on his fingers before he heard the sound of an explosion. "Ah, what a rush!" He looked to find them all hovering around another bomb. "Here we go again." The bombed armed itself again and they had to jump off not to be dragged with the car. As soon as they landed, they started engaging the White Fang members.

Raven seemed uninterested in the wanton destruction as she focused on the blonde girl on the cameras. 'Yang... Why did it have to be you?'

The second bomb went off and this time, the camera showed Grimm falling through the hole. "Just as planned." End smirked. The green haired adult ran forward and shouted that three of them go into the train. "For crying out..." He grabbed his cane and started towards the door.

Raven turned to say something, but the door closed before could say anything. "Are there any cameras on the inside of the train?" She asked the driver and he nodded before flipping a switch. The cameras turned to static before showing the insides of three cars; the forth car with Neo waiting in it, the third one with Torafuzar leaning against the wall, and the second one with End waiting in front of the door.. 'Yang, please be careful.'

* * *

 _ **Car 4**_

Yang, Weiss and Blake jumped down and landed inside the car. "I guess this is what we trained for." The blonde said.

Weiss reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a clip of dust bullets, all different elements. "Here, these should help." She said, giving the clip to Blake who loaded it into her weapon. They started marching forward before Neo landed in front of them.

"You two go ahead. I've got this." Yang said. The other girls ran forward and Yang fired a blast at the three toned girl, forcing her to flip back as Weiss and Blake ran ahead. The door closed behind Neo as the two left stared at each other before Yang marched over. She stopped in front of her opponent, showing off the height difference.

Neo smirked at her as Yang tighten her knuckles before throwing a punch. The ice-cream themed girl smiled before hitting the blonde with her umbrella, interrupting the throw. Yang was pushed back a bit as Neo opened up her umbrella, mocking the blonde. Yang charged the girl, but every punch missed it's target.

She tried a kick, but Neo blocked it as well as some more punches with her umbrella before delivering a kick of her own to the blondes face, forcing her to the ground. Neo tried a flipping knee drop on the blonde but she rolled out of the way. Yang charged again, but the punch was caught and Neo delivered a high kick to the blondes face before delivering a thrust kick to the gut.

She summersaulted behind the blonde as Yang fired blasts from her gauntlets. The umbrella blocked the first two before redirecting the third. Neo then used it as a hitting stick and clubbed Yang before jamming it forward. Not wanting to gut her new toy just yet, Neo flipped back as Yang fired a blast from her gauntlet, destroying the floor. She landed on a crate and opened up her umbrella, her smug grin never leaving her face.

* * *

 _ **Car 3**_

Weiss and Blake ran forward before stopping in shock. Walking out from the side was the biggest Faunus either of them had ever seen. "Blake, go. I'll deal with him." Weiss said.

Timidly, Blake stepped forward and the fish Faunus stepped to the side, seemingly willing to let her pass. She reached him and Torafuzar then raised his fist and tried to crush Blake like a bug, but a glyph blocked him. Weiss focused all her energy into it as Blake ran forward. The second she left, the glyph broke and his first slammed into the ground.

He pulled his fist out of the metal as Weiss entered her fighting stance, the chambers in her blade rotating. "You've made me angry." He said, cracking his knuckles. "That was a foolish mistake, human."

* * *

 _ **Car 2**_

Blake arrived at the car before engine and stopped running. Standing in front of the door was End, twirling his cane. "Not the animal I was hoping for, but I guess you'll do for a punching bag."

Blake glared at him before charging as he casually walked forward. "Round three, begin." He teased as he swung his cane. Blake trigger the dust and her Semblance at the same time, creating a fire clone that exploded upon impact. She stood up and turned to find the criminal eating the flames. "Not a bad snack."

She charged again and they clashed again, but this time End seemed a lot quicker than before. A straight kick forced Blake to the ground before she rolled back up, pointing her weapons at him. He fired a blast and a stone clone took the hit before Blake charged again. She jumped off the stone and swung her blades, scratching End before the wounds healed.

Using his cane like a sword, he matched Blake before getting a clean swing at her. Blake repeated the combo and this time his weapon was trapped in ice. "Fine, we'll do this the old fashioned way." Leaving the weapon, he walked past the clone and lit his fists on fire.

Blake looked up and End swung his fists at her, missing the first two jabs before hitting her over the head. He judo threw her to the ground before raising his flaming foot and slamming it down. Blake rolled to the side and tried slicing his leg out, only to be stopped at the skin. This earned her a kick to the face, sending her back.

Blake got back up and started shooting at him, but End set his body ablaze, melting the shots before they even touched him. He then walked forward and then let out dual whips of flames that sliced open crates before hitting Blake, bouncing her off the door. He then gathered a small ball of flames and threw it at her, creating an explosion similar to a grenade. She clutched her arm as smoke rolled off her before dropping to a knee.

"And I thought you were special... that's what tall, red, and brooding said anyways." End teased. Knowing full well who he was talking about, she felt a rush of adrenaline before charging him. End tried a double slam again and missed, letting Blake unleashed a series of strikes that ended in a double slice that sent him crashing into the ice statue.

Blake sheathed her sword and slammed the larger blade into the ground and fired at the same time, creating a wave of Dust. "Okay, that's impressive." End said before the wave hit him. He landed on his back but before he could get up, Blake placed her foot on his chest and aimed her pistol at his head.

'Hm, her style hasn't changed all that much. Evade to the right or left if an attack comes while she's attacking. Teleport back or up when she's on the defensive.' So much more could be done if what he saw Franmalth do with her power was achievable for the teenager. Hm, he already had one student, maybe he could make it two. "Why are you doing this?" He asked, looking at her hate filled eyes. "I can tell from bringing up Mr. Smiles that you don't have a good past with the Fang. No wait, that's not it. You don't feel your regret stemming from the White Fang, it's coming from your old friend."

As the barrel of the new gun pushed his head onto the floor, his expression didn't change. "What makes you think you know **anything** about the things I went through as part of the Fang!?" She asked. "How many people got hurt because of our spiteful actions!? We stopped fighting for equality, we were fighting for superiority. It is disgusting to see such a beautiful ideal be tarnished and bathed in such bloodshed."

"Oh right, I completely forgot, the 'White' in White Fang was supposed to represent the peaceful protests on your way to equality." He frowned. "I've seen that happen more times than I can count. A zealot makes a cult following and he thinks he's the king of the world and that nothing can stop him."

"Well, that image you have of him will change. If we ever cross paths, I will beat him and keep him away from my friends." End couldn't help but laugh. "What's so funny?" Blake shoved the gun even harder against his forehead.

"Oh stop that already, we both know your not gonna kill me." He told her.

"And what makes you think that." She cocked her gun for appearances only, trying to scare her enemy.

"It doesn't matter who, as long as they have a soul." End said plainly. You don't have the ability to kill, be it in self-defence or murder. Your soul hasn't been tainted nearly enough."

"Try me!" Her hands would have shook had his head not held them steady.

"Sure, shoot me whenever you want, I'm just gonna tell you something." He waited a couple seconds "You say that when you see pretty boy again, you'll beat him and make sure to save your friends from even seeing him. Well, that won't happen. You aren't even near his strength. With his Semblance, he could redirect all the force of an attack and send it back in a clean precise cut. All that power focused into one thin area? He could break through anything. Bone, muscle, sinew, tendons, hell, even aura couldn't stand a chance."

Blake started shaking a bit, before steadying her nerves. "That doesn't matter, if I'm fast enough then he-"

"Don't be an idiot." End interrupted. "Do you think he hasn't been training his power? He takes less than a few seconds to charge, and since when has it been safe to only measure an opponent's strength through one facet? If you do, this might happen again."

"What might-" Blake was cut short as the burning flecks of embers hit her face, letting End kick her off him and reverse their position. Through bleary vision, Blake saw the cane pointed at her face before a boot was planted on her chest.

"You know, I'm not like you when it comes to taking life." He said. "I don't find the slightest hesitation. I was born to kill after all, but that's besides the point. You say you have the power to beat Adam when you don't have the capacity to kill, when you have less power than him, when you've had less training? I hold no doubt that you'll die with your current power." Blake snarled at him.

"This is a reason why people think Faunus are feral, you know?" He shook his head. "Let me finish before I go off on that tangent. So, you no doubt want to defeat that man, but to do so, you need to be closer to his level. To get there, why don't we perform a little test. By the count of three, you need to make a second clone that doesn't disappear in less than a second. Do that, and I'll let you get up so we can fight."

"Why on Remnant would you think that's a good idea for yourself?" She asked, not believing her ears.

"That's easy, I don't." He answered, shocking her. "I'm doing this for the same reason I broke your arm, Lucy's scythe, your entire party's fighting spirit. I'm doing this so you'll get stronger."

"W-what?!" She asked.

"It might not make sense to you, but with so much age and knowledge on my shoulders, I've found my true clarity of mind only comes when someone is fighting me." He explained. "The tougher it is, the more I can't think clearly. With your entire team, I can see a huge possibility for growth if all four were to focus solely on expanding your fighting style or Semblance. You saw my lackey using your ability under the bridge. He copied himself and both were solid for a good time. He only had a fraction your real power, so that means, you making one solid copy is nothing. Now, enough rambling on. You get three seconds starting now."

* * *

 _ **Car 3**_

Weiss charged the large Faunus and delivered a series of thrusts that bounced off his chest. "Not good enough." He threw a punched that she jumped over and sliced his face, but failed to even scratch it. He spun around and tried punching her, but she flipped over his arm and landed before unleashing a series of strikes to him. He tried delivering a spinning back hand and missed before kicking a crate, hoping to take her head off.

He looked up and Weiss jumped of the ceiling, forcing him back before finding himself surrounded by glyphs. A gold one appeared under Weiss before she raced forward and bounced off the glyphs like platforms, striking him repeatedly yet doing no real damage. "I've had enough!" Torafuzar shouted as black water filled up about half the car.

The carbon tainted water slowed the human down enough so he could grab Weiss by the face before slamming her down in the floor. He held her there as the air bubbles started becoming less frequent. When the last one came out, he grabbed her legs and swung her from one end of the car to the other.

* * *

 _ **Car 4**_

Yang stomped towards Neo in anger as the seated girl tilted her head. Yang tried punching her, only to have Neo block it with her umbrella and start spinning on the crate. She then calmly slid off and spin kicked the blonde back. Yang cocked her gauntlets and fired a blast that was blocked by the umbrella.

Yang charged again and Neopolitan dodged and countered everything thrown at her. She tried another spin kick that was caught and as a result was thrown back. Using the momentum to cartwheel, Neo landed on her feet before charging. Hooking the blondes arm, she spun around until she grew bored and threw Yang into the ceiling, knocking her out.

* * *

 _ **Control Car**_

Raven watched the fight involving her daughter intensely, hoping that somehow, Yang would win and move on. Her hopes were dashed when End assistant sent her crashing into the ceiling. Neo the walked over and pulled out the blade in her umbrella, intent on killing the girl. "Damn it, Yang. You can't die this young."

Raven picked her mask up off the desk and swung her sword, creating a portal. She raced through it just in time to keep Neo from stabbing her daughter in the heart. The power of the blade forced Neo back before Raven resheathed her blade. The chamber spun and she drew the blade that cut through Ends skin the easiest.

Neo had heard how powerful she was from her boss and knew that, unlike End, she couldn't withstand a single cut from the swordswoman. Deciding that discretion is the better part of valor, she sheathed her blade and jumped back, using her Semblance to create the illusion of teleporting.

Raven looked down at her daughter in pity. She had just used up her one and only 'favor'. Deciding it was time to leave, she traded blades and summoned another portal, just as Yang began to stir. The blonde eyes were half open as her savior stepped through the portal and it closed.

The pain in her head gave her no time to think about anything that just happened. She stood up to the best of her ability and raced into the next room, hoping to save her friends.

* * *

 _ **Car 2**_

"One." Her pupils dilated in fear. She shut her eyes tight and tried to concentrate on her shadows. With her gun and dust bullets just out of arms reach, she couldn't transform into an explosion as a distraction, so that was-

"Two." Taking deep breaths, she focused on the feeling that creating a shadow left her with. She held on and tried to keep it in her mind instead of her usual instinctual feeling of letting it go.

"Three." As he pulled the trigger and Blake saw the gunpowder ignite within the cane, her view of the world was split in two as the explosion whizzed past her head, both of them.

Her brain taking in the view from two different sources took a few seconds. "Good, you didn't fail. Now get up and fight, or die before you reach your goal."

Both Blakes rolled and attacked with their sheaths. One was created with a weapon, the other caught it in her movement. As End deftly avoided them, they girl yanked on the ribbon, one pulling herself into the air. The other bringing back the weapon. He was stabbed in the back and shoulder before the blades were pulled out and the two Faunus stood side by side in similar stances.

"See, this is exactly what I'm talking a-" Both shot him to finally shut him up. One was a regular bullet, the other was a stone dust round. "-bout." As the dust from the stone bullet fell, End stood there unharmed. "But your real body can only handle so much strain before creating a second copy becomes to much work." He could already hear her heartbeat blasting and see her muscles twitching. "For your next lesson, you should work on tha-" Another shot.

"Stop acting like a teacher. You're a disgusting person who deserves to rot in a cell." The left one spoke.

"Even then, you'd probably find someone to manipulate and continue this horrible cycle with someone else." The right one spoke.

He shrugged. "Eh, you're not wrong." The two attacked, swapping patterns between symmetrical simultaneous slashes and irregular shots and stabs. If he hadn't had years of experience, this would have been difficult. But all it took in the end was a slight over extension and the real one was smashed into the car floor. Making the other dissipate from lack of concentration.

"You were leagues better than before, but it's still not enough." As his cane was pointed to her head. The door behind him to the third car opened. As he turned to see who opened it. Blake used her ribbon to grab the cane handle and bring it down to her. As the demon looked back to see what happened to his weapon, he was met with an explosion to the face.

"Master!" The huge aquatic man saw his leader suffer a heavy blow to his face. He moved through the smoke to see his master having blown off his feet. "You okay?"

He blinked a few times. "Just peachy."

"So you're not happy?" The fish man asked.

"What the fuck do you think!?" He jumped to his feet batted the smoke away with a wave of his hand.

Blake stood there with his cane in one hand and sheathed weapon in the other. "You took my gun, so it's only fair I get yours."

End had an angry smile on his face. "Thinking on your feet can only get you so far against someone who's done that since before you were in diapers."

"Well, what's the point of friends if you can't rely on them?" Blake asked with a smirk. A huge crude glyph appeared beneath their feet as Weiss moved her hands in place of Myrtenaster.

As it glowed, in the brief second before its activation, Natsu stared at Blake. "You definitely learn a lot faster than my other student." The flashed died down and the two demons were frozen solid.

"We did it." Weiss was still in the fishman's frozen grip, but at least they wouldn't be able to mo-

 ***CRACK***

Within a second, the leader broke free from the ice and was just stretching his arms.

"Ugh, I always hate being frozen. My muscles feel all stiff afterwards." When he looked behind him and saw the frozen Gate, he groaned. "I'll see you in a week then." His fist smashed through the ice and turned the demon into a fine powder.

"You-you just killed your own partner..." Weiss was in shock as the man who defeated her was killed.

"He was made up of more water than all three of us put together. When you froze him solid, there was no way he would thaw. This was a quicker death." He left out the fact that demons could indefinitely respawn as long as their book was intact.

"I... I killed him?" Weiss stared at the powder with wide eyes. Scrambling away as it started to fall on her.

"You didn't, he did. You can't let him get inside your head!" Blake hurried to her friend, using a shadow to move past End and knocked Weiss' rapier over to her with the newly confiscated cane.

"Okay then, let's see how your buddy can fight with such a heavy heart." End goaded, but before anyone could take a step, the rest of their party came.

"THE END OF THE TUNNEL'S COMING UP, WE NEED A WALL... THAT ISN'T THE ONE THAT'S GOING TO KILL US!" Ruby ran into the room. Weiss was the only one who could create objects, so she was their best bet.

"I must concur with Ms. Rose, we need a barrier if we wish to survive the impact." Their teacher looked out of the car. "I estimate twenty seconds to impact."

"Seriously, I wake up to this? Our luck is garbage today." Yang was behind her sister. "Anyways, come on Weiss, we need you to save us."

"She can't right now." Blake kept the cane locked on End. "She thinks she... End told her that the person he killed died because of her."

"Ms. Schnee, I guarantee you that anything that he has done is not your fault, but you must move now." Oohleck said. "We have only fifteen seconds until impact."

Weiss shakily picked up her weapon and focused, dozens of tiny glyphs surrounded them and bloomed into ice. "We need more." They could still see through the thin pane.

"Just like I said it's your fault he died. Just like how I'm gonna get hurt in this crash, maybe I'll die too." End just kept on dragging her down. This would be a good test. Could the heiress take the pressure and form her glyphs, or would she fail. They'd survive either way. Natsu didn't want to crash into a thick stone wall, so he was going to melt the car in half and then do the same with the rocks, it would be far from smooth, but if he melted the buildings as well, then he could get distance and slow his crash.

The ice cracked. "Don't listen to him Weiss. You could never hurt anybody like that. Even if you act mean sometimes and might have a stick up your butt-"

"RUBY!" The heiress shouted.

"You're still our great friend Weiss. Show this baddie how wrong he is!" She declared.

Looking down silently, her glyphs grew brighter and stronger. "Ruby... you dolt." She fought down her emotions. Right now, she needed to have a clear mind. "... thank you."

With a shout of exertion, End found a smaller dome around him. "Hm, idiots. You should never save your enemies." Then they hit the end of the line.

With difficulty and ringing ears, End picked himself up. Looking around, dozens of Grimm poured out of the hole he made. During the impact, he had broken through his smaller cage and landed through a few stores. Shards of glass and a couple pieces of shrapnel had found their way into his body.

"Ow, this fucking stings." He looked down next to him and found one of his horns on the ground. 'Outside the core, this is gonna take months to grow back.' He looked over as his new 'students' were by the Grimm. "Well, lets see how they do."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy**_

Team JNPR were heading out for their own mission; shadowing a sheriff. Yet last night, Jaune got a six second call from Ruby that was all static. "I'm sure they're fine." Pyrrha said as they walked to their ship.

"It's was probably a butt call." Nora said, skipping along.

"I don't know. I just... can't shake this feeling." The blonde mumbled back. The emergency siren started going off and Nora covered her ears. "We're changing missions. Everyone on board." He raced to the ship and after sharing a look, the others followed him. "Ren, we'll get to that village another time. Take us into the city."

The pilot nodded and took off as Cinder, Mercury and Emerald watched. "You don't think that-" Emerald started to ask.

"Definitely looks like it." Mercury said, cutting her off.

"But that's days away." Emerald reminded him. "Should have known he couldn't follow simple instructions." Cinder turned and glared at the mint haired thief. "Sorry. But, what do we do now?" Cinder turned and looked back at the city as smoke started rising out of it.

* * *

 _ **Vale City**_

End quickly hobbled into an ally as a shard of metal had broken his ankle and was stuck in his foot. With much delicacy, he changed the glass and metal into liquid. They slid out of his wounds, but that didn't mean it was painless. Thirty seconds later and he was all fixed up.

"Goddamn it, Zeref! Couldn't just give me a perfect healing curse, could you?" He mumbled to himself. "Now, where the hell's my cane?" An Ursa blew up as Blake shoved the weapon down its throat and pulled the trigger. "... would you mind getting it for me?"

Neo just huffed from behind and appeared before him, cane in hand. "I take it the blonde beat you?" Neo shook her head. "Then how is she alive?" Neo triggered her Semblance and turned into Raven before returning to normal. "What the hell was she- you know what, it doesn't matter." A flock airships flew overhead and robots jumped out of them before shooting the Grimm.

Both looked out from the corner at the scene. "Fuck! Totally forgot that Winter would need to play along with Ozpin right now." Another airship flew over and another team dropped out, dealing with any Grimm that cross their paths. "Aw, that's cute, the little bunny and her friend are all-" Her friend's handbag turned into a gatling gun as she mowed down Grimm left and right. "... Is it weird that I want them more now?"

Neo, annoyed that her boss was ogling other girls... NO, not like that, she didn't care that she wasn't getting attention. It was the fact that they needed to leave or they'd be found ou-

"Going somewhere, teacher?" Both turned to find Cinder sauntering over to them. "You were supposed to wait until I gave the signal, remember?"

"Don't blame me. Blame those stupid girls who show up like cockroaches." End said. "It was either do it now, or let them discover everything. My hand was forced." The two glared at each other before Cinder let out a sigh.

"Very well." She said, grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

"Where do you think you're taking me?" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"Someone has to take the blame for this." Cinder said.

"So I'm going to jail to keep your cover?" He asked back, earning a nod. The scent of steel and iron caught his attention as he glanced back out to find Pyrrha fighting Grimm. "I propose something a little different."

Cinder peered out and knew his plan just by looking at Pyrrha. "Why her?"

"You told me what you've done to this Amber girl." End explained. "Knowing how predictable humans are, they're gonna try and move that power to someone else. And I'd put good money on her as the prime candidate. So why not give her a little more credentials?"

Cinder stared at the man and felt... something. Jealousy, anger? Brushing them to the side, she turned around. "Very well, have her capture you. I need to kill some Grimm to fool Ozpin." She walked away leaving the two alone.

"Neo, stay here until I give the signal." End said as he walked forward. "Someone needs to show her to her new home." He stood in the street, leaning in his cane as the red head killed an Ursa. "Scarlet, it's been far too long."

Pyrrha froze in place as she slowly turned around. There before her was her rapist, his smile held only joy, it made her stomach twist at such a disgusting psychopath looking so human. She charged him and he jumped back before running away. She gave chase and used her Semblance to trap him in an ally, using trash cans and other metal as a wall. "You're going to pay for what you did to me."

"I opened my heart to you, and this is how you repay me?" He asked, turning around.

"You violated me on that train!" She shouted, aiming her spear at him.

"I'm talking about all the other times, my dear." He said, smelling the arousal coming off her. Her body wanted him, even if her mind didn't know it.

Pyrrha felt her knees buckle and her legs moisten for some reason. 'What's happening?' End chuckled a bit before she fired a shot that just missed his head. "What did you do to me!?"

Putting on his best terrified face, End slowly raised his hands. "Okay, okay I admit. It was stupid of me to mess with your memories. So, I'll tell you what-" He grinned at her as he brought his thumb and index finger together. "Why don't you take a nap while the better you comes out." He snapped his fingers and she dropped her weapons.

Pyrrha grabbed her head and screamed in pain. It felt like someone was stomping on her brain from the inside. What she didn't know was that the dream version of herself, the one that fell for End, was taking over. The screams died down and she dropped her arms to the side. End stared at her before she pounced forward and tackled him to the ground in a kiss.

She pulled out from the kiss and looked down at him with love in her eyes. "Master..." She tried going for another kiss and End blocked her.

"Easy there, girl." He told her. "As much as I would love to recreate the magic from the train, this is neither the time nor the place. Neo." The tri colored girl appeared from the corner behind Pyrrha, she was ready to pounce if her boss was going to get hit. "I need you to keep Sayla and Kyouka from murdering Cinder. As for you..." He turned back to Pyrrha and pet her hair. "I need you to listen carefully. I have some orders for you."

Minutes later, Ruby ran around the corner. "Pyrrha, you okay!? I heard screaming!"

"I'm fine, Ruby. In fact, I've never felt better." Pyrrha said, holding her sword to End's throat. "Get going." She pushed her shield into him and he moved forward. They rounded the corner as the Glynda repaired the damage done by the train.

"We'll take him." Emerald said as she and Mercury took over escorting End towards an Atlas ship. "I can't say I don't enjoy this feeling."

"Don't get used to it." He said back before a robot took over. "Hey, watch the horn." They brought him on the ship and it took off to the larger one in the sky.

* * *

 ** _Ozpin's Office_**

Ozpin sat in his office with his back to the screen. The council had called him again, and this time they were EXTREMELY unhappy with him. _"You've left us with no choice!"_ One of the councilors said. _"The Vytal Festival Tournament cannot be held, let alone broadcasted from Vale, if we cannot ensure the safety of the citizens. These criminals have been active for years, but never so daring as they have these last few months. So, we have reached the Atlas council, and despite their bickering, they've agreed to appoint General Winter as the head of the security for this event."_

 _"Thank you, councilor."_ Winter said on the screen. _"I can assure you that we won't spare any troops to make this event as safe as it can be for the public."_

 _"And we thank you, General."_ The councilman said back.

"Is that all?" Ozpin asked, starting to lose his patience.

 _"...For now."_ The councilor answered. _"But once the festivities end, we will be having a serious discussion about your future at Beacon. Winter's reports coupled with Ironwood's death has left us somewhat... concerned. I'm sure you understand."_

The call ended and Winters panel took center screen. _"Please trust me Ozpin."_ She said. _"I will find my way to lead. I won't let anyone come to harm while I'm in charge."_

* * *

 ** _Blue Two_**

Winter glanced up at the tower before turning back to the guarded cell. The door opened and showed End sitting smugly. "Leave us." She told the guards and they left.

'No cameras, they must use this place to force a confession. Still, might as well pretend to be in the loop. And this will make a great place to have some fun with her.' End thought as she stared at Winter.

"I'm being told that you haven't cooperated with any of the guards on this ship." Winter said, trying her best not to sound like she's soft on the man.

"I know this isn't going to make a lot of sense to you, but I've never been in the good graces of any governing bodies in my life." End said back.

"And the world's largest military force?" She asked back.

"Honestly, I've seen better." He answered.

"I'm going to give you one last chance. Who's responsible for this?" She asked, leaning in.

"We both know who's behind this." He told her. "Me, the angry token Faunus." Winter let out a sigh that hid a smile before walking away. "What's wrong, General? Didn't you want to talk?"

"I have to return to Atlas." She explained. "Apparently, there are some who argue against my promotion to general and headmistress. Your capture should convince them otherwise."

"Is that so?" End asked as the door closed. 'Sayla, how'd you like to go on a trip to Atlas?' He asked, using his telepathy.

* * *

 _ **Outside Tartaos' Hideout**_

Pyrrha and Neo stood out side the warehouse. It wasn't hard for the redhead to leave her team behind. She just fed them a lie about going out on a walk. Neo knocked on the door and Jackal peaked out the side. "She with us now?" He asked and Neo nodded. "One second." The door closed and a few seconds later, the door reopened fully. "Everyone knows. Come on in."

Neo lead the redhead into the warehouse. The male demons paid no mind to her. To them she was just another winter, a broken human. Sayla took one last look at the red head before walking into the airship and headed for Atlas. They reached the desk and Neo pressed the button and the desk moved forward, revealing the staircase. "What's down here?" Pyrrha asked, timidly.

"Your future, red." Jackal said as he lead the two down into the lab.

* * *

 **And just like that, Pyrrha belongs to End. A little word of advise; from now on, all those tender moments she has with Jaune and her friends will be filled under 'B', for bullshitting. Same with Winters's moments in volume three. As for Sun... heh, I'll further explain that connection in due time. It's not as simple as 'Natsu banged Sun's grandma'. You'll like it.**

 **As for End's complaint about the healing curse, it's pretty simple. Zeref could not create a curse that would force any nonorganic matter out of End's body, so he has to melt all metal out of his body. As for the horn, I'd just thought it be something fun to do.**

 **I'd figure just having Winter become the most powerful female in the whole world, as far as the masses know, coupled with the massive conflict of interest of her familys business, would be cause for concern. Next is volume three, and I won't cover everything. Just the bits and pieces with Winter, Pyrrha, and then the fall of Vale. So fun times all around. But first, we're gonna thaw Sayla and Winters relation ship. Pardon the pun.**

 **And before I hear any complaints, Ends not staying jail until the fall.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	7. Election Fraud

**Chapter** **7**

 **Election Fraud**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

 _ **Atlas**_

"Is it always so... cold here?" Sayla asked.

"No, it gets colder when winter settles in." Winter answered as she lead the demoness.

Snow was softly blowing around the two as they calmly walked down the street. The buildings in Atlas were all uniformed and bland looking, and the personalities of the people there matched. The look on their faces when they saw Winter walking with a 'Faunus' was both amusing and confusing to Sayla.

"I can't help but notice a distinctive lack of Faunus here." She commented.

"You can thank my father for that, unfortunately." Winter said. "Most of them are working in the family mines, struggling to make a decent living with the 'wages' he give them. And with his mentality of superiority being shared through the upper class, racism is a natural part of these people's now ignorant lives."

"Some things never change in humans." Sayla mumbled as they came to a stop.

"We can purchase some warmer clothing for you here." Winter said.

She stepped into the shop and the owner stood with a smile. "Welcome, General! How can I help you?"

"I wish to purchase some warmer clothing for my companion." Winter explained.

"Splendid!" The black haired man shouted in joy. "When word gets out that I sold clothing to the new General, my stock is going to sky-" Sayla walked in and he froze in sentence. "I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think you can afford the clothing here."

"This is the companion I was referring to." Winter explained.

"A Schnee, friends with a Faunus?" The paled skin man asked in shock. "Never thought I'd see the day..."

"We are not friends." Sayla said.

"Oh, of course. Right this way, ma'am." He nodded and walked through a door to the fitting area. The two girls followed him and found themselves surrounded by all manner of fabrics. "Please, stand here." He motioned for Sayla to stand on a small platform and she did. "Is there any kind of style you would like?" He asked, taking measurements.

"I'd prefer something like I have now." Sayla answered, glaring st the man as he measured every part of her body.

"Very well." He pulled the measuring off her. "Have a seat, it shall be ready as soon as possible." He left the room and went into the back before screaming at what the two assumed were his workers.

Sayla sat adjacent from Winter as she pulled out a book from... wherever she kept them and started reading. "Why did you tell him that?" Winter asked.

"Because it is the truth." Sayla answered, turning the page of her tome. "We are not friends, we merely serve the same master. Though I don't see why you were recruited. We could have easily taken control of a weak minded man."

"I don't know why he chose me either." Winter confessed. "But I'm glad he did. When I think back to my old life, I see a mindless soldier who jut obeyed her superior. And then he came along, and opened my eyes to the truth of the world. Now, I am the most powerful woman in Atlas."

"Not yet." Sayla reminded. "That's why I came along, remember? Because you can't convince a few elders of your legitimacy."

"Of course, Sayla." Winter nodded as the man poked his head out from the door way.

"It's ready." He said. The demoness marked her place before handing Winter her book and walking over. Winter followed behind and stood outside the changing room. Seconds later, Sayla threw her the leopard print outfit onto Winter's head. Winter, in turn, balled up the fabric and buried the book in the middle.

Sayla moved the curtain to the side and stepped out, now in a similar style of clothing, but this one was lined with brown fur and was thicker for warmth. "A wonderful creation, if I do say so myself." The owner bragged. "Now, as for the matter of payment-"

Sayla glared at him before Winter stepped forward and pulled out her wallet. "I believe this will be sufiecent payment." She pulled out several lien bills and handed them to the owner.

"Very well." The owner took the money and opened machine. "Would you like a bag for your old clothing?"

"Yes." The horned demon nodded and the owner gave her a small blue bag that Winter dropped the clothing in.

"Right. Well, enjoy your day." The owner said, closing the machine. "Here's your change." He looked up to find the two had already left. "More money for me."

The two walked down the street as Sayla reached into the bag and pulled out her book. "You should be more careful with this book." She scolded the Schnee for her actions.

"I would if we were friends." Winter teased, earning a glare from the demoness.

She suddenly stopped between two buildings and walked down towards a small alley in the back. "What are you doing?" Sayla asked, getting annoyed at following her.

"Just... remembering." Winter said with a smile as she brushed her hand against the wall. "This is where we meet..."

* * *

 _ **Three Years Ago**_

 _"So this is what's become of that village?" End sighed with nostalgia as he walked down the streets of the frozen kingdom. The reason for his visit was simple; Salem wanted him to find someone to act as a spy for them in the icy land. "Alright, let's find some random ass punk that Sayla can control."_

 _His team of thugs were well known throughout Vale by now and had started to expand his criminal empire. He was glad that his description was never obtained as he strolled the streets. Currently no enemy had survived an encounter. He had been straightforward and brash when his demonic origins were hidden, but he wanted to see how the stealthy route was... for now._

 _"Prejudice retards." The glares that came his way were nothing compared to Erza's, hell, even Lucy was more scary after his other half sneezed and burned her dresser to cinders._ _He let himself be moved as three stereotypical jocks threw him into the nearby alley._

 _"Get in the trash where you belong, you stinkin' animal" The leader, someone who had much more brawn than brain, was flanked by other pretty boys._ _End chuckled before standing up, dusting himself off, and walked further into the alley. "Hey, get back here!" The three followed him deeper; none of them ever came back out._

 _End stepped out of the alley and burned the blood off his arms before staring at the piles of ash behind him. "_ _This 'animal' had more power than all of you combined. A few more brain cells and you might have been good puppets."_ _He stepped forward and looked across the street, looking at the people passing by like nothing had happen. 'There's not a single person here that would make a decent-'_

 _His mind came to a stop when a white haired woman walked in front of him. She had a_ _n air of authority around her, the drifting drops of frost seeming to welcome her and accentuate the blankness of her hair. Without even needing to check, he could tell that she was important. Military; if her uniform and sword gave any hints._ _Such power and regal way she held herself. It was just like Ultear before she had joined Crime Sorciere and mellowed out._

 _"I need her." He didn't even know he spoke until the woman in white turned to him._

 _"Did you say something?" Winter had returned from a **long** mission and just wanted to sleep until she felt bad about i-. __Her wish came true as she lost consciousness and gained a bruise on her scalp courtesy of a cane. She came too in less than a minute with something being shoved around her mouth._

 _As her vision cleared, she found herself in a lip lock with the stranger. She bit hard and he screamed as he moved away. Winter spit out the tongue she bit off with a look of disgust, the taste of his blood taking over that of his spit._

 _Gaining her bearings, she found herself in a dead end alley, her sword behind the man writhing on the floor._ _Shaking off the minor concussion, she got to her feet and ran to her weapon. Only to get her leg caught and pulled back._

 _"Nice to see you bought my act." The man who's tongue she bit off spoke clearly. "I'll be honest though, you surprised me, most people would just hit their assaulter. You got some guts, biting off my tongue. If_ _I was human or Faunus then it wouldn't have grown back." To show his point, he stuck his pink appendage out and it looked perfectly fine._

 _"You won't get away with defiling me like that!" Winter's composure hadn't been able to come back. "I'll make sure you rot without ever seeing any person again!"_

 _"Huh, that'd actually be threatening if you weren't already mine." End just looked at his nails nonchalantly._

 _"I know you couldn't have been mentally stable for doing something as disgusting as this, but you're worse off than I thought." With a wave, she summoned a frozen Beowolf to slash at the man._ _It was steam before the claw came down._

 _"Back when I first came out, I wanted people close to me, but that didn't work since no one wanted to be around a demon. So, I learned a way to get them to like me." He ran his fingertips across his lips. "I just needed to get them to absorb something of mine. But even with my blood in your mouth,_ _that way takes weeks. And I don't have the time."_

 _He grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up. "So let's find a nice quite place, free from prying eyes." He burst into flames and the two of them vanished from the alley._

* * *

 ** _Present_**

"So that's how it happened." Sayla said, barely listening to the tale. 'If she hadn't come by then, we might have just gotten a random person I could control. Instead, master focused his time on this... human. And he fell in love with her.'

"Indeed." Winter nodded back. "...I know you and Kyouka resent me." She suddenly said, catching Sayla's attention. "How could you not? You've known the master for thousands of years, and then I come along and seemingly take center stage." She turned and walked over to her traveling companion. "But I'm not sorry for it. I love him with all my heart, and I know he feels the same."

"You're wrong, human." Sayla said back. "He does not care for you, nor does he care for the walking desert, the albino, the glass girl, or the red head. You four are nothing more than a means to an end. Once your usefulness is up, he'll kill you himself."

"So that's why he's trying so hard to rebuild his machine? To kill us?" Winter might not have been lucid, but she heard what he said, about his wanting to be with them.

Sayla only glared at the stoic woman as a white limousine pulled up next to them. They glanced over as the back window slid down, showing a man with hair matching Winter's. "Ah, the prodigal daughter returns home. And she's brought a pet."

Winter's cold expression didn't change as she moved in front of Sayla, towards her father. "Hello father, what brings you here?"

"You returned and didn't even call home to let us know?" Jacques asked, feigning heartbreak. "Don't you know how much that will hurt your mother? And she wanted to congratulate you on your promotion. I always knew you were destined for greatness."

"You never believed in me." Winter said back. "And the reason I didn't call is BECAUSE of you. The council seems to think that having a Schnee as a general and headmistress while their parent has monopoly on the ammunition market seems a bit... controversial."

"Of course they would say that." He huffed out. "The fools don't understand the finer points of running a kingdom. But I'm not worried. I trust you'll make the right decision."

"The right decision for Atlas, or the right decision for you?" Winter asked, leaning closer to the window.

"You say that like the two are mutually exclusive." He joked back. "Well, I won't hold you up any more. Driver, I wish to go visit my son's school." The window rolled up and the car resumed driving down the road.

'He reminds me of Mard Geer.' Sayla thought to herself. 'Controlling and manipulative.' She glanced over to find Winter glaring at the fading car, anger radiating through her calm facade. "I take it you two don't get along?"

"That is an understatement." Winter answered. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself. As a child I didn't know any better, but as I grew older he started to be come more controlling of me and my siblings. Wanting to mold us into little versions of himself, by force if need be. It only got worse when I decided to go into the military.

"He saw it as a betrayal to the family name, forgetting so easily that he married into it. He cut me off from the family funds, and hired people to attend the boot camp just to try and make me quit. But I proved him wrong, and look at me now." She glared at the car as it finally left eyesight. "Enough with the past. Let's get going."

Sayla stared at the spot the car was last seen before turning around and following Winter.

* * *

 _ **Edge of Atlas**_

The sun was starting to set as the two reached their destination; an old warehouse on the edge of Atlas. "Why are the most powerful people in this country meeting in a place like this?" Sayla asked.

"The idea is to not have the meeting stick out." Winter explained. "Do you suspect the Atlas council to hold a top secret meeting here?"

"I see your point." Sayla said as they walked to the door.

"Get ready to stick to the shadows." The white haired girl told her companion, who nodded back. They reached the door and Winter knocked on it in a pattern only council members knew.

The door slowly creaked open, letting Winter walk into the room. Sayla followed, but stuck to the shadows. Fourtunetly, the council still didn't trust the Schnee enough to reveal their faces, so the room was extremely dark, even without the sunset. A single chair sat at the end of a long table under a light; it was for Winter.

Sayla hugged the back corner near the door and watched, ordering her eyes and ears to catch every detail. She glanced up and noticed a single guard high above the table, gun in hand. "Glad you came so quickly, miss Schnee." One council member said as Winter sat down. His face was hidden from Sayla but just off his voices, she could tell what the council really was: a bunch of bureaucrats who looked older than End himself.

"Now, I'm sure you're aware of it but for the last two weeks, the public here in Atlas, across the world even, have become... concerned about your promotion to headmistress and general, given your... family business." The old man said.

"Don't sugarcoat it." Another voice, this one a woman, spoke up. "We wanna know if you plan on using this as a way get more money into your father's pockets!"

"I agree!" Another man shouted. "I've never trusted Jacques in my life, and I'm not about to start trusting his daughter now!"

"Aye, your Grandfather was an honorable man, but since his son-in-law took over? The name of the Schnees is notorious and are synonymous with avaricious." This one's voice carried an accent.

The whole room took turns chastising Winter as Sayla watched the scene. 'So they all seem to think that she's the same as her father. Never giving her a chance to prove herself. It's sad.' That last thought actually shocked her. 'Am I... starting to feel sorry for her?'

"Well, what do you have to say about all this?" The last council member asked, making the room all turn to the silent Winter.

"...My father is a cold man." Winter spoke honestly. "He is a monopolizing weasel who doesn't care who he crushes just to make a little more money. However, he knows when to put family to the side. If there is only one thing I hope to take from him, it is that. I promise you, I will only use the Schnee Dust Company as a last resort when all other suppliers cannot meet our military and educational demands.

The council looked at her in a bit of shock before one spoke up. "How do you know you're not just telling us what we want to here?" The first woman asked.

"He cut me off from the family fortune as soon as I signed up for the military." Winter said back. "I haven't touched that money since I was still a preteen. Weiss and Whitley have a better chance of inheriting it than I do." Some of the room were still suspicious of her, as evident by the murmurs coming from the down the table. "All of you should have heard of me from our late general dozens of times. I raised my way up the hierarchy with my own power and will. I have fought valiantly for this country and will continue to do so.

"I have placed countless hours into my work and won't stop even if someone else takes the place of Headmaster. My own wants do not matter, it is only the people's needs that pushes me. As of now, we **need** someone to lead the next generation. You may want someone different, but until you can find someone who's more qualified than I. I shall take the position of Headmistress and lead the students to a bright future."

The council hadn't voiced any opposition to her speech, that was good. Sayla's eyes reverted, they had made their decision. Her being there to protect the Schnee seemed pointless at the moment as the girl was able to take care of herself.

"Miss Schnee, you have given us much to think about." A woman started.

"As such, we have come to a vote." A man finished.

"Fer now, you're the Headmistress and General. Personally, I think you're gonna be stuck with this job for a while, lass." The man with an accent gave her the verdict.

"Thank you..." Winter bowed to them before standing up and turning to the door. "I won't let you down." She opened the door and Sayla followed outside.

"So tell me, how many times did you rehearse that little speech you gave?" Sayla asked, looking up at the broken moon.

"I didn't, I came up with that on the spot." Winter answered.

"You did?" The demon asked in shock. "I think I'm starting to like you. So, what now?"

"We should return to Vale." Winter answered. "I believe my sister is partaking in the Vytal Festival."

"...Might we make one stop before we go back?" Sayla asked.

* * *

 _ **Vale**_

 _ **Blue Two**_

End sat in his cell, bored out of his demonic skull. Ever since Winter and Sayla left for Atlas, all the guards did was drop off his food and stand against his cell. He felt on his head and found his horn was about half way to a quarter of the full length. 'I wonder how he's been. I haven't checked him out in... two years next week?' The fire demon closed his eyes and focused.

Opening them, he was in front of two doors. One was old and decrepit, the next seemed to glow and radiate happiness. 'I should come up with a name for this second place. Lost Hope is one so... Reborn Faith? Ah, that doesn't matter.' With a snap, the shinning door opened and End stepped through.

An orange sun rose in the east as the day was just starting. "AAAAHHH!" With a crash, Natsu fell out of his hammock, scrambling to get up and help the occupant with their reoccurring nightmare.

The Dragon Slayer opened the door to the second bedroom and ran to the red head who was lashing out. "Pyrrha, Pyrrha, WAKE UP!" He grabbed her arms and kept them at her side so she couldn't hurt herself, and preferably him.

"Huh, wha? Na-natsu?" Her eyes opened as she seemed disoriented.

"You with us?" He didn't get off his mounted position on her until she nodded. "Same dream?"

"Same dream." She curled up in the blanket, embarrassed that she had caused such a scene. "Did anything break this time?"

"No, I got rid of all the metal stuff in the house after the last time." He answered. After the last nightterror, all the nails were now wooden and the faucets were just connected to water lacrima beneath the floor or wall.

"Sorry... again, and thank you... again." She mumbled out embarrassed.

"It's no problem. I said I'd let you stay here until you got back on your feet. Plus it's not like a mage can make a living off their magic if they forgot how to control it." Natsu said with his signature grin.

Pyrrha just blushed in embarrassment and shoved her face into the blanket. "Please don't bring that up."

"Why? Winter was like that to, then the stripper, er Gray, started to help her focus her magic so she could mold again." Natsu reminded.

"Natsu~ Look I found this note." A magical blue cat flew into the room, note in hand.

"What's it say?" He asked his partner.

"Ahem, Dear Natsu, Remember that I, Erza Scarlet, will be taking the training of Pyrrha Nikkos to the utmost seriousness. I will push her to her limits so she can understand how to use her polarity magic. Remember to have her at the guild by 9:00 AM at the latest. If you do not, punishments will be severe." Happy said verbatim.

"Happy, what time is it?" He was shivering so much the bed was vibrating. He slowly turned and looked at the lacrima clock on the nightstand. "8:45... AAAAAAHHHHH! C'MON PYR, WE GOTTA GET GOING!" He yanked her out of the bed.

"Natsu calm down, I'm sure that if we explain that I just had a nightmare Erza will-" She was stopped when Natsu had a shirt from the dresser in hand and pulled Pyrrha's pajama top up over her head.

"... you don't wear a bra?" One resounding squeal, smack, and one hell of a right hook later, Natsu was out on the floor while Pyrrha finished getting dressed.

Walking pass the kitchen/dining room, she saw Happy eating fish on the table. "So, on a scale from one to ten, how big of an idiot was he?" She just blushed and shrunk in on herself. "Eleven, got it." Happy checked something off on the note as Pyrrha left the house.

At the end of the day, when everyone was leaving to go home, a certain illicit conversation was happening behind the guildhall. "So you gave him the letter?" A platinum blonde spoke, disguised horribly with only a black trench coat, sunglasses, fedora, and a surgical mask.

"Yup, just like you asked Mira." Happy said before his mouth was covered by the Demon.

"Shush, you'll blow my cover." She warned him.

"What cover? You're the only girl who has long white hair in the guild, plus your voice isn't different either." He pointed out.

Mira could only sigh at the lack of foresight shown by the furry. "... Just tell me how it went. Pyrrha was really reserved today, I wanna know how their relationship got a step closer."

"Oh, Natsu took her shirt off and saw her boobs." He answered matter of factly.

"And?" She asked, not even raising an eyebrow.

"Then she punched him into next week. I think Erza's starting to rub off on her." He answered.

"Well... at least that's better than what happened when we tried that on Winter." She said with a smile. Every dinner for the rest of that week was ordered out since you can't light a stove with a frozen gas line.

"Aye." Happy declared.

"Let's see." The matchmaker pulled out a list from her coat pocket. "Winter's already on step thirty. So if we wanna see who Natsu likes more, we're gonna have to pick up the pace with Pyrrha."

"Just keep the fish coming, and you got your inside man." He said, pulling out a fish.

End looked down from the top of guild and chuckled. 'That's right, puppets. Dance for me.'

* * *

 **Not the most action packed chapter I've ever done, but I did say we would get Sayla and Winter to warm up to each other. Remember when Weiss said that Winter changed after a mission? Well, that's not exactly true. This is what actually happen, but if word got out that Atlesian Specialist got raped in the city, reputations would be ruined. So Winter... just kept quite.**

 **A lot of people on this site usually make bad parents in the show their fic is from worse than what was actually done in the show. I personally take that as an acknowledgement that they KNOW that parent isn't even the worst in the show. As for me, I believe in making people think 'I could totally see them doing that'. I think I did that with Jacques.**

 **The dream sequence is... well pretty much self explanatory. End did say he created a world for Natsu to live in on an infinite loop, and every loop is different. In this loop, Winter and Pyrrha are members of Fairy Tail.** **The legitimate ones that were replaced by the love struck slaves. So when the originals were in Lost Hope, they were in connected to End's mind, Reborn Faith is Natsu's mind** **. And End also manipulated their memories so no complaints.**

 **Next, we go back to Vale for the festival.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

* * *

 **Same note as chapter one applies here. You wanna write about what happened between End and Winter, feel free to do so, then send it over to me or NiA.**


	8. Break Out

**Chapter** **8**

 **Break Out**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

 ** _Beacon Academy_**

Weiss ran towards the docks as Ruby followed her. After all the first round matches ended, a single airship with tassels flew over head and Weiss ran towards the nearest shuttle to the school. "Weiss, what's the big deal? Who is she!?"

"...Winter." Weiss answered as the airship opened and her sister walked out before turning to the airship.

"Wait... She's you're sister!?" Ruby asked in shock.

"You've meet her?" The heiress asked back.

"Oh, right... I never told you." Ruby mumbled. "Remember after the dance and I had to meet with Ozpin, Glynda and the new headmistress/general of Titan Academy?" Weiss nodded. "Well, she was the new headmistress and general."

"What!?" She asked back. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you two were siblings!" Ruby shouted back. "They never told me her last name."

"Stay here until the crowd has dispersed. Then head towards the hideout." Winter told Sayla.

"But that could take hours." The horned girl pointed out.

"Winter!" Both looked over as Weiss and Ruby ran over. Sayla sank back into the shadows and Winter turned around as the two trainees reached the ship. "Winter! I'm so glad to see you again!" Weiss shouted before decorum struck her over the head. "Oh, hello general."

"Beacon... it's good to be back." Winter said, stepping forward. "The air is... different from my last time here."

"Well it is fall, so, it's probably colder..." Ruby mumbled, earning a punch on the shoulder from Weiss.

"Why didn't you tell me you were promotied to general and headmistress?" Weiss asked.

"The circumstances of my promotion were... less than desirable." Winter answered, and Weiss remembered the headline of the former generals passing.

"So... what are you doing here?" The younger sister asked, wanting to change the subject.

"That's classified." Winter answered.

"Oh..." Weiss was a little disappointed by the answer. "Well, how long will you be staying?"

"Also classified." Winter answered.

"Of course." Weiss accepted as Ruby stopped rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, this is nice... I think." The team leader mumbled.

Weiss excitement finally boiled over. "You're going to love it here! I know you've traveled a lot, but Beacon is so much different from Atlas! Vale too! The shops are so different from what we grew up with, and the food is-"

"I did not come here for idle pleasntries like food and clothing." Winter interrupted. "Nor did I come here to watch my own kin fail so miserably in battle, tournament or otherwise. And yet that is what I saw on my in."

"But, we won." Weiss said back.

"What I saw was something only a novice would call victory." Winter said, disappointment in her eyes. "I count five missed strikes." Weiss hung her head in shame as Winter looked to the Knights behind her. "Leave us." She told the robots and they took two steps back. Winter let out a sigh before putting in the facade of a caring sister. "How have you been, Weiss?"

Weiss mood did a complete 180 as she shot her head up. "Wonderful! Thank you for asking. I'm in the top ranking of my sparing class, my studies are going wonderfully, and-"

Winter slapped her sister in the head, stopping the braggadocio. "Silence, you boob! Did you hear me asking about your rankings? I asked you how you've been." Weiss stopped rubbing the spot she was hit, showing a small bump. "Are you eating properly? Do you have any new hobbies, or new friends?"

"Well, you've met Ruby." Weiss motioned towards the leader of her team.

"Heh, boob." Ruby chuckled as she pushed the bump down.

"Yes, I remember you." Winter said, looking down at the red and black themed girl.

"Oh, uh, hi again." Ruby mumbled nervously.

"Hello again, Ruby Rose. I thank you for taking an interest in my sister." The headmistress said.

Ruby was put off by the nature of this encounter with Winter. Unlike in the office, she was serious and kinda scary to be honest. "Uh, thank you. Yes! The honor is in my... court." She tried to curtsy and almost fell over, making Weiss shake her head in embarrassment.

Winter seemed unfazed by the antics of the girl. "I have business with your headmaster later. But given that I'm early, why don't you show me your quarters?"

"Really?" Weiss asked in joy.

"Yes." She started walking forward and the Knights followed her, Weiss walking next to her sister. "I wish to see that they are up to my personal standards."

"Of course." Weiss nodded before adding something. "Just so you're aware, the bunk beds only appear unstable."

"Bunk... beds?" Winter repeated, confused.

Between the ship and the group, Ruby waved goodbye. "I'll catch up la- I mean, I will... reconvene with you... both at a later... uh, juncture!... nailed it."

As the sisters walked a head of the robots, Weiss went on and on about things that Winter could not care less about. She'd much rather be in the arms of her master, or more accurately his bed. Her fantasy was interrupted at the sound of robots coming apart at the bolts. Both sisters turned to see a red caped man with black hair, smelling of booze and holding a headless Knight. While Weiss looked in confusion, Winter looked in pure, legitimate annoyance and hatred.

"Hey!" His speech was slurred, confirming he didn't just walk by a bar. "That's right, I'm talking to you, ice queen." He shoved the automatons body to the side as the two in front of Winter took aim.

"Halt!" The general ordered and while the robots obeyed, Weiss did not.

"Excuse me!?" She huffed, marching forward until she reached him. "You don't have any idea who you're talking to, do you?"

The drunk put his hand on her head and drunkenly shushed her. "Not you..." He pushed her to the side and stared at Winter. "You..." The whole courtyard was quite, sans a single crow that cawed and flew overhead. "Saw that flashy ship of yours in town. I see you showed up."

"I'm right before you, aren't I?" Winter asked.

The man squinted his eyes and focused his vision. "Yeah, I guess you are."

"You are aware that you just destroyed Atlas military property, aren't you?" Winter asked.

The drunk looked down at the damage he caused. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said with feint sympathy. "See, I thought these was some kinda... walking garbage cans."

"I'd rather not deal with your immature games, Qrow." Winter said, revealing the man's name.

"Hold on, you know him?" Weiss asked, walking over.

"Geez, you Atlas specialist think you're SO special, don't you?" Qrow asked.

"It IS in the title." Winter said back.

"Well, I know what you really are: a bunch of sellouts." He said back. "Just like Ironwood."

"I'm not sure what you think you're implying, but I will NOT have you speaking ill of him." Winter said, glaring at him.

"Why! Scared I'm gonna tell people that Ironwood turned his back on Ozpin?" He asked back.

"Ozpin?" Weiss repeated.

"Weiss, its time for you to leave." Winter pushed her sister back.

"But-" Weiss started to interject.

"I'd listen to big sister, Weissy." Qrow teased. "She's here to protect you, just like Atlas is going to protect us all, right?"

"If your tongue won't be held, then I will take it from your head!" Winter declared, drawing her sword.

"Alright..." Qrow slicked his hair back and looked at her. "Give it your best shot."

* * *

 ** _Reborn Faith_**

Winter stood in an open field and her hands in the maker position before thrusting them forward. Ice creatures rose out of the ground and surrounded her before she pointed them forward. The beasts charged forward as the frozen birds flew after them. Their target: Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu cracked his knuckles before throwing a punch at a albino wolf. The fist did nothing but agitate it to the point of it throwing its claw at him. Natsu braced himself and tanked the swipe before igniting his arms on fire. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** This punch shattered the beast before he did the same to the rest of the pack.

The little birds reached him and started crashing into him, knocking him back a bit. In response, Natsu lit his whole body on fire and the birds melted upon impact. Winter waved her hand and the last of the birds merged into a larger version that dived bombed Natsu, creating a flood of steam.

The moisture in the air messed wth his heightened senses, allowing the giant two headed snake to wrap around him. The coils tightened around him as one head opened its giant maw, ready to swallow him whole. Natsu smirked before opening his mouth wide. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Flames shot out of his mouth and melted the head clean off. The second head appeared and Natsu used a flaming head to destroy it.

The body went limp and Natsu landed on the grass, now charred and frosted at the same time. He entered a crouched positioned before lighting his body on fire. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** He launched forward in a spear formation before Winter summoned a wall of ice before her.

Natsu crashed into the wall and it started to crack, so Winter put more of her magic into the wall. The cracks grew slower, but still kept coming. Eventually, the wall shattered and Natsu flew right towards Winter. Just before impact, he planted his foot in the ground and threw his fist forward, stopping just in front of her face. "I win."

"...Again." Winter huffed in disappointment. "How many matches does this make?"

"Dunno, lost track." Natsu answered as he stood straight. "Still, you're definitely getting better. I actually had to use my magic this time."

"I suppose I'll take that." Winter said. "But I still think the results would be different if I were allowed to use my sword."

"That's Erza's job." Natsu reminded. "I'm in charge of magic, she's handling your blade work."

"I know." She grumbled before turning towards the guild. "So, shall we head back to the guild?" She started walking towards the building, but stopped when Natsu didn't follow her. "Is something wrong?" She asked, looking behind her.

"No, it's just... Why come to us?" He asked.

Winter looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, Lyon is better at your branch of magic than perva-frost, so why not join Lamia Scale and get help from him?" He explained.

Winter turned away from him as her face turned red. "I-I just felt like it. Is that so wrong?" Ice started forming around her feet and a mist started coming off her.

"Winter..." Natsu warned as she realized her magic was flaring around her. "I'm sorry for asking. Let's just forget about it and get going. Erza's gonna kill me if we get back late."

Winter nodded and the two started walking to the guildhall. "Oh, but you have so much more to do." End, who was watching the scene from the forest, teased. He stuck his foot out and his other half tripped and fell.

Winter turned at the short scream and Natsu knocked her to the ground as well. Natsu caught himself with his hands before impact and found himself staring right into Winter's eyes. Both felt blood rush to their checks and their hearts beat faster. The two stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

"Natsu~" Happy called out, forcing the two apart and making them sit up. "There you are. Erza's looking for you."

"C-coming." Natsu mumbled as he stood up and followed the cat, with Winter coming along shortly after.

End glanced over into the woods across from him to find his creation of Mira smiling. "They're closer to the final step than I thought." Mira squealed in joy. "We really need to step up Pyrrha's game."

End looked at the white haired illusion walking away and shuddered a little bit. "And I thought Kyouka torturing someone was terrifying."

* * *

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

Winter paced back and forth in the office. The fight between her and Qrow was more intense than she thought, as evident by the destruction caused. Just before she could end it, and him, Glynda and Ozpin stepped in and saved Qrow's miserable life. The elevator door opened and Qrow, Glynda and Ozpin stepped out, a smug look on the drinkers face. "What were you trying to prove with that little stunt!?" Winter shouted.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Qrow said as he took out his flask. "It's not like anyone was hurt."

"While I don't condone his actions, your retaliation did not help the matter in any way." Glynda said as Ozpin walked around to his desk.

"He was drunk!" Winter shouted.

"He's ALWAYS drunk." The blonde reminded before they all turned to see him gulping down his liquor.

Ozpin could only sigh as he sat down in his chair. "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You haven't sent us any information over the past weeks." Glynda said. "You could have at least told us you were coming."

"I'm not like those toy soldiers that Ironwood loves so much." Qrow said, putting his flask away.

"Why you-" Winter started.

"Quite." He told her before turning back to the Beacon staff members. "You sent me to get intel on the enemy, and I'm telling you; our enemy is here."

"We know that." Glynda said.

"Oh, oh you all know?" Qrow asked irritated. "Well then it's a good thing I'm out there, putting my neck on the line so you're all up to date!"

"Qrow-" Ozpin started.

"Incase you forgot, Ozzie, communication goes both ways." Qrow continued before pulling out his Scroll. "See this; its this nifty little thing called a 'send' button."

"We had reason to assume you'd been compromised." Winter said.

"And I have reason to assume that you don't belong here!" Qrow said back. "Seriously, where the hell is Ironwood!?"

The three looked at each other in complete shock. Did he really not know what happened? It was highly possible, he was both figuratively and literally off the grid on his mission. Winter turned to him and hung her head in shame. "...He's dead..."

"What?" Qrow asked back. "How?"

"Tartaros..." She bitterly spit out.

"The hell is that?" Qrow asked.

"A criminal organization that sprung out ten years ago." Ozpin answered. "They started of small with petty robberies and muggings, but they grew in power and crimes. They started doing worse and worse acts, yet we could never capture them, nor find their hideout... and then a month ago, James sacrificed himself to keep Winter safe from them."

"And it's a small comfort that his kill is now behind bars." Winter added before glaring a Qrow. "You would know all this if you didn't have your head in a bottle all the time!"

Qrow chuckled before walking forward to her. "You know the great thing about bars and taverns? People talk; a lot." He said. "Especially about big events like a general dying in a random back alley and having his body skewered on a statue."

"You knew?" Glynda asked confused. "Then why did you provoke her about that?"

"Call it a test." He answered before placing his hand on the girls shoulder. "I just wanted to make sure you were the right choice." The tension was thick before Qrow turned around and pulled out his flask. "If she's the next head of Atlas, can I assume she's had the talk?" Ozpin nodded. "Then you all should know that the infiltrator isn't just some joe shmoe pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition." He unscrewed the flask and started drinking.

"What?" Glynda asked as Qrow wiped his lips and turned back around.

"The world can think whatever it wants, but we aren't just teachers, generals and headmasters." He said, putting his flask away. "The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies; it's our job to keep the world safe form the evils no one even knows about."

He stepped forward and looks Winter in the eyes. "It's the reason why we work behind closed doors and meet in the shadows. So tell me, ice queen, did you think it was a good idea for you to keep Ironwood's fleet here, or do you just not give a damn about subtly!?"

The two stared at each other with hatred in their eyes before Winter pulled out her Scroll. "Subtly was no longer an option." She placed it in the desk an a hologram of her fleet appeared. "General Ironwood believed that this is what was necessary."

"Well, what about you?" Qrow asked. "What do you believe? In case you've forgotten, the only reason you're apart of this inner circle is because of those paper pushers back in your home."

"And I am grateful for that." Winter said.

"Really, you could have fooled me." He said back.

"After what happened to James, the people of Vale were scared." Winter said. "They needed someone who would act, someone to keep them safe. When they look to the sky and see my ships, they feel secure. And our enemies will feel fear."

Qrow started laughing at the explanation, confusing everyone. "Are-are you so focused on getting revenge that you're missing the big picture? These are nothing but toys. I've been outside the kingdom's and seen the things she's made. They are fear incarnate."

"And fear will bring the Grimm." Ozpin stood up, catching their attention. "A guardian symbolizes comfort, but an army symbolizes conflict. There's an energy in the air now, and with that energy comes a question in the back of everyone's mind; 'If this is the size of our defenses, just what are we expecting to fight?'"

The look on Winter's comrades made it clear that they were against her idea. With a sigh, she walked back to the desk and picked up her Scroll. "So, what's your suggestion then?"

Ozpin's answer was simple. "We need to find ourselves a guardian."

* * *

 _ **CEM's Room**_

"Are you positive?" Cinder asked, pacing back and forth in front of Mercury in a chair.

"I know what I saw. Bad hair, used a scythe, and smiled like my dad on a bad day." He answered. "There's not a doubt in my mind. It was him."

"So now what?" Emerald asked from the bed.

"Nothing." Cinder answered. "We stay the course. They have no idea who we are, so they'll never see what's coming next."

"Great plan, except that the person in charge of that step is in jail right now." Emerald pointed out.

"Emerald, show some faith in him." Cinder said back. "If my teacher was that easy to capture, the authorities would have done it years ago. This is all part of the plan. Go to your rooms, and by noon tomorrow, everything will be set." Both nodded and left the room, leaving Cinder alone in the room. "You'd better not let me down."

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

 _ **Terrance**_

"I see..." Winter placed her cup down as she sat across from Weiss, who was regaling her sister with the account of her teams battle with her master and the Paladin. "Well, it's fortunate that you only faced one in the prototype stage. Otherwise you all might not have survived."

"The only reason we survived was because the police showed up and chased him and his partner's away." Weiss replied, dropping her head in shame.

"Weiss..." Winter reached out and grabbed her sister's hand. "You've done... well on your own here. You should be proud." These false praises gave Weiss a smile. "I'll be honest, it was very amusing watching fathers face when you left for Beacon." She added with a genuine smile.

"I can't wait to show him everything I've learned." Weiss said with confidence.

"And what have you learned?" The elder sister asked back.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked back. "I'm getting better with my glyphs everyday. I've even started time dilation."

"And you're summoning?" Winter asked

All of Weiss' grandiose attitude melted away. She had made some progress before the bridge, but after the fight with the one eyed Faunus, her summoning glyph was weaker than ever. "I... you know I can't."

"Don't be ridiculous." Winter said back. "Every Schnee has had the ability to summon. It's been that way for generations."

"I've tried!" Weiss shouted back. "It's just... it's the one thing I'm having trouble with."

"We Schnee's are unique, as our Semblance is hereditary." Winter reminded. "But that doesn't mean it comes easily. Think of your Semblance like a muscle." She summoned a small glyph in the palm of her hand. "The more you use it, the stronger it becomes. But if you only focus on one part, if you fail to test the limits of what is possible-.

The glyph grew in size and exploded into light, forcing Weiss to cover her eyes. She lowered her arm and stared at a massive albino Beowulf next to her sister. "You can never truly grow." The beast leaned down and Winter petted it. "Now, let's see what you can do."

With a confident nod, Weiss stood up and her sister followed suite. Weiss pulled out her sword to the ground and the summoning glyph appeared. 'Let's see what Franmalth robbed her of.' Winter thought as the glyph started spinning. "Excellent form. Now think to your fallen foes. Those that have pushed you passed who you were, and made you into who you are now."

The glyph flashed a little bit as Weiss put more energy into the summoning. "Think of them, and call them to your side." Weiss growled and focused more energy into the glyph, making it spin faster, but ultimately, the glyph shrank into nothingness.

"I can't!" Weiss huffed in anger, earning a reprimanding smack from Winter.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Winter shouted.

"I'm trying!" Weiss shouted, turning around.

"If this is what you call trying, then you have no hope of winning the tournament, let alone succeeding as a Huntress." The elder sister said back. "Why not just head back home? I'm sure father will give you a nice cushy job as a receptionist."

"I don't need his charity." Weiss said back.

"But you need his money, don't you?" Winter asked leaning in.

"What, how did you know?" Weiss asked in shock.

"The same thing happened to me when I joined the military." The general explained. "So what did you do now?"

"That's just it, I don't know." Weiss answered as Winter walked around. "I tried to pay for lunch the other day, but my card got declined."

"How embarrassing." Winter sarcastically said back.

"It was!" Weiss agreed, missing the sarcasm. "Why would he cut me off like that?"

"Perhaps it's so you stop avoiding him and call home." Winter suggested. Weiss did not like that idea and she turned around. She was about to try summoning again when Winter's Scroll rang. "Hello? ... I see. I'll be right there." The call ended and she turned to her sister. "I have to go."

"What, why?" Weiss asked.

"Someone wishes to see the prisoner, says he wants answers about something." Winter explained. Weiss kept her head low as Winter walked over. "I enjoyed our time together Weiss, but I have to see to this matter." She then wrapped her sister in a hug, and Weiss hugged back.

"It was good to see you, Winter." Her younger sister said back.

"Weiss, I'm not leaving yet." Winter joked. "I still have to stay here and watch my students for the tournament. But... I'll also be cheering for you." She left the hug and started walking away. "Oh, and you have two choices ahead of you. You can call father, grovel for his money and explain why you choice to go to Beacon over Titan, or you can continue learning about the world and yourself."

The two left the terrance at the same time before going their separate ways, and Winter's happy face melted away.

* * *

 ** _Docks_**

Winter reached the docks and found two guards holding a monkey Faunus by the arms. "Uh... hi."

"Sun Wukong, student of Haven academy." Winter read the mans bio on the way over. "Please explain to me why you were trying to sneak on to my ship, and all this talk about answers."

Sun actually felt scared by the tone Winter was speaking in. "...Look, that guy you've got up there knows something about me. Every time we've run into each other, he keeps talking about my family and trying to test me or something. I just want some answers."

Winter looked down calm, but in her head she was just as curious as the Faunus. "Let him go." She ordered the guards and they did just that. "Contact the main ship and have them bring the prisoner to the interrogation room. And make sure they secure him tightly." The guards nodded and left to do just that. "Next time, just ask me. You are a friend of my sister after all."

"Thanks." He followed her into her ship and it flew to the large ship into the sky. They reached it rather quickly and Winter lead Sun to the interrogation room. Two guards stood by the door and in the center of the room was End, chained in Aura suppressing cuffs from all sides.

"Well, look who came to visit." He teased as Sun walked forward.

"I got a lot of questions for you." The Faunus said. "I'll start with the big one; who are you to me?"

End merely looked up at him and smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" Sun looked at him confused before getting head butted in the face.

"Hold him!" Winter shouted as the guards ran towards him. End lifted his legs and kicked both in the face as they ran to him.

"Time to go." He mumbled before focusing his Curse on the chains, turning them white hot before they melted off him. The guards stood back up and he grabbed his heads before slamming them together and throwing them into the wall. "Good luck in the tournament, sunny boy." He burst into flames, leaving the guards battered, Sun confused, and Winter VERY aroused.

* * *

 _ **Tartaros Hideout**_

"God, I'm bored." Jackal complained. Ever since End got 'captured', the whole guild had to lay low to give the illusion that their master was the cause of all the problems. "I need to blow something-" Dark red flames burst into the room, scaring him as End appeared.

"I'm back." He teased as the Nine Gates surrounded him.

"Welcome back, master." Kyouka spoke for the group. "Tell me, how was your time in jail?"

"Very relaxing." He answered as he turned to Sayla. "Did you and Winter get along while I was gone?"

"Yes, better than you would expect." The horned demon answered.

"Good girl." He petted her head and she blushed st the compliment before turning back to Kyouka. "Is the moving going smoothly?"

"Indeed." The bird demon nodded. "Once we received your message, we began packing up our supplies and delivering them to her realm. We should be done by the time the plan is initiated.."

"Excellent." End nodded. "Now, get started on moving the Core there as well. I have some things to take care of." The group dispersed as Neo skipped over to him, his Scroll in her hands. "I take it you missed me?" She wrote down; _'Don't be so full of yourself.'_ "Ah don't be that way, how about you come and help me pick the pairs?" A smile pulled on her lips as she followed him to his desk.

Opening his Scroll, he stared at an update from Cinder: _'Give the crowd a good fight.'_ He chuckled at the request before opening up the randomizer for the double rounds of the tournament. "Let's have some fun..." He scrolled through the options, pitting the best possible fighters against each other.

* * *

 **I told you End wasn't going to stay in jail until the fall of Beacon. And I meant it. Qrow knowing about Ironwood's death was something that gave me some trouble, because there's evidence for it to go both ways. Ultimately, NiA convinced me to let him know. I just added my own little twist to it.**

 **Now, I need you all** **to settle a debate. I want to skip toward the Pyrrha moments in the next chapter, but NiA wants me to change the fighting pairs and show all the double fights. So I figured I'd leave it up to you guys: what do you want to see next?**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	9. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter** **9**

 **Let the Games Begin**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _End was giddy at the sight of all the people before him._ _Students from all four schools across the globe were at his fingertips. The only question; who to pit against who?_ _As he stared at the multitude of face, he stopped on one. 'Starting near home sounds like it could be fun…'_

 _He looked towards the other side before stopping at a face he'd seen before. '_ _Let's_ _see what he'll do with a spike of caffeine."_

* * *

 _ **Amity Coliseum**_

Sun and Neptune couldn't help but gulp in fear; they were first years, freshmen. How could this be their opposing team.

"Don't be to scared, we'll go easy on ya." Coco lowered her sunglasses and winked.

"Really?" Neptune wanted to grasp at any hope he could get.

"...No." She crushed that hope quickly.

"Coulda told you that myself." Sun muttered. "Calm down man, we're not going down without a fight. Let's show 'em the power of Team SSUN!" His words got the crowd cheering. Huh, maybe they did have a shot at this.

"Hm, how'd they get a boat on there?" Fox couldn't hide his curiosity at the environment that appeared behind them.

"B-boat?" Neptune shook as he turned around. The entire back left quarter of the ring had turned into an ocean.

"Did he just whimper?" Coco asked.

"Wha-what?! No, I-I didn't, I'm totally fine." The bluenette said back.

Sun had seen this before in the first round and wasn't buying it. "Neptune, calm down befo-"

"Begin!" The two professors spoke on the loudspeaker.

Running as fast as he could, Neptune went to the spot furthest from the ocean, a destroyed city biome.

"Don't leave me behind you idi-oof!" Fox had ran forward and slashed at Sun, the faunus blocked it, but was still sent flying into the mountain behind him.

"You deal with the Beach Boy, I got the Frozey Cone Hair." Coco walked cautiously into the buildings.

"Come on, our names were said in the start!" Neptune called out in indignation, before quickly running to evade the minigun fire that came from revealing his position.

Getting an edge on Fox was like trying to outswim a speedboat. The guy was too fast for Sun to get a solid blow. Sure he was able to keep himself from getting destroyed, but he if he wasn't able to break this stalemate, Coco would eventually finish Neptune and back him up. That's if his stamina could last as long as Fox's.

Dodging a slash, the rock gave way and crumbled, making Sun drop like a bag of stones. Without even thinking, he reached out for a thin pike of earth in the cliffside with his tail and swung himself back up behind Fox. His being shocked at his own action caused him to lose the advantage he gained as Fox realized what happened the same time Sun did.

As their weapons clashed, Sun was able to come up with an idea. It'd be a crazy, stupid, miracle if it worked, but he'd get rid of Fox. Him going on the defensive wasn't an act. The upperclassman was powerful enough to once again retake his position of constant attacks. But Sun needed him to follow him all the way up to the mountain.

Jumping from spires jutting from the mountain and small flats. Sun had run out of places to run and his aura depleted to half while Fox was still over seventy five percent.

"So, you can't run any more, you gonna actually fight now?" Fox could tell that Sun was holding back, not that much, but this tournament made you go all out to show personal power and your school's. The honor of their institution was on the line, it made no sense to hold back now.

"Whadda ya mean? I'm giving it my all right now." Sun was panting as he positioned himself. He really couldn't face an upperclassman, at least not on his own, but that was the great thing about his semblance. "Come at me." Sun left himself wide open and at the edge of the cliff.

Seeing the prideful act, Fox ran and swung, hitting nothing but air. Sun performed a trust fall, letting his body go off the side nearing a ring out, before a golden hand grabbed his foot. As one clone swung him back into the air above the mesa, the other appeared and swung him into the back of Fox.

As he was overreaching, it lead to an easier loss of footing, helping him careen off the mountain. For good measure, before he was able to reorganize himself, a clone jumped with him and kicked him away from the mountain, clearing him over the small amount of rock left and into a ring out.

As a buzzer blared, signifying Fox's termination, Sun turned to the board. The guy, even after such a giant fall and being unable to right himself before impact, was still at twenty percent. Jesus, these guys weren't to be taken lightly.

As his shook off any tiredness from his semblance, he saw what Neptune and Coco were at. Fifteen to eighty. This would be tough.

Neptune hadn't been able to come close to the girl. And any shots with his rifle needed to hit true, otherwise the running from seemingly endless minigun fire would be pointless. Falling through the weakened floors and nearly getting impaled by rebar didn't help the downhill battle either.

He knew Sun was up to something when her gun's barrel was frozen by a bullet and her jacket scorched by a flaming one. His small hope was destroyed as the heat from Coco's gun melted it with no problem.

"So, you out did Fox, nice work. If I can ask, mind telling me how you did it?" Coco was legitimately curious as to how the rookie did so.

"...Ever play 'Barrel of Monkeys?" The voice came from her right, pulling her gun that way. He moved first. "Swing at the monkey."

He was pulled forward by a copy and moved through the rubble of the city using a frozen clone as a toboggan. As he neared her, she finally pulled her huge gun to face him. Pulling the trigger, Sun kicked up his spirit and let it shatter from the force of the countless bullets.

As the ice shattered and started to fall, another clone came. This one created from fire, blowing up before it could get to her and melting the ice into a fog. Coco grimaced as her clothes stuck to her skin and her glasses fogged up. She'd need to change after this.

Using her lack of vision to his advantage, Sun tackled her into a puddle his fire and ice copies created. "NEPTUNE, FIRE!" Sun grit his teeth, this would hurt.

Coco spazzed under him as electricity coursed through her body, tasting blood as she bit into her cheek before the wound healed. Sun did no better, locking up and feeling every hair stand on end. It felt like hours before the shocks stopped, but it was only ten seconds.

"Oh my, would you look at that? A sacrificial knockout, by sending his aura to zero, Mr. Wukong was able to place Ms. Adele into the red!" Port spoke boisterously over the mike.

"And by the skin of their teeth, the winner of this round is team SSUN!" Sun couldn't make out the audience's cheers from his ringing ears.

* * *

 _ **Tartarus Hideout**_

 _'And with Sunny boy dealing with those, I wonder how my little gladiator will fend against the dragon and princess.' End smirked before locking in another match up._

* * *

 ** _Amity Coliseum_**

"Pyrrha, are you sure we'll win?" Jaune had been training with the untouchable girl for the better part of the semester, but he still didn't like who he was facing.

"It's okay, Jaune, just remember your training and you'll be fine." Pyrrha was placing herself in a combat position before the bell rang.

"Yeah Jaune, with Pyrrha on your team, one of us is probably gonna get knocked out." Yang tried to cheer the guy up, but it seemed to make him fall deeper in a bubble of despair.

"Yang, stop the smack talk, we're doing this honorably. Or did you forget what happened when we fought Team ABRN?" Yang winced at Weiss' barb. Yeah, nearly getting taken out of the match would do that to you.

"Cut me some slack. We won didn't we?" The blonde asked like it wasn't such a big deal

To Weiss, it was a big deal. "I don't care. We aren't going to go out yet, so let's keep a level head and stick toge-"

"Begin!" Port interrupted. Without a second thought, Yang had launched forward and punched Jaune's shield hard enough that the young man was sent flying into the geyser portion of the arena. The ferocious blonde quickly following the projectile. Groaning, Weiss came at Pyrrha with poise and determination.

While never facing off against someone with a style like Weiss, Pyrrha was able to gain basic knowledge of her form by watching her in Ms. Goodwitch's fight training and the few times she's seen her in actual action. While Pyrrha had the advantage of a shield for defense. Weiss had her glyphs for her speed.

A dome of seals came around the redhead as she narrowly parried and blocked each strike. Seeing as how her enemy made full use of their semblance, she started to as well.

Myrtenaster was created with a rotating chamber to have the dust funneled through the blade and help Weiss form her glyphs, so how would she do if her glyphs suddenly changed? The rapier's hilt rotated as Weiss found herself stuck to the spot; Gravity Dust.

But the fact that she changed it to such when she was in the center of a dome? That caused her more pain than Weiss as she was being pulled at in every direction. Gritting her teeth, she rotated the mechanism one more over and blew them all away; Wind Dust.

Weiss flew into a cave and Pyrrha into glacial wasteland. Both came out unharmed as they stabbed their weapons into the ground to halt their momentum and keep them in the ring. While the Heiress was in a cave, her being impaled drove her to use her wind to counter the one that sent her flying. Pyrrha had called the metal plating from beneath the ice to grab her sword and help her stay in.

In the end, both were still above eighty percent and now needed to traverse the entire map to fight.

Jaune cursed as his footing gave in and Yang landed a gleaning blow on his shoulder. Wincing, Jaune had jump back to gain distance, but cried out when his feet went into scalding water.

'Why does the place have to be geysers? I had enough trouble with a solid floor as is.' As he scrambled out of the burning liquid, Yang started to follow up on the attack.

In an effort to deal some damage to his opponent, Jaune swung his sword. Only for it to be met with Ember Celica. As the Dust round went off, Crocea Mors was sent flying from Jaune's hand… off the edge onto the floor. Seeing as he couldn't attack, Jaune doubled his efforts in defense by holding the shield with both hands.

While the hits started to become easier to block, it just left them in a battle of attrition. One of them had to run out of stamina first, and it wouldn't be the girl who trained in martial arts since childhood.

'... Wait a second. She didn't go to any martial arts class.' Jaune was able to see how she fought as he saw her throw punch after vicious punch. 'She's just throwing punches, nothing more. There's no style to it, and if there's no style…' He gulped and hoped this would work.

Taking an unexpected side-step, Jaune left out his foot… Causing Yang to trip and eat dirt. As water dripped from a geyser's eruption, Jaune saw something more horrifying erupt. "Do you have any idea how long it will take me to wash this mud out of my hair?" Her red eyes made him feel faint.

Without hesitation, Jaune jumped to the side and evaded a blow he knew would come, but couldn't see. Despite video evidence, Jaune did not whimper when the punch blasted through a geyser's torrent. He merely… had something up his throat. As the punches came stronger and more ferocious than before. The false knight realized how open Yang left herself.

Sure, each dead on punch would hurt more than getting stung by a DeathStalker, but all that power left her arrogant. While she seemed to just fling punches every which way, Jaune saw how he could hurt without holding his sword.

Stealing some inspiration from Sun, the blonde went in circles through the biome. Turning the decent soil there into slush as it mixed with the water at Yang's heavy steps. Good thing about that, Yang now had no footing. Bad thing about that, neither did Jaune.

Practically wading through the ground, Jaune readied himself for the attack that she'd only fall for once. When Yang lept forward to give Jaune a right hook to the face, she didn't expect the guy to bend into her left and shove her to the side.

Turning to take a shot at the ground and use the recoil to fix herself, she saw a vat of bubbling water. "Oh, fu-" Yang was launched high into the air as the gushing liquid sent her flying. Getting her bearings in air was difficult, but when she looked at the ground, she saw that she was in the air, but out of the ring.

Not one to give up that easily, Yang used the recoil of Ember Celica's blasts to push her into the air above the ring. As she made it with time to spare, the long haired blonde saw her little sister waving at her. "Hey Rubes, told ya it'd be fine!"

The fact that she couldn't hear her own voice didn't stop her attempts at , the blonde saw that Ruby was motioning to something. And that something hit her right in the face and into the desert corner's cacti section. Calling back her shield, Pyrrha drew a breath of relief as the powerhouse was buzzed out. Yang's aura had read her just low enough to change red.

Now that that was over, her and Jaune could team up and take on Wei- Her thoughts stopped when the buzzer rang again. Jaune had been taken from his spot by a tornado and wound up off the edge.

One v One where both had the same aura count and primarily used their Semblance in combat. This all truly depended on how flexible the other could be in changing situations. Pyrrha hoped she wouldn't let her master down. She feared what would happen if she two met back up where their fight had last been cut off, in the middle of the arena where the floor was still unchanged.

Weiss knew that Pyrrha had used her Polarity to mess with Myrtenaster's Dust distribution, so she could only use glyphs for split seconds, just to get the effect to trigger once and turn it off.

But something in her favor was the fact that Pyrrha didn't know which cartridge held what Dust, so on her way back, she swapped the elements around. Removing the slight knowledge Pyrrha had on her weapon, Weiss was easily able to memorize the pattern and readied herself to fight.

The two stared each other as they circled the made the first move, summoning a Wind Glyph behind Pyrrha and sending the girl straight for her.

Pyrrha fixed her location and then moved the cartridge counter-clockwise. Instead of Gravity to pull her back, she found a fireball impacting on her back. Gritting her teeth, she used her shield to parry the rapier and got a slash on Weiss.

Jumping back from one another, Weiss jabbed her sword into the ground and used her free hands to cast her default frozen glyphs. While Pyrrha swapped her sword in for a rifle and shot each frozen projectile with extreme speed and precision. The sheer number of attacks was enough to get a few hits off on her.

Seeing as how Weiss needed more concentration to activate her Semblance without her sword, Pyrrha decided to disrupt that focus. The metal plates under Weiss shook with increasing power until she was tripped up by the localized earthquake.

With the barrage down, Pyrrha ran to Weiss and slashed. Weiss barely having a chance to block, but taking damage from needing to grab the blade of her sword to help stave the attacks.

Knowing that just defending like this would cost her the win, Weiss summoned the Fire Glyphs to strike. Seeing the red seals, Pyrrha took a gamble and turned the dial half-way. The bloody red changed into in a pale white. While the steam scalded her, it was better than the fireball that would have dealt more than just light burns.

Weiss would have cussed if she wasn't raised better. Pyrrha had let ice and fire dust come out at the same time. Resulting in the, very poor, merge into steam dust. Eyeing the container, she saw her powder had mixed, meaning her Ice and Fire Dust would be Steam until she cleaned out and replaced them.

Rotating the chamber, she landed on a bright yellow. Neptune had been able to defeat an upperclassman like this, so she'd definitely be able to deal with the invincible girl. As the redhead wiped the water from her face, her eyes opened to Weiss pointing a yellow glyph her way. Seeing the oncoming lightning, Pyrrha raised some of the metal panels and wires from inside the arena.

She howled in pain as thunder struck her wet body, some of the blow mitigating to the make shift thunder rods. With her muscles tingling and twitching, hair singed and on edge, Pyrrha ran forward from the dust cloud the lightning left. Surprising Weiss that she could still move, giving her the opening to do a brutal two handed downward swing, slamming the heiress on the ground so hard that she bounced back up.

Panting, Pyrrha started to walk away from her downed opponent. It took her a few seconds to realize it, but there was no buzz. When she turned back to Weiss, she was lifted into the air. Each of her limbs was held apart and her head couldn't move either.

"This attack won me my hardest battle against a humongous armor Grimm." The cut that covered her shoulder in blood had healed, but it still hurt like hell. "I can't hit you head on without damaging you past the red, but a graze should work just fine."

Her battle stance changed as her sword was covered in pure white runes. Right before Pyrrha suffered a glancing blow, the Dust revolver crushed in on itself and created a blinding explosion. As the light died down, both contestants were on the floor, and the buzzer rang.

"By a crazy mishap, the two contenders have reached their end." Port was surprised by the sheer power they showed.

"Yes, that explosion was powerful enough to help us decide our winner." Oobleck commented.

Everyone looked up to the monster to see the aura levels. "By an aura percentage of fifteen to thirty, the winner of this hard hitting match is… Team JNPR!" Port declared, making the crowd cheer.

* * *

 _ **Tartaros Hideput**_

" _And last and most certainly least, the step children."_ _End swiveled around in his chair before thinking how fun it'd be to set them up with something easy, but then remembered that they didn't take joy from a good battle like he did._

" _Ugh, It doesn't matter who I put them against, they're gonna win. So how can I annoy them like they annoy me?"_ _Clicking through the subsections of students by school, he looked at the ones not from Beacon and chose the most aggravating pair he could find._

* * *

 ** _Amity Colosseum_**

"I'm sorry girl, but _that_ is your haircut, really? If you're gonna go and not cut two parts of your hair, you can at least braid it up, or maybe make it into a cute bun instead of… whatever that is." Emerald just ground her teeth as she slashed at the hyper rainbow girl. The roller skater was fast enough to evade each and every hit with her added speed. Really pissing off Emerald in the process.

Meanwhile, Mercury seemed to be moving in sync with Flynt's tune. Moving with a surprising amount of grace. But for his attacks to work, he'd need to get in close, and the musician wouldn't let that happen. Even so, he was able to move off beat and launch a projectile from time to time. The air bullets going around to hit him in the back.

Emerald had succeeded in moving her fight to the city ruins, but the rubble didn't seem to mess up Neon in the slightest. The Faunus being able to bob and weave through broken homes and sidewalks while keeping good speed.

What was worse was the fact that she never took her eyes off the vertette. Despite all the crazy movements, the Atlesian never took her eyes off her enemy. Meaning she wouldn't be able to disguise herself as Flynt and come in close for a surprise attack, but that only made this annoying. She could still win, it'd just take a bit more effort.

Emerald threw a kusarigama, Neon taunted her at the missed hit, but it hit her intended target. The blade wrapped tightly around a rebar pipe, and with a tug, the demolished wall fell down over the Faunus.

As the neko tried to dig herself out of the rubble, Emerald ran around the pile and shot it with Ice rounds over and over until the pile became an igloo. While Neon was still in the game, this ADHD kid would need to carve her way out.

And with little mobility inside of the the dome, it'd be even harder with that blunt weapon of hers. Running to go help Mercury deal with Flynt, Emerald missed a burning red nunchaku poking a hole through the ice.

Mercury had a smile on his face as he danced past all the musical barrages. He actually quite enjoyed the Tornado coming after the Water Blast, cool air felt refreshing on wet skin.

He knew he had nothing to worry about, this guy's main power was in range with his instrument. His weakness was the fact that all his strength came from his breaths. Kinda like in that 'Momo's Strange Escapade' comic he reads. When they get too exhausted, their power starts to get all over the place since they couldn't keep their breath steady.

Such when a chain wrapped around Flynt and squeezed the air out of him, Mercury knew this was his time to strike. Boosting his speed with shots from his feet, the silver henchman hit Flynt dead in the throat. Continuing to barrage the man in his chest and neck to keep him from being able to breath to play his weapon.

So when his trumpet blasted from the side, it made sense that Merc was caught of guard and sent flying. As Flynt dropped to his knees to gasp for air, he changed notes and started to freeze the chain around him, causing Emerald to pull them back to stop their destruction.

"Huh, smart." She mumbled. "You kept some Wind Dust in the mouth piece so you could play without needing to breathe. That'll do you good against high altitude or underwater Grimm."

Flynt couldn't respond as he was trying not to cough up a lung. As the duo lunged to the downed man, Mercury's shot and Emerald's kusarigama were batted away. When Emerald called her chain sickle to her hand, she winced as the weapon burned in her hand.

"Woah, good thing I found that radiator, we'd have been taken out without the Fire Dust I found in it." Neon offered Flynt a hand as she spoke.

"You didn't take her out?" Mercury called out to his teammate.

"Geez Mister, I'm so sorry, I thought freezing her under a pile of concrete would have kept her occupied for more tha three minutes." She said back, making Merc rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

"Okay then, if that's how it's gonna be, let's get serious then." Flynt stood back up and started playing, being followed up by three more trumpeters.

Knowing she'd only get in the way of the jazz artist's wide attacks, Neon went back to fight the red eyed girl and get revenge for the igloo. Skating to where she last heard the girl, Neon couldn't see any trail of where she went. Emerald watched the girl in front of her blindly look around as she removed herself from Neon's view. Looking around at the forest they were in, she got an idea.

Neon's head turned to where she heard an impact but didn't see anything there…. Another strike, this time to the right. She felt on edge, spinning around to look for the girl who was making those noises… until she found her legs stuck together. Looking down, she had gotten her legs caught in a chain and looked back up to find a heel.

Mercury enjoyed the sharper notes that Flynt played after his partner was knocked out. The man knew he needed to deal with the kicker fast or it'd be a two on one, well, two on four. Mercury got the smallest bit of breathing room when one of the copies turned away and started covering the original's back. Looks like Emerald's sneak attack won't work again.

Seeing as trying to get close wasn't possible, Mercury ran away. As he was followed by the quartet, he used his greaves to give himself a jump into the desert biome. Clearing the first hill, the legman got his wish when the sand was sent flying by the air pressure the three facing him.

A sandstorm was raging as the musician followed him. With his line of sight being gone, Flynt could only buckle down and have all his copies come back to back. If he stopped to let the sand settle he'd be found instantly as he was the eye of the storm. On the outer edge of the disaster, Mercury was able to meet up with Emerald.

"That's the plan, got it?" The gray haired teen got onto the frozen platform the thief made him.

"If anyone needs to hear another explanation, it'd be you." Emerald got in a runner's pose. "GO!"

As the vertette ran headfirst into the grains, her aura stopping the pain while slowly dwindling, Mercury started to fire his shots into the air as he laid on the platform. "One of Flynt's copies is gonna deal with the stray shots that I'll rain from above, but all of them need to deal with the dozens he's gonna get from all sides." He mumbled.

The green blasts were hidden by the storm until they were to close for comfort. As their number increased and made all of Flynt's clones aim up to stop them, a chain wrapped around their trumpets and yanked. The brass flying from their hand let the shots rain down from above, and with no protection, the fight was over.

"And just like that, Emerald and Mercury have beaten Team FNKI!" Port declared, making the crowd cheer even more.

"I am SO gonna castrate that son of a bitch for putting us against these clowns." Emerald told Mercury as they walked out of the arena.

"Come on, they weren't that annoying." The kicker said back. "And that beat wasn't so bad."

"You two did well." Both looked forward at Cinder, waiting in the tunnel for them. "And as for the 'son of a bitch', he just sent me something VERY interesting."

"What?" Emerald asked.

"Let's just say we need to make a slight... alteration to the plan." Their leader answered with a smirk.

Mercury and Emerald looked at her confused. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I mean this is going to be even easier than we thought." Cinder said, still smirking.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

 _ **Ozpin's Office**_

The sun had started to set as Ozpin stared out the window. Behind him, the elevator door opened and Qrow walked in, mug of coffee in his hand. "You sure we can trust her?"

"Her heart is in the right place." Ozpin answered. "She's just... new to all of this."

"Her heart, huh?" Qrow asked back. "Her sister just lost the biggest fight of life and I didn't see her there comforting her. Starting to think Atlas isn't the only thing she inherited from ol' Jimmy." He took a long sip from his mug before looking back at Ozpin. "So, you found your guardian yet?"

"Maidens normally choose themselves." Ozpin said, turning around. "I merely believe I've found the right candidate. Ever since the day we meet, I knew she was destined for greatness. And now, she's ready to accept it. She is strong, intelligent, caring, and most importantly..."

* * *

 _ **Beacon Tower**_

 _ **First Floor**_

"She is ready." Pyrrha walked into the elevator and the door closed as she went up to Ozpin's office.

* * *

 **I gotta be honest, I've been going through a rough patch. Both with this story and in my personal life. So I could not think of anything for these fight. Thank NiA for coming up with the actual fights, I just gave him the pairings, did the little stuff at the end, and cleaned it up so it looks better.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	10. First Blood

**Chapter** **10**

 **First Blood**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Pyrrha stepped into the room and walked over to the desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor Ozpin?" She asked, sitting down.

"Yes." He nodded. "Tell me, what do you think of the tournament so far?"

"Oh, it's going lovely." The red head said. "Though I was a bit shocked that we would be facing Yang and Weiss in the doubles round."

"Yes, that was unexpected." Ozpin agreed. "I was prepared for students from the same school to meet, but not that early. Regardless, you lead your team to victory. It's no surprise that they choose you to move on to the next round. Your performance was spectacular."

"Thank you, professor." She said back. "But I wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for my team. They helped me come this far."

"More like the other way around." Pyrrha heard someone say from behind before she turned around and looked at the source. It was a man, but not one she recognized.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met before." Pyrrha said, trying to be polite.

"Name's Qrow." He said back.

"Qrow is a trusted friend and colleague of mine." The headmaster told the student.

Pyrrha was still nervous as to why she'd been called there. 'Have they found out about me and my master?' In a hidden panic, she turned around and faced Ozpin. "Professor, if I might be so bold to ask, why did you call me here?"

"Please, have a seat." Ozpin offered, ignoring the question. Playing along for now, Pyrrha sat back down across from the teacher. "What is your favorite fairy tale?"

That was probably the strangest question Pyrrha had ever been asked. "I'm sorry?"

"Fairy tales." He repeated. "Tales of fantasy and wonder from your childhood. Surely you must remember some of them."

Pyrrha wasn't sure if Ozpin was testing her or if he was serious, but she decided to answer. "Well, there's the tale of the dragon killer, the tale of the two ice brothers, the shallow sea, the girl in the crystal..."

"What about the story behind the seasons?" Ozpin asked, placing his elbows on the desk.

"Oh, of course." Pyrrha replied genuinely happy. "A cold old man who refuses to leave his home is visited by four traveling sisters. The first sister understands his reclusiveness and urges him to spend his time meditating. The second bring him fruits and flowers, and tends to his dying garden.

"The third sibling warms the man's heart, and convinces him to come outside and embrace the world as it is. And the final sister tells him to look around him and be thankful for everything he has. In gratitude for their kindness, the man bequeaths the sisters incredible power, so that they may help others as well. The siblings gratefully accept and agree to share their gifts with the people of Remnant until the end of days. Spring, Summer, Fall and Winter, the four maidens. My mother loved to tell me that story."

"Would you believe me if I told you that that story has been around since MY childhood?" The professor asked.

"Professor, you're not that old." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Well, would you believe me if I told you that it was true?" Ozpin asked.

Pyrrha wanted to answer yes, as she had seen demons follow the orders of her master, but it wouldn't add up.. So she chuckled nervously before giving an answer. "I beg your pardon?"

"What if I were to tell you that there are four women in this world who could wield such incredible power without Dust?" He repeated, expanding on his question.

"You mean like a Semblance?" She asked.

"Like magic." The teacher corrected.

Pyrrha wanted to say something, but Qrow beat her to it. "Yeah, the first time learning about it is pretty crazy."

"You're not joking, are you?" Pyrrha asked, turning back to Ozpin.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" He asked back.

Pyrrha looked down at her hands in shock before raising her head back to Ozpin. "Why-why are you telling me this?"

Ozpin looked past her at Qrow, who gave him a nod. "We are telling you, miss Nikos, because we believe that you are next in line to receive the Fall Maidens power."

Pyrrha was absolutely shocked at the revelation, but one word haunted her mind more than any other. "We?"

The elevator door dinged before it opened, causing her to turn and see Glynda Goodwitch and Winter Schnee step out of the box. "Forgive our tardiness, I was trying to find my sister."

"Did you check her room, Ice Queen?" Qrow mocked as he pushed himself off the pillar.

Before another fight could break out, Pyrrha asked a question. "Wait, what is all this? Who are you?"

"You know who we are." Glynda said as she, Qrow and Winter walked forward. "We're the same teachers and headmasters that you met when you first came to Beacon."

"'Cept we also have a part time job." Qrow added.

"We are the guardians of this world." Winter said.

"And we need your help to guard it." Ozpin added.

* * *

 _ **Elevator**_

The ride down in the box was both crowded and tense for Pyrrha. She had never felt like this, even when she learned the truth about her master and his kind. Nervously, she finally worked up the nerve to speak. "W-where are we going?"

Ozpin's answer was simple. "The vault, under the school."

The box finally came to a stop and the door opened, showing a chamber about two and a half times the size of the school's cafeteria. Stone pillars reached higher than the tallest tree in the Emerald Forest, and green fires light the room. The others exited the elevator and went forward, leaving Pyrrha staggering behind.

Glynda was the first to notice this as she looked behind her and stopped as Pyrrha reached her. "I'm sure you must have a lot of questions."

"...Maybe one or two." The red head said back as the two kept walking forward. "For starters, you said I was the next in line to receive the Maidens powers. What did you mean by that?"

"The Maidens have existed for thousands of years, but just like nature, all seasons change." The blonde teacher explained. "No two winters are ever the same. When one Maiden dies, their power leaves their body and seeks out a new host, ensuring that the seasons never die and that no one holds that kind of power forever."

"So... how does the power choice?" Pyrrha asked.

"A buncha over-complicated and stupid rules." Qrow answered from ahead.

"Qrow." Glynda growled in annoyance.

"You know they're stupid, don't deny it." He said back.

"At first, the only thing we knew for certain was that the power traveled from one young female to another." Glynda explained. "But now we've learned that the selection process is much more... personal."

"Personal?" Pyrrha asked.

"As we understand it now, whoever is in the Maidens thoughts last has the best chance to inherit the power." The blonde said.

"Unless it's a dude or some old hag." Qrow chimed in. "Then the power goes on a hop, skip, and a jump to whoever the fuck it wants to go to. And our jobs get a lot harder to do."

"Why are you telling me this now?" The red head asked. "Why not until after I've graduated?"

"Unfortunately, its because we've run out of time." Qrow said. "Maybe you're not aware of it, but things in this world are getting a lot scarier out in the real world. Grimm attacks are on the rise, tensions between nations are tight, and criminals are acting like they they own the world. If this keeps up, the peace we've all enjoyed shatters like glass."

Pyrrha felt herself shudder, having a feeling that Qrow was talking about her master. Recovering quickly, she pushed the thoughts out of the head and focused on what was happening. "Are you... talking about war?"

"Between nations? No." Winter answered her question as Qrow looked over his shoulder.

"We can give you all the little details later, when we know you're on our side." He told the red head. "For now, all you need to know is that for the first time in, well, ever, someone stole part of their powers."

The group came to a stop and Pyrrha looked between Qrow and Ozpin to find a large machine, Atlesian by design, connected to two pods. In one, labeled 001, there was a girl with short brown hair that went to her shoulders. She wore basic white undergarments and her face was covered by a large scar over her left eye.

"Is that...?" Pyrrha started to ask, making Ozpin sigh.

"The current Fall Maiden; Amber Autumn." He confirmed.

"She's... still alive." She pointed out. In the loosest sense of the term, she was right. Amber was alive, plugged into about a dozen life support machines and unconscious, but alive.

"For now. General Ironwood, rest his soul, secured state of the art Atlas medical technology and are using it to keep her alive." Winter told her. "But technology can only do so much, and there is still much about this situation that is uncharted waters."

"What do you mean by that?" Pyrrha asked the general.

"Well, we're not exactly certain what will happen once she dies." The Schnee said.

"Won't it just seek out another host?" Pyrrha asked.

"Look who's been taking notes." Qrow remarked before leaning over to Ozpin. "She really is smart."

"Normally, yes." Winter said, glaring at Qrow for interrupting her. "But this is a delicate situation. It's not that hard to believe that the attacker is the last person she be thinking of. Complicating things even more is that the power has never been split before. For all we know, it could seek out its other half."

"Her assailant." Pyrrha surmised.

"And that's not an ideal situation for anyone." Ozpin said.

Pyrrha focused her will and made her legs walk towards the pod with Amber inside it. She looked so helpless in that pod, even with all the power she wielded. The scar on her face drew the redheads attention more than anything. It looked like some kind of horrible burn.

The glass was so cold that she could feel it through her gloves as she put them on the window. "If this is all true, if this girl really is so important, if we truly are about to go to war, then why not tell everyone? Why not tell the world?"

Winter understood the frustration of Pyrrha's situation better than the others, being the new girl herself, so she decided to step forward. "From what they've told me, this used to be common knowledge."

Just like Winter, Pyrrha had a hard time believing this. "Come again?"

"How do you think legends and tall tales get started?" Qrow asked, unscrewing his flask. "Even the craziest ones have some ground in reality."

"Our group was started to protect the Maidens AND the public." Glynda said. "Those with delusions of power hunted them down in hopes of claim that power for themselves."

Qrow finished his drink and wiped his mouth clean. "And as you can imagine, the ones that pulled it off weren't those who had desires to share that power for the good of the world."

"So, this brotherhood choose to remove the Maidens from the public eye, letting the story shift into legend." Winter finished.

"The things we're telling you go against hundreds of years of tradition and religion." Glynda spoke up.

"No one would want to believe us." Winter added. "It would cause an uproar."

"It would cause a panic, and we all know what that would bring to our doorstep." Ozpin said, emphasizing the last point to Winter. "Which is why we would like-"

"I'll do it." Pyrrha said, shocking the group. "If this will truly help save humanity, then I will agree to be your next Fall Maiden." The words Pyrrha were speaking were complete garbage. She didn't care about humanity, the Maidens, the assault, any of it. All she wanted was to take this power from them and hand it to her master so he would bask her in affection and praise like he did those countless nights before. The power the Maiden possessed would put her on terms with her master, and he would love her even more for it.

Her hundred-mile-an-hour mind came to a stop when she realized that none of the adults gave her an answer. "That is what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Correct, but I'm afraid 'Want' has very little to do with this situation." Ozpin said. "Given Amber's condition, you can't naturally inherit her powers. However, General Schnee believes she's found the solution."

"For the past seven years, Atlas has been studying Aura from a more scientific standpoint." She said. "How it works, what it really is, how to use it. We've made some significant breakthroughs, and believed to have found a method of capturing it."

"And then cram it into something else." Qrow added. "Or in this case..."

The other three adults turned to Pyrrha before she went wide-eyed, realizing what they were implying before turning to the general. "That's-"

"Classified." Winter said.

"Wrong!" Pyrrha shouted. With all the mental and physical damage he had caused throughout his life, he never had done something so horrid. All scars could heal with time and patience, but someone's Aura was their very soul. A collection of their hopes and dreams, their wills and desires, the essence of their very life. Even her master hadn't done something so horrible to anyone.

"The feeling is mutual..." Glynda said, glaring at Winter. "But desperate times call for drastic actions."

"And these are desperate times." Winter pointed out. "We might not be able to transfer Amber's power to you, but we can give you what those power are bound to."

"Her Aura..." The redhead uttered out.

"Your lives will become intertwined with each others." Ozpin said. "The question is..."

"What's gonna happen to you?" Qrow finished the thought.

Pyrrha looked down at her feet in thought. In all her fantasies of her new power and serving her master, she honestly overlooked that part of it. Amber was still human, and had feelings and hopes. "You have a very important decision to make, Miss Nikos." Ozpin said. We have no guarantee that this transfer will work, or that you'll be the same person when you step out.

"If you want my advice, take some time to think about this. But please know, we will need an answer before Vytal festival is over. The assailant has made their next move, and there's no telling what their next move will be, or when it will come." Pyrrha turned back to the unconscious and stared at her before following the adults out of the chamber.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Cinder Fall sat alone in the stands as the members of the finalist teams representatives stood in the center of the arena. Among them were Sun Wukong, Penny Polendina, Mercury Black, and a distraught Pyrrha Nikos, still in shock of the Maidens revelation shown to her.

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for!" Peter Port shouted in joy, making the crowd cheer. "The one on one finals! Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"

"It's actually quite simple, Peter." The hyperactive professor said back. "Instead of a predetermined bracket, all the matches will be made on the spot before the matches take place."

"No prep time, just like any good hunt." Port added. "Now, let's take a look at the first randomly generated match up!" The face panels started spinning and the whole world was watching with baited breath. The 'random' matchup came into view as the wheels came to a stop. "Mercury Black vs Sun Wukong!"

The whole crowd cheered as Yang huffed in disappointment in the stands. "Oh, will you get over it?" Weiss asked. "So we lost the tournament. That doesn't mean we'll be failures as Huntresses."

"Easy for you to say." The blonde said back. "I was SOOO looking forward to beating Mercury." As the conversation went on, a dozen rows over Cinder stood up and left the room.

"Would all non-nombatants please leave the stage?" Port requested, and the rest of the finalists left the arena. Sun smirked as he walked towards the center of the platform, which started floating on the Dust used to power it. A circular scaffold floated up higher and the spotlights turned on.

"Ready to get beat like a drum?" Sun asked, reaching around for his staff.

Mercury was not amused at the joke. "Get ready for a banana clip, right up your-"

"Three!" Port started the countdown, cutting the kicker off as both fighters entered a fighting stance. "Two, one! Begin!"

Sun thrust his staff forward and Mercury kicked it to the side before throwing a spin kick at the Faunus. Sun blocked it, as well as a flurry of side kicks that came after it. A roundhouse finally broke through his defense and dazed him for a second, letting Mercury blast him with his weapon.

Sun recovered and separated his staff into their nunchuck form and started twirling them, but Mercury evaded every bullet and blocked the melee attacks that came to close to home. Blasting the floor with a shot, he distracted Sun enough for him to use the monkey's head as a springboard and shoot him in the back. Crying out as he rolled near the edge, Sun picked himself back up.

"Damn." A few more seconds and he'd have been shoved off the ring, those wind shots had a lot of pressure behind them.

Shooting at the wind bullet aimed at his face, Sun reassembled his staff and ran to his opponent, batting each shot that he couldn't evade. When he made it to the Kicker, the Faunus slammed his staff down, but he didn't hit Mercury, he hit the floor in front of the man and pushed himself up. Pole-vaulting over the Haven student, Sun collapsed his staff back into his nunchaku and released a salvo of bullets into the teen's back, rolling when he hit the floor to keep his aura from taking the hit, he had to dive to the side to evade a wild shot from the boxer's blind roundhouse.

Seeing that he missed, Mercury ground his teeth, running at the Faunus, he pulled his foot back and aimed his kick right at the blonde's chin, despite the kick barely nicking Sun, a bullet flew from the shoe and blasted him away.

Disoriented from the whiplash his Aura protected him from, he saw double as the comic lover ran to press the offensive. Scrambling back to his feet, Sun attacked the kicks with his own weapons, but it fell short as the legs held more force than Sun could muster in his smaller swings. He needed his staff, but the only way he could do that with such an unrelenting attack would be by leaving himself open... well, that didn't mean he couldn't do anything during that time.

With a roar, the Vacuoan stopped his defense and tackled Mercury, running shoulder first into the competitor while pushing him a bit into the air. Reforging his staff the entire time and shoving the silver haired man away with a jab. Despite being a few feet in the air from the staff's extra hit, the lackey just let out a shot behind him and propelled himself forward, spinning to get another vicious hit to Sun's head. Only to be blocked by the red and gold staff and subsequently slammed into his side.

Picking himself up from his tumble, Mercury gave a snarky grin as he shot at the Faunus from his new spot. Dodging past each shot, as Sun got closer the shots came faster and faster until his opponent was spinning on the floor and shooting out a storm of bullets in every direction. 'Wait a second, he did this last round too.' Sparing a glance at his surroundings, Sun saw the ring was being circled by even more bullets than was used to break through a sandstorm. "Crap."

Taking potshots at the dome of projectiles, two more seemed to pop up every time he got rid of one. Realizing that he couldn't possibly take all these hits and win, he sat in Lotus position and readied his very stupid gambit. He took one deep inhale before the sea of bullets engulfed his glowing form. The audience murmured amongst themselves as the arena was engulfed in a dustbowl, no one could make out any figures in the debris and the scoreboard was blocked from view as well. Then a wave of wind tore through and pushed the dust to the pit between the stadium and stands, revealing a towering golden figure around Sun.

His face was pale and his skin was slick with sweat, creating two clones was hard enough, but a giant one to take a storm on its shoulders, he had no clue how he didn't pass out yet. Shaking those thoughts out of his head, he focused on his target. If he didn't take Mercury out in the next couple of seconds, then Sun would do his job for him and knock his aura to zero. Such a big copy was a real gas guzzler.

With earthshaking steps, the fifteen foot copy took two seconds to reach the silver boy and was already starting to flicker from existence. Slamming the floor with its humongous flaming hands, Mercury barely evaded the ground pound. Then with a swipe across the floor, Mercury was forced to jump into the air. A fist was already cocked back to be launched just for the Kicker to shoot and only be shaken up by the sheer amount of air that the hand displaced besides it.

His opponent was in the middle of the air but his arms were to slow, his King Kong of a clone was nearly gone, so he thought that if he was going to lose, he'd go out with a bang. Making his behemoth fall forward, it became to wide of a target for Mercury to evade in mid air and crushed him into the floor, before a dazzling burst of golden fire blinded the audience as the copy self destructed and blasted Mercury deeper into the ground.

Blinking out the bleariness, black dots, and trying to keep the sweat out of his eyes, Sun painfully pulled up his guns and stood ready for a retaliation. "Oh my, that powerful blast seems to have interfered our sensors, please give us a moment while we- I just have been informed that they are already fixed. Now we can see he true aura levels on the screen." Professor Port removed his hand from his ear as the comm went silent.

"Yes, it appears that Mr. Wukong's aura has dropped significantly from seventy percent to twelve, but Mr. Black's has fallen from sixty-two to one. For the safety of the students, the match is being called now, with the victor being Team SSSN!" Doctor Oobleck felt fear that the scanners had gone haywire, if either child had gotten a solid hit in, someone would have been very injured.

Nearly collapsing from exhaustion, Sun felt his knees start to buckle as he took in the cheers of the roaring audience."Gotta say, that was a strong hit." Nearly jumping in fear, Sun was surprised to find Mercury walking after eating a point blank explosion. "But you still aren't as strong as he is." Though his words were whispered, Sun could hear them clearly through the crowd.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean by 'him'?" His skin started to tingle as a chill ran down his spine.

"Who else could I be talking about?" His eyes seemed darken as he spoke his name, as if the word itself invited darkness. "The leader of Tartaros." With that word, he launched a kick to Sun's face.

Without even realizing it, when he moved his arm to block, a giant golden layer formed over him and sent the loser of their fight flying to the side.

Despite his fatigue, Sun ran to him and yanked him up by the collar. "How do you know that name? How do you know anything about him?!" Someone finally seemed to have some answers about this crazy guy was nearly a stalker, but if only things were that simple.

"W-what are you talking about?" The slick and smooth demeanor were replaced with a fearful stuttering. "Why did you hit me, I was just saying that it was a good fight!"

Sun tightened his grip and was going to shake and yell at the teen before he heard guns cocking all around him.

"Sun Wukong, release him at once and get on the ground if your hands behind your back." There was a human amongst the firing squad of robots.

"What, but didn't you hear him?! He just talked about E-aaaaaahhhhhh!" Seeing as he wasn't letting the student go, a fearful greenhorn had pulled the trigger and shocked the Faunus into unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _Mountain Glenn_**

Jackel felt himself laughing as he saw hordes of Grimm buck and groan in restlessness. His radio just said that a contender in the tournament had attacked another student despite the match already being over. With the uproar that this scene caused, citizens all around the world were feeling negative emotions. And the fact that a Faunus was the one who attacked in such a manner would send those biggots and racists into a frenzy. Be it marching through streets or posts online, the seeds of hate and anger would grow and the Grimm would come in bigger and bigger numbers.

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

"Ah! My leg!" Mercury groaned in pain.

""Mercury!" Emerald called out as she ran onto the field.

"Why'd he do it!?" He asked as his teammate reached him. "Why'd he attack me?"

"Somebody help him!" Emerald shouted before two paramedics ran out on the field carrying a stretcher. "Can't you do anything?" She asked, making the two study her 'friend'.

"We need to get him to a hospital." One told the other before they loaded him onto the stretcher and picked him up.

In the back, the medics ran through the hall with Emerald along side them as they passed a door. "Over here!" Cinder, in a medic disguise, called out through the door. "We've got an ambulance ready to go!" Not wanting to question anything, the two real medics loaded up Mercury as Emerald never left his side.

"Hope he'll be okay." One of the medics said to Cinder. "That girl just doesn't want to leave him alone."

"We'll take care of both of them." She said before climbing into the air vehicle and it took off.

"Oh, doc, tell me the truth." Mercury whined as he laid next to Emerald. "Will I ever walk again?" Emerald cocks her fist back and punched him in the shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Headache..." She groaned before grabbing her head. "A single mind is one thing, but two is stretching it."

"Well, I think you all did well." Cinder said from the copilot seat. "Getaway driver included." Neo turned her eyes back to normal and smiled.

"So, you think it worked?" Mercury asked as the ship flew into the city.

* * *

 _ **End's Warehouse**_

End slowly picked up the remote before turning on the tv. _"A tragedy took place today at the Amity Colosseum during the one-on-one rounds of the Vytal Festival."_ Some purple haired reporter said before he flipped the channel.

 _"I don't know what Ozpin or Lionheart is teaching these kids, but that was just uncalled for."_ A random citizen said. _"Then again, what can you expect from a dirty Fau-"_ The screen turned into those annoying bars and End was forced to change the channel.

This time it was an overhead of many Grimm moving towards the city. _"Even though Atlas has sent reinforcements, authorities are calling upon any available Huntsmen to deal with the spike in Grimm activity."_

"There's nothing like seeing your work covered in the nightly news, is there?" The horned demon teased before flipping the channel again.

Emerald had had enough of the demons constant yammering. The only thing he did was set up the fight, yet he's acting high and mighty. Knowing she couldn't beat him in a fight, Emerald pulled out her gun and shot the tv, destroying it.

"Hey, I was watching that too, ya know!" Mercury complained, fixing his faux leg.

"Shut up." She said back, holstering her gun.

"Is this how you treat all your patients?" He asked. His answer came when she grabbed the screwdriver in his leg and twisted it. "Too tight! Too tight!"

"Ya know, if you want, I can give you your real legs back." End said standing up.

"Yeah, no thanks." Mercury said back. "I've seen what's happened to your little science experiments. Not looking forward to turning into a blob of flesh that you burn to a pile of ash."

"I say you should try it." Emerald gave her two cents. "You can only go up from here."

"You know, YOU could use some improvements yourself." Mercury said back. "Like in that attitude of yours." She twisted the screwdriver again, tightening it again. "Stop it!"

"That's enough." All three looked over to see Cinder standing near some crates housing various peices of Hells Core. "Mercury here put on a wonderful show. He was quite brave. And teacher did a wonderful job of picking the fights. I couldn't have done a better job myself."

Mercury grabbed the tool and started turning it in the opposite direction. "These things aren't exactly a cheap commodity, ya know?" He told her.

"So, what's next?" Emerald asked her leader.

"The two of us will make sure the next fight goes just as smoothly." The half-Maiden answered, turning around. "And teacher will prepare for what happens next." Emerald nodded before walking over. End turned and walked away as he pulled out his Scroll, leaving Mercury alone.

"What about me?" He asked.

"You get to lay low until the end." Cinder answered. "If people saw you walking around on your own two feet, then all this would have been for nothing."

"Understood." He nodded before returning to his repairs.

End smirked as he studied the face on the screen. 'Okay, my little spartan. Let's see if you can pass this test.' He thought as he set up her opponent before putting his Scroll started ringing. The face showed it was Kyouka making the call. "Yo. Uh-hu. The rest is getting sent tomorrow. You should have them by the time this ends, Torafuzar will ensure that.

"Oh, and make sure Keyes is ready to pick up something. What is it? Let's just say it'll help with our little... Aura problem. Just make sure it's set up by the time I get there. Do it, and I'll reward you the way I know you want." He hung up as Neo stepped forward. "Ready for a night on the town tomorrow?"

He over-dramatically extended his arm with a flourish as Neo gave him a blank stare. "I'll let you drive~." And with a annoyed look, she grabbed his hand and let him take her to the briefing room.

* * *

 _ **The Nect Day**_

 ** _Outside Beacon Cafeteria_**

Pyrrha sat with her back against the building in thought. After yesterday's... events, both her team and Team RWBY tried to cheer her up, but her mind was focused on other things; her future to be exact. She had always been fascinated with the idea of magic power as a child, so to have the opportunity to get them in real life?

Any fool would jump headfirst into that deal, but Pyrrha was no fool and she was scared. Scared of what this power would do to her, but more importantly, scared that this power would take away what her master loved about her. She stared down at a fallen leaf and thought of Amber in that pod.

"You want some?" She snapped back to reality and looked up at Jaune offering her a stick of cotton candy. "I know it's not as healthy as the pond scum Ren offered, but I think it's what you need."

"Oh... thank you, Jaune." She took the stick and stared at it, missing Jaune look over as Ren and Nora walked out from the side before the hyper girl pulled the ninja back.

He sat down next to the armored girl as she kept staring at the sweet. "So... the finals, huh?" Jaune tired to make small talk as he reached down onto his belt line. "Talk about lucky. Maybe these things really do work." He held his family heirlooms up to the sky, and this caught Pyrrha's attention.

In her brief history lesson of the world from Keyes, she had learned that many of the relics of her world were actually left over from End's time. Jaune's keys were a whole book for her to study, and she got this idea that her master would love to have them. "You know, you were the first to ever believe in me." He said, putting his keys back on his belt.

"Even when I told my family I was going to Beacon, even after they gave me the keys, they told me not to worry if I came back in a week. How depressing is that?" He asked her.

"I-I'm sure that they didn't mean-" Pyrrha started before she dropped her candy in a sudden shock. Jaune had moved his hand and placed it on top of hers. She felt her skin crawl as someone other than her master grabbed her hand and she quickly pulled it away. "S-sorry, I still can't stand it when someone touches me." She looked away from him to further sell her 'inhibition'.

"R-right, sorry, I keep forgetting, but... if you need to talk, you can just let it all out to me." He told her. "It's the least I could do for everything you've done for me. Even when I was Cardin's lapdog, so, is there any way I can do something to help with what's bothering you right now?"

She could see that he had some feelings for her, so she decided to play off them and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're already doing a good job." She felt his muscles tense up as another leaf fell next to the first one, so she decided to push forward and pulled away from him. "Jaune, I don't know what to do."

"About what?" He asked.

It wasn't like she could just come out and say 'Ozpin has a secret faction designed to protect magic using women and wants me to be then next one to take up the mantle, but I only want the power so I can use it for my criminal master/lover.' She had to be very discrete about this. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Jaune raised an eyebrow: of all the things she was worried about, this was not what he was expecting. "Uh... I mean I guess. It all depends on what you mean."

"I don't mean a path set in stone for you." Pyrrha explained as the wind picked up. "I mean more like... a final goal that you work to achieve."

Jaune didn't really know what to say, but he had to say something to try and make her feel better. "Oh, okay. Yeah, I can see that."

"Well, what if something came along and it stood between you and your destiny?" She asked, confusing Jaune before really going hysterical. "Or what if you could accomplish your destiny in the blink of an eye, but you could lose everything that makes you who you are?"

"Pyrrha, calm down." Jaune begged. "You're not making any sense."

"Nothing is making sense!" She said back, standing up and walking away. "Things weren't supposed to be like this."

"I'm sorry." Jaune said as he stood up. "I just want to know what's wrong so I can help you."

"Ever since I can remember, I've felt I was destined to be a huntress." She said. "That I was meant to protect people. And every day, it seemed my instincts were right. But now... I don't know if I can do it."

"Yes, you can." Her team leader said back. "Pyrrha Nikos is a woman who would never back down from a challenge, no matter what it is. And if you feel that it's your destiny to save the world, then you can't let anything stand in your path."

Pyrrha stared at her bumbling team leader with wide eyes and open mouth. Despite not even knowing what she was talking about, he had managed to put things in perspective and calm her nerves. She felt her heart flutter for a second when she looked at him, but her master flashed through her head and crushed that thought. Knowing she had to get rid of him, she did the only thing she could think off: she started to cry.

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asked, worried he had done something wrong.

"Stop." She said from her hands.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"Stop!" She screamed, triggering her Semblance. Jaune slammed into the wall by his armor and closed his eyes from the pain as Pyrrha cracked an eye open and tried to take his keys. He slowly opened his eyes and she panicked. "Jaune!" She let him go and he fell to the ground, keys still on his belt. "I'm sorry!" She said with fake tears before running away.

'That was pathetic, Pyrrha.' She told herself. 'You couldn't even steal something from that bumbling fool.' She looked down at her hand and clenched in anger. "I need to wash this hand.'

* * *

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

The crowd in the arena was massive as they cheered for the next night of the tournament. "Another day, another fight in the tournament!" Port declared from the mc both.

"That's right, Peter." Oobleck agreed. "And now it's time for the randomization process for the next fight." The face wheel appeared on the screen and started spinning before the first wheel came to a stop.

"It appeared our first participant is... Pyrrha Nikos from Beacon!" Port announced, making the crowd cheer. "And her opponent will be..." The second wheel came to a stop. "Penny Polendia from Atlas!" Both fighters stepped forward onto the platform as the crowd cheered for both females.

"Sal-u-tations, Pyrrha Nikos." The bubbly girl happily said. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Pyrrha wasn't as enthusiastic as her opponent, starring down at her hands. "This is going to be so much fun."

"Fighters, are you ready?" Oobleck asked both of them. Pyrrha reached around to her back and pulled her sword and shield off while Penny nodded at the question. "Three, two, one! Begin!"

Penny's menagerie of blades popped out of her back and with waves of her hands, she sent them flying at a charging Pyrrha. She jumped over them and blocked one with her shield before landing and resuming her charge. The swords curved around her and flew back towards Penny, who used them as a shield against Mikō's spear form.

"My word!" Port said, impressed as Penny actually PUSHED Pyrrha back. "What an impressive display from miss Polendina."

Pyrrha was starting to get angry at her opponent as she jumped off the blades coming at her. On the last one, she tried slamming her spear down on the bowed girl, but once again her attack was blocked. Upon returning to the ground, Penny charged her and started swing her ring of blades. She tried blocking with her spear, but the sheer number of blades was too much and she was pushed back again.

Discreetly using her Semblance, Pyrrha slid her shield down on to her arm as the crowd cheered the fight. The noise was annoying as she looked down at her weapon and shield. Her mind was still clouded from the whole 'maiden situation', but he pushed that into the back of her mind before charging and landing blow after blow before sending the girl into the air. She jumped up after Penny and the two engaged in a mid air sword battle before both landed.

With a wave of her hands, Penny's swords turned into their gun forms and fired them. The redhead dodged all the blasts before moving out of the way of a blade disk and blocking more swords before getting a clear shot at Penny and pushed her back. The smirk on her face left in a second before Penny charged back and drop kicked Pyrrha back. The spartan stood back up but her shield and sword wer knocked out of her hands by the gunblades.

She tried to pull them back with her Semblance, but they were knocked back again. Eight swords popped out of Penny's back before she sent the blades at her opponent. With no other options left, Pyrrha threw out her strongest magnetic wave possible.

The blades flew back and the string wrapped around Penny before they sliced through her like butter. Electricity sparked out of the slice and her pieces all fell in a lump ground, making the whole crowd gasp in horror. "Broadcast, what are you doing!? Cut the feed!" Oobleck said via his earpiece.

"We can't, sir! We've lost control of them!" The man on the other end said back.

"What do you mean 'you've lost control of them?'" The doctor asked back before every screen turned red with the Tartaros symbol in black on it.

 _"This was neither an accident, nor was a tragedy."_ Cinder's voice said through the speakers. _"This is what happens when one puts all of their trust, their safety, their children, to those who claim to be our guardians, but in reality are nothing more than humans. Our academies leaders wield more power than entire armies, and one was handed the power of both. They cling to this power in the name of peace, yet, what do have here?_

 _"One nations attempt at a synthetic army, mercilessly ripped apart by another's star pupil? What need would Atlas have for machines in the guise of little girls? I don't think the Grimm can tell the difference. And what, may I ask, has Ozpin been teaching his students? Huntsman and Huntresses should be honorable and merciful warriors, and yet I have seen neither._

 _"Mayhaps Ozpin thought by defeating Atlas, he could make up for his colossal failures to protect both Vale and James Ironwood earlier this year. Or maybe, this was a message to the new headmistress of Atlas to show just who's in charge. Honestly, I couldn't care less about who's right or wrong. But I do know that peace is a fragile thing. And the leaders of our kingdoms seal treaties with iron gloves._

 _"As someone who hails from Mistral, I can assure you; the situation there is... less than desirable. Our kingdoms are teetering on the brink of war, and yet us citizens are left in the dark. So I ask you, when the first shots are fired; who do you think you can trust?"_ The feed ended and the screen turned into static, leaving everyone in the colosseum terrified.

"The feeds are being jammed, we can't get a message out!" Oobleck reported.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is happening!?" Port demanded. Before anyone could answer him, an alarm started blaring loudly warning of a Grimm attack. The mob exploded into a panic just as Winter reached the announcers table.

"Attention everyone, remain calm!" She ordered. "There is no need for a panic." A Nevermore landed on the coliseum and cawed before pecking on the barrier.

"A Nevermore!?" Fox asked in shock.

"How'd it get past the security force?" Neptune asked.

"...It's not alone." Ren added.

The three in the booth watched the massive bird peck at the energy dome before Winter's Scroll rang, showing Ozpin's face. "Ozpin, please. You have to believe me, I didn't know anything about-"

 _"James brought this army to my city, Winter."_ He interrupted. _"It's time for you to use it."_

* * *

 _ **Blue Two**_

The Atlas ships watched as a flock of Nevermores flew past them. Soldiers in the airship started running down the hall before screeching to a stop. "Hello, boys. Surprised to see me again?" End smirked before pulling his fists out of their guts. "Shall we, my dear?" He asked Neo who nodded before the went off in separate directions.

End casually walked through the ship, burning everyone he saw. He probably got fifty in a few minutes until he reached his goal. Breaking the lock off the door, he walked into the weapons locker and grabbed his cane and hidden pistol. "How I've missed you." Outside, soldiers surrounded the door with their guns aimed where the head should be before the door exploded open, sending shrapnel all over the men and killing them.

Only one barely survived and tried crawling away before End stepped on his back. "Nothing worse than survivors." The demon stepped on their back and slammed his foot through the torso, killing him. "Lot of toys in here." He mumbled turning back to the room. Plucking a grenade off the corpse, he ripped the pin out and tossed it in before walking away from the explosion.

The alarm around him was growing annoying so he punched in the code Winter gave him, which also blocked communications. "You finished your side, Neo?" He asked as the ice cream themed girl walked up from across the hall. "Good, you deal with the rest inside the cabin. I'm gonna deal with the overhyped blimps."

He walked out the door to the deck and saw crew members trying to load Bulleads for the fight. "May have your attention, please!?" He banged his cane on the ground, making everyone turn to him. "As of this moment, all flights are canceled!" He raised his cane and fired a volley of shots that destroyed all the ships and killing a large amount of the troops.

The few that survived grabbed some weapons and tried to fight him, but they were either burned alive or tossed over the edge of the ship into the beaks of the Nevermores. "And now, for you two." He summoned a giant ball of curse fire into his two hands. **"Demon Fire** **Avaricious Rain** **!"** He threw them at the closet ship and it busted a wide hole in the hull, as the fire seemed to burn without fuel, attempting to consume everything and sending it crashing into the second. "Sometimes, it's just too easy."

* * *

 _ **Amity Colosseum**_

Pyrrha hadn't moved an inch since the death of Penny. She just stared at the mechanical body, ignoring both the cries of Jaune and the Nevermore breaking through the dome. All she could do was stare at the four pieces of android she had just kill. She had just killed something other than a Grimm... and she liked it.

* * *

 **And the fall begins. As you can see, some obvious changes happened and Grimm have run wild. And up next is the final chapter of volume 3, then I give you all a little something special for a while. And no, it's not a lemon. Not yet anyway.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	11. Paradise Lost

**Chapter** **11**

 **Paradise Lost**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The Nevermore dive bombed the Colosseum and broke through the barrier, launching Penny's parts and Pyrrha back as it landed. Pyrrha stared at the massive bird as it charged her but before she could do anything, Ruby launched forward and stabbed the beast with one of Penny's swords. "Ruby?" Pyrrha asked as the hooded girl landed in front of her.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted, holding the blade at the beast. The Nevermore screeched before taking off again and circling them. It swooped down ready to swallow them, but dozens of lockers shot down and impaled it, sending it to the ground. The lockers opened and all the available students grabbed their weaponry just as the beast began to stir. In a massive effort of teamwork, the beast was decapitated and faded into nothingness.

Ruby turned to Pyrrha, who still had a complete look of shock on her face. "Ruby, I... I'm so sorry..."

"Me too." She said back. "But you aren't to blame for this."

"She's right." Jaune said, walking over with Pyrrha's weapons. "The person on the microphone, they're the ones behind." He reached the redhead and held out her blade and shield. "And it's up to us to make sure that this doesn't happen again."

Nodding blankly, Pyrrha took the weapons and nodded as a horde of Griffons landed on the coliseums edge. "Anyone have a plan?" Neptune asked.

"Sun, give me your Scroll." Ruby said. Using his tail, the Faunus grabbed his phone and tossed it to Ruby. She typed in her locker code and it landed behind her before opening, showing Crescent Rose. She raced over towards the box, but a Griffon cut her off. It roared at her before its face was blasted off.

"Students, I think it's time for you all to leave." Port said next to Oobleck, his weapon smoking from the barrel.

"But we can-" Ruby started.

"Miss Rose, this day will surely be remembered forever in Remnants history." Oobleck interrupted. "I would like my students to be the ones to tell about it."

Ruby nodded before grabbing her weapon and leading all the students out of the arena. "One final match, Barty." Port chuckled as the beasts circled them. "Place your bets!"

In the pit between the arena and stands, Penny's mangled body sparked and twitched from the last remaining power. From the shadows, Keyes appeared from his mist form. "Well, you'll make a fine test subject." He said with a grin before his body swallowed the metal frame and vanished.

* * *

 ** _Colosseum Docks_**

The panic of the students and tournament watchers faded as they huddled into the evacuation ships like sheep. Bullheads landed at the docks and the masses raced towards them, only for Grimm to pour out of the planes. Winter watched as two Knights shot an Ursa to death before an Alpha Beowulf tore them apart. It turned to her and roared as she unsheathed her blade.

The beast sprinted forward as she slammed her blade into the floor, creating a glyph that spawned tiny Nevermores that peppered the beast. It charged through the swarm and pounced her, forcing her to jump back as she pulled her sword out of the ground. It swung its paw and Winter countered by cutting it off. It roared in pain before Winter stabbed it in the heart, killing it.

She turned to the mob of students headed towards her. "What's the situation?" Ruby asked.

"Grimm have infiltrated the city, the White Fang are causing damage throughout the school, and on top of the list some-" She glanced up at her ship where her master was. "Overly ambitious criminal has taken over one of my ships. Until we can get it back from him, the sky's are out of our control. That's why I'm-" She flung her smaller sword at a Creep that tried to jump the group. "Headed there now."

Leaving her second sword behind, she turned and headed towards her ship. "What should we do?" Jaune asked, making her stop and turn back to them.

"The way I see it, you all have two choices; make a stand and fight for this school and this kingdom, or leave and live to fight another day." She told them, making them all turn at each other to see who, if any, wanted to run away. "No one will blame you if you flee." She turned back to her ship and it took off into the sky.

"Seriously, does she really think any of us would leave?" Sun asked.

"We can take a ship to Beacon." Jaune suggested before leading the charge to clear one out.

* * *

 _ **Blue Two**_

"Okay, let's have some fun." End chuckled as leaned his cane against the desk. "First, a bar fight." He pressed a button and missiles launched off the ship, creating an explosion on the ground. "Then the riot." He pressed another button and dropped the load of Atlesian Knights on board. "Meh?"

Neo tapped her foot in annoyance, pointing at her wrist. "Aw come on, what's wrong with a little fun?" She shook her head in disappointment. "Alright, fine." He pulled out his Scroll and hooked it up, making the whole ship turn red. The screen in the Scroll flashed the Tartaros symbol, signifying that the virus was upload. "Now, let's get a bottle of Burgundy out so me and Winter can enjoy the end of the world and then a night in bed. Who knows, maybe you can join us." He easily avoided the mug Neo threw at her.

Both looked out the window to see Winter's ship in flames as Grimm ripped apart, careening towards the ground. "She'll be fine... I hope." End said as the ship hit the ground, creating an explosion. "Maybe I should have Keyes check on her." The sensors were still going haywire from all the Grimm around the ship and the noise was annoying. "My dear, please go out and break the antenna. I wish to hear the screams of death uninterrupted." Neo nodded and headed out the door.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Plaza**_

Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury watched as the students fought against the Grimm, the latter filming on his Scroll. "Beautiful." Cinder said.

"It's almost tragic." Emerald said, borderline remorseful.

"It's horrible." Her leader corrected before turning to Mercury. "Pay close attention to the Atlesian Knights."

"I'm not missing a minute of this." He replied.

"Excellent. Continue filming until the very end." She said as the ground started shaking. "And whatever you do, do not miss what's about to happen." She walked over towards the edge of the building as Mountain Glenn started shaking. A claw broke through the stone before the whole thing exploded, letting a massive wyvern-like Grimm fly into the air, headed towards Beacon.

Black droplets rolled of its body and fell to the ground. Upon impact, the puddles morphed and shifted into all manner of combative Grimm. The students on the ground prepared to fight them off as Pyrrha saw Ozpin standing at the base of the tower. Knowing what he wanted, she stepped towards him, confusing her team.

"I'll go with her. You two stay here and keep fighting." Jaune told the other two as he raced after the redhead, unaware that Cinder Fall was watching them.

Soon, the three popped out of the elevator and raced through the long hall. "Where are we?" Jaune asked, looking around.

"It's... like a vault." Pyrrha answered.

"You've been here before?" Jaune asked shocked. "What could a school have that would need..." He trailed off when he saw Amber and the transfer machine. "What? Who?"

Before Pyrrha could answer, Ozpin reached the consul. "Pyrrha, get to the pod." Wasting no time, the redhead raced over to the empty pod. "Mr. Arc, if you wish to help, then stand guard." Realizing that there was no time to argue, Jaune turned around and stood ready to fight.

"So, what do we do now?" Pyrrha asked.

With a heavy sigh, Ozpin gave his answer. "WE do nothing. YOU, Miss Nikos..." The pod door hissed open. "Have a decision to make." The red head glanced back at the scared blonde, as seen by his shaking weapons, before the tower started shaking. Making up her mind, she climbed into the pod and the door closed. Typing in some codes, Ozpin turned back to Pyrrha one more time. "Are you ready?" She nodded, but that wasn't good enough. "I... need to hear you say it."

"Yes." She answered firmly.

"Thank you, Miss Nikos." Ozpin pressed the final button and the machine turned on.

Amber's eyes flickered open as she glowed a warm orange before the tubes flowed with her Aura and lead to Pyrrha, who started glowing the same color. She started screaming in agony as she felt Amber's Aura forced into her own. All the times she had been with her master were never even close to this.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune called out at the scream before racing over to the pod, trying to find away to help.

"I'm sorry..." That was all Ozpin could say.

As Amber tried to look around, an arrow pierced her pod and her heart. Her Aura started flashing as the men turned to see Cinder, bow in hand. Amber struggled to breath before her heart stopped pumping and her head fell to the side. The candles died down as all the Aura in the tubes returned to Amber's pod. A ball of light akin to fire burst out of the pod and flew into Cinder, making her eyes glow and her body float into the air.

Pyrrha started banging on the glass, trying to break free of her pod. Jaune charged the ash haired girl, only to get whack to the side by flames under her control. Pyrrha finally broke free and sent the door at Cinder. It was destroyed upon impact as she summoned her weapons to her, ready to fight.

"Take Jaune and go." Ozpin said, blocking her path. "Find Glynda, Winter, Qrow. Bring them here at once! We cannot let the tower fall!"

"But I can help!" Pyrrha shouted, eager to try and gain HER powers.

"You'll only get in the way." The headmaster said back. As much as Pyrrha wanted to argue back, hell fight back, she couldn't. Ozpin was a seasoned Huntsman and could most likely kill her if he wanted to. Bitterly, she raced over to Jaune and helped him up before they raced past Cinder as she landed on the ground.

"All this time, she was right beneath us." She said as Ozpin flipped his cane around and held it like a sword. "They were right about you... the arrogance rolls off you."

* * *

 _ **Blue Two**_

End watched out the window as the massive beast flew right past the ship. "Good to see you again, biggie." He mumbled before the Scroll buzzed. Neo had sent him a picture and when he opened it, it showed Ruby. "Seriously!? How'd she even manage to get up here? We're thousands of miles in the air!?" He grabbed his cane and headed out towards the deck.

He stepped out and watched as Neo dodged every swing of the scythe. "Wait for it, wait for it..." He pointed his cane at the caped girl as she fired a round from her scythe. The bullet hit an illusion Neo created and it shattered, letting him surprise her with a blast from his cane. She dug her scythe into the deck, barely saving her from flying off the ship as he marched over. "No matter the time, place, or era, there's always someone who desperately wants to be the big hero."

"What is wrong with you?" She asked. "If these ships go down, then the Grimm will destroy everything."

"That's the general idea." He raised his leg and ignited it, but Ruby swatted the one on the ground, sending him to the deck. He looked up as she swung her scythe at him, forcing him to roll out of the way. Neo raced forward and started kicking her around before sending her tumbling to the edge, barely stopping herself from flying off the edge.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked as Neo walked over to her boss. "What do you get out of this destruction and death?"

"The better question would be what I don't get out of it." End answered just before Ruby charged him. He leaned back as Neo hopped over his back and kicked the other girl in the face before racing forward and hooking the scythe, yanking it away from Ruby and delivering a 540 kick. Ruby flew towards End, who delivered an axe kick followed by a high knee to her jaw, sending her flying before blasting Ruby into her scythe.

Dangling over the edge of the ship like a worm, she looked down at the flock Nevermore and Griffons circling the ship. "Change is the one constant in this world, Lucy. And you either adapt or perish." Neo's blade popped out of her umbrella as she walked over to Ruby and pointed it at her. "Me and my kin are going to change the world, and no one is going to stop us. Not you, not your little friends, not even your beloved Ozpin. So just put your head between your legs, and kiss your ass good-"

Ruby reached up and pressed a button the parasol, opening it up. The wind caught the fabric and pulled Neo off the ship, right into the swarm of Grimm. "Neo, no!"

"I don't care what you say." Ruby said, pulling herself up onto the ship. "We will stop them, and I will stop you. That's a promise!"

End stared at the girl as a blondes face replaced her. _"I never break a promise."_

Snapping back to reality as Ruby charged him, he pulled his head back and let out a torrent of flames, sending Lucy back. He reformed in front of her and punched her square in the gut before kicking her in the temple ant then blasting her in the chest, sending her to the deck as he rolled after her. "You reminded me so much about myself... AND I HATE THAT THE MOST ABOUT YOU!" He swung his cane and hit her as she tried to stand.

"Always fighting no matter how badly you're outclassed, how many times you get crushed. It doesn't matter to you as long as you keep your friends safe." He ignited his cane and hit her again. "Well then, I'll just go after your friends first. I'll break every pillar of support you have and send you crashing into the rubble. By the end of it, you'll either finally get the point!... or... end up just like me..." Ruby kicked him in the shin, giving her enough space to stand back up. "Let me spoil this hero business for you. You're gonna die just like all the others before you!"

He swung his cane again and hit her in the face, hearing the jaw bone dislocate. "By the time my plan is done, I'll be king of the world and girls like you will be at my beck and call. The ringleader, she has no idea I'm playing her and that little bitch Cinder is nothing more than a pawn for me to use." He swung at her again and sent her towards the edge. "You won't be around to see it, but don't worry. I'll take good care of your friends!"

He blasted her off the edge and she dug her blade into the side, only for End to step on the blade. Pushing harder, the curved blade started going through the metal of the ship when an idea crossed his mind. "Here's your final exam, see if you can survive this." End fired his cane and blasted her in the face, sending her flying towards an open maw.

She flailed around before grabbing onto a pair of talons from another Nevermore. Pulling herself up onto its back, she looked out at the distance she had to cover to get back to the ship. "Well, here goes nothing..." Running towards the end of the bird, she ran forward and jumped off its beak. It reached out to eat her just as she triggered her semblance, using it much longer and must faster than ever, and spiraled forward, reaching her blade.

Ripping it out of the hull, she flipped up and saw End at the other side of the deck. "Hey!" She shouted before sprinting forward, scythe at the ready. End turned and was impressed by her survival. Before he could do anything, Ruby hooked him and launched pulled him off the ship.

"Excellent, now DODGE THIS!" End shouted before pulling as much Curse power into his weapon as possible and fired it. Ruby jumped out of the way and the blast hit the ship. A large hole in its hull, the ship started falling out of the sky, taking End with it.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Academy Plaza**_

Jaune and Pyrrha raced out of the tower before coming to a stop. "Okay, pretty sure I have Glynda's number." Jaune pulled out his Scroll and started running through the contacts. "Where is it?" Pyrrha turned around and stared up at the tower. "Pyrrha, what was all of that?"

"Uh..." She started before the ground started shaking. They turned the tower to see Cinder flying up the elevator shaft with flames shooting out of her hands.

"Then, Ozpin..." Jaune mumbled.

"There's no time." Pyrrha said before turning to the blonde. "Go to Vale and call for help."

"Wait, what are you going to do?" He asked as she turned to the tower. "No... no, Pyrrha you can't. You saw what she could do. She just killed Ozpin!" His voice was grating on her nerves as she focused on the tower. She had to get rid of him, so she did the only thing she could think off. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist as the two broke the hug. "Jaune, I'm proud to have followed you. You were a great leader." She said before using her Semblance to push him into a nearby locker.

"Hey, wait! Stop, stop!" Jaune shouted as the door closed in front of him. Pyrrha stepped forward and started punching in coordinates. "Pyrrha, please don't do this!" She hit enter and the locker took off as she stared at the flames coming out of the bottom before she patted her pocket.

Clenching her fist, she turned and ran into the tower. Reaching the elevator, she pried the door open and stared at the holes on the ceiling and floor. Stepping into the box, the red head focused her magnetism and forced the box upwards.

At the top of the tower, Cinder stepped out of a cloud of smoke and strutted into the office. Reaching the window, she watched as the Dragon curled around the building until it meet eyes with Cinder and let out a massive roar. She shushed it as the roar soaked into her bones. "Shhh... it's okay. You're home now." The beast stared at her as she stepped back and summoned a flame.

A noise caught her attention and she turned to the elevator as a red and orange sword flew out of the box. Cinder tilted her head and the sword missed. The shield followed with Pyrrha behind it, forcing Cinder to block. Pyrrha jumped back and recalled her weapons as Cinder looked at her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ozpin's candidate." Cinder mocked. "Let me guess; you're going to avenge your beloved headmaster."

"You're wrong." Pyrrha said back, confusing the maiden. "I'm going to beat you and take that power from you. But I'm not doing this for Ozpin, or for Beacon. I'm doing this for me."

"Is that so?" Cinder asked. "Who would have thought that the champion of Mistral was nothing but a power hungry little girl? Well, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Cinder used her flames to levitate as the two stared each other down.

* * *

 _ **Beacon Streets**_

Glynda flicked her crop and send dust rounds at four Creeps, killing them. Behind her, Qrow took down two Knights before blasting a third with his shotgun. Cardin Winchester raced forward and swatted away an Ursa, only to find two robots pointing their guns at him. Before they could fire, two white birds took their heads off. Cardin looked towards their source and his mouth fell open.

Winter Schnee, battered and covered in deep cuts that were dripping blood, stepped out of the smoking wreck of her personal ship. Walking towards the mass of robots, the general started swinging her sword around. Every robot around her was decapitated before she sliced the final one in half. "This area is secure. We need to-"

Qrow glared at her before his sword shifted into its scythe mode and he pointed it at her. "Qrow, I had nothing to do with this!" She cried out, only for Qrow to race forward. Gripping her blade for a fight, she watched as Qrow jumped over her and sliced a Griffon in half behind her.

Landing as the two halves dissolved into nothing, Qrow smirked as he turned back to her. "Moron, I know you couldn't have done any of this." Breathing a sigh of relief that her cover wasn't discovered, she looked over as Glynda put her hand on the generals shoulder. "So, what do we do now, general?"

Glynda stepped away as Winter sheathed her blade. "Someone has done the impossible and hacked the entire Atlesian machine force. And that giant Grimm seems to be obsessed with the tower. But first things first. Glynda, I want you helping with the huntsmen who've established a safe zone. Qrow, I want you and my men heading up the evacuation. I'm going to get my ship back."

At that moment, all looked up to see the aforementioned airship fall out of the sky and crash into the city in a massive explosion. "Good news, it won't be much of a walk." Qrow joked as all the robots powered down. "So, let's get to it, shall we?" All three listened to orders as Winter continued to the ship.

The point of impact was a smoldering heap of metal and stone. Nearby buildings had collapsed from the impact and burning rubble littered the streets. The ship had pierced into the road and left the front half buried under asphalt. The engines were sputtering their last breath before they shut down and started smoking.

"Dear God..." Winter mumbled, looking at all the destruction. Stone started moving and Winter prepared for a fight with Grimm, only for a hand to burst out of the rubble. "Master!" Winter raced over and started clearing the rubble before pulling the demon out.

"Okay, that sucked." End complained, on his hands and knees. His stomach held a gaping hole and his arms and legs were filled with scrap metal. A large shard was buried into his knee ditch and his cane was sticking into his neck. Standing up and stumbling a bit, Winter caught him and helped stabilize himself as he looked around. "Damn. We really did a number on this place, huh?"

"Master, shouldn't we try getting that pole out of you?" Winter asked.

"I guess." He reached around and pulled the shard in his knee, letting himself stand up straight. Dusting himself of most of the shards, he yanked his weapon out handle first only to get half of it. "Damnit, I really liked this thing." He grabbed the other half and pulled it out of his neck before looking at his smashed gauntlet. "Come on, not that too."

"Master, if you give them to me, I think Atlas can fix them." Winter said.

"Thanks, but I think Keyes should handle that." He said with a smile, unhooking his armor.. "Now, we just need to find-" A thud caught their attention and both turned to see a body land on the ground back towards them. "Neo!" End raced and picked the girl up, and that's when he saw the damage.

A chunk of flesh was torn out of her left calf and her right foot was only a bone nub. Her right arm was missing from the elbow down and her left eye was gouged out, leaving only a bloody mess. Blood covered her body and feathers were trapped in her hair. But what scared him the most was the umbrella blade sticking right through her.

"Master, it's going through her aorta." Winter said, reaching the two. "If we don't cauterize it, she will die."

"Then get ready to pull." He said back before shaking her a bit, making her open her eye. "We're gonna help you, but it's going to hurt. So if you need to scream, just bite down on me." Neo weakly nodded and End carefully set herself up against him. "Do it." He told Winter. In a swift motion, she pulled the umbrella out and End clasped his hands over the wounds.

Activating his Curse, End burned the wounds closed. The smell of burning flesh filled his nose and teeth crunched against his shoulder. The teeth loosened as the flames died down, prompting End to pick Neo up again. "You're gonna live, I'll make sure you pull through."

"I'm amazed she could even survive all of that." Winter spoke up as she handed the girl her umbrella. "Her Aura level must be amazing."

"I'd expect nothing less from her." End said, making Neo smirk weakly. "Okay, now let's get out of here." The two started walking away from the wreck before an explosion from the top of Beacon tower startled them. "Oh, no."

"Something wrong?" Winter asked.

"I've got to break up a catfight." He said before he and Neo teleported away.

* * *

 ** _Beacon Tower_**

Pyrrha was collapsed against a chunk of the tower, holding her broken blade as blood trickled down from a head injury. The power of the maiden was more than she had ever anticipated, but she wasn't about to give up. Her shield was in front of her and she crawled over to it as Cinder watched her.

Glancing over to the pile of metal, the red head waved her hand and a chunk flew over and hit Cinder. Grabbing her shield and bracing behind it, Cinder broke free of the metal and started throwing fireballs at the armored girl. She dodged them as the impact created flames, making Cinder think she got her. The shield flew out of the flames and she swatted it away, only to find a swarm of gears hovering over her.

Pyrrha waved her hand and her shield took Cinder's legs out before a gear slammed into her gut. Recalling her shield, Pyrrha slammed the rest of the gears down on Cinder and crushed them on her. It worked for about a second before Cinder blasted the gears off herself. One flew towards Pyrrha and she tried to block it, but it sent her flying back into an exposed rebar pipe. The blast took the last of her Aura with it, so the pipe went through both her armor and her gut.

Pyrrha glanced up at Cinder, who had summoned her bow and an arrow. With the last of her strength, the red head stood up, spun and flung her shield at the maiden. Cinder fired and let the shield split it apart before she forced it back together and let it pierce the Spartan's ankle. Crying out in pain, Pyrrha dropped to her knees. The arrow fell apart but the head remained in her Achilles tendon.

"Such a shame you were promised a power that was never meant for you." Cinder mocked as she walked over. "Just know, I will use it in ways you never thought possible."

"He won't let you get away with this." Pyrrha said back. "He will avenge me."

"Are you talking about that blonde boy you're always hanging around?" Cinder asked. "Cute... do you really believe that he has the power to face me, let alone beat me?"

"I'm not talking about that fool." Pyrrha confessed, shocking Cinder a bit. "The man I'm talking about is stronger than you'll ever be, and even more deadly. He cares about me and he will hunt you to the ends of the world to kill you."

Cinder was taken aback by the statement, but she wasn't worried about the threat. "Let him try." She crafted a bow and arrow from glass and aimed it at the red heads heart.

Pyrrha closed her eyes and waited for the head to pierce her heart, but the pain never came. "Now, now, Cinder. I want you both to get along." The redhead opened her eyes to see a hand in front of her with the arrow sticking out of it. She followed the arm up and saw her master between the two girls.

"Master!" Pyrrha praised as she clung to his leg, the only part she could reach with her injuries.

"Easy there, girl. You've done well." End told her, patting her head.

"I have a gift for you." She said, reaching into her pocket and pulled out Jaune's key ring.

"Well, what do we have here?" He took the keys from her hands and studied them all. "And you thought I'd never see you again."

"What is the meaning of this!?" Cinder asked. "Explain yourself, teacher."

"Do you want the long answer or the short one?" End asked as he put the keys on his belt. The ash-haired girl glared at him and he got the message. "Short, got it." Placing Neo next to Pyrrha, he then melted the glass bolt in his hand as he watched the wound close. "Basically, I put a spell on her that allowed me to weaken her mind until she developed a subservient personality. Then I just swapped that one with her normal mindset and couple of months later, loyal servant."

"And you failed to inform me of this because?" Cinder asked, looking over his shoulder. "And what happened to Neopolitain?"

"Because I didn't realize that I had to inform you of every little thing I do in my spare time." End answered back. "As for your second question, what happened to Neo was-" A smell caught his attention and he turned to the side. "Shit! Neo, illusion! Just like we discussed."

Panting, she nodded as a cold sweat broke out on her body before closing her eye. The second after she closed it, Ruby Rose jumped over the edge and landed before just sitting there. "What is she seeing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Don't know, but whatever it is, it made Luce stop in her tracks." He answered, handing her Neo's umbrella and his weapons before placing his hand on his temple. "Keyes, get over here, now." Seconds later, the vaporous Etherion appeared before them. "Take these two and get them out of here now. Make sure you hold onto her tight." He ordered Pyrrha.

"Of course, Master." The redhead nodded as she picked up the other girl and held her. Keyes nodded before wrapping his body around them and swallowing them before leaving in a black spiral.

"So, shall we deal with this annoying fly?" End asked, igniting his fists his flames.

"Yes, I believe we shall..." Cinder nodded as her bow shifted into two blades. They walked over to the girl ready to strike her down when a blast of energy shot out of the girls eyes. The Dragon Grimm screeched in pain as the two villains covered their eyes. "What's happening?"

End moved his hand forward and felt the energy roll off his fingers. "This feels like... magic." He mumbled before the light exploded. Minutes later, the demon slowly opened his eyes in pain. "That actually hurt?" Clutching his head he found that both of his horns had melted off. "Magic isn't supposed to-" He turned his head and jumped back in surprise at the Dragon head in his face.

"Wait..." Pushing himself up, End walked forward and studied the beast. "It's frozen... What's going on?" A groan caught his attention and he turned around, seeing Cinder using her bow as a stand. "Take it easy." He said before she fell into his arms, showing him her face. Her left eye was completely burned off leaving only a scar and her arms had smaller burns.

"How?" End asked before putting two and two together. Turning to the other girl on the ground, his whole body erupted into flames as he glared at her in anger. "You DARE hurt two of my women!?" The flames started taking shape and melted the wreckage around him as all of his teeth sharpened. "I WILL KILL YOU!"

Before he took a step, a wall fell down on him, turning his back to it to cover Cinder. The impact shook the floor as cracks spread out from his position. Looking back at his target, he saw someone who fit Winter's description of 'Qrow'. A scruffy man who reeked of alcohol and used a scythe.

"Now I might not know who you are, I bet I can make an educated guess." The veteran Huntsman aimed his gun at the floor. "The head honcho of Tartaros; End." Pulling the trigger, a spray of bullets came out and blasted the weakened floor, making it collapse and sending them sliding off the edge of the tower..

"You bastard!" Crying out from the fall, End cussed as he saw the man whisk the girl away. Looking down to see the bottom quickly approaching, he hugged Cinder close as they disappeared into fire.

* * *

 _ **Salem's Realm**_

Salem looked out over her realm with a smile on her face. Beacon had fallen and the maidens power was hers. New allies were revealed and things were progressing as planned. "This is the beginning of the end, Ozpin. And I can't wait to watch you burn." Walking into the castle, she came across the necromancy. "Keyes, do tell me where End is. I wish to hear what happened."

"He's in the lab, most likely getting his horns repaired." The former skeleton answered. "Which is where I need to be to study my subject." The two walked together for a bit before they opened the door. "Watts, get away from that!" He shouted.

"Why should I listen to you?" The doctor asked, studying Penny's head. He felt a glare on him as his lady stared at him. "Very well, I was just about to leave anyway. No sense watching this baffon destory the greatest scientific advancement the world has ever seen." Placing the head on the table, he walked past the two and bumped into Keyes on purpose.

 ***BEEP***

A pod drained itself of green liquid before it opened up and End dropped out, burning himself dry. "M'lord, I see you're feeling better." Keyes said.

"Not now, Keyes." End said, throwing on his clothes and jumping off. Walking towards the opposite end of the lab, he looked up at Neo, Cinder, and Pyrrha inside their own pods. They weren't being converted, just sustained in an induced coma. "You sure they'll live?" He asked Kyouka.

"Indeed, master." The bird demon nodded. "They'll be kept alive as long as they're inside."

"Good." He told her before walking over to the door. "Keyes, I want you working on that thing now! The sooner we figure out how to override the Aura, the better!" He slammed the door behind him, making the entire room shake as he left.

"What's wrong with him?" Salem asked.

"He's upset that this happened under his watch." Keyes explained, pulling some wires out of the head. "He's always been worried about the girls under his care. Kyouka can attest to that."

"Indeed, though why he's caring for humans now I'll never know." She added.

Outside the door, End marched down the hall before Mercury and Emerald bumped into him. "Move it." He said, not even bothering to stop.

"What's his problem?" Mercury asked.

"Who cares. We need to find where he put Cinder." The thief said, leading the kicker away.

End marched past doors as his mind was going a mile a minute. He must have missed something, how else could that girl's magic have snuck-up on him. Locking himself in his room, End sat down lotus style and closed his eyes. When he opened them, he found himself looking at the two doors he kept. Ignoring both Lost Faith and Reborn Hope, the demon turned around and marched through the white glow before hitting a third door, this one simple and plain. Carved into its frame was its name: Past Endeavors.

* * *

 ***After watching the volume 5 trailer. 'RING-RING, RING-RING' I do hope someone answers that phone... BECAUSE I FUCKING CALLED IT! RAVEN HAD THE SPRING MAIDEN! I BEAT THEM TO IT! RWBY TAIL, BITCH!***

 **Volume three is done, and now we're delving into Natsu's past. Basically how the world of Earthland shifted into Remnant. You'll see some tears, some love, some anger. Pretty much anything I can think of, you'll see it in the next few chapters. And I'll also be explaining a few things I've mentioned.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	12. Beginning of the END

**Chapter** **12**

 **Beginning of the END**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **2000 Thousand Years Ago**_

Natsu panted as he dropped to a knee. His magic was almost used up completely and the buildings around him were destroyed, but it was worth. Behind him was the church where his brother Zeref laid dead, and in front of him was the body of Acnologia, charred, one armed, and dead. "It's over now, Igneel." He said to himself.

Around him, the smoke of the battle cleared and Fairy Tail members moved in in amazement. "Holy shit... Flame brain pulled it off." Gray mumbled in disbelief.

"He just killed Acnologia..." Gajeel added.

"Its over..." Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "It's finally over."

"We WON!" The whole mob cheered as Erza and Lisanna helped Natsu to his feet.

"Looks like you've finally surpassed me." Erza joked.

"I knew you could do it." Lisanna cheered.

The guild members cleared a path as Makarov walked forward towards the Dragon Slayer. "My boy, you've done an incredible thing today. Now there's only one thing left to do."

"What's that, Gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Celebrate!" The crowd cheered, until half of those left standing fell as adrenaline left and exhaustion took place. "But first, I guess we should get fixed up."

"C'mon, what's with you guys? I fought Acnologia and look at me." Natsu raised his arms to flex, well, he tried to. Grunting in exertion, Natsu found himself unable to move his arms anymore. "Huh, so this is gonna hurt in the morning." He groaned out.

"Don't try to act tough." Lisanna scolded. "You've used up almost all of your magic. We all need to rest."

"Agreed." The master nodded. "How can you show everyone Fairy Tail's spirit if you can't drink and eat with your own two hands? Everyone, let's go treat the wounded, you're more than welcome to use our guild as a triage until real doctors come to our aid." The crowd of allied guilds followed the Giant Magic user. The guild started marching away from the body as the right hind leg cracked off the joint, letting black blood trickle out.

The liquid pooled together before a set white claws ripped through the liquid before a second one did the same. The black palms they were attached to pulled itself out, revealing a crude wolf like creature. Shaking the liquid off itself, the beast let out a roar, catching everyone's attention.

"What the hell?!" Gray barely stopped himself from tripping over his feet when he turned back at the roar to find a monster made of wisping darkness.

"Fuck this, I don't care anymore. Whatever you are, you ain't friendly, so die!" Gajeel brought his arm up and chopped the air between him and the beast, his Iron Dragon Sword forming and easily split it in two. "There, for once, something dies in one hi-"

The right wing bubbled before it turned into a puddle and a massive white hooked beak rose out of liquid. A red line ran down the center of its head, leading into a circle that spread it out to the four horns on its head. Piercing orange eyes glowed like fire as the jaws were connected by two lines of flesh. Bone white plates were attached to its long neck that lead to two large white spike on its shoulder, decorated in red lines.

The arms rose out of the puddle, revealing large wings that were a dark red leather connected to a black base decorated with plates. The fingers were white with a red pattern that resembled an eye. It's squat legs had white spiked knee plates with a red lining and its long tail lined with white vertical plated to a sharp and deadly point. It dug into the body and ripped out was the heart of the Dragon of Darkness. With a powerful chomp, the black liquid was sent flying through the air and rained over the ground.

Quick thinking from the Maker Mages protected the army from the blackness. However, as their elemental wall held back the liquid, more monsters formed from the sea of blood and started to attack their barricade. Some even gaining wings and attempting to fly over the wall to strike.

Looking through the crowd, Gray was searching for one person in particular to enact his plan. "Kagura!" The purple haired swordswoman had a hand up, using her gravity magic to help hold the wall of mashed magics together. "I'm going to open my side, I need you you to send me flying to that corpse." The air seemed to freeze around him as his hair stood straight. "Trust me, I can stop all of them. I just need the perfect spot."

Sparing a glance at Erza, Kagura was given a reassuring nod. "Okay. Just say when."

Taking one last breath, Gray spread out his arms and a hole opened up in his part of the shield. "Now!" Instantly, Gray was shot like a rocket above the field of monsters. Behind him, a stream of fire erupted as Natsu kept the monsters from breaking through.

Fixing his position in the air, Gray put his hands together and cast his spell before reaching Acnologia and the monster that ripped out his heart. **"Ice-Make: Silver!"** The entire army of darkness froze before anyone could even blink, the flying ones crashing to the ground and shattering. The first gigantic beast stood frozen, baring its jaws in a defiant roar.

"That, ha, should do it." Gray took deep breaths as he walked back to his group. "Thanks Kagura, I couldn't have done it without ya."

Ignoring Juvia's death glare and murmurings of 'Love Rival', Kagura asked a question: "Exactly how long do you think this will hold? We need to prepare before they return."

"You shouldn't really worry about that." Gray replied. "This magic can't thaw through normal means, even a Fire Dragon couldn't melt this ice."

* * *

 _ **9 Weeks Later**_

 _ **Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

The guild was as lively as ever as members were getting more jobs than they could handle. But that's what happens when you're the guild that killed both Zeref and Acnologia. The press wouldn't leave Natsu alone the first few weeks after that massive battle, but all the questions were done and he could get back to his normal life of fights, food, and adventure.

During this time, the magic council had set up a base that was more akin to a vault. They decided they had to study whatever was happening to the dragons body. It also served as a deterrent to any dark mages that wanted to get their hands on it.

"Attention, I have an announcement!" Erza declared from the stage. Everyone in the guild turned to her as she stood next to Makarov. "As you know, after receiving his pardon for his assistance in our latest battle, Jellal and I have been seeing each other. And last night..." She Requiped her gauntlet away and showed of a ring on her finger. "We became engaged."

The whole guild erupted into cheers as the girls raced over to Erza and started talking about the night. "Ain't this great, Natsu?" Happy asked. "I'm with Carla, Juvia has finally broken Gray down, even Lucy found someone."

"...Yeah, great..." The Dragon Slayer mumbled back, staring at his hands. Not even Happy knew about his crush on Erza. But after everything Zeref told him, the secrets that had been revealed to him, he knew the two of them could never be together.

"Quit moping, ashbrain." Gajeel said, punching him in the shoulder. "We gotta start planing the bachelor party for old blue boy."

"We gotta find Sho and Wally." Gray added. "I'm sure that they'll come once we've explained everything."

"Sounds like fun." Natsu said with a fake smile.

* * *

 _ **7 Weeks Later**_

 _ **Night**_

 _ **Jellal's Bachelor Party**_

The guild hall was closed, and yet the noise didn't stop. Inside, Jellals bachelor party was in full swing with drinks all around the dozen men. "I'm tellling yous, lucked out." Wakaba said to the bluenette, clearly drunk. "Erza nit the kind of woman to let hreself go..."

"Dude, you're hammered." Gajeel said, lightly buzzed before taking another sip. "God, I love that shrimp."

"Guys, guys, guys." Macao spoke up. "You're forgetting why we're here. This is Jellal's last night of freedom. After this, he's hooked to the old ball and chain fro life. Say good bye to the boys." Sho and Wally laughed like mad men before their seats fell over and they hit the ground.

Laxus and Elfman were passed out drunk on the floor as Gray stepped over them and handed Gajeel and Natsu another mug. "Man, you are really shlamming those down, aren't you natsy?" He asked. "Oh, I men Natsu."

"Keep 'em coming." Natsu said as he took a sip of his 7th beer. One of the perks of being a Fire Dragon Slayer was that Natsu had a higher body temperature than most people, so his body proceeded toxins hundreds of times faster than a normal human's. In simpler terms, it took Cana levels of alcohol for him to really feel a buzz.

"Gentleme, a toast." Gray said as he held up his mug. "To Erza's peanut butter and Jelly!" The others still standing copied his slurred toast to the primary haired couple before gulping down their drinks.

"Can I ask a question?" Natsu asked. "What... what make you think you deserve a woman as wonderful as Erza?"

The whole room was silent as they focused on the pinkette. "Whas you talking abou, Natsu?" Alzack asked. "Your killing de mood. This is a fun tyme, supposed to bee."

"No, no it's okay." Jellal spoke up. "Honestly, I've asked that question every day since she asked me to marry her. And to be honest, i feel like I don't deserve her. I've hurt her too much in the past with the tower and Simon..." He hung his head at the mention of the friend he killed. "But, I think that if I try hard enough, and I keep working at, I think one day I might be worthy."

Natsu gave a satisfied smile at the answer before standing up. "I've got to get going." He picked up a passed out Happy and headed out the door. Walking through the streets of Magnolia, Natsu passed Lucy's apartment and listened to the girls laughing and enjoying Erza's bachelorette party. His smile faded as he left the town and reached his home.

Setting happy down on his hammock, the pinkette took out a pen and paper before writing a note. Folding it up twice, Natsu placed it beside his oldest friend before starting to pack.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

"My head..." Happy groaned as he woke up with a massive hang over. "Natsu, can you get me a water?" No answer came as the cat grew his wings. "Natsu~" He called out again, but received no answer again. "Natsu!?" The Exceed flew around the house and found no trace of his partner. "Where are you!?" His gut started hurting and he dropped in pain before landing on the letter left for him.

"What the?" Opening up the letter, Happy moved his eyes along the parchment. He let out a gasp before grabbing the letter and flying out the window. The winged cat flew right past the fish monger until he reached the guild hall. "Lisanna!" The cat cried out before flying into the door. He slid down as the other door opened, showing the short white haired girl.

"Happy, what's wrong?" She asked as she picked up the cat and brought him into the guild.

"Natsu left!" Happy explained, shocking everyone.

"Keep it down!" Gajeel shouted before grabbing his head. "Coffee..."

"What do you mean he left?" Lucy asked.

"Here, look!" Happy held up the letter and let Lisanna take it.

"'Hey, everyone.'" Lisanna read for everyone to hear. "'If you're reading this, then that means Happy brought this letter to the guild. Sorry I'm leaving by a note again, but I'm, but I'm leaving on another training mission. There's just something in my gut that tells me I need to do this. Don't come after me, I'm probably long gone by now. See you soon, Natsu. P.s. Take plenty of pictures at the wedding for me.'"

The guild looked around at each other, wondering what brought about this decision. Footsteps caught everyone's attention as they looked to find Lisanna gone, the note fallen to the ground.

* * *

 _ **Just Outside Magnolia**_

Natsu stared back at his home town one last time as he slung a bag over his shoulder. "I'm gonna miss this place..." He mumbled before turning away and walking over the hill.

"NAAAATTTTSSSSUUUU!" He stopped walking as someone screamed his name. Turning around to see who it was, he saw Lisanna as a Turkey Vulture, the best tracker she had, land before her form returned to normal. "I found you."

"Lisanna, what are you doing here?" Natsu asked in confusion. "The letter said not to come after me."

"If I had left a letter saying that, would you have listened to it?" She asked back. "Why are you leaving, because I don't by that training excuse for a second. The world is at peace now, you made sure of that."

"Its... just something I have to do." He answered, trying not to look her in the eye.

"...Well then, we should get going." The take over mage said.

"We?" Natsu asked back. "No, you're not coming along."

"Yes I am." She said. "I'm not letting you get away with this brooding loner bit. We're going, and you can't make me leave." She was putting on her best tough girl face, but inside she was worried Natsu would send her packing.

"Fine, you can come along." He huffed. Natsu knew how stubborn she could be from when they were children.

"Thank you." Lisanna said with a smirk as the two started walking side by side. "So, where are you really heading?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He answered.

"Try me." She said.

"Okay... After we beat Tartaros, with no Council for clean up, there was a sea of scavengers in the rubble. With Dark mages and money grubbers hidden in the mix, some of the books holding the Demon Gates and parts of their magical tech being stolen. Before Zeref died, he told me about that, and handed me a map enchanted to the books approximate and then asked me to fix his mess." Natsu scoffed.

"Why couldn't you just tell us that?" She asked.

"Not exactly the most noble thing for a guild wizard to do, gathering a bunch of books that turn into demons made by the most evil man in the history of the world." He chuckled back as he pulled out the map.

"So, which one are we going after first?" She asked, looking over his shoulder. The map was on enchanted paper as the six transparent circles, each the size of a jewel, on it and they were moving.

"This one." Natsu tapped a dot on the paper and it turned into a picture of a male demon with a dog like nose and ears sticking out the top of his head. "It's the closest one to us, but also the one that has the greatest risk of being open."

"What makes you say that?" The Strauss asked.

"Because it's in the possession of a dark guild." Natsu said as he put the map away. "Let's get going. We don't have much time."

* * *

 ** _Spider Fang Guildhall_**

Ten days away from Magnolia, inside a swamp filled with monsters and fog, sat a large hut with a purple straw roof. A massive fence sat in front of it, decorated in spider webs. But this was nothing but a cover. The inside of the hut was nothing but a simple hatch. This was the home of the dark guild know as Spider Fang.

"Finally! We're ready!" A burly man with dark skin, bald head and a bleached beard called out from a balcony. He wore a black gi with red lining and on his back was a purple hourglass, imitating a Black Widow's markings. "Today is a glorious day, my allies! We are finally ready to revive a demon of Zeref! Spider Fang will control the criminal underground, first in Fiore, then spreading through the rest Ishgar like the venom we are!"

He held the yellow book with a canine head on it high in his hands. The members of the dark guild cheered in joy before their Guildhall started shaking. "What's going on!?" The master asked.

"We're under attack!" One member shouted before the door was blown open.

"Counterattack, you fools!" The old man shouted, prompting the members inside the room to charge the open space. The mob was then blown back by a massive explosion of flames.

"That all you got!?" Natsu asked as he and Lisanna stood in the door way. "I haven't even broken a sweat!"

"Shit! It's Fairy Tail!" A female in all black with the emblem in blood red on her neck. "How'd they find out about this!?"

"I don't know, and I don't care!" The old man shouted. "Get them!" The dark guild charged the two wizards and overwhelmed them for a second before Natsu blasted them all back. "Thorn, War! Crush them!"

"Will do, master Widow!" A man in heavy golden armor with spiked knuckles sitting on his gauntlets and a sword over his shoulder nodded before he and the girl charged the two.

"You're mine, bitch!" Thorn shouted as she channeled her magic into her fist. **"Metal Fist!"** Her arm was coated in metal and swung it at Lisanna, sending her sliding back. "You wanna give up yet?"

"Not a chance." Lisanna gritted back as she transformed into her tiger soul. Rushing forward, she swung her claws at the girl, forcing her to dodge.

 **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and swing it at the helmet, leaving a dent on the side. The man reached up, grabbed the foot and pulled Natsu in and punched him in the face.

"Take this!" War pulled his sword off his back and swung it, sending a blue wave at Natsu. He rolled out of the way, but his scarf was frozen to the ground. "My sword is enchanted with the power of the elements. You cannot beat me, Salamander."

"We'll see about that!" Natsu shouted back as he rocketed towards him and slammed into War's ribs. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** He brought his fist up and slammed it into the armored mans jaw, boosting its power with flames shooting out of his elbow.

 **"Metal Blade!"** Thorn's arms turned into twin straight blades before she started spinning around, trying to slice Lisanna vertically. The cat girl dodged every swing before flipping back onto a table and jump over Thorn. Landing behind her, Lisanna kicked the girl in the back before turning into her Armadillo Soul and spin dashing Thorn through pillars.

Coming to a stop, Thorn was launched back into a wall. "Crap!" She pulled herself out of the wall just as Lisanna charged forward in her penguin form. **"Metal Shot!"** Holding her hand like a gun, metal bullets shot out of her finger and peppered Lisanna. "Haha! Just try and hit me now!"

"Take this!" War swung his blade and a green wave of magic flew at Natsu. The pinkette jumped over the wave and charged the armored man. His fists ablaze, Natsu delivered a punch that knocked the blade out of his hands, only to get punched in the face. "Big mistake." War said before punching Natsu repeatedly. A kick sent Natsu crashing through a table before War picked up his blade.

War ran forward before thrusting his blade. Natsu rolled to the side before kicking him in the back of the knee. "You're annoying me!" War growled before trying to stab him on the ground. The pinkette rolled out of the way and stood up, only for the floor to start shaking. "Hehe, try hitting me when you can't even stand straight." He chuckled as his blade glowed in an umber aura.

The ground under Thorn vibrated and she lost her balance, falling. One shot went wide and knocked the sword out of his hand. Lisanna jumped up and and turned into her rabbit form before slamming down on Thorn repeatedly. Stepping off, Lisanna found her opponent unconscious.

"Thorn, you useless bitch!" Master Widow insulted as he jumped down to ground level. "I'll deal with her myself!" He launched forward and slammed his fist into Lisanna's gut, sending her flying back. Black energy rolled off his fists as he marched over to the girl.

"Damn you!" War cursed as he swung his sword. "I'm not done yet!" He spun and tried to take Natsu's head off, only for his blade to be caught.

"Yes, you are!" Natsu slammed his hand shut and the blade melted in two. His body erupted in flames as the knuckles on the armor started melting. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Fire Dragon Fist!"** He delivered flaming blow after flaming blow before a final punch broke the armor completely.

"Ahhh!" Natsu looked over to see Lisanna struggling to stand as the dark master stood over her, knife in hand.

"I'm going to make you two pay for destroying my guild!" He channeled his magic into the blade before thrusting forward, black magic spiraling of it.

"Lisanna!" Natsu raced over and pushed her out of the way, letting the blade pierce his heart. Black magic shot out of his mouth as he screamed in pain. The master pulled the knife out and Natsu fell.

"NOOOOOO!" Lisanna crawled over to him and desperately tried to revive him, but everything she attempted failed. "You can't die now!"

"A fitting end to the fool." Black said. "Don't start crying now. You'll join him soon-" Lisanna punched him the gut and he coughed in response. "You bitch! How dare you interrupt-" He looked up to find a snow white wyvern with blue under scales and leathery wings leering over him.

Lisanna let out a roar before slamming her foot down, sending him high into the air before she head butted him to the ground. Taking off as best she could, Lisanna flew over him and swung her thick tail at him, sending him crashing into a wall. She charged him again and trapped him in her jaw before fling him around and then tossing him to the side.

Returning to her normal form, Lisanna panted heavily as she clutched her arm. Turning around to Natsu's body, she walked over slowly and dropped to her knees. "You weren't supposed to die here, Natsu. We were supposed to go back to Fairy Tail once we were done. We were going to get married after that... you promised me and I... I-I loved you!" She fell down and hugged his head and cried.

The last of her tears cried, Lisanna wiped her eyes before walking over to the master. Poking out of his jacket was Jackal's book and she took it. Sticking it in Natsu's bag, she turned into her half bird mode before grabbing onto Natsu's shoulders and flying out of the guild. 'Maybe if I explain everything to the guild, they'll help me finish Natsu quest. He was a part of our family, after all.'

*Cough* *Cough*

A cough caught her off guard as she looked down to see Natsu moving in her grasp. "Uh... why are we in the air, Lisanna?"

"You're alive... You're alive!" The girl cheered, unconsciously dropping her friend/crush. "Sorry." She dive-bombed after him and grabbed him just before hitting the ground. "Wait, how are you even alive? You got stabbed through the heart."

"...no I wasn't." Natsu denied.

"Don't lie to me." She said placing him on the ground before returning to normal. "I want some answers right now."

Lisanna wasn't budging an inch as she stared at Natsu with her hands on her hips. 'If she's going to be helping me, she deserves to know the truth.' "...Okay, you win..." Natsu stood up and dusted himself off. "For starters, I'm not exactly human. I'm a half demon created by Zeref to kill him, and on top of that it turns I'm actually his little brother. I died as a little kid and he brought me back to life, but Igneel beat me and sealed away most of my memories into that book Mard Geer wanted to open.

"During our big fight, he opened my book and the writing flew from it into me, digging under my skin and attaching to my heart and soul. The text showed me everything of both my lives, even unlocking the powers being an Etherious gave me." He rubbed where the cut once was. "One of them was enhanced healing **.** But since I'm in my human form, it takes a lot longer for me to heal."

"So why hide this from the guild?" Lisanna asked.

"...Because if people found out who I really am, everyone would start questioning who I am and if I'm still a pawn to Zeref." Natsu answered. "And I'd just prefer to do this alone."

Lisanna walked over and hugged Natsu. "Weren't you the one who's always saying that a guild should help those in need? Well, I'm not going to leave you now." She leaned in for a kiss, but Natsu pulled away from her. She wasn't ignorant, knowing the looks he used to give the redhead. "I understand, you need time to forget about Erza." She left his personal space and stared up at the sky. "So, which book is next?"

"Uh..." Natsu snapped back to reality and pulled out the map. "Keyes, the necromancer. And it looks like it's a few country's over."

"Well, let's get going." Lisanna said, leading him away.

* * *

 _ **80 Years Later**_

"Take this!" Natsu slammed his flaming fist into a massive man, launching him into the mountain behind him. A red book with a sharks bone jaw on its cover fell to the ground and Natsu picked it up. "Well, that's the last one." Placing the book in his bag, he walked back into the town. A person bumped into him as he ran by the pinkette. "Watch it." He said before looking to find Lisanna, wrinkled with dull hair, on the ground.

"Lisanna!" Natsu ran over and carried his oldest friend to the town doctor, where he begged her to take a look at Lisanna. Agreeing to the request, he set her down on the bed and left the room so Lisanna could be examined. An hour later, the doctor stepped out of the room. "Well?"

"...She's dying." The doctor answered somberly. "I'm sorry, but even with all the magic in the world, I couldn't stop it." Natsu hung his head in depression. "She'll be gone in a little bit, so I'd talk to her before it's too late."

Natsu nodded and entered the room after the doctor. Laying on the bed, Lisanna's breaths were shallow and weak as she looked over. "Natsu..." She weakly said as he walked over and gripped her hand. "It's okay... I know I'm dying..."

"I'm sorry..." He told her, fighting back the tears. All these years, she was his only companion. The only one who knew his secrets, what he really was. When things got too hard, she was his shoulder to cry on, the one he could tell everything to.

"Don't be..." She said back. "All living things... must die... at some point... But... as long as we... remember them... then they're never truly dead..." Natsu brushed some hair out of her face and looked into her dull eyes. "I understand now... why you could... never kiss me... It's because... you didn't want to get close... the pain of losing someone you love... when you can never die... I can't imagine that... But please, just one kiss... before I go..."

"O-okay..." Natsu sniffled out before leaning forward and kissing his old friend on the lips. Her lips were still smooth despite their age. They left for air jut as the sun set.

"Thank... you..." Lisanna let out one last breath before closing her eyes for the final time. Small balls of light floated out of her still warm body.

"Her animal souls..." He mumbled as the balls floated out the window. He stared at the still warm body before breaking down and crying on the body. Ten minutes later, he cried his last tear and stood up before walking towards the door. He left the room and found the doctor on the lower floor, sitting in a chair. "...She's gone now..."

"I'm sorry for your loss." She replied. "If it makes you feel any better, she tried to stop some mugger. But her heart just couldn't take the stress." Knowing that Lisanna tried to help innocent people with the last of her life brought a smile to Natsu's face. "So, what do you want to do with the body?"

"I'll bury her myself." Natsu answered. "I need some supply's to make sure it won't rot on the way home." The doctor nodded and left to prepare the supply's, leaving Natsu alone.

* * *

 ** _6 Days Later_**

 _ **Outside Magnolia**_

The ride to his old home was short but torturous to the Dragon Slayer, who choose to ride in the train with his friends body, but finally his destination was in front of him. The coffin on his back held his friends body as he set it down in her favorite place. The old hut was rotted and crumbled away, but the grave... the grave was still standing. Pulling the shovel he bought off the coffin, he shoved it into the ground and started moving the earth.

Once it was six feet deep, Natsu threw the shovel out and gently put the coffin inside the hole. Climbing out in front of the grave he made, he grabbed the shovel and started burying the coffin as tear started dripping down his face. The last of the dirt put back, he knelt down in front of the grave and melted the old death date. Then, as the rain started to fall, he carved in the new details.

Lisanna Strauss

X767 - X872

A friend to every animal she meet.

May her story never be forgotten.

"My, my, isn't this a scene?" A familiar voice caused Natsu to turn around to see a green and a purple orb float before him. "Our master placing his last human friend in the ground where she belongs." The green orb said.

"I am not your master." Natsu said to the orbs. "Leave me alone."

"No, I don't think we will." The purple orb said, closing in on him. "You are our master, whether you like it or not. So, unleash him and let us rule this world together."

"That's not going to happen." He said, picking up the bag he placed on the side. "And these books will never see the light of day again."

"So, you're going to just burn them?" Kyouka's soul asked. "They're your kin, the only other beings on the planet that could comprehend such a torturous existence. Can you really eradicate the last vestiges of your race, any hope of communication with an equal, when the only person in this reality that accepted you is now gone?"

Natsu stared at the bag as he lit his other hand on fire. "I already have blood on my hands from when I first turned into End, so many years ago." He said back. "But... even after everything they've done, I can't take another life." He swung his hand and knocked the two souls far away. "You two aren't seeing this."

Walking away from the fresh grave, Natsu headed towards Mt. Zona with the shovel slung over his shoulder. Once at the base, Natsu placed his objects down and heated his body up before walking, the stone melting before him. Once at the core of the mountain, Natsu shut his flames off, retrieved the books inside a magic sealing box, and buried them inside the mountain. "You can't hurt anyone anymore." He mumbled before walking away.

* * *

 _ **400 Years Later**_

Natsu Dragneel walked through the forest and unhooked his belt, letting his sleeveless trench coat fly open. His fashion style had changed over the last few centuries, but the two constants were his scarf and his guild emblem. "Man, this place is seriously hot for summer." He complained, using the coat to cool himself. "Now, where's that overgrown monkey?"

"OOOOHHHH!" A howl caught his attention as a massive Vulcan burst out behind him.

"Well, hello, easy money." Natsu chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

 ***BOOM***

Four blasts of magic hit the back of the monkey, knocking it out cold on top of him. "Get this thing off of me!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, crap, sorry." A female voice said as the beast was dragged off of him. "We heard someone else was hired to deal with this Vulcan, but we didn't think it would fall on you."

"It's fine." Natsu said, pushing himself up. "Just be a little more-" A matching mark on the four wizards caused him to pause midsentence, the mark he had on his shoulder.

The first girl had had long blue hair that's faded into a purple at the tips. An orange scarf hung around her neck as a short blue and green dress. Her budding chest pushed out the fabric as the straps hid the bra. The shoes on her were black with white trim and her emblem was on her left shoulder in sky blue.

Next to her was a girl with slicked back black hair and was totally shirtless, showing off the wraps on her arms and above average breasts. Her thick pants lead into heavy boots and a cross chain hung around her neck. An arrow-like tattoo was on her left arm and blazoned just above her right mamory was the emblem in dark blue.

The third girl had her blonde hair tied up in a braided ponytail that for some reason was orange. Her brown woman's suit had a loose collar and her tie hung between her small breasts. Hanging off the side was a key ring and her emblem was on the back of her hand in pink.

The final girl had her scarlet hair hanging free as a dark red tattoo decorated around her right eye. She wore a simple white one piece as two gloves covered her hands. Simple heels held her feet and her emblem decorated her right shoulder in light blue. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I-I..." Natsu mumbled as he backed up in a panic.

"What's whit this guy?" The girl in the suit asked.

"He might be shaken." The blue haired girl suggested. "Having a Vulcan fall on you will do that to you, Linda."

"No, I think he's just weird, Chrysta." The topless girl added.

"Frost, your shirt." The red head pointed out. "And it's not our place to judge. Need I remind you of our families history?"

"No, Rose, you don't." Frost said, throwing on a white trimmed black coat.

"Guys, look at his arm." Linda pointed towards Natsu's arm. "He's got our guild's mark."

"I've never seen him around the hall." Rose said. "How are you, and why do you have the Fairy Tail emblem on you? Answer me!"

"I-I-I..." Natsu couldn't find the words to spit out. In front of him were the decedents of his closest friends, and not one of them looked happy to see him.

'They don't trust you...' A sinister voice boomed in his head as he turned his head to see his demonic form. In all the times the two spoke, End would whisper into his ears. This was the first time he ever saw his other half. 'They want to hurt you. After everything you've done for their families, this is how they repay you!?'

"Be quiet." Natsu said, pushing himself up.

"He's in pain." Chrysta said.

"Bullshit, I think he's stalling." Frost said. "I say we knock him out and drag him back to the guild."

"That's your answer to everything." Linda replied.

"We aren't doing anything rash yet." Rose declared before turning back to Natsu. "Begin talking and we might believe you."

'Show them what you can do.' End said as he shot into Natsu's face. 'Crush them, burn them, make them regret ever being born!'

"Go away!" Natsu swung his fist and flames shot off, forcing the group back.

"I knew it!" Frost shouted slamming her fists together. "Take this!" Frozen knuckles shot out of the ground and forced Natsu through multiple trees.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Chrysta said before swinging her leg, sending a blade of wind crashing into Natsu's arm, cutting it.

"Don't hog everything." Linda slammed her foot into the ground, sending a pillar of stone right into Natsu's chin before it curved around and slammed into his back.

Natsu coughed heavily as the red head walked over. Raising her hands, two balls of fire appeared as she stood over him. "Do you surrender now?"

"Just... leave me alone..." Natsu begged.

"Not happening." Rose declared before slamming her hands down on his head again and again.

Natsu took the blows as the stone pillar pinned him to the ground. But he could have broken out at any time. He just didn't want to fight anyone so close to his family. 'Let me handle this.' His demonic half offered. 'You won't have to fight them. I'll put you to sleep and when I wake you up, they'll all be gone.'

Natsu didn't like the idea of letting his demon half run wild, but he wasn't emotionally strong enough to deal with this situation. "Please... just make them stop."

'With pleasure.' End smirked as his body sank into Natsu's.

Before Rose could slam her fists down again, Natsu burst into black flames. Jumping back to her friends, the four watched as horns grew out of his head and his clothing shifted. "Hehehehehehe..." A sick laugh came out of him as the stone melted off him, letting him stand up. "Ah! So good to be out again!"

"What the hell is going on!?" Frost asked. "Who are you?"

"You really wanna know?" He asked before vanishing in flames. "You face the strongest demon of Zeref's creation." He whispered from behind before throwing her backwards and vanishing again. "A miracle of unholy science." He told Chrysta before kicking her back and vanishing. "The killer of his creator." He punched Linda back before turning to Rose. "I am End!" He headbutted her, sending her next to her team.

"That's impossible..." Chrysta mumbled in fear. "End was just a rumor, a myth that Zeref made up to scare people."

"Well deal with the surmatics later." Frost said, her tattoo glowing before it turned her left side completely black. "He's a demon, and this is my specialty. **Ice Devil Zeroth Long Sword!"** She raced forward and delivered a cut that froze the demon solid. "See, nothing to-"

*BOOM*

End instantly broke free and grapped the ice user by her neck. "Did you really think that would work?" He slammed his knee into her gut, making her cough up blood.

"Leave her alone!" Rose shouted before launching a ball of fire at him. The demon turned his head, opened his mouth, and swallowed the fireball whole. "Impossible..."

"Together now!" Chyrsta and Linda shouted, sending a tornado of stone at End. Swatting his arm, he batted the combined elements to the side before he felt his arm freeze.

"Take this!" Frost slammed her fists down and shattered the arm. Once on the ground, she froze the demons legs and swung her own, shattering them. "Not so tough now, are you?" She asked, kicking him into the head. Chrysta and Linda launched a combined attack again just as Frost jumped out of the way.

"Now die!" Rose summoned an old sword and threw it, impaling through the gut and sending End into a tree. The stonenado hit, creating an explosion as the girls panted. "Did we do it?"

"I think so..." Linda nodded.

"Shoulda done a Unison Raid, that'd at least have gotten my blood pumping." End said from behind before sending them all crashing into the tree line.

The stared at the demon in shock. In his left hand was the old sword, but his other arm and legs were back. "How is that even possible? Your arm was destroyed!" Frost asked.

"Little trick, kids." He swung the blade and chopped of his hand, only for the girls to watch grow back. "Good as new. Now, I'll give you one minute to actually come up with a plan of attack. If you impress me with it, I'll make you're deaths as painless as possible. Fail, and I'll make you suffer."

"Linda, how much magic do you have left?" Rose asked.

"I'm not out yet, why?" The blonde/orange haired girl asked back.

"We need to do the emergency technique." The de facto leader explained.

"You absolutely sure about that?" Chrysta joined in. "It's a one shot deal."

"We don't have a choice." Frost growled out. "We need you to summon him."

"O-Okay..." Reaching to her key ring, she pulled out a key with a lion head on it. "Thank you, for everything great grandfather." Gripping the key tightly, her friends placed their hands on her and they all glowed in a golden aura. **"OPEN, GATE OF THE KING!"** The key shattered as a bright light crashed out of the sky and stopped before the ground.

Leafs were blown off their trees and rocks were launched out of the ground. End dug his sword into the ground as he shielded his eyes from the dust before looking up. There up in the sky, broadsword at the ready was the Celestial Spirit king. "End..."

"Your highness..." The demon mockingly said back.

"Your prescience threatens this very world." The king said, raising his weapon. "For the sake of my friends, I will end your life now." The sword started glowing in a golden aura as he raised it to the sky.

"Give your best shot." End said back, igniting his body of fire. Jumping into the air, he met the blade with his fist, creating an explosion of power. The king pushed his blade back, sending End to the ground. "Not screwing around, are you?" He chuckled before launching back at him.

He delivered a demonic fire powered fist to the face, sending the king crashing into a mountain behind him. The Spirit King pulled himself back up and tried to stomp on the demon, only for him to roll out of the way. "This ends now!" The giant bellowed, channeling magic into his sword.

"My thoughts exactly!" End burst into blood red flames and jumped into the air. The demon hit the sword creating a massive explosion. End rocketed into the earth, crashing through the dirt and trees until a mountain collapsed and absorbed the final force of impact. Releasing all of his magic in the form of a black bonfire, End slowly reverting as his instincts screamed for him to find some way to survive.

The kings arms fell to the side as he stared downward. His armor, sword, and pride all having been destroyed by the powerful demon, struggling to breath with one working lung and his broken blade had cut through multiple organs and finally lodged itself in his torso. His massive body drenching the land in golden blood. One drop had enough magic to equal the entire Zodiac, so as his essence was purged from his body, it swallowed the four that summoned him. "I've failed... my people... my friends..." He looked down st Natsu as his arms crumbled away. "You must... stay strong, Dragneel... You cannot... let him out again..." His face broke down and scattered into the wind.

The four girls fell backwards as their bodies turned into balls of light. The key ring fell off Linda as Loke appeared before the balls floated off into the world. Kneeling down in shame, he picked up the key ring and put it in his pocket as they all crumbled away. A groan caught his attention and he turned to see Natsu standing up against the tree. "Loke? What happened? Why am I so-"

Loke punched in the face, sending him tumbling backwards. "What was that for? I thought we were friends."

Loke looked at him with venom in his eyes. "I don't EVER want to see your face again! Got it!?" He vanished back to the spirit world, leaving Natsu alone.

* * *

 _ **Spirit World**_

The spirit realm was in a panic when the lion returned. "Loke! What happened!?" Aquarius shouted. "The spirit realm is coming apart at the seams! Where's the king!? Why isn't he controlling this!?"

Loke gripped the key ring tighter as he took a breath to calm himself. "...He's dead." His words shook the entire realm to the core.

"W-what do you mean dead?" Aries asked.

"Linda and her friends summoned him to battle End, but-" He started explaining.

"Are you saying that sir Natsu killed him?" Capricorn asked, earning a nod.

"What about the girls?" Sagittarius asked.

"They're dead too..." He somberly answered. "Some how, the death of the king affected them, turning them into concentrated magic power. I got there, but they had left before I could do anything."

"Leo, what are we going to do?" Capricorn asked again. "The king was the mediator between both worlds. Without him, magic will flow completely unrestrained, do you understand what that will lead to?"

The suit wearing Spirit looked at the goat man with focus in his eyes. "Both worlds will shift and warp until an equilibrium is finally achieved. Meaning-"

"The Celestial Spirit World will siphon from Earthland until both worlds can't take any more from each other." Leo said. "Set everything up, I'll start the process." He walked away, now leading the whole realm to survival.

* * *

 _ **Frozen Corpse**_

For the last five hundred years, the body of Acnologia laid frozen. As did the creatures that sprang from his blood. None of the council workers noticed it at all, but for the first time in almost half of millennia, the ice started melting.

* * *

 **The first flashback chapter for End of Remnant and we start off big. Birth of both the Grimm and the Maidens big. Not going to lie, I cried a bit writing Lisanna's death scene.** **The dragon Grimm in this chapter belong to Batomys2731 on deviantart. He does a bunch of original Grimm on his profile, and he's really good. Natsu's look for this segment of the story belongs to VhazzRhossze, also on deviantart.**

 **And before anyone points anything out, I'm not following the manga and I know it's ended. And I'm pretty sure that I got some things wrong. But before any of you point out what I got wrong, keep it to yourself. Not interested in spoilers.**

 **If you haven't figured it out yet, Linda, Chrystal, Frost, and Rose are the descendants of Lucy & Loke, Wendy & Romeo, Gray & Juvia, and Erza & Jellal, respectively.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	13. Dragonslaying

**Chapter** **13**

 **Dragonslaying**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **100 Years Later**_

 _ **Random Shop**_

"You seriously expect me to believe that THIS belonged to a great hero?" Natsu asked, holding up a straw hat. "I'll pass, never was much of a hat person." He placed it down and walked out the store into the town. It wasn't as big as Magnolia, but by no means was it small. It had its own guild and the farming brought in a lot of money.

However, that wasn't what was bothering Natsu. Loke's punch a century ago still mentally hurt him, and he'd yet to figure out why he did it. But Spirit keys are a rare item, and finding one that wasn't under contract was even harder.

"You ripped me off, you son of a bitch!" Natsu's thoughts were cut off as he looked over to a woman with orange-red hair yelling at a vendor. "This lacrima you sold me crapped out after five minutes! I can't use it to cook in my restaurant!"

"I did no such thing, young lady!" The vendor shouted back. "That lacrima I sold you is of the highest quality! It's not my fault you don't know how to use it properly."

"How dare you!" The woman threw the crystal orb at him, knocking him onto his back as she walked away.

"You okay?" Natsu ran over and helped the man back up.

"Thanks..." The vendor said back before picking up the lacrima. "That woman is crazy. I picked these up fresh yesterday. There's no way it's out of ethernano already."

"Let me see it" Natsu reached out and the vendor handed the orb to him. Studying it carefully, Natsu channeled his fire magic into it so it could recharge. It took ten seconds. "Whoa, she's right. The storage capacity on this is wicked small. I barely put any magic into this thing."

"What?!" The vendor asked. "That's impossible!" Reaching up to his cart, he grabbed another one and handed it to Natsu. "What about this one?"

Natsu grabbed the crystal and felt the low amount of power coming from the orb. "The same."

"Dammit, I can't sell something that breaks after a few seconds, my business is gonna fall through!" He cried out in dismay. "How am I supposed to make a living now!?"

Natsu looked over the objects on the cart before a small box caught his eyes. Picking it up and opening it, he found a silver key inside it. "Hey, how much would you need to close shop for good?"

"What, look, I don't know why you're bringing this up when I'm about to lose my job." The man replied.

"Tell me and I might be able to help." Natsu answered.

"Psh, if you could do that, mind giving me a billion jewel?" Without a word, Natsu pulled out his coin pouch and dropped it on the counter.

"I think that'd be enough for me to buy this too." He said as he took the box.

As the rosette walked away, the man grabbed the small bag and held it upside down. "You think this little thing is enough for a spir...it key..." The man's voice died as bills kept falling out of the bag, much more that it could conceivable carry if it were a normal object. When he got over his shock, he started shuffling the money back into the bag while Natsu walked away.

As the sun began to set outside the town, Natsu plucked the key out of the box and stared at it. "Now, what did Lucy use to summon her spirits?" Natsu asked himself, scratching his head. "Oh, right!" He raised the key to the sky and turned it. **"Open, Gate of the Little Dog - Nicola!"** Nothing happened other than some birds flying away. "I said open!" Natsu repeated, and again nothing happened. "Maybe it's a dud..."

"Well, well, well... look at what we have here." Natsu looked over to see a group of bandits crawl out of the woods. "I knew if we stuck around this shit of a town long enough, some rich prick would walk through." He looked down as the key in Natsu's hand. "Spirit keys are pretty expensive. Hand it over and we won't hurt you."

"Hmmm... nah." Natsu said back.

"You asked for it." The leader said, ordering his men to attack. The first two charged with axes, only for Natsu to sweep their legs out and send them to the ground. Two more charged with swords, but Natsu caught the blades and melted them in his grip before head butting them.

"So we got a wizard, eh?" The leader asked. "Okay boys, show him what we can do!"

A group of three fired magic guns at Natsu, but the bullets did absolutely nothing to him. 'What's going on?' He asked, punching them in the face. 'Alzack's guns hit way harder than those things.' One bandit shot forward and used lightning magic ofrom his palm, attempting to shock Natsu. 'That was a tickle compared to Laxus.' He smashed his elbow into the thugs face before kicking him backwards.

Ice started to consume his body as the leader smirked at his handy work. Natsu didn't even need to use his magic to break free from his restraint. "What the hell? That was my strongest spell!"

"If that was your strongest spell, then you've got a long way to go as a wizard." Natsu said before channeling his magic. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed it the leaders gut, sending him flying backwards.

"Now, back to you." He turned to the key in thought before remember her apartment. "Oh, duh." He pointed the key forward and once again channeled magic into it. **"I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon the to my side at once, pass through the gate!"** The key finally started glowing before he raised it to the sky. **"Open, Gate of the Little Dog - Nicola!"** He turned it and after a 'ding-dong' sound, the spirit appeared.

It was a little like Plue with the nose, but the skin was dark blue and the paws were black. "Hello, there." He crouched down and looked at it in the eyes. "Listen, I need you to do me a favor." Before he could say anymore, Loke appeared behind the other spirit. "Hey, Loke."

"Don't you 'hey, Loke' me." The spirit said back. "You got a lot of nerve summoning a spirit after what you did!"

"What I did? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked with complete sincerity. "This is the first time I've seen you since that punch. Look, we need to talk."

"I've got nothing to talk to you about." Leo picked up the dog spirit and was about to return to the spirit world.

"Oh, no you don't!" Natsu raced forward and tackled him, getting dragged along for the ride. Standing up in the spirit world, Natsu looked down to find himself in his spirit clothing. He then looked around to find the spirit world a lot less cheerful than he remembered. "Geez, what happened here? Yo, mustache! Where are you!?"

"You shouldn't be here." Loke said. "You have no right to be in this world!"

"Dude, will you quit speaking in riddles and just tell me what you're talking about." Natsu demanded before looking over Loke's shoulder. "Virdo, how you been?" The maid merely glared him and walked away. "What's wrong with her?"

"Just... come with me." Loke put his hand on the dragon slayers shoulder and the two appeared back in the human world. "Now, one question at a time."

"Okay... what was up with the spirit world?" Natsu started off. "Last time I was there it was super happy and colorful. Stars were shining bright and it was magical place to see. Now, now it's dull and kinda depressing."

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you're solely focused on surviving." Loke said back.

"What do you mean by 'surviving'?" Natsu asked. "You guys are supposed to be immortal,right?"

"The king was in charge of regulating the flow of Ethernano from our world to yours" The lions spirit explained. "Without it, spirits would 'drown' in the density of the magic in Earthland, but now our two worlds are in a tug-of-war for magical energy, and that won't stop until we've finally reached an equilibrium in magical quality and amount."

"So that's why the lacrimas are all weaker now?" Natsu asked. "Your world and Earthland are fighting for it now that- wait what happened to Mustache?"

Loke glared at him before taking a deep breath. "The king is dead."

"What!?" Natsu asked in shock. "That's impossible!? Who killed him!?"

*ROAR!* *AGH!*

"What was that?" Loke asked, but found only air when he looked toward Natsu.

Natsu turned around and ran out of the woods towards the town. Everyone who heard the screech stared up at the sky as a black beast coated in white plates flew towards the town, dripping black ooze. "Oh, no..." The beast roared again before it dive bombed and landed, creating a blast wave that destroyed nearby homes. The puddles shifted into all manner of monsters and started attking the people.

"Everyone, get to safety!" Natsu shouted as a stinger pierced his arm. Looking up the cable-like membrane attached to it, he found it sticking out of a hornet like creature. Gripping it tightly, he yanked the insect in towards him before grabbing its head and blasting it with flames, turning it into ash.

The larger monsters started tearing into the houses as the monsters swarmed the streets, killing any creature in their path. What little wizards there were tried to fight the monsters off, but their weaker magic only served to agitate them. "Cover the civilians!" One shouted before a bear like creature tackled him and ripped open his chest, feasting on his entrails.

Natsu turned to the large wyvern creature as it took to the air. Racing forward, he grabbed on to the tail and held on for dear life. The tail flailed around in the air, trying to shake Natsu off but to no avail. "You're... not making... anymore... monsters..." He groaned, climbing up the tail. He reached the base of the tail and looked out as the head pulled back.

The lungs expanded and out of the mouth launched a stream of magma. The thick stream of heat caused stone to melt, homes to burst into flames and killed people instantly, not even leaving a skeleton. Natsu looked down at the horror and anger rose through his body. "I'm taking you down!" The beast seemed to understand him and rolled its body, sending Natsu tumbling off.

"Loke! I could use some help!" He shouted, but the orange haired spirit had vanished. "Seriously?" Rolling at the last second, Natsu recovered and kicked a two legged creature back. "Okay, looks like we're doing this the hard way." Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu batted a wolf away before burning a boar like creature into nothingness. Another pig charged him, but Natsu grabbed its tusk and broke them off and shoved them into its eyes.

He turned as a massive wolf creature roared at him. Natsu raced forward and kicked it before burning it with his foot. Flipping back, he jumped over a bear before a massive bird grabbed him and flew him into the air. "You're no Happy!" Lighting his body on fire, the bird dropped him as a whip of flames cut it in half. Falling from the sky, Natsu watched as the last of the villagers left the town.

"Okay, now I don't have to hold back!" Channeling his flames down his arms, he crafted two balls of Fire. " **Fire Dragon Brillaint Flame!"** Throwing both orbs at the same time, they created a giant explosion that wiped out the entire town and every monster in it. Landing with a thud, Natsu looked up as the Dragon like creature landed before him.

It roared in his face, making his hair and scarf blow backwards on him. Once it stopped, Natsu fixed his scarf and lit his hands on fire. "Let's do this!" He raced forward and swung his fists, whipping the head around. The beast swung its tail at him, sending him crashing into a tree. A gash on his chest, Natsu jumped off the tree and crashed into the beast, sending it to its back. It opened its mouth to fire a breath, but Natsu stepped down into its neck, sending the blast backwards.

Grabbing onto its head, Natsu lit his hands on fire before pulling. "This! Ends! Now!" With all of his strength, Natsu ripped the head off of the body. Black blood dripped out of the stump before both it and the body faded into nothingness. Looking around at the destruction, Natsu realized what this whole thing meant. "Crap... it's a long walk back there." He mumbled before bursting into a sprint.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

Natsu pushed through the forest in a blinding hurry. 'This is bad, very bad!' He thought in a panic. 'I don't know what's happening with Acnologia's body, but if that whole thing gets unfrozen before I can cauterize it...' He cleared the brush and saw a town in flames. More of the monsters were attacking the people as they ran for their lives.

 ***ROAR***

A roar came from around a mountain as a new monster flew overhead.

This monster head held a white mask like the others with four spikes at the back. The neck held small thin plates on the front and spikes that went down its spine. It's wings were like bats that connected directly to the body and at the end of the fingers were white spikes. The front of the wings held razor sharp claws that helped with take off. It's body then turned into an extremely long tail that ended in an kite shaped tip with three spikes on it.

It landed on the ground and grabbed a dozen people in its mouth before swallowing them whole. Natsu raced into town fighting any monster that attacked him. Citizens ran past him as the beast pulled its mouth and breathed out green fire. Natsu braced himself and took the shot, the flames not phasing him. He lowered his arms and looked around as charred bodies of people fell over, letting the beasts feast on them.

Glaring at the monster, he watched as more wolves hopped off the back of it. The pack howled at him before they sprinted at him. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** He launched forward and sliced them in half with this spell before jumping up and punching the monster in the neck. The beast swung its tail at him and the pad on it gripped him. It swung it around, banging Natsu around before grabbing him in its mouth.

Its teeth ripped into his flesh and tore him open before throwing him to the side. The smaller monsters swarmed after him before he managed to stand up. A bear charged him and Natsu barely managed to dodge it as his wounds slowly started healing. A two legged creature jumped from behind and tackled him from behind. It's feet were clamped on his back and it licked his face, intent on eating him.

"Get! Off! Me!" He roared before bursting into flames, burning the creature to ashes. Standing up, lightning arched off his body as he launched forward. **"Lightning Flame Dragon Firing Hammer!"** He slammed his fist down and an wave of flames and sparks hit the monsters, destroying them all. The giant beast flung its tail at him, but Natsu caught it. "Not this time!" He burned the tail off and the monster cried out in pain. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Exploding Lightning Blade!"** He spun around in a circle and created an explosion of flames and electricity that hit the monster. It fell over, smoking and sparking before it fell over and faded.

Natsu dropped to his knees as his wounds still weren't completely closed. "Gotta... keep... going..." He mumbled as he willed himself out of the town.

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

Natsu was growing closer to Hargeon and the nearest port he could find. "A few more days and this whole thing will be over..." He mumbled to himself as he kept an eye on the sky. "Just as long as nothing goes wrong, it won't take-" A shadow blocked out the sun. "Me and my big mouth..."

A third dragon-like creature appeared in the sky, this one covered in white plates on its body. The sides of it were black and it's tail ended in a spike ball. Short white spikes stuck out of its wings ends and the membrane was solid red. It's face was covered by a white mask on top, decorated in red lines. It's rear claws were solid black and matching spikes went up along the tail, ending in two horns atop its head.

It landed on the road and attacked a traveling merchant caravan, knocking it off the road. "Here we go again." Natsu raced forward and jumped onto the beast. "Hey ugly! Focus on me!" The beast turned its head and was meet with fierce punch.

"Are you mad!?" One of the merchants asked.

"Don't worry about me!" Natsu said, climbing to its head and punching the beast. "Just get everyone out of here!" The merchant nodded before they left the stock that fell on the ground and whipped the horses and drove as fast as they could. "Okay, now it's just you and me!" He punched the head, making the neck buckle a bit. "Not so tough now, are-"

The beast flicked its neck and Natsu was tossed off before the spiked tail crashed into him, sending him flying into a tree. Natsu quickly recovered and raced forward before lit his hand on fire. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed his burning hand into the beasts chest, but the plate armor barely even cracked from the attack.

The monster picked up its foot and kicked Natsu back before letting out a roar. "Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" Natsu recovered as quick as he could and speared the monster, only to end up with a massive concussion. The Dragon took off and slammed its thick skull into Natsu before forcing him through the forest. The last tree fell over and Natsu rolled on the ground in pain. The grass was stained red by Natsu's blood as his ribs were broken and his internal organs were spilled along the ground as the Dragon barred down on him.

"Not... gonna die... today..." Pushing himself up to feet, Natsu burned the blood off of him as a red dragon tattoo appeared on his arm. The beast launched its neck forward as Natsu cocked his fist back. **"Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist!"** He slammed his fist forward and hit the beast, cracking its mask and breaking its horns.

 **"Fire Dragon King Eruption Talon!"** Swinging his foot, Natsu hit the monsters chest and completely shattered the chest plates. **"Fire Dragon King Molten Wing Attack!** " Superheated flames shot out of his wrists and severed the wings completely. Jumping back from now the giant worm, Natsu pulled his head back. **"Fire Dragon King Roar!"** The super breath completely engulfed the monster and burned it, along with the mountain and lake behind, to nothingness.

Dropping to his knees, Natsu's tattoo faded away as he looked out in the destruction from the fight. "I'm too old for this crap..." He mumbled, clutching his gut.

* * *

 _ **3 Days Later**_

"Finally, home sweet home." Natsu said as he looked out over Magnolia. Not much had changed over the last centuries, as he could see the Fairy Tail guild hall from the other edge of the town. "Okay, now it's just a hop, skip and jump over to the nearest port. Then this whole thing-" Two feet picked him up and lifted him into the air. "Oh, come on!" He looked up to see another winged beast carrying him into the sky.

The massive beast dropped him as a ball of black slime rolled off of it. Natsu looked down to see Mount Zona fast approaching. Lighting himself on fire, Natsu reached the tip and melted it down, creating a hole that went deeper and deeper until the clay like substance could keep him from becoming a smear on the stone. He looked up and jumped out of the way of the black slime. Once it hit the ground, monsters of all sizes. The wyvern-like creature crashed through the whole, tearing the top of the mountain off of it.

Natsu punched a bear through the gut before kicking a pig back. A giant scorpion popped out of the puddle and plunged its stinger down. Natsu jumped out of the way before delivering a flaming palm strike, roasting the beast. A pack of wolves charged him before they were incinerated by a Brilliant Flame. The whole mountain was shaking from the spell, making small rocks hit Natsu on the head. "Okay, not doing that again."

Centipede like monsters swarmed around him before jumping up and latching on to him. The two legged monsters tried to jump on as well, only to be meet with a boot to the faces. The bugs dug into his flesh, making his arms and legs bleed. "Get off me!" Spinning around, Natsu used a Exploding Flame Blade to incinerate them. Dropping to a knee, he watched as more puddles fell, increasing the army.

"There's just no end to these thing..." Natsu mumbled before looking up. "Okay, let's take you out first!" Launching flames from his feet, he took to the air and pulled his fist back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He swung his flaming fist at the monster, hitting it in the gut. The monster let out a growl before its chest turned into a black ball that captured Natsu's fist. "Oh, come on!"

The beast flapped its wings and launched Natsu into the side of the mountain, trapping him against the wall. "Come on, get off of me!" He said, trying to pull himself off. The Dragon pinned Natsu to the wall with its feet as the monsters started climbing up to him. "Of all the times to get stuck!" He tried burning it off, but the goop was taking to long to shrink.

Looking around, he realized that he wasn't loaded with options. 'If these things get out of here, Magnolia is history.' He thought before noticing the cracks on the mountain. "Well, if you can't beat them, bury them." Natsu said before slamming his fist into the rock wall.

The cavern began to shake before rocks began to fall and pin the dragon to the floor. The mountain caved in on itself, burying the creatures and Natsu. Pulling himself out of the rubble, Natsu stared at his mangled right arm. "Aw man..." He hobbled away as the rocks barely started moving.

* * *

 ** _4 Days Later_**

 ** _Acnologia's Corpse_**

Natsu looked around a corner and pulled back as two council soldiers walked past him. He sneaked around the and dodge the sight of some scientists. The dragon slayer pushed a curtain out of the way and smiled as he stood before the body. Its wings were missing as a thin layer of ice covered the whole thing. "Guessing that's where the monsters came from. Now, let's end this!" Gathering all the magic he could, he summoned a massive ball of fire above him. **"Fire Dragon Brillia-"**

"Hold up, you can't be in here!" One council worker shouted as he found Natsu. "What the hell are you thinking!?"

"Dude, this is like the worst time!" Natsu said back. "I have to destroy this thing!"

"No way! We still working on it." The worker said. "We're this close to break through!"

*CRACK*

The ice cracked before it blew off of the body, creating a shockwave of backed up magic energy. The force hit Natsu in the gut, sending him flying back. The spell flew backwards and hit the ground, creating an explosion. Looking up from the ground, he watched as horse/human hybrid rode towards him and wrapped their stretching arms around him, dragging him away. "Let go of me!" He punched the arms as hard as he could, but without his magic, it was harder to break.

The body of the Dragon king began to bubble and morph as it started sinking, turning into a giant puddle. The jaw sank into the black pond last and on its teeth was a single drop of red blood. Once the blood touched the puddle, something... unexpected happened. The men watched as it started spreading before white hair popped out of the black goo. Slowly, a figure rose out covered in the substance before the black goop rolled off.

The figure was a female with veins dancing across her naked body, and her nails were solid black. She opened her eyes, revealing blood red pupils. "Now, my children... hunt." She snapped her fingers and swarms of monsters rose out of the ground and raced of to the ends of the world. The men in their way were torn to shreds and had their flesh ripped off of them.

The woman reached down and shaped the puddled into a cloak before throwing it on herself. A castle of violet crystals rose out of the ground and she walked into it. A section caught her attention as the crystals were black. Walking in an almost gliding fashion, she walked over to it and discovered a swirling ball of light and darkness.

She reached out to it and instinctively began to swirl her hands around it. Mountains started shifting and forests where wiped as the planet began to change. A new mountain rose up where Mt. Zona once was, sealing the Dragon away. Towns were ripped apart as oceans boiled. A smile on her face, the woman the crushed the ball in her hands. Powdered dust fell to the ground as she turned around and walked into her castle. The age of Grimm had begun.

* * *

 **And that is how the Grimm came to be, and how the world of Earthland shifted into the shape of Remnant. The second Dragon mentioned belongs to NickShepard117 and the third one belongs to RyuRyugami. The centipede monster belongs to ZeroSenPie, all three of them are on deviantart.**

 **Had the idea for Salems' 'birth' for a while now, so I am so glad that I could finally do it. Hopefully you all liked it as well. And I'll give you all a hint about who's blood was on the teeth. She had red head.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	14. Nation Building Part 1

**Chapter 14**

 **Nation Building Part 1**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The centaur-like creatures dragged Natsu across the plain as the terrain around him started shifting. Rocks shot up as the monsters rode on, jumping over the ledges. "Get... Off Me!" Natsu dug his feet into the ground and hooked a rock. Standing up, he pulled on the arm as the two engaged in a tug of war. "I said, get off!"

He pulled on the arm as hard as he could until he heard bones snapping and yanked the arms out of the socket. The monsters roared in pain as the arms faded away. "Okay, now it's a fight." Natsu said as he cracked his knuckles. Charging forward, he delivered a flaming kick to one before punching its head off. He jumped off the fading body before gripping another by the face and roasting it. The third was sliced in half by a Wing Attack, leaving only one blood monster left.

"Looks like it's just you and me." Natsu launched forward to fight before the ground underneath him crumbled and he fell. The monster stared at the hole before walking away, gripping the nub where it's arm once was.

Natsu hit an underground lake belly first. "Ow!" He gripped his chest in pain as the cavern started shrinking due to the terraforming. The water was at his neck when the reformatting of the planet finally stopped. "Well, things can't get any worse than they are now." Natsu said aloud.

"Okay, step one at a time. First, let's get out of here." Lighting his body on fire, the water evaporated instantly as the stone slowly started melting on to him as the cavern grew in size. But this stone wasn't like the stuff the coliseum was made out of. It took several hours just to make a hole big enough to move his arms.

As soon as it was large enough, Natsu fell on to his gut and let his legs and arm healed. Once they were done, Natsu stood up and looked around at the chamber her created. "Hey, it's a lacrima." He walked over to the red crystal and studied it.

Placing his hand on it, he sensed the magic power inside of the crystalline structure. "Woah, there's barely any magic inside of this stuff. If I had to guess, there's enough for one blast." An idea crossed his mind as a smile graced his face. "Looks like I just found my way out." Stepping back, Natsu lit his hands on fire. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Swinging his arms, whips of flames hit the crystal, sparking an explosion.

The blast was a lot bigger than Natsu predicted and tore through the roof. Throwing some rocks out off of him, Natsu stacked some up and climbed them before sticking his head out of the ground. The terrain above ground had changed and he found himself in a budding forest. "Okay, this is new." A bear roared from behind him as it charged. "Oh, for crying out loud." He punched the beast and dazed it before delivering a flaming kick, killing the beast.

'You should have just killed that idiot worker.' End said from inside his head. 'Then you wouldn't be in this mess. But you just had to be a noble soul, didn't you?'

'Shut up.' Natsu said, silencing the voice. He looked around for any kind of identifiable land mark, something to tell him where he was. Finding nothing like that, he raced towards the shore of the island, battling any creatures he encountered. Starring out to the sea, Natsu could barely make out a town in the distance. 'I gotta get to land, find out what the hell happened.' Natsu thought before diving into the water and started swimming.

As he willed himself through the clear, salty water, he missed the black fin poking out of the liquid. It followed behind him as glowing red eyes pierced out of the water. The tail paddled from side to side before the body jumped out of the water, revealing it to be the size of a great white shark.

Natsu turned around at the sound just in time to for the teeth filled jaw to clamp down on him. It dived down into the depths with Natsu's torso getting ripped open by the teeth. "Let go!" Natsu blurred out, warped by the water. Pulling his fist flaming back, Natsu socked the beast in the gills, forcing it to let go.

Natsu floated under the water as his chest bled heavily. The shark circled around him before charging. It's maw opened, revealing serrated teeth that started to rotate at faster and faster speeds. 'Oh now this is just ridiculous.' Natsu thought, holding his breath. The shark reached him and Natsu held his hands at the jawline, keeping the teeth off of him. The pinkette then opened his own mouth and shot a ball of fire into it, making the beast let go.

Natsu quickly swam to the side and slammed his burning hand into the monsters gills. Flames then blasted out for five seconds and when they died, the monsters head were gone. It turned belly up as it floated to the surface of the water. When it did, it turned into the smoke like all the others. 'Okay, now I can get to Magnolia.'

He looked around , trying to find the right direction, only to find a horde of the sharks swimming towards him. 'They must have been attracted by the blood. And I'm running out of air.' Looking up at the surface, Natsu shot flames out of his feet and rocketed towards it. Unfortunately, the depth he was dragged to was much greater than he anticipated as nitrous started building up in him. 'Oh... god...' The bends hit him and he passed out.

A massive shark shot up and clamped it's jaws on Natsu before sinking into the depths of the oceans.

* * *

 _ **4 Months Later**_

"You sure he's alive?"

"I'm positive. I'm getting a pulse."

"You saw him fall out of that thing. How could he be alive?"

"Quiet, he's waking up."

The bickering voices woke Natsu up as he slowly his eyes to find himself staring up at the sun with a mast in his way. "Oh, my head..." He complained as he pushed himself up. "Where am I?"

"You're on board our ship." He looked forward to see a group of four staring at him. Three men and one woman in total. The first man was large and black with a scar across his eye and grey hair. Next to him was a man with sky blue hair and a beard slightly darker. The third man had blood red hair and a mustache with green eyes. The woman was the shortest of the group, having black hair with a smaller than average chest.

"My name is Harold." The grey haired man said. "This is Lawrence." He motioned to the bearded man. "Maxwell." To the last man. "And Candice." To the girl. "You're lucky we found you. Another minute inside of that Grimm and you'd be dead."

"Grimm?" Nastu asked confused. "What's that?"

All four stared at him like he lost his mind. "You know, Grimm." Maxwell said. "The creatures of darkness, the destroyers of man. Black bodies, white plates and masks, piercing red eyes. Ringing any bells yet?"

Natsu went wide eye at the description. "Those things have a name now?" He asked.

"What do you mean now?" Candice asked back. "They've had that name for a while."

"Sorry its... its been a while since I've had a conversation." Natsu said before he went wide eyed again. "Magnolia! I need to go there now!"

All four looked at him confused before Lawrence spoke up. "Calm down, we'll get you there... if we can find it."

"What do you mean find it?" Natsu asked back. "It's the best city in all of Fiore to live in. The Kardia Cathedral, Fairy Tail. You know, that city?"

"Yeah..., you're going to have to show us on a map where that settlement is." Harold said.

'Settlement?' Natsu asked as they unrolled a map in front of him. 'What the hell?' He knew what Earthland was supposed to look like, and this picture certainly wasn't it. There was a part of the world that looked like a dragon. Islands littered the map as a mainland filled up the map. "What happened?"

"This is the way the worlds always been." Candice said. "We're currently exploring the world, seeing if any other place is habitable. My parents died when the whole world changed, and no one knows why it happened. We're about to head to the nearest settlement to refuel. Care to join us?"

"...Sure I guess." He shrugged his shoulders before his stomach growled. "Can I get something to eat?" The others chuckled and lead him to the chow hall, where they talked to him for the whole ride.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

'Holy shit, what happened here?' Natsu thought as he stared at the settlement. Broken buildings littered the place as people struggled to recover from a massive event. Crude barriers littered around in a circle as people with clubs and chipped blades acted as guards. Children were huddled next to their parents while trying to play with each other.

"It's bad, isn't it?" Lawrence asked. "Ruins like this litter the whole world. Tectonic shits rocked the world, but no one knows why they just happened."

Natsu walked through the town, looking for some kind of sign of where he was. A familiar symbol on the ground caught his attention and he raced to it. Pushing all the rubble out of his way, he reached the object and picked it up. It was the Fairy Tail flag, tattered, stained, and falling apart. A piece of string was hooked on a rock and the force Natsu applied broke it. The flag undid itself in his grasp, leaving him holding a clump of strings.

"Whatcha doing?" Natsu turned to see a small boy with black hair and black eyes looking at him.

"Nothing I, I thought I saw something important." He answered, standing up. "So, where are your parents, kid?"

"My mom is helping people and my dad is guarding us." The boy answered, walking forward. "My name is Leonard, what's your name?"

"Natsu. The name is Natsu." He answered. "So does this place have a name or something?"

"No... we just hang around here. There's no name for this town." Leonard replied. "We just hang around here and try to survive against the Grimm."

"Leonard! Where are you?" Both looked over to see a woman with brown hair and black eyes walking out from behind a corner. "Oh, you came in with those other travelers, right?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "Where are they, anyway?"

"They're around, gathering supplies for their journey." She answered. "I can give you a tour of the town if-"

A bell started ringing catching everyone's attention. People behind them started running away from the wall while those on it held their weapons with all their might. "Leonard, lets go. Now." His mother grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him in closer. "Don't just stand there, go help the fighters here."

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"Grimm are attacking." She answered. "They come out of the woods every couple of days and try to kill us. We can usually handle the small ones, but they only ring the bell when 'it' is coming."

"What's it?" Natsu asked.

Before the woman could answer, a roar caught their attention. Men were shouting in a panic before the wall was kicked down. Shrapnel flew in every direction as Grimm poured into the settlement, attacking anyone they could. Racing through the hole on horse feet was a horned monster with one arm.

The monster roared before flinging its arm in a circle, randomly grabbing onto Leonard's mother and pulling her in. "Mom!" Leonard shouted as Natsu raced passed him.

'I already lost my family, I'm not gonna let anyone else lose theirs.' He reached the beast as it was bringing the woman to its mouth. "Hey, buddy! Remember me!?" The monster looked down at Natsu before throwing the female to the side. She skipped along the ground as the monster reared up to stomp Natsu.

He rolled out of the way before slamming his fist into the leg, making it buckle slightly. The monster swung its arm at him but Natsu jumped over it before kicking it in the face. The Grimm seemed unfazed and slammed its head into Natsu, sending him flying backwards into rubble. Catching himself on the ground, Natsu watched as Leonard raced towards his mother.

The hybrid noticed him as well and roared, letting the membrane in its mouth snap. The arm rose up and launched towards the kid. Natsu raced forward and slammed his whole body into the monster, making the arm go wide. Flipping up onto its back, Natsu reached up and held onto its horns. "Everyone, keep fighting! Don't give up!"

The people watched as this stranger was actually holding off this monster that terrified and killed them for months. The fighters rallied their courage and grabbed their weapons before running back into battle. The noncoms dragged the wounded away from the battle and even a couple of kids grabbed some clubs and started beating on a Creep. Natsu looked over to see Leonard pull his mother to safety.

The monster roared before it started acting like a bucking bronco, and Natsu barely managed to steered it out of the town. Once a dozen miles away from the settlement, Natsu was flown off and hit a tree. Pushing himself up, Natsu smirked as the beast twitched its head. "This is perfect. Now I don't have to hold back!"

Lighting his hands on fire, Natsu charged the beast and slid under it before swinging his arms, burning the undercarriage and its legs. The Grimm roared in pain as Natsu grabbed a back leg when it tried to kick him. "Not happening!" Natsu slammed his elbow down on the joint, bending it the wrong way.

The arm flung around and tried to grab Natsu, but he jumped out of the way and the arm hit the tree behind him. Natsu summoned two balls of fire and flung them at the Grimm. Once they touched, an explosion rocked the forest, stripping leafs off the surrounding trees. Ash fell from the impact as the monster faded from this world.

Natsu landed on the ground before he turned back to the direction of the village. "I gotta get back. They could need me." Ten minutes later, he reached the village and found black smoke rising from the bodies of the Grimm. One tried to crawl away, but it was stabbed in the back.

"Natsu!" Candice cheered as she and her team ran over. Once she reached him, she whacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell were you thinking, attacking that Grimm!? You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"How'd you get away from it?" Harold asked.

"Got away? I killed it." He answered back, shocking everyone.

"The Grimm is gone!" One townsman cheered as he heard the conversation. "We will never see it again! Praise the hero, Natsu!" The crowd of people surrounded him and thanked him.

"Thank you, Natsu." He looked down to see Leonard and his mom standing off to the side. "You've saved us."

Natsu's smirk grew as a man with black hair walked over to them. "Don't mention it. Now let's party!" The crowd stared at him in confusion of his decree. "What's wrong?"

"Don't get us wrong, we appreciate what you've done for us." Leonard's father said. "But we don't have the time to celebrate. Now we must attend to the wounded and bury the dead."

"Oh..." Natsu mumbled as the crowd left.

The crew he arrived with walked over to Natsu, bags at the ready. "Listen, we're gonna head out in a bit. Explore the world and map it out for everyone, maybe bring the world together through training." Candice said. "We were wondering if you wanted to come with us. We could use a fighter like you with us."

"Huh?" Natsu wasn't really listening to them, he was too busy thinking about the crowds reaction. No matter how bleak things were with Fairy Tail, they always found a way to look on the bright side. Just how bad were things now.

"Hey, Natsu." The pinkette look down to see Leonard at his feet. "It's okay if you want to leave. We can take care of ourselves now that the big Grimm is gone."

"No, no that's not it." He said back. "It's just... I can't believe they don't want to celebrate. It's a big deal that that monster is gone, isn't it? Why not be happy?"

"Come with me." Leonard reached up and grabbed Natsu's hand, leading him along. 30 minutes later, the two looked out over the settlement from a hill about half the size of mountain Zona. They could see everything from the sea to the forest even to the edge of the island Natsu woke up on.

"Wow..." Natsu was impressed at the view as the sun started to set.

"I come here everyday because I love this sight." Leonard explained. "It shows me that things can get better. We just need to be patient. But some times, I can't help but get frustrated at how slow things are going."

"Then speed things up." Natsu said. "Grab the bull by the horns and work hard to change the world! Kick impossible out and do whatever you can!" He turned back to the sunset. "Go beyond this tiny valley."

"Valley..." Leonard repeated that last word. "That's it... that's what we'll call this town. Vale!"

"Huh, I like it." Natsu chucked, rustling the boys hair. "Think we should head back now?"

"Okay." The child nodded before leading him back to the settlement as the sun was closed to setting. In front of the town was the travelers, a bag for Natsu at the ready. "Well, this is goodbye, I guess."

"Yeah, I'll come back one day. I promise." Natsu told him before taking the bag and left with the quartet.

"Leonard!" The boy turned around to a half dozen kids run over to him. "Where have you been?"

"Hey guys." Leonard said. "Listen, I've come up with a great name for-"

"You have to see this." The group grabbed him and lead Leonard to the spot when Natsu killed the Grimm, where the leafs were now a permanent dark red.

* * *

 ** _Salem's Plain_**

A Creep walked forward and lowered its head, placing a book it held in its mouth on the ground. The black cloaked woman reached down and picked the tome up. "Excellent work." She said. "Now, bring me more." The Creep ran out of the room as the woman began reading the book inside a giant library.

* * *

 ** _2 Years Later_**

 ** _Far West of Vale_**

The ship that housed the five adventurers reached the safest spot to way anchor. It was a sandy beach with plenty of rocks to tie their ship to. "So... this place is sandy." Natsu chuckled, the only one not wearing a cloak to protect him from the sand and heat.

"How are you not bothered by this heat?" Maxwell asked.

"Heat's never really bothered me." Natsu answered. "So, you guys want me to scout ahead?"

"Not a chance." Harold said. "One wrong move in a sand storm and we'll be separated for who knows how long. We can't just run in head first."

"Besides, that sun is about to set." Lawrence said, securing the knot around a rock. "We couldn't let you head out even with that freaky fire thing you do. Firsts things first is we set up a base camp and find a way to leave a trail for us to follow back to the ship."

"Fine, fine." Natsu chuckled before helping them unload the ship. "You know, I used to hate ships... and trains... and cars. Pretty much anything that moved. Now, I can see why people like riding in these things." He chuckled lifting up the box holding the tents. He reached the rim of the ship and watched as Candice ogle Maxwell as he set everything up. "Still won't go talk to him, huh?"

"How can I?" She asked back. "I've known him my whole life. I can't just ask him out on a date or something like that."

"I used to know a girl like you." Natsu said, thinking of Bisca and Alzack. "You just need to talk to him. Don't think that you're going to ruin your friendship, think of it as the next step in it."

"C-can you just be there when I do it?" She asked, earning a nod.

"Hey, get down here you two!" Harold shouted. "We need Natsu to light the fire! Unless you wanna eat cold meat, get down here."

"Okay, we're coming." Natsu shouted back before the both used the rope ladder to get down. The tents were set up and they tore some boxes apart for firewood. Natsu crouched down and lit the fire before the others stuck some cured fish on sticks and roasted them.

Minutes later, the meat was ready and the group was feasting on the flesh. "Anyone else getting a little sick of fish, day after day?" Natsu asked.

"No choice." Maxwell said. "Seems SOMEBODY got into the food supplies and ate everything they could."

"I said I was sorry. Get over it." Natsu replied before taking a bite.

"I've never seen a person eat so much at once." Lawrence confessed. "I don't know if that's a gift or a curse."

"Seems like a curse to me." Harold said. "Candice, what do you think?"

"I think the whole thing is just weird." She replied. "A guy eating an entire crews worth of food and breathing fire like it was nothing. It's just not natural."

"Remind me how the Grimm are natural again." Natsu replied.

"...Touché." Candice said. They looked up at the moon and stared up at the shattered orb. "Hey, remember the first time Natsu saw the moon?"

"Oh, yeah. That was hilarious." Harold chuckled. "'I can't believe someone broke the moon before me! How am I supposed to know how strong I am now!' You cried for like an hour straight that day."

"It wasn't an hour." Natsu replied. "Still, what happened to it?"

"Don't know." Lawrence replied. "It's been like that for as long as anyone can remember. Some think that it happened because we displeased the gods."

"Huh, gods suck, don't they?" Natsu asked. The pinkette was never one for religious practices, but it never bothered him that others did. A while back, he tried to learn everything he could about what had happened. But all he got were theories, guesswork and speculations. Everything was either explained with divine intervention or just left up in the air.

"Well, it's getting pretty late." Maxwell said, standing up. "We should probably hit the sack. First watch, Natsu?"

"Sure, you guys turn in." Natsu replied. The explorers crawled onto their mats and went to bed as Natsu stared at the fire.

'Man, these guys are a lot of fun to hang around with.' He thought to himself. 'They kind of reminds me of-' His old team flashed in the flames before a log fell over. 'I really miss them...' He crouched before the flames and tended to the fire with his bare hands. A small Grimm tried to jump him from behind, only to get swatted away into nothingness.

* * *

 _ **The Next Morning**_

The explorers woke up and found Natsu playing with a ball of fire he made. "Why didn't you wake one of us of up so you could sleep?" Lawrence asked.

"I didn't feel like going to sleep." Natsu replied, stomping pit the last ember. "So, who's up for some exploring?"

"I know I am." Maxwell said, flipping up a hood on his outfit.

"Hold it." Candice called out. "We're not doing anything until we finished packing everything for the trip." Maxwell mumbled in annoyance before joining the others in cleaning up the tents. Minutes later, they all had finished cleaning and placed tents on their back. "Okay, now we can go."

"About time." Maxwell said before looking over at Natsu. "What are you doing?

"We need someway to find the ship again." He said, taking a step to reval a trail of glass underneath him. "Shall we get going?" Harold nodded and the group followed him into the sandy wasteland.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

The five explorers marched through the massive sandstorm, holding their hoods down to protect their eyes. "Will this thing ever let up!?" Candice complained. "I think I have half a pound of sand in my hair alone."

"Calm down, this can't go on much longer than forever." Maxwell replied. "Natsu, how's the path looking?"

"Well, it's still in one piece!" Natsu said before looking over his shoulder, finding nothing but sand. "I can't see it anymore! We have to back!"

"We know that!" Lawrence shouted. "But we have to stick together! If one of us gets lost in this thing, we won't be able to find them!"

"Can't you just burn all this sand away!?" Maxwell asked the Dragon Slayer.

"You wanna deal with thousands of pieces of glass flying through the air?" Natsu asked back.

"Guys! Look!" Harold pointed ahead and the others looked in his direction. Just ahead of storm was a few jagged rocks showing an unnatural cave. "Just a little farther and we can rest!"

"But the path!" Natsu pointed out.

"Burn a spot and then get down here!" The leader suggested as the others followed him towards the cave. Natsu did just that and raced after the rest. The reached the cave only to find others inside as well, their faces hidden by the wraps on them. From the looks of their skin, they'd been living in the desert most of their lives.

"Please don't hurt us." One female said.

"We're not going to hurt you." Candice said. "We just need a place to wait out this storm."

The other desert dwellers were a little skeptical before one stood up. "Very well, just know that we're not afraid to defend ourselves." She said, motioning to the dagger on her hip.

The visitors nodded and sat down as the storm raged outside the cave. "So... where are you guys from?" Natsu asked, trying to break the ice.

"A small village a while away." One of the men said. "Our people regularly travel on hunting trips. We just happened to get caught up in this storm as well."

"Is there anything to do in here?" Harold asked.

"Nothing we can do in front of kids." Another said.

"Hey, it's clearing up." Candice pointed out. The sandstorm was slowing down and the groups stood up. "Good luck on your way back." The leader nodded and the nomads left for their village.

The explores turned the other way to find a battered clearing, complete with growing trees, fruit and a lake of crystal clear water. The group raced to the oasis and Candice scooped some water into her hands before drinking it down. "Ahhhhh..." She sighed out as enjoyed the cool drink. "Finally, a change of luck."

Lawrance reached the nearest tree and picked some coconuts off of the ground. "Well, we've got some fresh food for our travels."

Maxwell picked up a black and white monkey by the tail and brought it over as it tried to claw at him. "Anyone feel like monkey jerky?"

"Not that I've seen it's facem no." Candice replied. Maxwell shrugged his shoulders and let the animal go, only to have run right over to Natsu and hide behind him.

"It's okay, little buddy." Natsu said before picking up the creature and petting it. "We're all friends here. I mean, except for the guy who tried to eat you alive."

"I would have killed it first." Maxwell said.

"Okay, okay, that's enough fooling around." Lawrence walked forward, coconuts over his shoulder in a bag he brought. "Let's gather some supplies and head back to the ship. Clearly the only thing out here is sand and heat. Well, other than this place."

"So we do need to kill the monkey?" Maxwell asked, pulling a knife off his hip.

"No, we don't." Natsu said, protecting the monkey.

"Rumor had it that there was a town in the middle of this continent." The head explorer continued. "I think we're supposed to go south a bit after those people. If we show up there with fruit they've never seen before and they'll be willing to trade us all kinds of things. Maybe even some better weapons. Can't rely on Natsu all the time."

Chittering caught they antention as their attention as the sand near them shifted. Bursting from the ground, a massive Grimm crawled forward on eight legs. Its head was covered by a human like mask with black spikes flowing out the back. Instead of a normal mouth, its lower jaw held mandibles that went down its throat. Armor plates covered its chest as its arms lead to two massive pincers. Its torso was shooting up out of a heavily plated scorpions body. A tail stuck out of its back, ending in a glowing yellow stinger.

It twitched its head as its mandibles gesticulated along its throat. Its spikes reared up as it roared at the group before scuttling forward. "Everyone get ready!" Candice shouted.

"We're always ready!" Lawrence dropped the bag and pulled out a war axe. Maxwell unhooked a second knife and Harold drew a sword from his back.

"Stick with Candice, little buddy." Natsu told the monkey as he placed it down. It scampered over to Candice and climbed onto her head as Natsu charged into battle.

The monster reared its tail back before thrusting it forward. Maxwell rolled to the side and kept running before jumping and attempting to stab the Grimm, only to get swatted away. Lawrence let out a roar as he tried to cut through a leg, only for the metal to bounce off the plate.

Harold swung his sword, but the monster caught it in into pincer and snapped it shut. The steel broke into two before it picked Harold up. Its gaping maw drooled onto him as it pulled him in closer. "Help!" He shouted. Lawrence tried to cut the arm, but the flesh was just too thick.

"Hey ugly! Over here!" Natsu shouted before punching the monster in its face. It let go of Harold and stumbled back a bit before roaring in Natsu's face. "Get him out of here! He could be hurt!" Maxwell nodded and raced over to grab his friend. Natsu rolled out of the way as it tried to crush him with the pincers before it noticed Maxwell moving.

It plunged its stinger forward and Maxwell ducked to pick up Harold. It just grazed his shoulder and Maxwell cried in pain as he lifted his friend up and ran over to Candice. "It's just you and me now, Lawrence." Natsu said as the leader stood next to him. "Feel up for a good fight?"

"You bet your ass I do." Lawrence said, spinning his axe in his hands. The monster roared at them before it plunged its stinger down. Both fighters rolled to the side before they charged the Grimm. Natsu slammed his flaming fist into the chest as Lawrence hacked at its legs as best he could. The monster roared before it flung its tail from side to side, knocking Lawrence back.

It hit Natsu before he dug his feet into the sand, catching the tail. "Not gonna send me flying!" He shouted before igniting his forearm and crashing it into the tail. The section of the plate armor cracked at the attack. The monster roared in pain before it wrapped its tail around him and pulled the Dragon Slayer off the ground.

Its mandibles clicked and drooled onto his face as it brought Natsu towards its mouth hole. "Let him go!" Harold shouted as he jumped up and dug his axe into the arm. The Grimm roared as black blood dripped out of the wound. It flung Natsu into a tree and slammed it arm down, digging Lawrence into the ground.

Two slams later, Lawrence was on the ground in pain as it stared down at him. It clamped its claw on his head and began to squeeze, making the explorer cry out in pain. Natsu willed himself up and stared at the sight. Natsu looked up at the tree and smirked before grabbing punching it. Two coconuts fell into his hand before he threw them at the Grimm, hitting it in the head.

It dig it's claw out of the groundbefore it turned around and roared at Natsu before it raced over to him. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** Natsu jumped up and delivered two flaming whips to the beast. The monster raised its claws and blocked the attack, singing its claws. It plunged its tail forward and repeatedly tried to stab him. Natsu dodged all of them before grabbing the tail.

 **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu opened his mouth and blasted the monster in the face, burning the spikes off the head. He then spun the tail around and shoved it into the body, goring it with its own appendage. Climbing up onto the tail, Natsu jumped back from the arms that tried to grab him and kicked them into the monsters face.

 **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Fire Dragon Fist!"** Natsu cocked his burning fist back before unleashing a flurry of punches. It's claws held out for the most part before they finally cracked. Pulling his fist back one last time, Natsu delivered one final punch that knocked the head off the body. It rolled along the sand before it and the body faded into nothing.

Landing soundly, Natsu raced over to Lawrence and rolled him onto his back. "You okay, man?" He asked, pushing his friend up to a seated position.

Blood was trickling out of the grey hair as Lawrence grabbed his head in pain. "Nothing I can't handle." He replied. "Come on, let's go check on the others." Natsu nodded and helped him up before they both ran over to the other three and the monkey. Maxwell was on the ground writhing in pain as Harold gripped his arm.

"What's going on?" Lawrence asked.

"I don't know." Candice replied, wiping some of the sweat off of her crush's head. "He came over here and collapsed in pain."

The monkey was trying to push Maxwell on his back. Natsu helped it and it showed the cut, veins glowing a sickening yellow. "He's been poisoned." Natsu realized. "We need to find a cure and fast, or he's gonna die."

"How are we supposed to cure him!?" Candice asked in a panic. "We don't even know what kind of poison it is!? What if we end up making things worse!?"

"Candice, calm down." Harold said, walking over.

The monkey was once again scrounging around before it ran over to a cluster of purple and yellow flowers. "I think he's trying to help us." Natsu said. Racing over to a nearby rocked, Natsu broke three chunks off before shaping two of them into a mortar and pestle. He then shaped the third into a cup before racing to the water.

Once he returned to the group, he carefully started grinding the plants into a powder. Adding some water to it turned it into a past that he then applied to the wound. The convulsing stopped and the sweat died down as Maxwell's breathing returned to normal. "I think he's gonna be okay." Natsu said. Candice smiled before kissing the man on his stomach on the check. "Guess you're gonna stop hiding your feelings, huh?"

"Yeah..." She nodded. "I am."

"Well, this is all well and good, but can we please get back to the ship?" Harold asked, standing up. "I'd rather not be here when more Grimm show up."

"Alright, let's move out." Lawrence said as he grabbed the bag of fruit and picked it up.

Natsu slung Maxwell over his shoulder before Candice helped him. The two started walking before the monkey raced in front of them. "I think he wants to come with us." Natsu said.

"Well, he did just save Max's life." Candice pointed out. "I say he comes with us."

"If he does, you're taking care of him." Lawrence said as he walked a head of them.

Natsu looked down at the primate before waving his head. The monkey climbed up his body before resting on his head. "I think I'll call you... Ben."

* * *

 _ **3 Week Later**_

Candice sat over Maxwell as he laid in the ships sick bay as Ben rested on his chest. "Still not up, yet?" She looked over to the door as Natsu walked in. Ben raced over and climbed onto Natsu's shoulder.

"No, he isn't." She replied before pouring some water into Max's mouth. "Are we sure that medicine those wonderers gave to us is actually helping?" She placed the glass down as her own stomach growled.

"Get something to eat." He told her. "You'll do him no good if you pass out before he wakes up." He walked out of the room and entered the dinning room of the ship.

"Has she left his side since we got back from that vaccum of a desert?" Harold asked, his arm in a cast. "Hey, Vacuo... I kind of like that name." The monkey chittered in joy at the new name to his homeland.

"Not one bit." The Dragon Slayer replied. "We need to get to this town as soon as possible. I don't know how much longer she's gonna last longer if he stay unconscious."

"As the captain of this ship, I think we need to hold an intervention for her." Lawrence said as he sat up. "This obsession she has has to end. She needs to move on before she jeopardizes her health." He marched over to the door as Natsu and Harold follows him. "Candice, we need to talk-"

Pushing open the door, the three men and the monkey found Candice and a now awake Maxwell engaged in a passionate kiss. The two left for air as the girl noticed the door opened. "Do you mind? You're interrupting something private." Maxwell said, pulling Candice in closer.

"R-right. Sorry about that." Lawrence said before quickly closing the door.

"Well, looks like that problem is taken care of." Natsu joked as Ben nodded.

* * *

 **You guys did it. You passed a hundred reviews. Thank you for them all, negative or positive.**

 **This was intended to be one long chapter, but I decided to split it in two. In this first half, we see how I think Vale and Vacuo were founded/named. And if you're wondering, the W.O.R. on Vacuo said that the center of the kingdom was a paradise. The Shark Grim belongs to mirzers on deviant art. The Scorpion man one was my own idea, hope he was intimidating. See you in the next half.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	15. Nation Building Part 2

**Chapter 15**

 **Nation Building Part 2**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **5 Years Later**_

Fog rolled off of the sea as the ship sailed across it, the moonlight barely cutting through it. On the deck Natsu was leaning against the railing as he broke off a banana and fed the chunk to Ben who quickly began eating it. "Slow down, I don't think Lawrence wants to do another round of CPR on you." He chuckled as he pet the primate.

"You're supposed to be acting as a beacon, not feeding your walking flea magnet!" Maxwell shouted from the wheel. "Get up in the crows nest!"

"Okay, okay." The Dragon Slayer replied before walking over to the main mast. Gripping the rope, he started climbing up the netting. Minutes later, he reached his target, only to find Ben already up there. "Don't be a dick." Standing up, Natsu rolled his shoulder before holding his hand up and lit it on fire.

The flames shined brightly through the fog, letting any ship what would pass by see it. "So how long do I have to be up here!?" Natsu asked down.

"Until we hit shore!" Maxwell shouted back up.

Natsu rolled his eyes in disappointment before looking around. Sharp rocks began jutting out of the water and some scrapped the side of the ship. "Hey, maybe we should slow down!" He shouted down. "If we're not careful, we might-"

*SCRAPE* *CRASH*

The ship hit a rock and came to screeching halt, almost sending Natsu over the edge of the nest. "Crash." He finished. Ben was dangling off his scarf before he climbed onto Natsu's head.

"What the hell happened!?" Lawrence asked as he and Harold ran to the deck.

"Max hit a big rock." Natsu answered as he climbed did down.

"Don't put this on me!" The crimsonette shouted. "Your fire should have been brighter so we could actually see what was around us!"

"Hey, all you said was make a fire so people could see us!" Natsu shouted back. "You wanted a bigger fire, you should have asked for one, tomato-head!"

"Don't call me tomato-head!" Maxwell shouted, getting into Natsu's face.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Candice shouted, grabbing their heads and crashing them into each other. "Who cares who's fault it was!"

"Candice, honey, calm down." Maxwell said standing up. "You don't wanna upset the baby."

Instinctively, the woman reached down and rubbed her 9 month pregnant belly. "Anymday now..." She said with s smile. "And to think this all came from a bad drink."

"I'm gonna see how bad the damage is." Natsu said before diving off the edge into the water as Ben jumped off of him. A few rocks scrapped him as he dived deep into the sea. Opening his eyes, he found the hull scrapped and pierced by rocks. Going back to the surface, he climbed up the rope Lawrence had hung over.

"No good, the hull is compromised." He said, drying himself off. "The few rocks in there are plugging up the holes. We get rid of them, we're going down."

"Can we still sail?" Harold asked.

"I think so." The Dragon Slayer answered. "But we need to be careful. Another hit and we're sunk."

"Alright, Candice, you go back down and rest." Lawrence ordered the girl. "Max, get back behind the wheel. Harold, man the sails. Natsu, you got double duty, look out, and destroying rocks that could sink us." The men nodded and moved to their positions. Ben shrieked from the floor, making the captain look down. "Uh... go help Natsu." The monkey took off after his owner as the captain helped Candice down the stairs.

Natsu stood above the figurehead with his hands alight. Slowly, the ship lurched forward as Harold controlled the size of the sails. A spiked rock entered his view and he sent a ball of fire at it, destroying it. A few more meet the same fate before Ben shrieked, tugging on Natsu's pants legs.

Natsu followed the monkeys arm and saw a small clearing coming out of the mist. Tossing a fireball at it, he controlled the flame and it spread to show a bigger clearing. "Max, drop the anchor here! We'll take the dinghy over there!"

Nodding, Maxwell did as he suggested and turned the ship towards the flames as they died down from a lack of flammable material. The ship came to a stop and everyone climbed into smaller ship. The smaller ship then dug into the sand at the clearing and came to a complete stop. "Well, we reached land." Harold said with a smile.

The men on the deck looked up at the massive wall of of cliffs and noticed the caves carved into it. "Those look natural." Maxwell said. "Look, smokes coming off the top of the cave."

"Well, at least we know people live here." Natsu chuckled.

"AGH!" A scream caught everyone's attention as they raced towards the lower deck.

"Maxwell, the baby!" Candice panted as she held her stomach.

"How soon until it comes!?" Harold asked.

"How should I know? I've never seen a kid being born." Natsu replied.

"If you won't do it, then I will." Maxwell said, pushing the others aside.

"Wait, do you even know how to deliver a kid?" Natsu asked the obvious question, but received no answer. "That's what I thought."

"Well we have to do something." Lawrence pointed out.

"Wait, what about that hook that missed hitting Maxy in the face?" Natsu asked, irritating the expecting father. "Someone has to have thrown that over. Even if it's just one person, they have to be able to help."

"I don't think it's the best plan we have, but it's the only one we have." Lawrence added. "We also need to get supplies. I say we go for it."

"Whatever." Maxwell said, holding onto Candice's hand. "Let's just go." Leaving the anchored ship, the group walked in the clearing until they came to a dead stop at the cliff wall. "What now?"

Natsu ignited himself in flames and walked forward, melting the stone around him with every step. The others followed behind him as the rock softened the deeper he went. Raising his legs, Natsu turned the stone into stairs as he walked. Slowly turning as he went to create a spiral.

"Okay, this is pretty cool." Maxwell confessed as he helped Candice up the newly created stairs.

"Thank you." Natsu replied. After about 100 feet, he melted the roof and a soft light started coming through it. "I think we found people."

"Good, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Candice said, gripping her stomach.

Natsu was the first to stick his head out the hole. "Okay... so we didn't find people." The pinkette said as he climbed out. The others followed him, Maxwell helping Candice up, and stared at a chamber filled colorful crystals and a high ceiling. Glow worms hung from the ceiling, creating the light that allowed them to see.

"Looks like we're in the center of the cave..." Harold said, motioning to the only path around them.

"It's beautiful." Candice said as they looked around.

"It's kinda... dusty." Maxwell confessed.

"Hey, I recognized these things." Natsu said, picking up a chunk of crystal off the ground. "Nobody hit these things too hard or else, boom."

"How do you know that?" Lawrence asked.

"I... might have used these to blow a hole in the ground." He confessed as Ben climbed onto his shoulder.

"Look, there's a light coming from over there." Harold pointed to a large hole.

"AGH!" Candice cried as she gripped her stomach again. "It's time."

Her cry spooked the bats hanging above them, making them fly out of the cave. The crew covered their faces as a black bat flew into Natsu's face before it went around him, revealing pericing red eyes. Natsu held his hand forward and revealed the source of the eyes. A massive bat with huge ears and bone plates protecting its face. Two wings flapped along the side with bone spikes sticking out the ends. A single foot with three claws on each side rested at the bottom of its body and behind that was a curving tail with two bone blades.

"A Grimm!" Maxwell shouted before it shrieked at them. Its wings flapped before it dived bombed the group, barring its fangs down on them.

 **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu chanted before punching the monster, sending it back as Ben dangled off his scarf. "Get her out of here! I'll deal with this thing."

"Head for the exit." Lawrence ordered Harold as he and Maxwell helped Candice out the cave.

"I ment you too, gramps." Natsu told Lawrence as the scared man drew his axe.

"Like I'm gonna let you take all the glory." The captain chuckled as the monkey climbed off its owner and hid behind a rock.

The monster roared at them before flying towards them. Both men rolled out of the way before Natsu grabbed the tail and pulled it back before slamming his flaming fist into the face again. The monster roared again as it swerved its tail around and sliced along Natsu's elbow, forcing him to let go.

The monster took to the air before it began circling the two. "Man, that stings." Natsu mumbled as his wound started stitching itself back together.

The Grimm hovered in the air before it flew and sliced some of the stalactites with its wings, making them fall. "Move!" Lawrence shouted as the two started dodging the falling rocks. "Take this!" He tossed his axe into the air and the blade missed the beast before falling to the ground.

The bat dived bombed the captain as it bared it's claws before sinking them into his shoulder and lifting him up. Blood dripped from the shoulder as it's tongue rolled out of its mouth and licked his face. "Let him go!" Natsu shouted before shooting flames out of his feet. Rocketing towards the roof of the cave, he slammed his shoulder into the bats chest, making it let go of Lawrence.

"Aw, crap!" Natsu turned on a dime and kicked of the bat, giving him a boost as he dived after the captain. Catching up to the older man, Natsu grabbed onto him and placed his back to the ground just before impact. Dust burst up in a cloud as Ben raced over, barely avoiding the monster.

The dust faded to show Natsu underneath Lawrence. "Get up, man." Lawrence ordered the Slayer. "That thing is coming for us!" The bat hovered over them, licking the blood off its foot as the monkey reached them.

"Calm down, dude." Natsu said as he pushed himself up to his hands. "I ain't dead yet." Lawrence helped him up as bat screeched down at them. "Listen, I need you to get Ben out of here. I'll handle this on my own."

"Are you crazy?" The captain asked. "That thing can fly. You need my help."

"Trust me. I can do this." The pinkette said back with determination in his eyes. Lawrence, having lost many an argument to the Dragon Slayer, nodded and picked up the monkey before racing out of the cave. The bat noticed them and dived down on them, only to get punched in the face.

The bat swung its tail and sliced Natsu's leg with the back side. "AGH!" He screamed as he gripped his leg. 'Crap... guess the bone is broken.' Natsu reached down and picked up Lawrence's axe before using his scarf to tie it against his broken leg. He said as he put his foot down. The broken bones stung as he tested its limits and stood up. The bat let out a screech as it's soundwaves hit Natsu with incredible force.

Digging his one good foot into the ground, Natsu managed to not move as the bat stopped and charged him. It's tail at the ready, it began spinning in mid air, turning itself into a drill. Natsu jumped up and the Grimm crashed into a rock, dazing it. Pointing his bad foot down, Natsu ignited it and the axe. **"Fire Dragon Burning Axe Talon!"** He crashed down and sliced off one of the wings, shattering the blades of the axe.

Unable to fly anymore, the monster writhed in the ground before trying to stab Natsu with its tail again. Natsu moves to the side, the tail grazing his face, before he grabbed it and with brute strength, flung the beast over his shoulder. It hit the ground and whimpered in pain. Natsu hobbled over to the head and slammed a flaming fist through it, finally killing the beast.

Dropping to his knees, he looked down to his friends busted axe. "Hope he doesn't hate me for this." Picking up a chunk of broken rock, he used it as a handhold to help him stand up. Untying his scarf before placing it back around his neck, he hobbled out of the cave.

Covering his eyes from the light, he stepped out of the cave to find an amazing sight. Waterfalls as far as the eye as brightly decorated tents served as the buildings. People were walking around in simple clothing with bright colors woven into the fabric. A screech caught his attention as Ben raced over to him. The monkey nuzzled into his neck in joy. "Easy there, little buddy. I'm just a little banged up."

"I told you he'd be fine." Harold said as he and Lawrence walked over.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." The captain replied. "Hey, where's my axe?"

"Yeah, about that..." The pinkette mumbled before pulling out the handle from his jacket. "Sorry, it's all that survived."

"AAAAGGGHHH!" A female scream caught everyone's attention.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Come on, Candice is about to give birth." Harold said as he helped Natsu. The three men and the monkey reached the tent where Candice and Maxwell were in. Natsu reached forward at the screen and Harold tried to stop him. "Wait, don't!" Natsu took one look at the biological miracle and fell backwards in shock.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

"It's a girl." The medic said as he wrapped the child in a small cloth before handing her to the mother. Standing up, he started walking out of the tent before he stopped at Natsu. "Should I do something about your friend?"

"Nah, he'll be fine." Maxwell chuckled. The medic shrugged his shoulder and walked out as the monkey slapped Natsu's head.

"I'm up, I'm up." He said sitting up. Looking forward, he saw the mother and father holding their child together as Harold and Lawrence stood next to them. "It looks like a tiny ham."

Candice giggled at the comment from her friend. "Do you want to hold her?" She asked before carefully holding out her child. Natsu took the wrapped blanket and smiled down at the child. The newborn opened her eyes and giggled at Natsu before reaching out to his scarf. "I think she likes you."

"Yeah..." He chuckled as he wiggled his finger at her. "So, what are you gonna name her?"

"I was thinking... Aqua." She answered.

"Aqua... I like that." Maxwell said.

"Well, this is a sight that warms my heart." Everyone looked over to see a man with a thick brown beard and green eyes walk into the tent. He was using a staff to help him walk and his brown robes fluttered with every step.

"Uh... who are you?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be rude, Natsu." Lawrence said. "This is the chief of the village who was kind enough to help us."

"Oh, sorry." The pinkette apologized.

"No need to be sorry." The chief replied. "I must admit, I was shocked to see people start coming out of that cave, least of all a pregnant woman. I'm just glad you managed to survive that monster that's inside. We'll show another way out of the village when you're ready to leave."

"You mean that bat looking Grimm?" Natsu asked. "That cave is safe now, that thing is dead."

"You killed the Ahool!?" The chief asked in total shock, even more so when Natsu nodded. "This is indeed a great day! That monster has been terrorizing our people for years. Every time we try to block the entrance, it just comes out of another hole it dug. We must celebrate at once. I'll go tell everyone the good news." He raced out of the tent to spread the word.

"Well, this should make for one heck of a birthday party." Maxwell joked.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

The party was as grand as any from Fairy Tail. Lots of good food, great music, and a few drunks helped the double celebration. Aqua didn't even cry until she had to be changed. Natsu, Ben, Lawrence and Harold all stood at the caves entrance waiting for Maxwell and his family.

Lawrence was spinning his repaired axe in his hands. "It's amazing what they did over night." He said.

Natsu broke off a piece of fruit and feed it to his monkey. "Hopefully this makes up for me breaking it."

"A million times over." The captain replied.

Maxwell stepped forward and caught the groups attention as he was the only one. "Max, where's Candice?" Harold asked.

With a heavy sigh, Maxwell looked his friends in the eyes. "Me and Candice have made a decision, one that wasn't easy to make. But... we've decided that we cannot take our daughter on these dangerous adventures. So, we've decided to stay here."

"You're... leaving us?" Harold asked.

"Belive me, I wish we weren't." Maxwell replied. "But we cannot risk losing our daughter."

Lawrence walked forward and placed his hand on Maxwell's shoulder. "We all understand your reasons. And we wish both you and Candice a long, happy life with your daughter."

Harold held out his hand and shook Maxwell's. "May your life be as merciful as an oasis and as bountiful as a sea free of Grimm." The two men stepped back as Natsu stepped forward.

"So, I guess this is it, huh pinky?" Maxwell asked.

"Guess so, tomato head." Natsu replied. "You know, me and my old friends had some rules whenever one of us left. One, never ever reveal sensitive information about each other. Two, never meet with any clients you may have worked for before. Three, even though our paths may diverge, you must live your life for all its worth. You must never throw your life away, and never forget-"

He reached forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead in a hug. "That your friends will always love you." Ben jumped down and hugged Maxwell's legs as Maxwell hugged Natsu back. "Understand that?"

"You got it, Natsu." Maxwell nodded. The three separated and Natsu and his pet walked over to the other two before they all left. Maxwell turned back around and started walking back into the village. Behind him, Natsu held up his hand in the Fairy Tail salute.

The chief reached the man and gave him a smile. "I take it they wished you luck?" He asked.

"Yeah..." The redhead nodded. "Gotta be honest, looking forward to a calm life."

"Well, I welcome you, your wife, and your daughter to the village of Mistral." The chief said as he lead Maxwell to his new home.

* * *

 ** _3 Years Later_**

 ** _North of Mistral_**

*ACHOO*

That was the first thing that woke Natsu up. Looking down, he saw Ben cuddling up under his shirt. The cold air around the ship was something that the young capuchin had never encountered in the desert. Standing up, making the monkey grip tighter to not fall out of Natsu's shirt, the pinkette opened the door to see Lawrence covering his mouth with his elbow. "You getting sick or something?" He asked.

"Wouldn't surprise me." The captain chuckled. "I am fifty, after all."

"How are not cold at all?" Harold, now with light gray hair, asked the Dragon Slayer, walking into the room with a pot of warm food. "I'm wearing about three layers, and I'm still cold."

"Eh, the cold's never really bothered me." Natsu confessed as he sat down at the table. Harold sat the pot down and lifted the lid off, showing a simple meal of soup. "Oh, yummy." Natsu held up his bowl and Harold used the ladle to serve him. A small bowl sat next to Natsu filled with banana pudding for Ben who climbed out and began scooping it up into his mouth.

Lawrence took a spoon full of the soup and ate it. "Still not as good as Candice's." The aging captain said before putting another bite in his mouth.

"Well, it's the best I can do." Harold chuckled as he served himself and sat down. "Hard to believe it's just the three of us now. Wonder how those two are doing..."

"If Maxwell listens to Candice, they should be fine." Lawrence chuckled back, making the others laugh at the joke.

"So, you're sure we won't crash into anything?" Natsu asked as his monkey licked his bowl clean.

"The sails are down, the anchor is in the water, and there's not a wave in sight." Lawrence said. "We'll be fine." The three men finished their meals in peace before placing their dirty bowls in the sink. "Alright, let's get back to finding a place to go ashore."

The group walked onto the deck and after opening the sails and pulling the anchor aboard, began sailing around the giant mass. The ship sail around before the wind began picking up, blowing them harder than they were expecting. The ship was pushed forward with such speed that the men held on for dear life.

The wind died as quickly as it began and the three men stood back up. "Shit! Iceberg, dead ahead!" Lawrence shouted from the helm. "Natsu, you have to deal with it!"

"On it!" Natsu quickly handed Ben over to Harold and dived into the water. The cold water didn't even slow him down as he swam towards the massive hulk of ice. Holding out his hands, he summoned two balls of fire that, despite being underwater, didn't go out. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"**

He slammed the balls against the floating glacier, and they instantly exploded the hulking mass of ice. From behind the steam and wreckage, asharp horn pierced his skin and pinned him against one of the chunks of ice. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a pair of piercing red eyes come from the white plates around the horns base. Two fins, coated in white plates to look like blades, jutted from the black body on either side. At the end of the body, two white spikes came out of its tail.

Realizing that the horn didn't hit the ice, Natsu quickly turned around and snapped the horn off inside of him. The Grimm roared in pain before pulling the horn back. It regenerated and the horn extended again, this time aiming for his neck. Natsu swam to the side and the horn missed him, letting him snap it once again. He then ripped the previous horn out and swam towards it, his fist back.

He delivered a flaming punch to the the skull plate before getting the left fin slammed into his chest. The narwhal like beast spun aaround and smacked him with the tail. Natsu, bitting his lip in pain, reached forward and grabbed the tail. The whale swam quickly forward and Natsu held on for his life. The Grimm then dived and Natsu hit the hull of the ship, forcing him to let go.

Turning around, he watched as the Grimm swam back to him. He punched the monster again, forcing it away from the ship. Natsu then dived underneath it and swam up before wrapping his arms around the beast. He slammed his knee into the Grimms gut, but a beak on the underside clamped down and ripped off a chunk of flesh. Gritting his teeth, Natsu ignited his other foot in flames and fire and slammed it through the monster, killing it.

The bright flash of magic lit up the sea, showing crystals hidden inside the landmass. Out of air, Natsu almost lost consciousness before a fishing hook grabbed him by the collar and pulled him aboard. The pinkette coughed up some water as the others on the ship surrounded him. "What the hell took you so long?!" Lawrence asked in a panic.

"Grimm... attacked me..." Natsu explained as Ben hugged him from the neck. "It's fine... let's keep going..."

"Hey, look!" Harold pointed ahead and the others found a harpoon dug into the ice shelf. "I threw that in days ago! We've gone around in a complete circle, and we still haven't found a place to dock!"

"Screw it, we're turning around." Lawrence said as he spun the wheel. "Someone get me a map. We need to find a place to resupply." Ben raced into the cabin and returned with a map before handing it off to the captain. "Alright, looks like we're heading back to where it all started."

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later**_

"Whoa..." All three men and the primate stared in shock. Where once was a crumbling mass of rubble was now an up and coming town. "Is this really Vale?" Natsu asked.

"Who cares? We just need to resupply and leave." Lawrence said as he lead the three forward towards a vendor. "Excuse me, we need supplies for our journey. You wouldn't happened to have anything we need, would you?"

The man looked up and looked at Natsu in shock. "Holy crap, you're back!" The man said. "Man, we really need to thank you guys. If you hadn't dealt with that monster, we never would gotten the ruler we need. Now, our town is thriving and the Grimm have been held off from attacks."

"Really? That's great." Natsu said with a smile.

"So, can we get some supplies?" Harold asked.

"You bet, and it's on the house for the heroes of Vale." The man said as he dug through his inventory.

A commotion caught the explorers attention and they watched as a mass of men and women walked through the town. "What was that about?" Natsu asked.

"Eh, just some people unhappy with the way the king runs things around here." The vendor told him. "They managed to gather enough money and food, and are going to try to find a place up north to live."

"We just came from up north." Harold said. "Nothing up there but a frozen block of ice on top of an island."

"Ha!" The vendor chuckled as he rolled out a few barrels of supplies for them. "What I'd give to the looks on their faces when they reach that place. Well, here's what I can bring out here. The rest is in the back. I'll have the others delivered to your ship."

"Thanks." Natsu said as he and the men picked up some barrels and carried them towards the town entrance. "Oh, yeah." Natsu stopped and turned around to the vendor. "Who is the king here, anyway?"

"King Leonard, of course." The vendor said, making Natsu smile.

He turned back and caught up to the other two. "So, where are we going now?"

Lawrence, who was carrying one barrel, pulled out the map and opened it. "Well, there is northwest of here. Haven't gone there yet. Once we get everything together, we set sail."

* * *

 _ **2 Weeks Later**_

The sky had turned black as storm clouds blocked out the sun. Wind was threatening to rip the sails off the mast as the waves battered against the ship. "Tie down the sail!" Lawrence shouted, making Harold race over to the mass. "Natsu, can you see anything?!"

"Nothing!" Natsu shouted down from the crows nest. "Just the same thing as ever!"

"Then get down here and help!" Harold shouted. Natsu quickly climbed down and helped Harold tie down the loose sail. "We need to turn around! This storm is too much for us to take!"

"Agreed! Let's go!" Lawrence spun the wheel and the ship began to turn. The wind picked up before the ship started moving. Lightning flashed across the sky as a massive black tentacle pierced the water. It flung itself towards the ship and wrapped around the mast.

*CRACK!*

The mast snapped in half like a twig as it was dragged into the water and the ship came to a stop. "What the hell was that!?" Lawrence shouted.

"What do we do?" Harold asked. "We don't have any means of movement with out the sails, and that thing is still under us!"

"We ain't dying today!" Natsu raced to the back of the ship and flipped over the railing. Flames shot out of his feet and the ship was soon moving again.

More tentacles shot up and grabbed onto the ship, their suckers providing a tight grip. The ship began struggling in their grip as they pressed down, cracking the panels. "Get off of my ship!" Lawrence shouted as started hacking the limbs with his ax. Harold was doing the same with his sword.

The tentacles only tightened their grip as two more grabbed onto the men. "No!" Natsu shouted, his anger increasing the flames to the point that he crashed through the railing and ignited his arms to fight, only for a third tentacle to grab onto his legs. "Let go of me!" His leg flames increased and burned the appendage away. He turned to find the other limbs gone, as were his friends.

"Guys!" Natsu shouted as his pet raced out of the cabin and held onto him. "Where are you!? Harold!? Lawrence!?" More tentacles popped up and latched onto the ship. Natsu punched one before kicking another, but his efforts were in vain. The monstrous limbs ripped the ship apart, sending Natsu and Ben into the water.

Natsu poped to the surface with the monkey in his arms. Both took a gasp for air as they looked at the scraps of wood that floated around them. Natsu's tears were hidden by the rain as he swam over to a board and placed his last friend on it, the two struggling to stay above the raging waves.

A box floated next to him and he looked inside, finding it full of supplies. Wrapping his scarf around it, he placed the end of the cloth in his mouth before gripping the board. Ben climbed into the box and Natsu, sighed as he pushed the board away. He then began kicking both him and his pet back to the nearest shore.

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later**_

Natsu collapsed onto the shore line as his pet climbed onto his chest. His box of supplies had almost run out three days ago and both were starving to make sure it lasted. The fish were all Grimm and they couldn't drink any water. His scarf was clutched in his hands as the waves tried to pull it from him.

"Who's there?" A voice called out. Too tired to even move, Natsu glanced over to see a woman racing over to him. "Oh, you pour thing. Let's get you dry and fed." He gave a soft smile as his eyes closed from exhaustion.

* * *

 _ **A Day Later**_

Natsu's eyes slowly opened to find himself staring up at a ceiling. "What the-" Ben climbed onto him and hugged him in joy. "It's okay, little buddy. I'm not going anywhere." Sitting up, the Dragon Slayer found himself in a room lit by candles. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you're awake." He looked to the open door and found a woman walk into the room. She was in a simple apron over a brown shirt and black pants. "I almost thought you weren't going to pull through. My name is Linda Cuniculus. Pleased to meet you."

"Hi, I'm Natsu, and this is Ben." He said standing up. "How'd I get here?"

"Well, I was on my usual morning walk when I heard a panting noise." She explained. "I pushed some bushes out of the way and found you two on the shore exhausted. I raced back to my village and got some help, and then brought you back to my home. Just wait a little longer and I'll show you around town."

She turned to the door and Natsu noticed a white ball of cotton on her back. "Hold on, you got something on your back." He grabbed the puff ball and the woman screamed in surprise. "What the?"

"That's my tail." She explained. "I don't know why, but I was born with it. And, well, follow me." He stood up and the two walked out of the house. Natsu looked in shock as he realized that everyone in the village was like Linda.

"That's awesome!" Natsu cheered, surprising her. "A whole village of human-animal hybrids!"

"You're not freaked out by it?" Linda asked, earning a head shake. "Well, that's one issue dealt with. Come along then. I'll show you around town."

He followed her as she showed him the simple village. Everywhere Natsu looked were people with animal parts. Some with horns, some had an extra set of ears, and even saw one guy regrowing his lizard tail after he cut it off. "So, is there anyone else like me here?" Natsu asked.

"No, it's mostly just people like me." The woman answered. "The last time someone went outside the village, the barely made it back. A bunch of humans had found him and almost killed him because of his wings. Ever since then, we've been hidden from the world. The most freedom we have is going out into the wood for hunting."

"You can't let fear control you." Natsu said. "You have to be willing to take risk and go outside. People have a way of surprising you." Linda smiled at the words before Natsu came to a stop. "Hey, when you pulled me and Ben off the beach, did you find two other guys?"

"No, it was just you two." Linda replied. "Why were you floating in the ocean, anyway?"

"Me and my friends were exploring the world when we got hit by a massive storm." Natsu answered. "Then this swarm of tentacles shot out and started tearing up the ship. It then grabbed them and dragged them down before breaking the ship into pieces. I don't even know how the two of us survived."

"That sounds horrible." The rabbit girl replied. "Still, you wouldn't be the first to have faced the Kraken. Lots of sailors here have lost their lives trying to get around that thing. But don't worry, you're safe now."

"Good... can I have a ship?" Natsu asked, confusing the girl. "I wanna go look for my friends."

"You what?" Linda asked. "Are you crazy? You barely managed to survive that thing. Why would ever want to go back into the sea?"

"I'm not about to abandon my friends, no matter what." He replied. "I'm going out to find them, no matter what."

Linda stared at his determined face before letting out a sigh. "I'm afraid we don't have a ship to give you." She answered. "We have no need for trading and our aquatic friends can gather a basket of fish on their own. If you want a ship, you're going to have to build it yourself."

"Alright... guess I'll get started." Natsu walked over to some trees and started knocking them down. He then dragged them over to the shore and set them on the ground. "Hey Linda... do you know how to make a ship?"

* * *

 _ **4 Weeks Later**_

Of course Linda didn't know how to make a ship, no one on the island did. So Natsu was left with one option; Trial and error, so much error. Fortunetly, the islanders began taking a liking to him and started helping him out. Tailors made the sail, blacksmiths made the nails, and the beaver Faunus helped trim the wood to the proper size.

Finally ready for sailing, Natsu stood on the dock as the entire village was there to see him off. "Guess this is goodbye." Linda said. "We'll miss you a lot."

"Don't worry, I'll come back someday." He replied as Ben climbed onto his shoulder. "Sorry, WE'LL come back someday. Thanks again for everything." He started climbing onto the boat when a fish Faunus popped out of the water.

"Help!" He cried out. "My friends! They're gone!"

"What? What happened, Gill?" Linda asked, leaning down.

"Well... we were swiming and then these nets dropped into the water." Gill explained. "Then the nets started pulling and carried them up into some boats."

"What were you doing swimming out that far?" She asked.

"We just wanted to have some fun." He replied. The mob of Faunus behind the rabbit girl began whispering about what happened to the other kids. Some said they were killed, other thought they escaped and would be back soon.

"I think we need to move so the humans can't find us." A turtle Faunus with leathery skin suggested. Some agreed with him while others thought of staying put. A horn blew and everyone looked to the watcher who pointed out to sea. Three galleons were sailing into view, and everyone but Natsu was scared.

The ships came to a stop and smaller boat dropped off the side and began rowing towards the land. They reached the shore and men and woman climbed out. "Please, everyone calm down." A man with green hair and an mustache said. "We're merely just looking for a place to live.

"So why come here?" The turtle Faunus asked.

"Our last home was destroyed by the Grimm." A gruff man with battle scars and dull blonde hair answered. "And one of the talking fish we picked up said there was a lot of land for us to use."

"He's not a fish, he's my friend!" Gill shouted. "Where is he?"

"It's okay, he's right here." A lady with brown hair said, pushing the other hybrid forward. The second fish Faunus raced forward and hugged Linda as the humans looked at the group in amazement. "I must say, I've never seen... people like you."

"I'm not even sure they are people." The gruff leader replied.

"Be polite. We're their guests here." The lady said. "Please forgive him. My name is Mary, this is Paul-" She motioned to the man she chastised. "And this is Garrett." She motioned to the man in front of her. "Please, if you would allow us, we could set up a settlement as far away as you would allow."

Everyone from the island began murmuring about what to do before they came to a stop. They parted to either side as a goat Faunus walked forward, horns on the top of his head. "My name is Capra, and I am the leader of this village. We are great full for the safe return of our villager. Please, follow me and we may talk." He turned and walked away and the three humans followed him.

"Hold on." Natsu called out to the three humans who looked around. "You guys didn't happen to find anyone floating around the ocean, did you?"

"We did, actually." Mary replied, making Natsu smile until she saw the sadness on her face. "Unfortanetly, their wounds were too great for us to treat. They died shortly after we found them." Natsu's heart broke as he heard the news. "I assume they were your friends. If it makes you feel better, we gave them a proper burial at sea."

"Thanks..." He replied as the humans resumed walking. Natsu turned back to the ship and stared up at it. "So, what do we do with this now?"

"I think we should keep it." Linda said. "Use it for deep water fishing, and maybe some trading with the rest of the world."

"Yeah... I think they'd like that." He replied before walking away to grieve.

* * *

 _ **5 Weeks Later**_

Tensions were running high in the village, mainly due to their new neighbors. The humans set up their new home rather quickly and began tearing down trees and messing up the rivers. Tempers were quick to flare, but steady leadership from Mary and Capra prevented anything from happening.

The biggest source of agrivation was from Paul and his distrust for the natives of the island. Many Faunus didn't like him or the fact that a lot of humans supported him and his ideas. Fortunetly, his opinions were often shouted down by the other leaders, especially Garrett. He was a curious fellow, asking a lot of questions. He called himself a scientist, determined to answer the big questions of the calamity that changed the world.

But apparently, some Faunus didn't share his scientific curiosity. He showed up one day, covered in scar and cuts, claiming that one of the Faunus attacked them. Naturally the humans began searching for the person who attacked one of their leaders so they can punish him, but no one can come forward. So extreme actions had to be taken.

"So nice of you to help me, Natsu." Linda said as he carried some groceries for her. "Normally it takes me several trips to do this, but now, it's only one."

"It's the least I could do after all you've done for me and Ben." He replied before being bumped into by a Faunus. "Hey, watch where you're-"

A commotion caught everyone's attention as a mob raced from the south. Smoke caught Natsu's focus as he turned and raced in the direction of the mob, finding at least a hundred humans armed to the teeth, killing the fleeing people. "Do not let a single one of them escape! Kill them all!" One of the humans shouted before firing an arrow at the group.

* * *

 **Here we see Natsu finding the begining of Mistral and what would soon become known as Mantle. The resting place of the ship is near that dragon looking part of the world. And now we turn to the other players on Remnant, the Faunus. But that won't be all in the next chapter. The Ahool was an amalgamation of different bat Grimm I found online, but the narwhal is my own idea.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	16. Magicae Sanctum

**Chapter 16**

 **Magicae Sanctum**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback / Mindscape_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

The arrow flew through the air, aimed at Natsu's head. Quickly, Natsu raised his hand and grabbed the arrow before breaking it in half. "Linda, take Ben and get out of here." He said, confusing the woman. "I'll deal with these guys."

"Are you crazy?" She asked. "You can't fight them all by yourself!"

"Trust me, I've done crazier things." He said as he handed the monkey to her. He broke into a sprint and ran pass the screaming hybrids as building were torn down by the hunters.

He reached the mob and stared at them in anger. "Hold your fire, it's the human that lives here!" The leader shouted, making the arrows stop. "Damn savages. Probably wanted to use him as a hostage. It's okay, you're safe-" Natsu slammed his fist into his gut, making cough in pain. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're attacking innocent people!" Natsu shouted back.

"Innocent? PEOPLE!?" The leader asked back. "These things aren't people, they're monsters! They attacked Garrett and almost killed him! They probably want to kill you too!"

"They saved my life!" Natsu shouted back, making some of the hunters mumbled.

"There's just no reaching some people..." The leader said. "This guy is their puppet! We have to kill him too!" Some of the men began wondering if they actually should. "He's fighting for the savages, that makes him our enemy! So fight men!"

The men followed their leaders orders and charged the dragon slayer. Natsu smirked before jumping from the swing of a large axe. Two hunters charged him and began swinging their twin daggers at his neck and legs. Natsu braced his arms in front of his face and jumped over the lower blades. His arms became cut before both men went for a double cut to the leg.

Natsu landed and jumped again beofre splitting, kicking both in the face at the same time. The dazed mercenary's were then sent crashing into each other head first, courtesy of Natsu grabbing and pulling them. A third killer charged him, swinging a mace that hit Natsu in the knee. Crying in pain, the pinkette managed to roll to the side before another hit got him.

Gingerly standing up, Natsu dodged a third swing before delivering a kick to the man's knee ditch, making him buckle to the ground. He then charged the man and slammed his good knee into his face, knocking him out. Five men charged with swords at the ready. Natsu flipped back from the slashes before kicking a wielder in the face.

Another charged him and Natsu swerved to the side before slamming his elbow into the mercenary's face. The sound of bone cracking filled his ears as his opponent dropped his sword and held his broken nose. The second and third sword users charged and swung at the same time, only for Natsu to duck and sweep their legs out from under them.

The last two bladesmen charged and delivered overhead chops intent on separating Natsu's arms from his body. Fortunately, the Dragon Slayer flipped back and the blades dug themselves into the ground. Seizing the moment, Natsu raced forward and clotheslined both of them to the ground.

A squad of spearmen raced out if the forest and surrounded him before they braced themselves behind their wooden shields and thrusting spears forward. Natsu dodged each thrust that came for him before one grazed his shoulder. Griping it caused a momentary distraction and the squad began to skewer him. Natsu coughed blood as he was forced to a knee by a spear. One mercenary took aim for his head and thrusted, only for Natsu to catch it in time.

With a roar of strength, Natsu forced himself to his feet and pushed the spearman back. The spears still in him were pulled out by the users, letting blood drip out of the wounds on Natsu. One brave man tried to end it, but Natsu caught the spear and spun him around, using the troop as a wrecking ball to take out the rest. With another roar, he let go and sent his unwilling weapon flying into a tree.

Panting, Natsu dropped to his knees as his wounds slowly started healing. Standing up, Natsu looked around to see his handiwork. "Is this seriously all you guys have got?" Natsu chuckled before ducking another massive axe swing from the leader. "Looks like you're the last one."

The leader merely smiled before twirling around and swinging his axe again. Natsu ducked before rolling forward and delivering a kick the man's shin. The leader didn't even buckle as he swung downward. Natsu split his legs wide and the blade went between them. He then gripped the handle with his feet and spun, trying to rip it out of the hands of his opponent.

It didn't work, and the man kicked his axe free before he slammed his foot down on Natsu's back. He then raised his axe high and tried to split Natsu's head open. Using his superior strength, Natsu rolled and flipped the man off his back. "I thought you were supposed to be tougher than your fodder." Natsu teased.

The man merely smirked before pulling out a small blue crystal. He then rubbed it on the axe blade and it turned to ice. He put the crystal away and swung the axe, sending a wave of blue energy towards Natsu. The Dragon Slayer rolled to the side and watched as the wave freeze a tree solid upon impact.

'Crap, they musta figured how to use that stuff.' Natsu thought before catching the blade between his hands.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" The leader asked, pushing down on the blade. "Do you really think you've beaten all of us already?"

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"I'm saying that while you've been busy fighting us, the rest of my men have been hunting down those freaks." He replied with a smirk on his face. "One way or another, these monsters will pay."

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted before throwing the axe to the side and head butting his opponent. Turning on his heels, Natsu raced back into the town, now filled with the smell of smoke and blood. He stopped near the center of the town and found body upon body laid on the ground.

"Hello!? Anyone!?" He shouted, looking for any survivors. "Linda! Where are you!?" He walked past the smoking businesses and home before he tripped over a body. Flipping over, he stared in horror at the dead body... a woman's body... Linda's body.

The clean apron was now stained red with blood as holes littered her body. Her once vibrant eyes were now glazed over and her tail was ripped off. The bottom of the apron started moving before Ben crawled out, scared, alone, and tinged in Linda's blood. The monkey slowly scampered over to his owner and the two hugged.

"Lookie here, boyies." A hunter chuckled as the rest of the killers surrounded him. "Looks like therebe one animal left. What say we send im to the res?"

"Calm down, Peter." The leader said as he walked forward. "If anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me. Understand?"

"Yes boss." He nodded as the men opened the circle and let the boss in.

"You're a pretty good fighter, pinkie." The boss said. "Why don't you come back with us? We could use someone like you." He looked over and noticed the pet. "Hell, we'll even let you keep your little pet monkey." Natsu remained silent as the man grew irritated. "I'm waiting for an answer, pinkie."

"Go away..." Natsu mumbled.

"Well, looks like we've gotta someone dumb enough to refuse our offer." The captain said, making his men jeer Natsu. "And we have our orders not to let anyone leave this place alive!" The mob began chanting 'chop' in a frenzy as the leader lined up his axe to Natsu's neck.

"I said..." Natsu, tears in his eyes, quickly turned around and ignited his hand. "Go away!" He slammed his fist square into the captains face, sending him flying backwards into a burning building, causing a pillar to collapse.

Everyone stared at him in a mix of horror and surprise. "M-m-m-monster..." The podunk member mumbled before everyone dropped their weapon. "Monster!" The whole circle dispersed in fear and ran away. Unfortunately their fear, coupled with the hatred they had used to kill the town's people, attracted the creatures of Grimm. Without any form of weaponry on them, each and every one of them was slaughtered.

Natsu's flames died down as Ben crawled down and tugged Linda's apron. The building behind him had its door kicked down, showing the charred leader covered in soot and ash. "THIS ISN'T OVER, YOU HEAR ME!?" The man shouted, gripping his burnt face and neck. "I, ROMERO CRUX, SWEAR ON MY FAMILY, THAT I WILL KILL YOU!"

"You're gonna have to try harder." Natsu said with anger. Looking down at Linda's body, pinkette let out a defeated sigh as he calmed down and watched an injured Romero hobbled out of town. Dropping to his knees, he used his hands to dig a shallow grave. A few feet into the ground, he carefully picked up Linda and placed her in the grave before burying her. "I can't keep doing this..." He mumbled, sitting next to the fresh grave. "I can't keep losing people..."

Natsu looked over his shoulder Romero had vanished from sight as Ben climbed up to his head. The two then walked out of the destroyed town as the Grimm circled around the remains. A few tried to attack him, but they were dealt with easily. Soon enough, Natsu found himself back on a forked road heading three ways. "Well, where to next, little buddy?"

Far away from the violence, Garrett was sitting on a cliff with a telescope. "Well, that was certainly a successful experiment." He chuckled as he pet a fur coat he was wearing. "Such a good boy, weren't you? Shame you had to be put down for this little war to happen."

* * *

 _ **20 Years Later**_

 _ **Forest Mid-Sanus**_

"I finally have you now, monster!" Romero shouted. Over the last two decades, he would pop up every now and then to fight Natsu. He never won once, but the burned man would never give up. Now he stood before Natsu in solid metal armor, and a pair of axes in his hand. "You're gonna pay for what you did to me, and my friends!"

"You did that to yourself." Natsu replied as Ben calmly ate a banana. "And I didn't kill your friends, the Grimm did. Please, just let it go. I don't want to fight you."

"I don't want to hear your excuses!" Romero shouted. "I'm gonna enjoy killing you, and your little pet too." With angry roar, he pulled out his axes and charged forward. Natsu merely raised his arms and blocked the blades with his forearms, smashing the razor sharp edges. "What?"

Years of constant fighting and training had finally hardened Natsu's skin to an almost scale like thickness. Natsu then blasted him with a spell, sending him flying back into a tree. He hit and fell to the ground, his armor was dented and his axes were thrown to the side. "Please, just stop this." Natsu begged. "Turn around and you can walk away from all of this."

"No..." Romero mumbled as he forced himself up. "I'm not done yet..." He charged Natsu again only to get blasted again. "I will kill you!" He charged a third time, but the same thing happened. Again, and again, and again, Natsu would blast him back. On the fourth time, Romero's armor finally cracked.

"Give up already. It's over." Natsu said. "You've lost."

"Over?" Romero asked, struggling to stand. "No... You can break me, burn me, bury me alive. But as long as I'm still breathing, it will never be over." He forced himself to his knees and glared at Natsu. "I will hunt you, I will burn you. As long as I'm alive, you're both as good as DEAD!" He started coughing violently as blood dropped out his mouth.

Natsu moving forward and the would be killer shot back up. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" Romero shouted. "I don't care what it costs me! I'll kill you!" He coughed again, making even more blood drip out.

'Will you please just kill this guy already!?' End ask from inside Natsu's head. 'If you don't do it, he's gonna kill himself anyway. Just look at him.'

Natsu let out a sigh as he slowly walked over. "I'm sorry..." Grabbing the side of the man's head, Natsu twisted it sharply, snapping his neck and putting him out of his misery. The body dropped to the ground and Natsu turned around, letting Ben climb into his shoulder.

The two started walking before a rock knocked Ben off. Natsu turned around and faced a mob of angry humans, armed with weapons and torches. 'Crap, they must have seen the big fire blasts.' Natsu thought. "Listen, I don't know how much you saw..."

"We saw more than enough, murderer!" A man shouted before charging. Ben raced over and grabbed onto Natsu's leg as the pinkette ran. He wasn't scared, he just didn't want to fight innocent people. Spears flew through the air and clipped Natsu's clothing as the mob chased him out of the forest. Dodging around trees, Natsu looked behind him and found himself free of pursuers.

"I found him!" A man shouted, making Natsu run faster from the mob. He passed more trees before finally leaving the forest, entering a clearing with an old church in it. Natsu raced for it as the whole mob poured out of the woods.

Natsu burst through the door of the church and slammed the door shut behind him. Panting, Natsu pressed his back against the wooden frame as the outsiders pounded on it. Sword and spears were shoved through it, grazing Natsu's arms. Ben had climbed off and tried to help, looking around the building.

A massive push of force finally sent Natsu off the door, making them burst open. The Dragon Slayer looked up to see the mob holding a cut tree like a battering ram. Men grabbed him and dragged the pinkette to the altar before slamming him on the slab. 'Fight back, what are you waiting for?!' End scream.

'I'm not going to kill these people!' Natsu thought back.

'Is that really all you think of me, a killing machine?' End asked. 'I'm not asking you to kill them. I just don't want to die like this.'

'What are you talking about?' The pinkette asked his demon persona.

'Don't you get it, you idiot!?' End asked. 'If this mob find away to take out your brain, you turn back into a book! And then they'll burn us both alive! You have to fight! You have to let me out!'

"Time for you to die, demon!" One man shouted, aiming a sword at Natsu's eye.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Everyone looked over to see a woman walk out from a hallway. Her black hair flowed down to her neck as her silver eyes shined off the candle light. At her feet was Ben, peeking out from her dress. "I will not have any human life ended in this holy place!"

"This monster killed a man in cold blood!" The swordsman shouted. "He can summon fire like some kind of demon! He's no more human than those freaks with the lizard tails!"

"Be that as it may, once a soul enters this place, they are under the protection of me and the gods." The nun said as she walked forward. "And should you spill his blood, or drag him out to do so against my orders, you will burn for eternity in the afterlife. Now, if you would kindly all leave at once, I shall deal with him."

"You really think we're just gonna let you take care of this, sister Thrse?" The man said, staring into her eyes. Neither one blinked at the other as the two locked eyes. Thrse reaches onto her hip and gripped a book on her hip, making the mob mumble in nervousness. "Fine, we're going. But don't blame us when you wind up dead."

"Leave!" The nun declared, making the man lead the mob away. Once there was enough room, she and the monkey made their way to the alter. "Forgive them, for they know not what they do."

"Uh, okay..." Natsu said, never having been quoted scripture before. Ben raced over and climbed up his owner, nuzzling up to his neck. "Thanks for the save."

"Not a problem. And I must again apologize for their behavior." The nun said. "Once Luka gets them in a frenzy, nothing stops them but a harsh glare from the gods servant." She held out her hand for a shake. "Sister Thrse."

"Natsu Dragneel." He replied before shaking her hand. "And this here is Ben." He motioned to the monkey on his shoulder.

"Now, is there anything I can do for you?" The nun asked. "Maybe get you some food or water."

A growl caught them by surprise as it came from Natsu's stomach. "Yeah, I could use some food." He chuckled back.

"GRIMM!" A man shouted from outside. Both turned and raced over to the door and pushed it open to see the mob fighting off all manor of Grimm as the children huddled against the church.

"Where did these things come from!?" Luka asked as he sliced a wolf in half. He turned and looked around to see the angriest members of the mob were being attacked the most. "The stories were true. They do come for those with hate in their heart..." A bear pounced on him knocking his sword out of his hands. "Get off me!" The beast ignored him and began clawing at his back, ripping into his shirt. Blood started soaking through the cloth as it aimed for his head.

"Get off him!" Natsu shouted before punching the monster in the face, sending it flying backwards. Luka flipped onto his back to see Natsu standing over him, his fist ablaze. "You gonna just stare at me, or are you gonna help fight these things?"

Luka reached for his sword and picked it up. "For the record, this doesn't mean I trust you." He told Natsu before he raced into battle.

"Thrse, get the kids inside!" Natsu shouted. The nun nodded and helped guide the small children into the church. "Okay, who wants some!?" A wolf charged him before Natsu kicked it to the side. The mob fought along side him as they cut and hacked the creatures apart.

"How many are left?" Luka asked as he stabbed a creature, panting heavily.

"Too many." Natsu said, kicking another bear backwards. "Are these things ever gonna let up?" More Grimm came out of the forest and began over whelming the fighters. Natsu was tackled by a mob of bears and forced to the ground. "Get off me!"

He looked around and watched as men and women were taken apart by the monsters before them. A few were even clawing at the door, smelling the fearful children inside. A monster brought its teeth down on his neck just as the church doors were destroyed, showing Thrse at the door holding a candle stick as a weapon.

"You will not enter here!" She declared, swinging her stick. It hit a wolf but did absolutely nothing as it swatted her away, eyeing the children. The small children where shaking in fear as the Grimm drooled on them. Thrse looked up to see one wolf lean over and open its mouth over one of the children. "Leave at once!" She grabbed her necklace and began chanting.

White energy shot out of her eyes and blinded everyone, even the ones outside the church. "What is that?" Natsu asked as the light enveloped him. Less than five seconds later, the light died down and Natsu looked up to see the bears frozen in place. He tried moving his arms and the bears legs shattered against them, making the body fall and do the same on his chest.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" He waited for Ends response, but heard absolutely nothing. "Hello? You up there?" Again, no response. He looked around and found all the other Grimm in the same state. "Okay..."

Thrse's hand grabbed the door and pulled herself forward. "Please, check on the kids..." Her eyes slowly closed as her head fell, landing in the soft grass.

"Everyone, we're leaving." Luka said, sheathing his blade. "Get the kids and gather the wounded." The men nodded and did as he said. The women gathered their children and lead them away as Natsu walked over to the nun and picked her up. He started to enter the church before Luka grabbed his shoulder. "If you try anything on her, I won't hesitate to kill you."

Natsu nodded and entered the church, placing the nun on the alter. The sun started to set as she slowly opened her eyes before grabbing her head. "Are the kids safe?" She asked as she spun to sit up right.

"Yeah, their moms took them back to their village." He answered as Ben climbed next to Thrse. "So, what was that?"

"That is a gift the god Anket has given me." She said. Natsu's body tensed up at the mention of part of the god responsible for his bothers curse. "My family was scared of me at first but now they've accepted what I can do. I just wish that it wouldn't knock me out every time I used it."

"That's not just some gift." Natsu said, crouching down. "What you just did was magic. Literal magic. I should know, I use it too." He lifted his hand up and showed her a ball of fire in it. "All you need is some one to teach you to use it." He killed the flames and stood up before offering his hand. "Let me help you master it."

Wiping the tears from her eye, she watched as Ben climbed onto Natsu's shoulder. The smile on his face brought her some comfort as she gently took his hand.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Later**_

"Bye, Sister Thrse!" A little girl said as she and her friends left the church. Sister Thrse waved good bye as the kids mothers walked past her.

"I must say that was a lovely service." A mother with brown hair said to the sister. "Though it's a shame Luka won't join us."

"We can't control others, Mary." The nun said. "But please give him my blessing."

"Of course, Sister. Speaking of men, how is your guest?" Gina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, well, uh, he's... busy at the moment." She mumbled, looking around nervously.

"Are you really comfortable with him sleeping around like that?" The mother asked.

"No, nothing like that!" The nun shouted back. "Besides, he would never do anything like that!" Realizing her last sentence, she covered her mouth in embarrassment. "Can you please just leave?"

"Sure. But just don't let him get away." Her friend chuckled as she left. The church empty, Thrse closed the doors, turned around and walked over to the alter, lighting some candles. She looked to the side to see Natsu walk in, a shovel in his hand. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded, picking up a candle. Thrse did the same with both hands and followed him outside to the back of the church. They walked through a rose garden before reaching the center and a freshly dug hole. Inside the whole was a small body wrapped in a shroud.

Natsu placed the shovel down to the side before placing his candle at the end of the hole. Thrse did the same with her candles on either side. "Are you sure we have to do this?" Thrse asked, placing a rosary on the shroud. "I mean, you say my magic is powerful. Maybe I can-"

"No, don't." Natsu said, interrupting Thrse. "Trust me, nothing good comes from bringing loved ones back. Just... just let Ben rest." He reached into his pocket and placed a banana next to the body. "There are somethings in this world that should never change. Death is one of them."

Thrse nodded and placed a rose on the shroud. Her tutor never like to talked about his past, other than the fact that he helped map out the world with four good friends. Anything further than that was cryptic descriptions and mumbles. He was a strict tutor, but this was the first time he ever strictly told her 'no'. She watched as Natsu picked up a wood carved symbol, one matching the tattoo on his arm, and placed perpendicular to the body.

He then stood up and picked up the shovel before scooping the dirt onto the body. Thrse said a pray as Natsu buried a friend for the second time in his life. The last of the dirt coved Ben as Thrse finished her prayer. "May your soul know only peace." She stood up and turned to Natsu. "Do you want some time alone?"

"Yeah..." Natsu nodded. Thrse walked back into the church after taking the shovel. "Well, little buddy, I guy this is where our journey together ends." He sat down and stared at the dirt mound. "It's funny, I never thought I'd have another little buddy after Happy. I think you would have liked him." Small tears started forming in his eyes as he patted the mound.

"Rest well, buddy. You've earned it." He stood up and walked into the church, finding Thrse sweeping the floor. "So, feel like a little training tonight?"

"Natsu, are you sure you're okay?" Thrse asked. "Don't distract yourself with training. If you need to cry, just cry."

"No, Ben wouldn't like that." He replied. "He'd want me to be strong."

"Very well then." Thrse could tell he was lying, but this was something she knew better than to press on. "Shall we get going?" Her teacher nodded and the two left the church through the front door. The walked through the clearing and deep into the woods before stopping when they surrounded by trees.

"Okay, begin." Natsu said.

Thrse nodded and closed her eyes before opening them again, this time glowing in the sliver light. She held out her hand and the light flowed down it before it transformed into the shape of a cross. She pulled her arm back before slamming it forward, sending a cross shaped beam through the tree. The light burned out of the tree, leaving the silhouette of a cross indented into the wood.

"Nice." Natsu commented, examining the hole as Thrse stood still. "No splinters, no explosions, no weird crumbling powder. Now, do it again." Thrse nodded and did it again. Soon a whole group of trees were branded like cattle with a cross.

"I have a great tutor." The nun chuckled as she shut off her powers.

"But, you still need to get better at fighting." Natsu said, walking over to the girl. "So, shall we start spar-" A root tripped him and he fell forward. He bumped into Thrse and the two fell to the ground, Natsu's arms holding him above the girl. The two stared at each other as Thrse felt her heart quicken inside her chest.

'Does... does he really see me like this?' She asked. 'Gina is right, I can't let him go.' Steeling her nerves, she closed her eyes, puckered her lips and moved her head up.

"Thrse, no." Natsu said, making the woman open her eyes.

"Oh, oh right." She said. "You probably don't want to do this today. Maybe we can try tommor-"

"No, we won't." He said, shocking her.

"But I thought-" The nun started.

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you what you're looking for." Natsu said, standing up. He offered his hand and Thrse took it, pulling her up. "So, shall we start sparing?"

"No, I'm actually tired from the service." The nun said, dusting herself off. "I think we should call it a night."

"Oh, okay." Natsu nodded and the two headed back for the church, both thinking of the events that just happened.

* * *

 _ **The Next Day**_

Natsu rolled his shoulders as he woke up in his room. Smelling the air, he found a lack of food coming from the kitchen. He looked out the window and found the sun was up. "Thrse, why haven't you started breakfast?" Natsu asked loudly. No answer came so he stood up and left the room.

"Yo, Thrse!" He called out as he searched the church until only one room was left; Thrse's room. Gulping, Natsu gently knocked on the door. "Thrse? Are you in there?" Again, no response. "Thrse, I'm coming in. Please don't hit me." He opened the door and found it empty. "I don't get it, where is she?"

The door closed behind him and a piece of paper flew into his face. The pinkette pulled it off and found that it was letter, from Thrse to him.

'Dear Natsu, if your reading this, then it means I'm gone. Not out shopping in the village, not out talking to friends, gone. After the... events of yesterday where I embarrassed myself, I couldn't face you again. You've taught me how to use this power, and now it's time I use it for good. I'm going to help those who can't help themselves. Natsu, I thank you for everything you've done for me. Because of you, I know that I can help. Don't blame yourself for this. I was the one who thought our relationship was anything other than student/teacher. I threw myself at you and it ended up embarrassing me. Keep helping people, and may the brothers guide you to happiness.

Sincerely, Thrse Adams.'

Natsu crumbles the note and sighed as he walked out of the room. Gathering his things, he left the church and started walking.

 _"So that's why I don't remember anything." End thought as he watched the scene. "An untrained and uncontrolled amount of holy magic must have shut me down for a while. Must have been hoodies ancestor. Those things are just trouble." The memories then started flying by as inconsequential fights played._ _"God, I hate filler..." End mumbled before they started slowing down. "Bingo. Time to finish this series."_

* * *

 **I originally had this idea that Lisanna's animal souls would become the first Faunus, but thankfully N.I.A. talked me out of it. And since no one really knows where the Faunus come from, I decided to go this sudden appearance route instead. According to the W.o.R. about Faunus, humans used to hunt the Faunus as monsters. Figured I'd show that.**

 **Someone suggested bringing Summer Rose back and make her a part of Ends harem in a review, but I'm not the biggest (or any kinda) fan of necrophilia. So we talked about it and decided on this instead, giving you guys Thrse Adams** **. It's really just a modified version of Thérèse of Lisieux. Hoped you guys liked what you saw, see you during the Great War next chapter.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	17. The Great War

**Warning: Sexual content in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

 **The Great War**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _1300 Years Later_**

 ** _Small Town_**

 ** _Mid-Sanus_**

The years had passed slowly for Natsu as he traveled this new world by foot. The world around him changed, and he did his part to help keep the world on the right path. Guess his biggest surprise was when those people who left Vale ended up settling on that frozen island. Their will was something to be admire as they survived the freezing cold and ice, not to mention the Grimm. It mostly thanks to their new power source.

After a few centuries of trial and error, the elemental lacrima, a name from a time immemorial, could be harvested and used to better humanity. Domestically for keeping fires lit and electricity conducting. In conflict, massive damage could be done to Grimm thanks to these small crystals of condensed magic. As their original name had been lost to the age; Dust took it's place. With such a powerful tool at their disposal, Mantle soon become a world power. As trade for these crystals helped their economy, those that bought Dust could drastically expand and protect their borders from Grimm and other "monsters". Faunus had become slaves in Mantel for their above human abilities, the hunt of these people was sport to the richest. That practice then soon spread to Mistral, one of the other world powers.

More years passed and the study of Grimm could be done within safe laboratories and a profession that would always keep food on the table. It was proven that negative emotions drew the Grimm to their targets. So as a means to finally remove the infestation of Grimm from this world; Mantel and Mistral joined together to ban all forms of expression. Remove all emotion so the populace could never feel negative and attract Grimm. Despite internal revolts, the two powers managed to quell it from within. Yet two other nations didn't follow suit.

Vale and Vacuo believed in the right of expression and, sooner than later, battles broke out to make them conform. It was a long and bloody war, drafts came and split families, espionage and backstabbings could occur at any point. With this, marked the first world war in Remnant's history; a conflict that would chew up everyone and when they came out none were ever the same.

* * *

 _ **Vacuo Training Camp**_

"Alright, you miserable maggots!" The drill seargent shouted as he inspected the line up. "You think you have what it takes to fight for the kingdom of Vacuo? Well, I don't think you have what it takes to shine my shoes!" He leaned forward and shouted into a woman's face. "Over the next five weeks, your body and mind will be broken down and remolded into the perfect soldier to fight and protect our way of life!"

Natsu merely smirked at the challenge, catching the sargents attention. "Well, seems you're not afraid. Who are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel, sir!" He reported.

"Alright, pinkie." He christened. "Tell me something right now. Why do you fight!?"

"One reason." The pinkette replied. "To protect those who can't fight for themselves."

The others in the line up started chuckling at the reason before the sergeant glanced at them, shutting them up. He turned back to Natsu and grinned at him. "I think I actually like you. Captain Mary, get out here." The tent behind him opened up and a blonde Faunus walked out.

Her hair stopped at her neck as a small tribal tattoo marked the left side of her neck. Her white shirt was left opened, showing the hardened leather wraps that covered her chest. Twin bracers covered her arms as her shoulders were protected by pauldrons. A chainmail skirt covered her upper legs, letting her monkey tail pop out, as metal boots finished her look. On her hips was a short sticks connected by a chain and a shotgun on either side.

"We got an upstart here, break him in." The sargent told her.

Mary smirked as she's walked over to the line up. "I thought you said you liked me." Natsu said to the sargent.

"I do." He replied. "The rest of you are coming with me to assess your skills! And I'm not holding back like Mary will."

"Yessir! The rest of the line up shouted as they and followed their sergeant.

Natsu rolled his shoulders and walked forward as Mary unhooked her nunchaku and started spinning it. "Another of Sergeant Peppers little pet protects, huh?" Mary asked.

"Please, I'm not some newcomer fresh out off the streets with no actual training." He chuckled, igniting his fists. "I've been in plenty of fights."

"Seems like you've already found your Semblance." Mary chuckled.

'Semblance' and 'Aura'; That was the name give to the little scrap of magic power people unlocked. The first to unlock it became a legendary hero in the world of Remnant, slaying all manner of Grimm along the way. On his death bed, he passed the secret onto his son who then shared it with the world. The Aura was a basic defensive spell that everyone unlocked, protecting them deadly wounds. But a select few could access an advance spell, unique to each person: a Semblance.

"Okay, let's see what you got." The two raced towards each other and Mary swung her weapon. Natsu ducked and tried throwing a punch of his own, and Mary did the same. She twirled it around her shoulders and tried to swing again, but Natsu ducked and tired to sweep her legs out.

Mary flipped back and pulled out her shotgun and tried to shoot him. Natsu ignited his body and melted the Dust round before they even touched him skin. "So it's not only for offense." She commented before popping the round out of the gun. Natsu charged as she reloaded her gun, but Mary was quick and used the gun as a club.

Natsu wasn't even phased by the butt against his face. A quick kick sent her sliding backwards before he charged. Jumping up, he grabbed one arm and spun, sending both to the ground. Keeping her head in a leg-lock, he tried to make her tap out. "You ready to give up?"

"Not on your life." She said before aiming her gun at his head and fired. The shot went right into Natsu's mouth, but unlike with Wally, he melted the shot before it actually hit him. That was enough to break the hold and both parties left for space. Mary recovered first and stared down at Natsu, her gun at his head. "Are you?"

"Nope!" Natsu twisted his legs and sent Mary tumbling off him before standing up reigniting his arms. "I'm all fired up now!" Mary recovered and started spinning her blunt weapon as she kept her gun out. The two charged each other again, unaware of the crowd gathering around them.

"Uh, sir, shouldn't we stop them?" One soldier asked Peppers. "We don't want them to hurt each other."

"No, let them at it." He replied. "No one's ever lasted this long against her before. Let's see how this plays out." He chuckled as Mary missed another shot. "He's good, better than the rest of the crop." He looked over his shoulder to the other recruits on the sand, beaten but not injured. "And this is why we do the battle royal assessment."

Hours passed and the two finally fell on the ground, exhausted. Both were panting as Peppers dumped a bucket of water on each of their heads. "You two went for hours and no one gave up." He said. "... I like that determination. Now, get up and get into your tents. Mary, if I were you I'd watch out for this guy."

He walked away as the water soaked the sand under them. Natsu was the first to sit up and wiped the water and sand off himself before standing up. "Good fight, let's do it again some time." He walked over and offered a hand up.

"How did you get so strong?" Mary asked as she pushed herself up.

"Just a lot of training over the years." He chuckled. "So about that rematch?"

Mary reached forward and wiped her sweat off on his scarf. "Name the time and place, firebug." She chuckled as she turned around. She picked up her weapons and walked away, seething on the inside. 'I spent years developing my skills, and this greenhorn matched me?' Walking into her tent, she placed her weapons in her trunk before plopping onto her bed. 'I'm intrigued.'

* * *

 _ **Five Weeks Later**_

She never managed to beat him, not once. Every physical challenge the two engaged in, they matched each other perfectly. The only small consolation was that Natsu wasn't exatcly a strategist. Every mental challenge, she out thought him like it was nothing. Yet he somehow managed to pass the training and join the army. It wasn't so bad though, he was put into her squad.

"Captain, the men are waiting for your orders" He reported, snapping her out of her thoughts. Smirking, she bumped into him as she walked out of her tent and stood in front of her men.

"Our orders are simple: secure the Dust mine that Mantle has stole from our people!" She said. "I won't lie, some of you won't survive this. But your sacrifice will not be in vain. I want you to take as many Mantle scum with you to hell!" She raised her ranged weapon high and the soldiers cheered.

"Didn't you really have to tell them that first part?" Natsu asked.

"I won't sugar coat anything for anyone." She replied. "Now get your weapons. We march now." She bumped into him again as she walked up a ridge. Picking up the binoculars from her hip, she looked at the mine in the distance. Mantel soldiers were marching around, overseeing the Faunus they captured and forced to mine.

"Captain, we're ready." Natsu said, in front of the forces.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She asked. "Blow it up." One soldier pulled out a detonator and pushed the button, creating an explosion along the sand. The dust picked up by it created a smokescreen that made Mary smile.

"Charge!" She threw the binoculars down and raced forward, causing the mob to the same. Natsu was in the middle of the pack when the two sides hit. Smirking, he slid on his spiked knuckles before clicking his heels, letting small blades pop out of the front of his boots.

A squad of men surrounded him and aimed their guns at him before firing. Lighting himself on fire, he melted the shots before charging them as they pulled out various weapons. One charged with his sword and swung it. Natsu side stepped and swung his leg, letting the blade puncture man's thigh. He then grabbed the man's arm and slammed his elbow down, breaking the forearm.

The second man swung his mace and Natsu punched it, making it shatter. He grabbed the chain and pulled the man into a knee lift, dislocating the soldiers jaw. The last two charged at the same time and swung their axes at the same time. Natsu ducked and gave them both a punch to the back, the spikes puncturing their flesh. Small droplets of blood dropped off the points as he swung low, taking out their legs. The toxin he coated his weapons in took affect, making the four men drop to the ground paralyzed.

This was his style; never kill, only wound. His excuse was that 'you get more from a live prisoner than from a dead soldier', but many thought he just didn't have the stomach to kill. And in a way that was true. During his time with Thrse, he vowed to repent for the death of Romero and that meant no more killing. An arrow flew towards him before it was sliced in half by a sword. "Getting sloppy, Natsu?" The owner asked.

"Not on your life, Alexandre." The pinkette smirked back.

Alexandre Arc was one of the few friends he made during his army time. Physically strong and strategically brilliant, it was always fun whenever the two of them got together. "Told you these things were lucky." He tapped his side, showing the keys on his waist.

When he first meet Alex, he was taken aback by the keys sudden appearance in this year. But he grew familiar with them over time. The keys glowed subtly at the presence of Natsu, but none appeared. The lack of Ethernano in the air and the people made it impossible for them to appear in this world. The two stood back to back as they became surrounded by a mob of soldiers. "Just like basic, remember?" Natsu smirked, cracking his neck.

"You and I remember basic very differently." Alex chuckled back before the two charged in opposite directions. Blades and flesh clashed outside the mine, both sides refusing to give an inch for the resource.

Natsu punched a man in the head, knocking off his helmet before looking around to find peircing red eyes and black fur circling the war zone. "Grimm!" One soldier shouted and instantly everything changed. Sworn enemies stopped fighting each other and started fighting the Grimm.

Natsu took out a few dozen Beowolves and a swarm of tiny scorpions before the last of the Grimm was killed. Panting, he turned to the opposing army to see them just as tired as his side. The armies gripped their weapons before they let out a roar and charged at each other.

*BANG*

A loud shot caught everyone's attention, making them come to a stop. There in front of the mine was Mary with a bruised man on his knees on her side, his uniform signaling he was the commanding officer.. "This fight is over." She said, pointing her gun at the man's head. The Mantle men dropped their weapons and surrendered. "Looks like you were wrong."

As the men disarmed and tied the Mantel forces, Mary stood still as her gun remained against the enemy commander's head. She only spoke as her second in command put his hand on her weapon. "I could just pull this trigger and an enemy would be gone, never given the chance to fight us again." The Mantel commander was shaking as he fought back sobs. If he was going to die, then he wouldn't let his men see him bawl for his life.

"Mary, that's not what we do. Just because he's a prisoner of war doesn't mean he deserves death." Even after the fight with Alvarez, the captured forces were released to help negotiations come along.

"I know that. My reason isn't because he's on the other side of this war. It's because the elites from Mantel had no reason to hunt my kind. I know he's just a petty stooge in the grand scheme of things, but I have this burning pit of anger that just boils whenever I see them subjugating my brothers and sisters. It doesn't matter if they're a mother and father, that they love their child just as much as any human would. That didn't stop them from..." Her voice started to waver at the end as she clenched her teeth.

Natsu didn't know what to say to her, but it didn't matter. Mary kicked the commander to his stomach and put away her gun. "See to it the injuries for both sides are taken care of, I'm going to check in with the squad scouting the cave."

* * *

 _ **3 Years Later**_

This was it; the final Campaign. Mantel and Mistral were desperate to cut off the supply of Dust Vacuo was sending to Vale, and sent every man and weapon they could, including their leaders. Fortunetly, the king of Vale planed on this and personally lead his men to battle. Warfare raged all day as the Northern and Eastern countries tried to gain ground and all night as the Faunus in the South and West countries lead stealth attacks and raids in the cover of darkness.

"Don't screw this up, pinkie." Mary chuckled to Natsu before the army of Vacuo charged for the umpth time. The open plains made very little chances for any kind of surprise attack and the enemy had constant lookouts and snipers after their initial guerrilla attack, so the army was forced to attack head on.

The army looked up and found Mantle and Mistral doing the same thing. The two sides raced over the dunes and attacked their perceived enemy with fury. Natsu punched a man away before kicking another in the gut. Mary swung her nunchuck at a soldier before firing her gun, knocking a man flat on his ass.

Alex sliced a man's arm before blocking a mace with his shield. He looked up to see a man roaring with Dust crystals shoved into his arms and legs. "DUSTER!" He shouted, making Natsu smirk.

"I got him." He said before running forward, only to find Mary running along side him. "Get back, it's too dangerous."

"Please. If you can handle one of these idiots, then so can I." She replied before jumping and kicking the beserker back. Mary smirked before swinging her melee weapon and stricking his face. The opponent glared at him before Natsu speared him backward, taking him as far away from the main battle as possible.

Natsu pushed the two apart before throwing a kick that hit him square in the gut. The enemy glared at before pulling his fist back and sending a blast of fire forward. Natsu smirked before opening his mouth and eating the blast. "Now I'm all fired up." He smirked before charging.

The berserker caught his fist and threw one of his one that sent Natsu sliding back. Natsu charged again, but before he could strike, Mary appeared and stuck the opponent. "I told you it's too dangerous." He said, coming to a stop.

"I'm the one who gives orders, not you." She replied. "Now just stand there and watch." She charged the man again and began twirling her weapon and gun, shooting it when ever she reloaded it. The man threw punches and kicks that the captain easily dodged and countered before delivering a final blow to the head, sending him to the ground. "See, told you it wasn't that hard."

Natsu glanced over her shoulder and pointed behind her. "You sure about that?" He asked, making her turn to see the man standing back up. "You need to knock them out, or else they just get back up."

"I've had it with you two!" The enemy shouted before pulling out more crystals. "If I can't beat you, I'll take you both to hell with me!" He shoved them into his chest, making him gasp in pain. His body started glowing and pulsating as his veins turned into a rainbow that matched the dust in his body.

"Get down!" Natsu shouted before tackling Mary to the side as the man exploded. The blast sent them flying backwards into a broken building before the entrance crumbled and blocked their way out. They tumbled downwards before finally coming to a stop. "You okay?" He asked, letting her go.

"Thanks to you." She said.

"What the hell just happened?" Natsu asked.

"I think all those different elements of Dust triggered some kind of chemical reaction inside his body." Mary surmised.

"How could anyone be so desperate to blow themselves up?" He asked in disgust before looking around. "I don't think we'll be able to climb out of this." He mumbled, looking at the flat wall that separated them from the entrance.

"You mean we're stuck in here?" She asked. "Can't you just use your fire to melt the rocks and get us out of here?"

"Worth a shot." He said before walking over to the wall. He placed hand on it and started melting the stone, only to be blasted back. "What the hell?" Standing back up, he walked over to find the wall was littered with Dust crystals, as was every other wall. "Looks like whoever built this house picked the spot for the free Dust. I'm more likely to blow us up then get us out of here if I keep using my flames."

"Don't worry." Mary said. "Once the battle is over, they'll realize we're missing and come looking for us. Besides, if there's anything down here, I'm sure I can handle it." She reached for her gun, only to grab air. "What!? Where is it!?"

"I think the blast knocked out of your hand." Natsu said. "Fortunetly, it should actually help people find us. Not a lot of people use red shotguns."

"I guess..." She mumbled, holding her arm.

"Don't worry if anything happens, I'll keep you safe." Natsu said, lighting his hand on fire like a torch. "Let's start looking for supplies, food, anything we can use. You can see in the dark, right?"

"Of course I can." She replied, pounding her chest. Natsu sighed as he took off his weapons and dropped them in the sand. "I'm guessing that's where we meet back up?"

Natsu nodded and the two left in opposing directions. Natsu searched and found himself at a wall where old wood had been broken off from the house that crumbled from the war. Picking up as much as he could with one arm and brought it back to the agreed meeting place.

"Natsu! Get over here!" Mary shouted in excitement. Natsu raced over and found Mary standing in front of a crude distillery, complete with some old glasses. "I think this was an old smuggling base."

"That would explain the dust in the walls." Natsu realized. "If the owner thought the cops were getting to close to finding him, he just blows this whole thing up destroying all the evidence."

"I think you're over looking the bigger picture." Mary said as she picked up a glass. "Free booze!"

Natsu chuckled at the twinkle in her eyes over the alcohol. "Just don't drink too much at once. You'll want to keep your wits sharp if we wanna survive."

"Ah, you're no fun." She teased as she poured herself a drink. "To survival." She brought the drink to her lips as she followed Natsu out of the section.

Time was impossible to tell in the cave, so the two spent a lot of time talking with each other. The trap basically became a hotbox during the day, so Mary was forced to strip down to the bare minimum of clothing to keep herself from heatstroke. The constant display of her slim figure made Natsu blush every time, making Mary tease him every time. As the days past they talked about everything they could think of, even Natsu's past was open for discussion.

"Well, I don't think we can find anymore lizards." Natsu said as he pulled two away from the fire. "We're out of food."

"So this is how it ends, huh?" Mary asked, looking up at the ceiling as she took the kabab. "Even after all that rationing we did, we're still out. Gotta be honest. Did not see this ending happening. Thought I'd be taken out by Grimm."

"Any regrets?" He asked before taking a bite from the tail.

"Hmmm..." She mumbled as she thought. "Guess I never really had the chance to have a family of my own. If only I could have found the right guy along the way, but no one really caught my eye."

"Oh, so you like girls." Natsu said, earning a punch from her.

"Not funny, Igneel." She chuckled.

"Hey, what did I say about calling me that?" He asked back.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten that drunk and told me." She replied.

"You made me get drunk, remember?" He retorted.

Mary only laughed at the flustered attitude Natsu was showing for the first time. "Truth be told, after the war I wanted to find the right guy and have the family I never had... did I ever tell you about my family?" Natsu shook his head no. "We lived in mantle for a few years. We didn't make much money, but we were happy with what we had... And then one day, some hunters burst through the door and put an axe in my fathers head.

"My mother grabbed me and we ran for our lives. But these guys were smarter than we though and set up a trap. Her leg was caught and almost torn off. I tried to help her, but she told me to run. The creeps were getting closer so I-I ran. I left my mother and they killed her." Natsu could her her tensing up at the memory of that day.

"After that I traveled around, just barely scraping out a living. Not to many people willing to shelter a Faunus orphan. Years later, I stowed away on a ship and landed in Vacuo. That was the first place I felt like I belonged in a long time. But I do want kids, just to be there for them. Maybe if that happens, the would could be a better place."

"Sounds like a nice dream to have." Natsu replied. "I don't really have a dream anymore. At first it was to keep my friends safe, but then they died. All of them, and their was nothing I could do to save them. Even with all my power, I couldn't save a single one of them... well, at least I'll get to see them again soon."

Mary stared at him in amazement. In however long they were trapped down here, this was the first time he ever talked about his past so sadly. He was so similar to her that their pasts could be applied to either of them. Natsu looked up and noticed the fire was starting to die. "I'm gonna get some more wood." He stood up and turned before walking away.

'Okay, Mary, this is your last chance.' The Faunus girl snuck away to the distillery and squeezed the last drink she could out of the pipes. Gulping it down, the alcohol lowered her inhibitions and made a blush appear on her face. She quickly made her way back and waited as Natsu returned.

He dropped the wood as he found Mary completely naked, only a scrap of clothing covering her.

"You know... if we're gonna die we might as well have some fun..." Mary said as she stood up and pulled him into a kiss. The two fell backwards as Natsu welcomed the embrace. The sand caught them as they continued the lip lock, neither one caring about the world outside the cave as she pushed off his clothing.

Naked as the day they were born, the two continued the kiss until they had to leave for air. Natsu brushed her face gently before moving his hand and cupped her breasts, making her moan in pleasure. He gently played with the melons before moving down to her doughy ass. His erection pressed against her slit but he suddenly stopped. "Mary... are you sure about this? I mean... you're drunk..."

"I'm not that drunk, and yes I am." She replied before giving another kiss. "Please, I want you Natsu."

Natsu kissed her back before pushing into her, making her moan before bitting her lip. Seconds later, she looked down and raised her behind before slowly lowering it down, and then repeating it. Mary moaned in pleasure as Natsu gripped her waist, giving him some control over her. "So good..." She moaned as Natsu started thrusting in time with her.

He moved one hand and resumed playing with her breasts, making moan again. "I-I I'm cumming!" Mary screamed before her walls tightened around his member, almost making him cum as well. "That was amazing..." She moaned before feeling the hard rod inside her.

"Wanna keep going?" He asked with a smirk. Mary nodded yes, making Natsu squat up and placed his feet under him as Mary threw her legs onto his side, never once leaving his rod. She then started squatting up and down, using her tail as a stabilizer. The two looked each other in the eye before the captured each other's lips in a kiss, neither one wanting to forget this moment.

The warmth of Natsu's embrace and the heat from his rod let Mary forget all the troubles in her life. Her breasts mushed against his hard chest muscles as she moaned into his mouth. The two left for air as Natsu nibbled on her ear, making her moan out loud. "So-So good..." she cried out as her walls started tightening again. "I-I'm gonna cum again."

"M-me too." Natsu said.

"Please, don't pull out." Mary said, her hips becoming a blur. "I don't want to leave your grasp, so please just stay with me!" She begged before pulling Natsu into another kiss. The two stayed like that before both reached their limit, climaxing at the same time.

Natsu's legs gave out and the two fell backwards, Mary landing on top of him. They sexually departed as cum began leaking out of Mary's pussy. She rested her head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around her. Mary smiled up as she grabbed his jacket and threw it over them as the both went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

Natsu slowly opened his eyes to find Mary cuddling up to him. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, waking her up. She smiled up at him as she stood up and yawned, knocking the jacket off of her. "How long have we been asleep?" She asked, walking over to her clothes.

"Don't know." He answered as he dressed himself. "But it's long enough for the fire to go out."

"KEEP MOVING! WE'RE ALMOST THROUGH!" A voice shouted from the other side of the rock wall. Both lovers stood up with their weapons at the ready as the rock wall fell apart, showing Alex and some Vacuo soliders. "We found them! They're okay!" He shouted before throwing down a rope and jumping down it. "Whoa! Put some clothes on you two!"

"Alec! It's about time!" Natsu chuckled as he and Mary dressed themselves. "How'd you find us?"

"Don't know. Something was pulling me this way." He chuckled.

The three climbed up the rope and then walked through the new hole. "Whoa..."Natsu mumbled as he looked out the battlefield. Bodies of man and Faunus littered the ground as the sand was soaked solid red. Grimm were dissipating as the survivors tended to the wounded.

"What happened?" Mary asked, standing close to Natsu.

"The war is over." Alec said. "We won, barely. The king of Vale is working with the other leaders to change things. New laws, new governments, new freedoms. He wants us all to work together, fight the Grimm and not each other. I don't know if it'll work but right now, I just want to see my wife."

He looked over at the two and smirked at the closeness they were showing. "Looks like the world's not the only thing that's changed." He walked away, leaving the two alone.

* * *

 ** _3 Weeks Later_**

Things had slowed down after the war. The kingdoms were changing, schools were created that trained man, woman, and faunus how to kill Grimm instead of each other. Faunus were given 'equal rights', depending on the kingdom they were in and for the first time since, well, since the guilds, the world was working together.

Natsu was currently in Vacuo, sitting on the couch at Mary's home. It was a lot more feminine than he though. It still littered with trophies of her military duty and various versions of her weapons, but it also had plenty of soft pillows and flowers. "So, why'd you call me here?" He asked, holding his box of medals from the war.

"Well, do you remember our... night in the cave?" She asked, sitting across from him with a blush. Natsu nodded back and Mary took a deep breath. "Well, Natsu... I just found out I'm pregnant." Mary said with a blush, shocking Natsu. "It's too early to tell the gender, but I'm so excited." She rubbed her stomach as Natsu just stared in shock. "Don't just stare at me. Say some-"

"Get rid of it." Natsu bluntly said, shocking Mary.

"Wh-what?" She mumbled back in shock.

Natsu stood up and turned to her. "I'm immortal, Mary." He told her. "Thousands of years ago, my brother brought me back from the dead and infused me with an extreme healing factor. I've lived longer than anyone on this planet. I've seen so many things, but I don't want to lose anyone else. Do you have any idea what it's like to watch the people you love grow old and knowing there's nothing you can do about it? Please, I'm begging you, I don't want to live so long that my kid dies before me."

The two stared at each other in silence as Mary just stared at her. "You honestly expect me to believe that story?" She asked, mild anger in her voice. "Listen if you don't want to be in our child's life, then fine. But I don't care what crazy story you tell me, I'm going to have this child and nothing is going to stop me."

Natsu sighed before he noticed the shotgun sitting on the table. He picked it up, pointed at his heart and fired. He fell back to the ground as Mary ran over, screaming in a panic. She grabbed a pillow to try to stem the bleeding as she called out for help. She felt as if she had a heart attack when his hands gripped hers and moved her away from the now seal chest wound. "Wh-What the fuck!?"

"I told you, Mary. I'm immortal." He said sitting up. "If you have this kid, I will leave you because I won't be able to handle watching both of you die before my eyes."

Mary quickly hugged him and cried into his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Natsu... but I won't give this child up for anything. Even for you." The two stood up and hugged one last time before Natsu walked out of her home, both crying at the pain they just delivered to each other.

* * *

 _ **80 Years later**_

 _ **Vale**_

Natsu walked along the road as he walk through the thriving city. Hunting jobs were becoming a little scarce after the Academies had been established, but the ones he did get were always good paying. A smile on his face as he looked around, he passed a television store. He glanced out of the corner of his eyes and came to a stop, listening to story.

 _"Vacuo army captain and hero of the Great War, Mary Wukong, passed away in her sleep last night."_ Lisa Lavender reported. _"The soldier turned Faunus rights activists leaves behind a family and many unfulfilled wishes. According to her family, the biggest one was not finding the man she loved. Her son published a book based on her diary, which detailed her time during it. It's most famous scene, a week trapped in a cave with Igneel-"_

Natsu couldn't see the rest of the report as tears started filling his eyes. Even after all he said, the years that past, she never stopped loving him. She even used his fathers name to take his place. He collapsed in front of the store a sobbing mess as End watched over him.

'And then I got to come out and play.' End chuckled. 'Well, I've seen enough.' He snapped his fingers and the world around him faded. Opening his eyes, he found himself back in his room as the door opened behind him.

"They're ready, master." Kyouka said.

"How long have I been in my room?" He asked as he stood up.

"Fourteen days, seventeen hours and twenty-eight minutes." She answered as he walked past her. "Keyes managed to reverse engineer that robots Aura system about four days ago and we've finally managed to bypass it. And don't worry, Sayla has already called Winter in for her transformation as well."

* * *

 _ **Hells Core**_

Cinder slowly opened her eyes before realizing that she had both of her eyes. She felt her face and found no burns, no scars, anything that showed her damage from Ruby. She looked at her hands to find her nails had sharpened and a flame like mark starting on her arm and ending at her shoulder. That's when she noticed she was naked.

"Where are we?" She looked over to see both Neopolitan and Pyrrha, as naked as she was. Neo had a new foot, hand, and eye as a mark like a snake circled her neck. She had also grown in height and in her womanly areas. The untouchable girl had her wounds healed as well, her skin was now a little paler and tribal marks in red on her face.

"I know where you are." She said standing up. "Your grave." She summoned a fireball and threw it at the red head, who held out her hand in a panic. The fireball stopped in mid air, shocking both of them. "What? How?"

"I suppose it's my fault for not telling you to avoid Pyrrha." All three girls looked to the door to see End walk in with Kyouka behind him. "We split the fall maidens power between you two, so now you have to play nice." He noticed that Pyrrha and Neo were looking at the marks on their bodies. "I see you've noticed your tattoos. Not only does it tell everyone that you belong to me, but they actually have the slightest piece of my power in them."

"What does that exactly entail?" Cinder asked.

"That, my sweets." It was actually surprising for them to witness their leader talk so kindly. "Means that my fears are over, and I don't have to worry any longer."

"That doesn't answer the question." The ash haired girl pointed out.

"... I guess you're right, Cinder. In simple terms, you're all demons now." He smirked before eating the flames. "Your new clothes are on the table. I suggest getting dressed as soon as possible. We have much to teach you."

* * *

 **And there is the war to end all wars in Remnant. With 1300 years between the last chapter and this one, I decided to just skip to the war. Yes, we all knew that Natsu banged Suns grandmother. But I couldn't just have it be that simple. So I expanded on it and that brought me to the war. And her death is what brought End back. So that wraps things up in the past, leading us into volume four.**

 **Yep, the girls are now demons. Stronger, powerful, and much more deadlier than before.** **And now the new looks. All of these can be found on deviantart. For Pyrrha, take the face marks of 'Grimm Pyrrha Nikos' by raging-fan-nerd and put them with the dress from 'Pyrrha (Grimm)' by RindouShinichi. For Cinder, combine 'Cinder Fall' by KurokamiRin with 'Cinder Fall Outfit' by JackieWinters. For Neo, just subtract the hat and cane from 'Neopolitan' by ADSouto.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	18. Friends Close and Enemies Closer

**Chapter 18**

 **Friends Close and Enemies Closer**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **4 Months Later**_

 _ **Salem's Realm**_

"Again." End ordered as Neo, Winter, Pyrrha and Cinder circled around him. The four girls took a few steps before Winter slammed her sword into the ground. Her summoning glyph appeared and glowed before a Beowulf rose out. It was bigger and meaner looking than before, dripping with power. The wolf roared before it charged End, Winter at its side.

The master merely opened his hand and blasted it with flames. Winter moved to the side and tried to go for his legs, but End raised them and delivered a kick to her gut. She stumbled back a bit before swinging her blades at him. He dodged each one before spinning and slamming his elbow into her head. He then twisted her arm and activated his curse, burning off her glove and revealing her mandala like tattoo, before raising his leg and delivering a strong kick.

He let go and the force sent her flying back as End turned to the summon and watched it fade away before turning around as Neo raced over to him. Holding up his arms, he blocked the kick before raising his legs in time with her feet. He then threw a punch that she ducked, making her smirk. That smirk then turned into a crack as End slammed his knee into her gut, making her illusion shatter.

Quickly turning around End seemingly grabbed empty air before head butting it, revealing that he was holding Neo by her arms. He then spun around before pushing on her knee and forcing her to the ground. Before she could block, he delivered a high knee to her jaw before throwing her at Winter. Before she could summon something, the shorter girl crashed into her, forcing them both to the ground.

A pair of fire balls flew past him as Pyrrha and Cinder panted at the energy used. End merely raced over as the girls called their weapons to their side. "Now, just follow my lead." Cinder told the red head.

"Who made you the leader of this team?" Pyrrha asked back.

"I've been leading Mercury and Emerald for years. You were merely a member of a team." The ash haired girl pointed out.

"I was a three time combat champion at Mistral." Pyrrha retorted. "I'm leading this team, not you."

"I really don't think it matters at this moment." Both turned to see End behind them, making them jump back. They swung their weapons but End blocked them before twisting their arm around his, making them drop their blades. He let the arms go and gripped their faces before blasting them back towards the other girls.

"Okay, now here's what I saw." End marched over to the newest demons and stared at Winter. "You still rely on your summons. You need to focus on your own strength." He turned to Neo. "You think that no one is able to hit you, and so your body can't take much damage." He turned to the two Fall Maidens. "You two need to stop bickering and focus on getting the job done."

All four hung their heads in shame at his critiques. "However, I am impressed that none of you triggered your Etherious modes by accident this time. That shows that your mastering you power. Now, get back up and let's do it again."

Clicking drew everyone's attention as a Seer floated over to them, stopping at End. "Uh huh, yeah, okay." The Seer floated away as he turned back to the four new demons. "Lessons are down for today."

"What, why?" Pyrrha asked.

"Salem wants to talk to me about something." He explained. "Besides, Winter has to get back to Atlas. Next moment available, you come back here so we can continue this training." He burst into flames and vanished from them. He reappeared in Salem's meeting hall, to see the Grimm woman looking out the window. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes..." She turned around and looked at him. "Tell me, how are the girls progressing?"

"Very good." He answered. "Cinder and Pyrrha have begun their training with the Fall Maidens power, and all of them are close to mastering their new demon powers. I say another couple of attempts, and they'll have it."

"Excellent. And what about the other one?" She asked.

"Other one...?" End asked back, scratching his cheek. "I have no idea what your talking about."

"Don't try and play ignorant with me." She said, walking over. "I know all about your little teamup with this Raven woman, mister snake-at-my-foot."

"How?" He asked, no longer needing to hide his lie.

"One must always keep an eye on their surroundings." Salem said as a Beowolf crawled forward and nuzzled up to her legs. "Now, give me one good reason I shouldn't send every Grimm I have to rip you limb from limb, along with your allies?"

End was confident that he and his kin could survive anything that she sent after them, especially with Pyrrha at his beck and call. But starting all over again after ten years of hard work didn't really seem that advantageous to him. "Did you get this idea from Tyrian, because it sounds like something that maniac would come up with. I have no intention of betraying you, Salem."

"So then why did you tell this human that you were?" She asked, her eyes glowing.

"You know, you look really pretty when you get peeved like that." He said nonchalantly flirting with the Master of Grimm. "I told her that because she was a skilled fighter. It be a shame to just kill her like that. I want to bring her to our side." Salem looked at him, wanting to believe but keeping her monsters. poised to attack. "It's not every day a warrior has the power to take my head off."

Salem cocked an eyebrow at the statement. In his sparing matches with her older allies, they had never managed to even scratch him. And yet this Raven woman almost killed him. Deciding to trust in his instincts for now, Salem let out a gentle sigh. "Very well, I will permit you to try and recuit her. But if you fail, you must kill her."

"Seems fair." He said. "Looks like I need to speed up the process." He burst into flames and left, leaving Salem and the Grimm alone.

'The fact that this man from a far gone time can oppose me... I hate that he acts without my consent...' The leader of the cabal thought, her cheeks red. 'But I love that he as the power to do so.'

* * *

 _ **Anima**_

 _ **Just Ou**_ _ **tside of Mistral**_

End appeared in a burst of flames, scaring the local wildlife. He checked newly repaired cane and bracer before walking through the woods. 'If I remember correctly, she said in the last meeting her tribes moved along this latitude and longitude. So it's only a matter of time before-'

*SNAP* *WOOSH* *PULL*

A snare trap went off and End found himself upside down by his feet, his cloak dangling just above the ground. "Well, this is just embarrassing."

"Don't you fucking move, you here me!?" Half a dozen thugs popped out of the woods around him. "Someone, check him for Lien!"

One tribeswoman with a purple Mohawk flopped to one side in simple leather armor stepped forward and reached out to check his pockets, only to be met with an intimidating glare. "You wanna keep that hand?" He asked, scarring her back. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you scared of him?" The first bandit, with blue hair and a hatchet, asked. "He's upside down like a fish! What can he possibly do to us?"

"Lots of things." End said from behind before gripping his face and blasting him, sending him crashing into a tree.

A burly man, his face half covered by a tribal tattoo, looked up at the tree and found the rope dangling in the wind. "How the fuck did you do that!?"

"Sorry, trade secret." He said before blocking a blade with his cane. "So that's how you wanna do this, huh?" He kicked the second girl, this one with dark blue hair in the gut before punching her with a flaming fist. Ever so slightly moving, he dodged a massive battle axe from the large man. End then jumped up and crashed his knee into his chin, breaking his jaw.

"Will someone please kill this motherfucker!?" The first man asked, his nose busted and bloody.

The third bandit, a man with green hair in a buzz cut, pulled out a revolver and fired all six shots. End melted all the bullets before they could hit him and blasted him, only to get stabbed in the back by the purple haired girl. "Oh, nice try." End chuckled as the girl stared at the broken knife blade in hand.

"W-wh-what are you?" She spat out in fear.

"Your worst nightmare." He said before his pistol popped out and shot her in the shoulder.

"You bastard!" The last man, totally bald sans a heavy beard, roared as he charged with a large mace. He swung the huge hunk of metal at the demon, only for the chunk to melt down before him. Staring at the pole that was left, he missed as End raised his foot and slammed it into his gut before shooting flames out of his elbow and hit him in the jaw, launching him into the air. End stepped out of the way as the man landed, digging himself into the ground.

Dusting himself off, End turned to the first man to find him cowering against a tree. "H-how did you get out of the ropes?" He asked.

"Nifty little trick I learned." End said, not wanting to waste time explaining how his cursed worked to the human

"P-please. I'll give you anything you want. Just don't hurt me." The man begged in fear.

"Of course you will." End chuckled as he walked over and pointed his cane at his head. "Now, tell me who you work for..."

"R-r-r-Raven B-b-Branwen." The bandit mumbled out in fear.

"Is that so?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "Tell me where I can find her, now."

"T-ten miles north from here." He spat out. "Tha-that's our camp. N-now you'll let us go right?"

"I never said anything about that." End said, his finger hovering over the button. "But, I'm feeling generous today. Now get out of my sight." He turned and started walking north before he noticed the the purple haired girl stirring. "I'll be taking this one with me." He grabbed her arm and forced her up, ignoring the protests of the other hunters.

"Wh-why am I here?" She asked.

"Two reasons." End explained, his pistol firmly planted against the back of her head. "One, if that punk was lying, I'm going to need you to guide me to the real camp. And two, if he was telling the truth, I'm going to need a hostage. Now, keep moving." He pushed her forward and two kept walking.

Ten miles later, the two reached a massive wall of spiked logs and a fortified gate. "This the place?"

"Y-yessir." The girl nodded.

"Who's there?" A sentry asked, looking down. "Dinah, you stupid bitch! How could you bring an outsider to our camp!? Where's the rest of the group?"

"Probably licking their wounds from the beating I gave them." End said.

"What do you want?" The guard asked.

"I wanna talk to Raven Branwen, now!" He said, cocking his pistol.

The lookout took a deep breath before he spoke again. "Go ahead and kill her. She failed her mission, she should die."

Dinah broke out into a cold sweat at the words before steeling herself. "Don't give me that crap." End spoke up. "I know how this tribe operates and there's no way you'd just tell someone to kill a member. Don't get me wrong, I'd be more than happy to kill her. But if I do then you're going to waste a lot of dust and manpower trying to kill me, whereas I have enough power to wipe you all out at once. As long as I have her, I am safe. Now I'll say this again. I want to talk to Raven Branwen."

"Uh... I'll be right back." He ran down some steps and left further into the camp. End tapped his foot in boredom as the wind blew around them.

"Stand back." End smirked as he recognized the voice as the woman he was looking for,

The demon and his hostage took a few steps back before the gate slowly reached the ground, showing Raven and two men with anger in their eyes. "Hello agai-" Raven launched forward and cut his head off, making the body fall backwards.

The head landed in her hand and she studied it as Dinah raced into the gate. "Knock it off, End. We both know that this blade isn't enough to kill you." She said, confusing her men. They just saw her kill this Faunus, how could he-

"What the fuck was that for!?" The head asked, sending both males to the ground in shock. "I take time out of my day to come see you, and you cut my goddamn head off!?"

"It's what you get for not telling me EXACTLY what Salem was planning to do to Beacon!" She shouted back.

"In case you forgot, I was in jail!" He reminded her. "And last time I checked, you're one to talk! Neo told me how you got involved in her fight!"

"That has nothing to do with this." She said. "And furthermore, why are you even here?"

"First, can you give my head to my body?" The headless body was standing up and motioned for the object. Raven sighed and handed it over. "That's better." He said, cracking his reconnected neck. "Now, as to why I'm here is simple. I wanted to see how you were doing after Beacon."

Raven glared at him before glancing over her shoulder at Dinah. "Where's the rest of the party?" She asked, scaring the girl with her tone.

"Hiding in the woods." He answered for her. "Lead by some idiot who looked liked he dipped his head in water dust."

"You defeated all of them?" She asked, slightly impressed that someone had bested her strongest team. End nodded and Raven began running options in her head. 'This is too good an opportunity to pass. I can see how my men stack up against him. And if any should happen to defeat him, all the better.' "Please, come in."

"Lady Raven, are you sure?" The sentry asked, hiding behind the wall.

"Yes, I am." She sheathed her blade and turned around, leading him through the gap. "Spread the word, none are allowed to harm him unless I say so." The two men who came with her nodded and walked away. "And you." She looked over her shoulder to her partner. "There is to be no killing while you stay here, understand?"

"Crystal." He nodded as the gate finished rising. As she walked forward a bit, he turned to the terrified sentry. "Boo!" The lookout ran away terrified as End chuckled before following the swordswoman.

* * *

 _ **Two Weeks Later**_

End spent his time in the Branwen tribe as an outsider. Everyone there stared at him and treated him like he was an animal, waiting for a mistake to pounce on his prey. To be fair, he was asking them a lot of question. At the center of the town, the main hut held a hole in the roof for smoke to escape. End sat across the fire as Raven poured him some soup from a cauldron. "So tell me, what do you think of my people?"

End reached directly over the fire and took the bowl and spoon. "You guys sure do love your red and black, don't you?" He chuckled before taking a spoonful. "Not that much in the cooking department, either." He took bite of the meat in the broth. "But your warriors are skilled and your smithing abilities aren't half bad."

"I'm... glad we live up to your standards." Raven said, unsure if she should be insulted or not.

"You can't live up to something that doesn't exist." He said back. "So, I've noticed a lot of people here are practicing their fighting. Any particular reason for that?"

"Actually yes." She nodded. "Our tribe has an annual fighting tournament to determine our greatest fighter. This person then leads our people in raids. As leader, I cannot participate myself. However, due to your... interaction with our scouts, we're currently at an odd number of participants."

"So you're wondering if I could fill in the vacant spot, aren't you?" End asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wasn't going to mention it, but now that you've brought it up..." Raven said before taking a spoonful of food.

"Why not? Might be the first interesting thing that happens here." He said back.

"Excellent." She said with a soft smile. "However, you must know the rules: no semblance usage, no dirty tactics. And most importantly, no. Killing." She emphasized the last word. "Understand?"

"Yes, mom." End teased making her glared back at him before leaving the tent. 'Must have something to do with her decision on the train.' He thought, sipping up the last of his broth. 'Still, she'll make an excellent demon once... properly motivated.'

* * *

 _ **Two Days Later**_

The tournament was a single elimination stlye, meaning one loss and you were eliminated. Only the very best of the Branwen tribe were allowed to complete. Warriors would train for months just for the CHANCE to be in it. So when it was announced that some random outsider would just be place in it, many were rightfully outraged. But the word of Raven was absolute, and none would challenge it.

The first day of the tournament, End dominated both of his fights, all without raising his weapon. A group of radical tribesmen took it upon themselves to deal with him in less than sportsman like manners. They poisoned his victory meal after the first day, only for him to walk out the next day, totally fine and victorious in his fights. This meant drastic action was needed, so they snuck into his tent and tried to kill him... Key word being 'tried'.

The rumbling woke everyone in the village up and race over to the hut. Raven cut down the leather screen door to find the intruders laying on the floor, beaten and singed, but otherwise alive. Impressed by the restraint shown by her guest, Raven ordered the would be assassins to be on hunting duty for a month.

Today was the final match of the tournament, and End stood across from his opponent; a massive man with dull blonde hair holding a broadsword at the ready. "Gotta admit, didn't think I'd be fighting a dumb ape in the finals." End said unimpressed.

"I didn't think I'd be facing some dirty Faunus outsider." The man said back.

"You're on thin ice comparing me to those animals." End glared at the man.

"Oh, what you gonna do about it, horn head?" The bandit teased, moving into Ends face.

"Bronze, that's enough trash talking." Raven said from her chair. The stage it sat on had been built a few days ago, allowing her a perfect view of the battle ground. "This is the final match." Holding her hand up, she looked towards her tribesman then towards End. "Begin." She lowered her hand and Bronze charged his opponent, swinging his sword.

End dodged the pair of swings before swinging his own weapon, hooking the mans foot. Yanking on the cane, the tribesman spun to the ground as End raised his foot. Bronze rolled out of the way and tried slice through the demons feet, only to be stopped at the skin. "The hell?" The man asked before turning to Raven. "I thought you said we couldn't our Semblances."

"Believe me, that is NOT his Semblance." She said back. "Watch your left."

He looked behind him and was meet with a punch to the face. "That does it!" Pressing a button on his handle, the Dust in the blade activated, making the weapon spark with electricity. "What you gonna do about that, huh!?" He thrusted the sword forward, causing End to block with his armored arm. The electrify arched off the gauntlet and flowed into End, making his hair stand up. "Ha!"

'Does this idiot actually think this will hurt me?' End asked, the sparks barely even tickling him. He raised his leg and kicked his opponent in the gut, almost gaining him a ring out victory. Raising his cane, he struck the back of Bronze's head.

"Okay, now I'm angry!" The man growled as he swung his sword, ready to take End's head off. The demon ducked in response before pointing his cane at Bronzes neck.

"Surrender." End ordered.

"Not going to happen!" He roared back before swinging his fist, hitting End in the face. He spun and delivered a slash that tore through Ends clothing. A big boot soon hit the demon in the gut as Bronze went for a stab to the head. It grazed his ear before the wound healed so quick, no one thought he was hit. Bronze shoved his foot into the back of End's knee, forcing him to the ground with the blade at his neck.

"Is this really the best you can?" End asked.

"I don't think you're in a position to sound tough." The tribesman said, placing his boot on Ends chest.

Raven leaned forward in suspense of the fight. 'Let's see you get out of this one without your powers.'

"Okay, I'm done playing with you." End said before lifting his cane and blasted Bronze in the face. The flash of fire forced the man off of the demon as he stood up. "Time to end this." End walked forward, twirling his cane before delivering a heavy kick to the mans skull.

End then delivered series of jabs to Bronzes gut before delivering an elbow to the temple. Dazed, the tribesman tried to hit him with his sword. End caught the blade easily before smashing the sword to bits. Racing forward, End hooked his arm around the neck of the tribesman before sweeping the leg, leading Bronze crashing to the ground.

Standing up, End placed his foot on Bronzes chest before pointing Melodic Nightmares at the blondes head. "Now do you surrender?"

"Piss off!" Bronze shouted before pulling out a red knife and stabbing End in the leg. This time the blade actually punctured him, forcing End to cry out in pain as he felt blood leaving him.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Raven asked, standing up from her seat. "How did you get a hold of that Dust!?"

Bronze chuckled as he rolled and flung End to the ground before standing up, blood tricking down his nose. "Time to die!" He slammed the knife down on End,s back, piercing his lung and forcing him to the ground. Panting heavily, Bronze looked around to see a mix of horror and joy on his fellow tribesmen. "What!? Don't tell me each and every one of you wouldn't have done the same!"

"What you did was out of line!" Raven said back. "This man was the only thing holding Salem back from coming after us."

"Oh, don't give me that crap." He said back. "We all know you've gotten soft. Ever since you came back from that Academy, you-"

"Just shut up." End said before blasting the man in the back of the head with his cane. "And for good measure." He threw a flaming punch that knocked Bronze out. He stood on the body and looked around. "Anyone else feel like taking a shot at me?" A few mumbles went around before they stopped. "That's what I thought." He reached around and pulled the knife out of him.

"You all seem to regard me as if I was some new comer, that I'm here to replace one of you." He said. "Well, I'm not. I have no interest in being a part of this group. What I am interested in is seeing this tribe rise to greatness." His words caused mumbles to begin. "You all seem content with robbing stragglers and attacking caravans. Where were you when Raven took over, stealing candy from babies? But I see potential; potential for greatness."

He pointed his cane at one of the tribesman. "I see you leading men into battle against all of Mistral. Under Raven, you've made great strides. And this-" He pointed down at Bronze. "-is how you repay her? Disgraceful. If I were you, I'd be grateful for everything she's done for you. And with my help, you could be even greater.

"Don't you want HUNTSMEN to fear you, rather than just the unwashed masses?" The murmurs grew into whispers of agreement. "Don't you want HUNTRESSES to run in retreat of your very sight? I say, it's time you open your mind and learn from Tartaros! It's time for people to whisper your name in fear! It's time for you to grow in power!"

Raven smirked before stepping down and raising his hand. "It appears we have a winner." The whole tribe cheered as Raven leaned in. "Nice little speech."

"What can I say, I've always had the gift of gab." End chuckled. "So, is there going to be a feast in my honor?"

* * *

 _ **Night**_

Banquet cloths were laid out as food of all style was rested upon it. Torches kept the camp alight and the positivity kept the Grimm at bay. Some of the women had taken to dancing around a fire that had been set up in the moment. End picked up a bottle of stolen wine and poured it into his glass as he sat next to Raven. "Gotta say, you guys sure know how to throw a hell of a party."

"The one good thing I picked up at Beacon." Raven chuckled back. "So, you sure you're not going to kill him?" She motioned over to Bronze, who was in a cage.

"Your tribe, your rules, remember?" He asked back.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the remark before standing up. "Why don't you join me in my tent?" She asked. "I wish to know how you plan on strengthening us."

End nodded before picking up his glass and a bottle off stolen wine of the table. Following the leader of the tribe, he noticed that Raven was putting a little more sway in her hips as she walked. They reached her hut and sat down around the fire pit as End refilled his glass. Raven held out her own and he did the same. "To a long and healthy partnership." He raised his glass for a toast.

"Here, here." Raven copied him before the glasses touched. "Again, I must apologize for Bronze's actions. I never imagined he'd break into my room and steal from my supply of Dust."

"His heart is in the right place." End said. "Shame we can't say the same for his brain."

Raven slightly chuckled at the joke. "So, care to explain your strengthening plan now?" She asked before taking a sip.

"Of course." He replied. "I have this companion of mine who can increase a persons strength. Sadly, not everyone it's used on survives the process, but those who do have proven invaluable to my services."

"Interesting..." Raven thought, swirling the wine in her glass. "So when can I expect this man to come by and-"

"It's a woman." End corrected. "One of the toughest I've ever fought. Her name is Kyouka, and she is paramoun to Tartaros' success."

"I see, forgive me." She replied. "So, is she how you became so powerful?"

"No, of course not." He said back. "I got this way through many years of hard training and fierce battles. I've got the scars to prove it."

"Really?" Raven asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but with your healing ability, I find that hard to believe. Unless of course, you can show me..."

End smirked and put his glass down before standing up. Undoing his cloak, he tossed it to the side before pulling his shirt off. The scars his other half had attain before his healing power kicked in littered his body. The wine must have been affecting Raven more than she though, because she was ogling the body more than the scars. End noticed this and decided to press his luck. "Tell me, do you have any scars I could see?"

"Hmm... I think I do." She replied before undoing her sash. Letting the fabric drop, she took her gauntlets and gloves off before unhooking her belt. Placing her hands on her skirt, she slowly slid the fabric down, teasing her partner. Once it reached her boots, she kicked them off as well before taking the skirt and her socks off at the same time. Moving her hands to her shoulders, she slid her arms out before taking the top off, showing off her entire body.

Her perfect pale skin accentuated her curves as she confidently placed her hand on her hip. "Tell me, do you like my scars?" She asked.

"I don't know..." End chuckled as the two walked closer to each other. "I think I need a closer examination." He placed his hand on her hip before the two engaged in a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance over the other as their hands pulled each other in closer. The two left for air as a small trail of drool connected them. "I think I need a bed for this examination."

"Follow me." Raven took his hand and lead him further into the tent before they reached a bed. "Will this be sufficient?" She asked before sitting on the edge with one leg over the other.

"Yes, I think it will." He smirked before recapturing her lips as they fell back. She felt one hand grope her breasts as the other one moved down to her slit. "You're wet..." He said as he moved down before looking at the dripping pussy. "I think I'll start things off."

He moved in and gave the slit a tender lick, finding the juice come out of it sweet tasting. Raven moaned as he repeated the process. 'This is incredible... I don't think anyone's ever made me feel this good with just their tongue.' Her hands traveled down to her breasts as she started teasing and rubbing her nipples. "Oh, yeah..."

"You like this, don't you?" End asked as he looked up from her wet snatch.

"Yes I do." She replied.

"Gotta be honest, I've always wondered what you would taste like." End smirked before returning to the slit. Focusing on her clit, End inserted one of his fingers into her pussy, making her moan louder.

"Yes, just like that." Raven moaned as she pushed on End's head, driving him deeper into her slit. "Keep it up, don't stop." Her core was tightening as End worked his magic with his tongue. Another finger went into her slit as she moaned even louder. "That's it." Her litmit hit her as his tongue focused on her clitoris. "I'm cumming!"

The orgasm hit her and the juices flowed out of her, soaking her partners face. Raven panted heavily as End licked his face clean. "Tasty." He smirked as he looked up at her.

"That... was amazing." Raven confessed. Her last relationship only involved sex, no forplay like this Demon was giving her. But now she wished he had. "Now it's my turn. Lay down." End wasn't about to argue with the woman and hopped onto the bed as Raven crawled down to his lower half. Gripping the belt of his pants, she pulled them down and was smacked in the face by his hard man meat.

"Bigger than I was expecting." She confessed, comparing it to Taiyang in her head. Gripping the shaft in her soft hand, the tribe leader started stroking it. End let out a soft moan as he watched the scene. Precum started leaking out of his rod as Raven smirked in success.

Bringing her mouth to the head, Raven started licking the liquid off the head. The salty but sweet taste was pleasant to her tongue as she took the head into her mouth. She though, spinning her tongue around the rod. Taking it deeper into her mouth, Raven was able to reach half way down the shaft.

She pulled her head back before repeating the process, blowing him. "Oh, that's good." End said, brushing hair out of her face. He reached the pin in her hair and pulled it out, tossing it to the side. "Now we can kick things up a notch." Grabbing the girls head, he forced her to take the whole length down her throat.

Raven gagged a little bit at the sudden action, but she soon adjusted to it. Gripping her black locks, End started thrusting in and out of her mouth. 'How did he know I love the rough stuff?' Raven asked herself, enjoying the treatment she was receiving. Her spit coated the rod evenly as his ball sack slapped against her chin. The thrusts increased before they came to a stop and he pulled her off. "Don't tell me you're about to cum just from that?"

"No, I just want you to earn your meal." End chuckled. Getting the idea, Raven placed the rod between her breasts and started moving them up and down with her hands. "Oh, yeah..." He let out as Raven leaned forward and started licking the head sticking into her face. "Good girl."

Raven lapped up the precum coming out of the shaft with a mad fervor. 'That's it, End. Give it to me.' The leader thought as her womanhood quivered at the sensation. Feeling his shaft tighten in her bosom, Raven leaned forward and swallowed the head totally.

"You read my mind." End thought before he reached his limit. The semen blasted out of his hard-on and into her mouth.

Raven gulped down as much as she could before pooling the last of it into her mouth. End backed away as she swished it around in her mouth, savoring the thick salty taste. "That was delicious." She said.

"We're not done yet." End smirked as his rod regained its girth. "Time for the main event."

Raven chuckled at the bravado before crawling on top of him. Gripping the meat in her hand, she lined up her slit with it before squatting down, impaling herself on it. The size was bigger than anything she had experienced, either fake or real. The warmth coming off of him felt like he was roasting her from the inside. "Not used to something this big?" He asked.

"One second." She replied as her walls readjusted to the size. "Okay, I'm ready." End smirked before he started thrusting upwards. Raven moaned in pleasure as her breast bounced up and down. "Oh, yeah." Raven moaned as she felt like End was trying to force his way into her womb.

End kept one hand firm on her hips before moving his other hand and grabbing her breast. "That's it, take it all." He said before he twisted her nipple. The bandit leader moaned in joy as End increased his thrusting speed. Lifting his hand off her hip, End gave her ass a strong smack, leaving an imprint on her rear end.

"More!" She cried out. "Don't stop, I'm almost there!" She felt her walls tighten around his hot rod before she started bouncing down in sync with his thrusts. "I'm cumming!"

She orgasmed and soaked her lovers crotch. Her arms were the only thing that were keeping her from collapsing onto End. "Don't tell me you're done already?" End asked. Pushing himself up, she forced her onto her back before lifting up her rear end. He resumed his thrusting and she moaned loudly. "That's it, moan for me."

Raven unknowingly obeyed and moaned with every thrust. "Harder, End. Fuck me harder!" She demanded as she played with her breasts. One hand slipped down and the tribeswoman started playing with her clit. The bed underneath their crotches became soaked as their fuck session continued. End increased his speed even more and raven moaned even louder. "I'm gonna cum again."

"Me too." End smirked. The speed increased for a final time before her walls tightened around his shaft as she orgasmed. The action caused him to do the same, blowing his demonic seed inside of her. End panted as sweat dripped off of both him and his partner. "Feel like another round?" He smirked as his rod became hard once again.

"Absolutely." Raven smirked as she gasped for breath. "Let me try something." Throwing her legs over End's head, she pulled him in closer as her feet held his head in place. "Now start fucking me."

Not one to disappoint, End started thrusting as hard as he could. The cum-coated rod was once again pistoning inside of her abused cunt. "Now this is a sight." He smirked as he started teasing one of her breasts with his hand. Squeezing the fleshy orb, Raven let out a moan as her skin turned red from the grip.

"Harder, you dirty fucker!" Raven begged as her feet pulled on End's head harder. "Turn me into a dirty slut with your fucking cock!" End increased his speed and threw his legs out on either side of her head. "Yes, that's it!" She moaned in pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Both shouted at the same time. End's seed shot deep into her and Raven's cum soaked the bed under her. End pulled out of her and watched as his seed dripped out of her pussy.

"That was incredible." Raven confessed as End slid into the bed next to her. "We have to do this again."

"Well, it could be good for the relationship of our deal." End smirked as he wrapped an arm around the tribeswoman. "But for now, let's rest." The two fell asleep in each other's arms, holding onto each other. 'She is a perfect candidate for demonification. Strong, sexy, good in the sack.'

* * *

 ** _The Next Morning_**

"So you're leaving now?" Raven asked as the two stood aside the bed in their clothing.

"It's been two weeks since I got here." End replied, checking his vambrace. "If I don't go back now, she'll start to get suspicious." He turned around and gave Raven a kiss on the lips. "Don't worry, I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Before you go, there's someone I want you to meet." Raven said. Clapping her hands, a blue eyed girl with a tattoo on her arm walked into the tent. "This is Vernal, our secret weapon against Salem."

* * *

 **This was a request by shiroryuu012 and the idea came from my buddy Kript. shiroryuu012 wanted it to be an omake, but I decided to turn it into a chapter. Please pay attention to what I am about to say. Just because you ask me to write a lemon does not guarantee that it will happen. I will do them if I feel like them.**

 **So, might not be the start to volume four you expected, but here it is. Hoped you enjoyed it. If so, please leave a review.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	19. Preserved in Amber

**Chapter 19**

 **Preserved in Amber**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback / Mindscape_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **4 Months Later**_

 _ **Salem's Plain**_

'If you gaze into the abyss, the abyss eventually gazes back.' Nowhere were those words more true than when Emerald and Mercury stared out the window of Salem's palace. The black puddles on the ground rippled before a clawed hand climbed out. A second one did the same before a Beowolf pulled itself out of the sludge and roared. Turning around, the Grimm walked forward as more of his kin did the same.

The sight of the Grimms 'birth' made the two go wide eye in a mix of horror and amazement. A snap brought them back to reality and they walked over to the banquet table used for the meetings. One one side sat Cinder, Keyes, Tempester, Franmalth, Jackal and Tyrian. Across from them were Watts, Kyouka, Sayla, Neo, Torafuza, Ezel, and Hazel. Both ends of the table were empty as servants of Cinder argued over who stood closer.

"Yes, yes. Do keep your... posse in check." Watts condescendingly said as he put his Scroll away. Mercury growled and stepped forward before Cinder held her hand out and stopped him.

"Well, looks like someone's finally over her missing eye." Kyouka said as Sayla continued to read her book next to her.

"If I were you I'd find her, hunt her down and... well... tit for tat." Tyrian said crouched on his chair.

"Now you're speaking my language." Jackal said from next to him.

"Shut up, now." Cinder growled at the Faunus and demon.

"Pathetic." Watts said. "If you can't take a-"

The door opened and everyone stood up at once as Salem seemingly glided into the room, End behind her. She walked around the table as End reached the end of the table closet to the door. Salem reached the alter at the end of the room and stopped, staring out the window. "Watts... do you find joy in teasing our allies?" She asked as she turned around.

Waving her hand, she gave permission for everyone to sit and they did. "Forgive me, ma'am." Watts said as he sat down. "I don't have a soft spot for failure."

"Then why tease Cinder?" End asked as he and Salem sat at the same time. "She destroyed Beacon Academy, become one of our two Fall Maidens, and best of all, killed Ozpin. So, which of these would you call a failure?"

Watts looked towards his leader hoping that she would punish End for speaking on her behalf. "Answer him, Watts." She replied.

A little shocked, Watts turned back to the demon. "Well... there's the girl with the silver eyes."

"Yes..." Hazel let out. "We've dealt with her kind before. How could a novice managed to beat one us?"

"Precisely." The scientist nodded. "Even without the Maidens power, she should have been able to defeat her. Which reminds me, weren't YOU bested by that same little girl?" He asked End.

"That girl used holy magic, one of the few things that can actually hurt us demons." End said to the scientist. "You think the Maidens are the only magic in this world? Well, you're wrong. As for why it hurt Cinder, that holy magic is more powerful than the Maidens, and that overlap is what caused Cinders... extreme injuries."

Cinder dropped her head in shame before End reached over and gripped her hand. She blushed a little as Salem spoke up. "Make no mistake, Cinder. You and Pyrrha hold the key to our victory. But your new powers now bring a crippling weakness. Which is why, we will continue your training."

"Understood, ma'am." The Maiden nodded.

"Doctor Watts..." The scientist turned to his leader. "You will meet in our informant in Mistral in her steed."

"Keyes and Neopolitan will accompany you." End proposed.

"I don't need those two protecting me." Watts retorted, before feeling his mistress' glare from behind. "Huh, very well." He sighed before turning to the two demons. "Just don't slow me down."

"Tyrian, you and Jackal will continue the search for the Spring Maiden." Salem ordered the two nearest to her left.

"Gladly..." Tyrian chuckled as Jackal grinned in excitement.

"And Hazel, Torafuza, and Franmalth will go meet with the White Fang." She told the three to her right. "Adam Taurus arranged the meeting. The boy continues to show his loyalty. I want you to insure that Sienna Kahn feels the same."

"As you wish." Hazel replied.

Cinder slowly raised her hand and everyone turned to her. "What about the girl?" She asked.

"What about her?" Watts asked back. "Seems like this is your problem, not ours." Cinder slammed her fist down and glared at him as End did the same.

"Enough." Salem said, stopping a fight. "Cinder raises a good point. Tyrian, Jackal." She turned to the two as they did the same. "Spring can wait. I want you to find the girl that harmed Cinder." The Faunus chuckled in joy as Jackal cracked his knuckles. "And bring her to me, alive." Tyrian huffed in annoyance before nodding.

"Are missing limbs okay?" Jackal asked.

Salem simply nodded to the demons question. "Everyone who doesn't have an assigned roll will search for the spring maiden. Your efforts have caused the destruction of Beacon, and Haven will be next." Everyone stood up and left as Tyrian joked about 'an eye for an eye'.

"So, why did you send us to play bodyguard to him?" Keyes asked as he and Neo approached their master. End chuckled as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to the former skeleton. He looked down at it and smirked before Neo did the same. "It's about time." Keyes chuckled as the two walked away.

The rest walked past him before Cinder, Emerald and Mercury stopped in front of him. "She didn't need you standing up for her." Emerald said before her leader raised her hand.

"I thank you for your assistance with Watts." She said. "And this new power."

"Don't worry about it, you're my student remember? Besides, Watts won't be making those comments soon." He added, confusing the three. "Nothing. As for the power, just remember that you're not invincible." She nodded before a pair of arms wrapped around him. "Good to see you too, Pyrrha."

"Thank you, Master." The redhead said, pressing her head into his back. Cinder glared at the former hero in anger as the two walked away.

"Calm yourself, Cinder." Salem said as she walked over, scaring the humans. "Your anger is what fuels your power. Which is why we must continue our sessions." Nodding, the maiden followed her leader into a large room as Grimm manifested around her. "Now, let us begin."

An Ursa charged her and swung its claws, only to be meet with an inferno to the face. Two more blasts hit him and maimed the already dead Grimm as several Beowulves crawled forward. Cinder swung her arm and a whip of flames sliced through them all, but the flames remained. Shaking her hand to kill the flames, she felt her power draining fast.

A Bengriel charged her from the side and she pulled her hand back before delivering a flaming palm strike to its gut. The Grimm exploded into flames as she dropped to her knee in exhaustion. "What is the matter with you!?" Salem asked as she walked over. "You came to me wanting power. Now that you have it, you can't control it. Are you that weak, or did I misjudge you?"

"N-Neither..." She panted out, avoiding looking at Salem in embaresment.

"So then why are you exhausted already?" Salem asked, glaring at the girl. "You're supposed to have more experience that Nikos girl, yet she has shown more control than you have in the last few months. Whatever is in your head, you must-"

The four turned to the door as a Seer floated into room. It hovered over to Salem and began clicking at the woman, who seemingly understood it and turned to Cinder. "Cinder... I am going to ask you this one last time, and I want a clear answer. Did you kill Ozpin?"

"Of course I did." Cinder replied.

"I see..." The mistress nodded before returning to the Grimm. "Strengthen our forces at Beacon. The relic is there." The tenticaled orb floated out of the room as Salem rested her hand on her chin. "What are you planning?

* * *

 _ **Pyrrha's Room**_

"Hey, look who's here to see you." Pyrrha said as she and End walked into her room. Her bed, curtains, and rug were all red as the rest of the room was a solid black. In the corner of her room was a small, Grimm looking crib made of plates and masks. Inside it was a small baby wrapped in a blanket, showing only the face and the short red hair on his head.

"That's right, daddy came to see you." End chuckled as the mother picked up the baby and the two sat on the bed. The child opened his eyes and mouth, showing its demonic teeth, and smiled up as its held out its hands, fingers beginning to develop claws.

"How's it going, little Mard?" End asked as he pet his sons cheek. The baby reached up and grabbed the finger before sucking on it. "The first of the new generation of demons." He smiled as he pulled his finger away.

"And to think, I almost threw this gift away." Pyrrha said, rocking Mard back and forth. "Imagine my surprise when you showed me my baby, still alive and growing. That was so sweet of you, master."

"Think nothing of it, my dear." He smiled as he took a hold of his child. "One day, you will rule over this planet, along side your siblings and your kind."

"Siblings?" Pyrrha asked before an idea crossed her mind. "Should we get to work on that right away?" She teased, pulling off her gloves.

"Don't worry, you'll have plenty of them." End chuckled as his son yawned. "But if I just used you for that, the others would get jealous." He stood up and walked over to the crib. "You have to share that honor with the others, just as you and Cinder share the Fall Maidens power."

"Do I have to?" Pyrrha whined in annoyance. "I like it better when I alone have your child. It makes me feel-" She stopped as something flashed in her head.

"Makes you feel what, Pyrrha?" End asked as he placed his son in the crib.

 ***THUD***

End turned to see Pyrrha on the floor, holding herself by her hands. "What happened?" End asked as he raced over and helped her up.

"I-i don't know..." She answered, sitting down on her bed. "I just got this weird flash and-" Her eyes burned orange as her power surged from within her body, burning the rug and bed. "The power... it's... trying to do something..."

"What are you talking about?" He asked. "The maiden power is trying to do what?"

"It's trying... to... take over..." She replied, panting as her pain grew. "Please... help me..." End gripped her hand and channeled his demonic aura, which was far stronger than this intruders, into her. The demonic energy flushed her body clean of whatever was causing this, making her breaths calm down and the attacks subside. "Thank you, master." She puckered her lips for a kiss, only for End to stand up. "Master?"

"I have to check on Cinder." He told her. "If the same thing happened to her, then I wasn't there to help her. And that could mean very bad things." He walked over to the door and opened before looking over his shoulder. "Take care of Mard, then get some rest. I'll make sure she's okay." He closed the door him and raced forward, following Cinder's smell.

The castle began shaking and End was knocked to the side. "That can't be good." He said as he followed the scent to the training chamber. He pushed the doors open and saw Emerald and Mercury fly past him as Cinder floated in the center of the room.

"Cinder, stop this!" Emerald shouted.

"My... name... is... Amber!" The demon girl shouted before firing a ball of flames at the vernette. Just before it hit her, the fireball stopped before it started a spiral into End's open mouth.

He swallowed the ball in one gulp as he marched into the room. "Alright, what's going on?"

"I don't know." Emerald answered, trying to stand up. "Cinder just grabbed her head and started crying in pain. Me and Mercury raced over to help her, but then she blasted us back. She started talking like we've fought before. And now she said her name is Amber. But that's impossible..."

"So of their powers are going out of control." He told the thief. "Looks like I need to handle this myself. I'd suggest you two get to somewhere else."

"You're not going to kill her, are you!?" The dark skinned girl asked. She had seen the demon do that more times than she would care to remember.

"That's gonna be my last option!" End shouted before launching a fireball of his own at the possessed girl. 'Cinder' did the same and the two orbs created an explosion. He raced forward through the dust cloud and threw a punch, only to find that his students body had moved to block it. "Oh, seems like you're a fighter."

End spun and tried to hit her with with his elbow, but 'Cinder' ducked and blasted him in the chest with a fireball. She then delivered a high kick, only for End to catch it with his hand. "Too bad you're not on my level yet!" He delivered a flaming punch that hit the girl in the face.

'Cinder' slid back before scraping her hand along the ground, melting the stone as she came to a stop. She reached down and shaped the molten rock into a staff before spinning it and entering a fighting stance. "I don't know who you are, but I cannot allow the Maidens power to fall into the hands of Salem!"

'Something's got its fangs deep in Cinder...' End thought. 'Cinder' charged him and spun her staff, forcing End to push it to the side. Then the ash haired girl started using her staff with a mastery developed over years. End matched every strike and and swing with a block, frustrating both sides.

"Aren't we going to help him?" Mercury asked as Emerald helped him up.

"That won't be necessary." Both looked up to see Salem next to them. "End is more than capable of defeating this intruder."

The girl delivered a thrust that End dodged before slamming his elbow down on it, breaking the rock before delivering a burning palm strike to his student. 'Cinder' tumbled to the ground only stand back up. "I will... not... lose!" She shouted before launching another fireball at the demon. End crossed his arms and withstood the blast before noticing that 'Cinder' was struggling to stand.

'If she keeps this up, Cinder will end up dying from exhaustion.' He thought. 'And I rather not have to transfer the power back into Cinder. This could just happen again.'Shifting his feet, he launched forward before kneeing the girl in her stomach. "Let's take this inside!" End grabbed Cinder's temples and channeled demonic energy into her head as both their eyes went blank.

* * *

 ** _Cinder's Mind_**

 _"Not at all what I was expecting." End confessed as he looked around Cinder's mental world. It seemed to be split between two states. One was charred, blackened by flames and glowing with embers. The side he was on was pure, undamaged by any of the flames. "This place is way too cheery for Cinder, let alone me." He raised a leg and kicked down a tree._

 _"You don't belong here." A feminine voice said from in front of him._ _A woman with a light brown complexion, with shoulder-length, straight brown hair walked forward. Her eyes matched her hair and under her left eye was a beauty mark. She was donned in an off-white blouse with a brown vest, corset and pants. A gold bracer was on her left arm and two golden bracelets were on the right wrist while a pauldron sat in her right shoulder. She walked over the embers in a_ _pair of golden armored boots as some pouches slung diagonally across her body bounced with every step._

 _"So, you're the bitch who's controlling my student." End spat out as he and the woman glared at each other._

 _"My name is Amber, and this woman killed me!" The girl shouted before launching a blast of fire at the demon. As it wasn't real fire, End could not ingest it and had to take the blast himself. "I did everything in my life to help people, only to have it cut short!" She fired another blast, and End was forced back. "I heard everything in that pod, and I know what you did to this Nikos girl!"_

 _She held her hands up and lightning came down, zapping End. "You corrupted her, turned her into a monster! And then you split the maidens power, trapping me in two different bodies!" The ground froze over and trapped End inside the ice._ _"But that was your biggest mistake. When you split the energy, I focused all my essence_ _and took over her! Now, I'm getting out of this nightmare!"_

 _The ground turned white from extreme heat before it melted off End. "Listen here, sweetie." He said as he shook off the magma. "I don't know who you are and I don't care to know. The fact that you messed with one of my girls is more then enough reason for me to kick your ass!" He launched forward and punched the girl in the gut._

 _"You think that's enough to take me down!?" Amber asked before holding out her hand. A staff appeared and she cracked him in the head. She then kicked him back before floating into the air. Leaves blew off the trees and swirled around her before she held out her hands. The leafs were frozen solid and sent crashing down on him._

 _Smirking, End lit himself of fire and melted the leafs before they hit him, creating a lot of steam. Her vision obscured, Amber was unable to see the flaming whip until it hit her. She crashed to the ground and End raced forward, pulling back his fist. "Take this!" He unleashed a flurry of flaming punches all over her body._

 _A final punch launched Amber through a burnt tree, staining her clothing in soot. "Enough!" She shouted before pushing her hands forward, blasting End with fire and lightning at the same time. The ethereal elements bombarded the demon, forcing him backwards. "I have had it with you! This is where you die!"_

 _The ground under End began to rise up before it trapped his feet in place. A hand of stone rose up and gripped End before it fully enveloped him. Smirking, Amber waved her hands downward and the stone pulled back into the ground_ _._ _The once serene landscape had wilted away as the rage filled attacks buried End deeper and deeper in the ground._

 _It took minutes before the apparition finally ceased attacking. Taking deep breaths to calm down and once more take over her killer, she was stopped as a pillar of black flames erupted from her crater._ _The ground began to shake before End burst out in front of her, black flames covering his arms._

 _"Time for you to go away!" End swung his arms in a circular motion and blasted Amber with his dark flames. The projection of the former maiden tried to block it, only to turn into wisps of light that faded away. Looking around, End noticed that Cinder's mind had been restored to her own version._

 _It was a burning field and just beyond that was a house in flames. Walking forward, End almost tripped over two bodies. A man and a woman, holding hands as blood soaked their clothing._ _A cry caught his attention as he looked up to see armored men dragging out a small girl with golden eyes by a chain._

 _"Get moving, you little bitch!" The one pulling the chain shouted. "Or we'll do to you what we did to you're mommy and daddy." He kicked her down and she stared at her parents. "They said their love for you gave them strength, but look at them now! Dead as shit!" Her face was coated in blood and ash as he dragged her away._

 _His partner spat on the corpses before kicking a gate over as he followed the other man._ _The sign fell over and the name on it was shown; Fall._

* * *

 ** _Real World_**

Both demons eyes returned to normal before they fell back, Cinder gripping her head. "Wh-what happened?" She asked confused.

"Some bitch by the name of Amber tried to take over you and Pyrrha." End explained. "She got a hold of you, but I took care of her. And I saw what happened to you, back when you were young." Cinder gasped at his words before he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I take it that you've been scared to let anyone close to you ever since?"

She nodded as he pulled her in. "Consider me close. And I'm strong enough to stand up to whatever comes my way." The two separated and End stood up before offering a hand to her. "Now, let's make sure you are too." Cinder smiled as she grabbed his hand and he helped her up.

Smirking, End walked over to Salem's side. Standing up on her own, Cinder nodded and Emerald pressed her hands against her temple. A projection of Ruby appeared, seemingly begging for mercy. Cinder merely pulled her hand back and let out a torrent of flames, making Salem and End smile.

* * *

 **The Amber part of this chapter came from a suggestion NiA gave me a while ago, and this is the first chance I've had to do it. Also gave us a glimps into Cinder's past, or at least my version of it. Remember that flashback episode in volume three? One of Cinder's lines said she wanted to be strong, feared and powerful. Something must have caused her to think that, and this is my version.**

 **And yes, that is the abortion Pyrrha had all developed into a baby. Figured End would want to name him after his missing servant.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	20. A Cold Winter

**Chapter 20**

 **A Cold Winter**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Eight long months had passed for Weiss since Beacon Tower collapsed and the Grimm destroyed the school. She didn't even have time to grieve for the lives that were lost before her father Jacques whisked her back to Atlas. Since then she was paraded around parties and business meetings for her father's ego. But most of the time she was just in her room, staring out the window as airships passed by.

A knock on her door pulled her from her melancholy stare. "Come in." She said, not even bothering to look at the door as her butler Klein walked in.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Schnee, but your father has requested your presence." He told her.

The heiress sighed at the request, as her fathers 'talks' weren't pleasant or selfless. "Thank you, Klein." The butler nodded and left as Weiss huffed and stood up before beginning the long walk to her fathers office. She knew the walk well enough that she didn't lift her head up once. In fact, she knew the whole house by heart. The dinning room was empty as always, the statues were lifeless, and the piano was untouched.

"Good afternoon, sister." A voice finally made her look up to see her younger brother Whitely in front of her. "It's so good to see you out of your room."

"Hello, Whitley." Weiss said as they crossed paths. "You seem awfully happy today."

"Klein made his crepes for breakfast." He chuckled back.

Weiss just stared at her brother, not believing the source of happiness. "What do you really want?"

"I just thought you should know that I heard father shouting at someone in his study." Her brother confessed.

"Mother?" The girl asked.

"No, she's drinking in the garden." The younger brother replied. "I think it's Winter."

"Winter is here?" Weiss asked, a small amount of joy coming to her. Their sister would visit whenever they could, but being general and headmistress kept her very busy.

"Yes, but I wouldn't get to excited." Whitely said. "Sounds like they're fighting again. I just thought you should know since he ask to see you."

"I'll be fine..." She said, holding her arm nervously.

"I know you will." Whitley replied. "You're strong just like Winter."

Weiss immediately grew suspicious of her brothers praise. "You never liked Winter, ever."

"Maybe so, but you can't ignore her resolve." He pointed out.

"You seem... different." Weiss said with a raised eyebrow.

"And you've been away for a while." He replied, rocking back and forth on his shoes. "Just because you were at Beacon doesn't mean I had to stop growing. Well, good look with father." He turned and walked away, leaving Weiss to continue the walk. As she approached her fathers office, the shouting only grew louder.

"I'm not talking about the good of OUR company, I'm talking about the good of our entire kingdom!" Weiss recognized the anger in her fathers voice right away.

"It's not my company anymore, or did you forget when you stripped me of the title as heiress?" Winter, now in her generals outfit, reminded as Weiss cracked open the door and snuck in. "And even if it was the case, it still has nothing to do with your pocketbooks."

"I beg your pardon!?" Jacques asked back as Weiss crept into the room.

"Father, just calm down a moment." The general requested only for the businessman to slam his drink on the table.

"I never thought I'd see the day my own flesh and blood would turn against me! What you're proposing is ludicrous!" He shouted back.

"You are taking this far to personally." Winter said back.

"The council will never agree to this!" Jacques shouted standing up.

"Did you forget that I hold two seats on the council?" She reminded him, standing up as well.

"This little Dust embargo of yours has already cost me millions." He growled out. "Don't think I've forgotten that."

"I can't belive I thought you'd be above supplying the enemy of Atlas during wad." Winter replied as the door closed, alerting them to Weiss' presence. "Sister... forgive me. I should have stopped by your room first."

"It-it's fine." The younger girl mumbled out.

Winter turned back to her father. "We'll pick up this conversation another time."

"Very well." Her father replied. "I assume you still know the way out?"

"Like the back of my hand." She chuckled as she walked over to the door, Weiss moving out of her way. "Until next time, father." She said over her shoulder before turning to Weiss. "If you ever need a home, Titan Academy is always open. Once the council finishes with the list of my students, classes will start up again before you know it." With that, she opened the door and walked out of the room.

"Did you leave your manners at Beacon?" Jacques asked the heiress as he walked over to his desk.

Weiss sighed before turning back to her father. "I'm sorry, father."

"Can you believe that people out there still blame Atlas for what happened to Beacon? To Vale?" He asked before continuing his walk.

"They don't know. They weren't there." She replied, stepping forward.

"It's a wonder your sister wasn't stripped of her rank!" He shouted before sitting in his chair. "The council must be using her to spite me. This is just the sort of thing they would do."

"I think she's just doing what's best..." Weiss mumbled out.

Sighing, Jacques spun around in his chair. "Because of her, Atlas has been forbidden from exporting Dust to the other kingdoms. 'A precautionary measure' she calls it. Just until no one declares war. Only a complete lunatic could find that sound logic." Weiss wanted to defend her sister, but against her father she couldn't find the words.

"And that is why the Schnee Dust Company shall hold a charity concert in the next few weeks." The sentence her father spoke caught her off guard. "We must show Remnant that we are on their side, that we are all affected by this tragedy."

"That's... wonderful." Weiss said with a genuine smile.

"I know. And I think it would make a great many people happy if you sang at the event." He added.

Her smile was replaced by a cocked eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"So many forget that you were there." Her father explained. "My own daughter, a Schnee, on their ground defending another kingdom! We need to remind them, and show that the Schnee family is just as strong as ever."

"Are you asking me to sing or telling me to sing?" She asked.

Jacques placed his arms on his desk, elbow first. "I think it would make a lot of people happy."

The two stared at each other before Weiss let out a sigh. "I'll begin practicing."

"That's my girl." He smirked as she left his office.

Closing the door, Weiss' gaze returned to the floor. "Hot coffee, Miss Schnee?" She looked up to see Klein offering her a cup. "I find that he keeps his study terribly cold."

A small smile on her face, Weiss took the cup off the tray. "Thank you, Klein." She didn't drink it, she just stared at it.

"You know what I think?" He asked her before holding up the tray to his face. Seconds later, he pulled it down and his eyes had changed. "I think it's to balance out all of his hot air."

"Klein!" She softly shouted, concerned that her father would hear him. Finding the door still shut, the two started laughing before the butler started sneezing.

"S-sorry madam." He said before sneezing again, making her laugh even more. "There's my happy little snowflake."

"You always did know how to make her laugh." Both looked over to see Winter walking over. "Weiss, I believe I still owe you some time to reconnect." Klein smiled at the sisters before walking away as the two did the same in the other direction.

The two walked for a while before Weiss finally looked up from her coffee. "I-it's good to see you again, Winter."

"And the same to you, sister." The general replied. "I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"I don't know about that. Your fight with father didn't seem that bad." Weiss said.

"How much of it did you actually here?" Her sister asked.

"About half of it." The heiress responded. "I know that father is against your Dust embargo."

"Against would be an understatement." Winter replied. "He claims that the council has some kind of vendetta against him. Says that their jealous of his wealth and influence so they're trying to take it away from him."

"Truly?" Weiss asked back. Her father had always distrust the council, but this was borderline psychotic thinking.

"I'm doing my best to keep him calm, but everything just seems to make to make him more erratic." Winter explained. "I'm worried about him. His mind isn't as strong as used it to be."

"I wouldn't speak ill of father so much." Both looked to see Whitely standing near a table. "He might not be as young as he once was, but he's still the head of our family. And deserves some respect."

He motioned for them to sit and the two women did just that. "Whitely. I see you're doing much better than the last time I saw you." Winter said. "How is school going for you?" The three siblings began talking together for the first time in a long time and for a moment Weiss felt genuinely.

* * *

 _ **5 Weeks Later**_

The concert hall was filled aristocrats and inheritors, listening to Weiss sing the final verse of her song. With a bow she finished and the audience clapped for her. Looking up at the balcony, she saw her brother clapping next to her father on one side of the building. She turned and found her sister was doing the same. With a final bow she turned around and her smile faded as she walked of the stage.

Soon enough, she was backstage at a dining hall filled with snooty rich people going on about their 'problems'. Her father was bragging about his company as the conversation shifted towards 'finding solutions' to society's problems. Not that they would actually do anything to solve them. But had been spewing this humanitarian propaganda for so long they honestly started to believe it themselves.

Weiss' eyes struggled to stay open before she eyed the painting for sale. She started to walk over to it when her father grabbed her wrist. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, demanding an answer.

"I'm... a little thirsty." She lied.

"Sweetie, we have people for that." He told her. He raised his arm to call a waiter but Weiss pulled it down.

"I can get it myself." She told him. "I promise I'll be right back." She walked away and Jacques returned to bragging to his yes men.

Weiss walked over to the massive painting of Beacon Academy's old appearance. The plaque in front of it simple read 'Show the World We Care. All Proceeds go to the kingdom of Vale.' It was almost enough to make her laugh. She knew that no one was going to buy the picture, not ever for a noble cause. This whole party was just to put on a show for the world.

"It's beautiful." She left her mind as her eyes caught the appearance of a high class teen around her age. "You two belong together."

Weiss merely let out a sigh of disinterest. "Yes, the painting is beautiful."

"Okay... so much for that ice breaker." He mumbled. "How am I doing?"

"So far, I'm not impressed." She replied.

"Well, I'm always a fan of honesty. Henry Marygold." The man named himself before offering his hand.

Weiss decided to humor him and offered her own. "Weiss Schnee."

"I know. I saw you preform." He told her, only to have her hand snatched away. "You were fantastic... and I'm not just saying that because of your looks." He chuckled only for her to return to looking at the painting. "So... you want to buy it?"

"No... I don't think so." She replied.

"Yeah... it's a bit pricey to me too." He said, trying to brag about his wealth.

"It's to raise money." Weiss replied.

"Really? For what?" Henry asked, genuinely ignorant.

"For what!?" She repeated, her temper starting to rise.

"Honestly, the only reason I come to these things is the free food and drinks." The Marigold confessed as he snatched up a glass. "And the wonderful company, as well." He took a sip from his glass as Weiss turned to him. "So, this another Mantle fundraiser or..."

"Leave." The heiress plainly said.

"Sorry, what?" He asked.

"You can either leave now, or leave with the security." She warned him.

The atlesian man stared at her confused. "What did I-"

"Get out!" She shouted, not loud enough for other people to hear but still filled with authority.

"Fine." He huffed as he walked away, taking another sip. She stared at the painting, trying to tune out the useless chatter going on behind her.

"Is it really a surprise this happened to Vale?" A voice cut through and Weiss turned around to see a trophy wife talking. "This is something that's been a long time time coming, if you ask me." Her husband tried to get her to shut up. "Don't do that, you said the same thing last night. You're so arrogant you think you can go without proper defenses, fine. Then you get wiped out. Good riddance."

"Shut up!" Weiss shouted, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. The music came to a stop as Jacques' eyes emanated anger as he walked over. "You have no idea, none of you do! All you people do is talk about your hair, your money, problems that don't matter to anyone!"

"Weiss, please stop." Her father said as he grabbed her arm.

"Let me go!" She shouted back.

"You're embarrassing the family." He said.

"I said let me go!" Weiss pulled herself out of her fathers grasp and fell to the ground, unintentionally triggering her Summoning Glyph. A white Boarbatusk appeared and charged at the woman who began begging for her life. It pounced but before it could do anything, a white Beowulf appeared and tackled it to the ground.

It then delivered a single slash to the pigs gut, making it fade. Winter closed her hand and her own summon disappeared. "Arrest her at once!" The wife shouted.

"Arrest her for what?" The general asked back. "As strict as the laws are here, I cannot arrest someone for speaking their mind. Besides, she's the only here who's speaking the truth." She turned to her father, who was standing over her sister. "Lovely party, Father." The eldest child walked away, leaving Weiss alone with her father.

* * *

 _ **Later that Night**_

Jacques had dragged his children home from the party and was now pacing back and forth as Weiss sat on her bed. "Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable." Weiss sighed as her father came to a stop. "Do you have even the slightest idea of what your little outbreak has cost us?"

Weiss opened her mouth but Jacques cut her off. "And I'm not talking about Lien here! Our reputation is on the line! Our, our..." He sighed as he tried to calm down.

"...I want to leave." Weiss said, catching her father off guard.

"What did you say?" He asked turning to her.

"I said, I want to leave." She repeated, looking up at him. "I don't want to stay here anymore, or anywhere else in Atlas!"

"Young woman, I don't give a damn about what you want!" He shouted back. "This isn't about you. This is about the Schnee name, and your inherent desire to be like your sister and drag it through the mud!"

"Winter and I have done nothing but uphold the honor of our family name!" Weiss replied standing up. "A name that you married into."

Jacques pulled his hand back and slapped his daughter across the face. "This attitude you've grown is overwhelmingly upsetting to me." He told her. "You have no idea of the decisions I've had to deal with to keep this family where it belongs. If you think acting like your sister makes us stronger, you're wrong. It only makes us weaker."

"I'm not acting like anyone." Weiss replied as her father walked away. "I'm doing what I think is right, and that doesn't include surrounding myself with the clueless people of Atlas. The Schnee name isn't your legacy, it's mine. And that means being a Huntress."

Jacques stopped and clenched his fists. "No, it doesn't." He said over his shoulder before turning around and walking toward her. "You're not leaving Atlas. In fact, you won't leave this manor unless I say you can. You will remain in your room, out sight and trouble, until you and I make a decision about your future.".

"What!?" The heiress asked in shock.

"Your childlike belief that you can do whatever you want is a clear sign that we failed as parents." He explained, making himself sound like the good guy. "But from now on I'll give you my undivided attention, starting with you staying in my sight."

Jacques turned and began walking over to the rooms door. "You can't just keep me in this room!" Weiss shouted.

He turned around and looked at her. "I can, and the staff here will make sure it happens."

"So now I'm your prisoner!?" She asked.

"You're my daughter." He replied. "A child, and when a child misbehaves the parents must ground them."

"This will only make things worse, father." Weiss said. "People will talk! They will want to why the heiress to the Schnee Dust Comapny can't be found anywhere!"

"And that is why you are no longer the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Jacques said at the door.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Clearly, the events you witnessed at the Fall of Beacon have taken a toll on you." He explained. "Which is why you've forsaken you earnings and claim to the company and handed over to Whitely." Weiss stared in shock at his decision. "This is the reality of the world, Weiss." He opened the door and saw Whitley outside the room.

For a brief second, Weiss saw concern on her brothers face. But it soon faded when their father walked past him. Weiss' face turned to anger and she marched over to the door and tore it open. "Whitely!"

"Yes sister?" He asked, turning around.

Unamused, she marched over to him. "Did you know about this?"

"About what?" He asked.

"You never liked Winter, or me for that matter." She explained. "Yet from the second I got back, all you have done is support me."

"If being kind to my big sister is some kind of crime, then I'm guilty as charged." He replied.

Weiss went wide eyed as she made a realization. "You wanted this to happen..."

"It's foolish not to do as father asks." He said leaning forward.

Weiss could have sworn she heard a bit of fear in his voice, but she was too heartbroken to listen carefully. "I… I can't believe you..."

"Don't worry, Weiss. The Schnee name is in good hands." He told her before turning around and walking away.

Weiss' eyes filled with tears as she ran into her room and started crying on her bed. "Weiss..." The middle child turned to see winter standing at the door.

"Winter,... father... he..., and then... Whitely..." Weiss mumbled through her tears.

Her sister walked forward and sat on her bed before rubbing the former heiress on her back. "I know, he did the same thing to me when I refused to return to from the military myself."

"But why would Whitely do this?" Weiss asked looking up.

"I don't think he had anything to do with this." The general replied. "Do you remember what we were like at his age? We were just two girls scared of their father and worried for their mothers health. We had each other, but Whitley... Whitley had no one. We left him alone with father, leaving him to bear his wrath."

"So, it's all our fault?" Weiss asked back, sitting up.

"Not entirely." The general confessed. "We could have been more by his side, but father is the one who was knowingly cruel to him. Please, don't hold it against him." Weiss pulled her sister into a hug and her sister responded the same way. "Weiss, at this moment you have two choices." Her sister pushed her back and looked her in the eyes.

"You can stay here, be a prisoner to father and wallow in self pity, or you can find something constructive to do." She left the hug and walked out of the room, leaving Weiss alone. Focusing on her sisters words, Weiss stood up and began rearranging the furniture in her room. She walked over to her dresser and opened the box that Myrtenaster was in. She reached down and grabbed the hilt before holding it to her face.

* * *

 _ **3 Weeks Later**_

Weiss held her sword to her face before spinning around and placing her sword into the floor. A summoning Glyph appeared and from it the pommel and handle of a sword rose up. "Hello, sister."

The seal faded and Weiss glanced over to her brother. "What do you want?"

"How rude." He said. "And here I come to offer you a favor. Father is taking me into the city to introduce me to a few of his business partners. I thought I'd ask to see if you wanted anything from there since you're... well, you know."

Weiss stared at her brother before speaking up. "You're scared, aren't you?" Her words caught him off guard. "You're scared of father, of what he might do to you."

"Wha-what are you talking about?" Whitley asked back.

"He's done it to all of us." Weiss said. "He's hit us, abused us, yelled at us. He's tried to mold us into the heirs he wanted us to be. But he failed with me and Winter, so he's tried to turn us against each other. Winter and I... we always had each other but I guess... I guess we just forgot about you. We were concerned with our survival and never once considered what father was doing to you. I'm sorry."

Whitley stared at his sister before lowering his head. "Weiss, I... I never wanted any of this." Her brother told her. "It's just... father..."

"I know Whitely, I know." She said, hugging her brother after walking over. "But you cannot let him win. You need to be stronger than him." Walking back over, she resummoned her glyph and focused. Whitely watched as Weiss placed her sword in the floor and the glyph began glowing. The room began shaking violently before the window exploded.

Klein busrt into the room and joined Whitley in an amazed stupor and as Weiss had summoned a knight from her glyph. "Klein, Whitley, I have a favor to ask."

* * *

 _ **4 Days Later**_

The mansion was as dark as the night outside it as Weiss cracked open her door, her sword and a case in her hands. Gingerly, she stepped out of her room and closed the door before turning around. Klein was there and she gasped in shock before he shushed her. "Whitley is keeping the rest of the staff busy. We need to go now." He explained.

The two began walking down the long halls of the mansion, passing by the knight statues before Klein's scroll started buzzing. "Hello? Candice, I don't have time for- Very well, I'll be there in a minute." He hung up and turned to the former heiress. "Get to the first floor library. I'll meet you there."

He turned and walked back as Weiss continued to move forward. Shouts caused her to stop and hide behind a chair. "Father, you need to calm down." Winter said on the other side of the wall.

"I need to calm down!?" Her father shouted back. "Do you even understand what you're suggesting?"

"I understand everything I'm suggesting because I WAS THERE!" Winter replied. "As was my sister."

"And I'm supposed to believe that there's no measure of revenge in these decisions!?" Jacques shouted back as Weiss moved closer to the door.

"Oh, don't start that conspiracy again." The general complained.

"Yes, yes, we have far more important things to discuss, starting with your apparent insanity!" The father shouted.

"Enough!" Winter shouted. "My sources are telling me that there is a threat in Mistral. And if my best scouts are saying this, I'm not going to just ignore them. They've seen it for themselves. The people are mobilizing, spikes in weapons and Dust trades. SOMEONE is going to make a play and I do not think Leo is going to be able to stop them."

"Are these the same sources that are telling you to send your men to random islands off our coast!?" He asked back. "I'm seriously starting to question your decisions! After what happened to Vale, you've never believed in anyone's ideas but your own."

"And for a damn good reason!" Winter shouted before punching the desk. "If Ozpin has only trusted James more..."

"That is exactly what I'm prepared to do." She told him. "The people here need protection. Which is why in a weeks time, the kingdom of Atlas will officially close its borders. Nothing in and nothing out without the councils permission."

"You mean your permission." Her father said.

"And if that becomes the case, wouldn't you want to be in my good grace?" She asked.

"You've gone blind with power." Jacques said. "I don't care what you say. I'm not going to let you get away with this. I will protest this and so will others. They'll see that what you're doing is just the same thing that caused the Great War. You can't do this to our entire-"

"Schnee storm." Winter cut him off and her fathers arm dropped to his side and his mouth closed. "I must remember to thank Sayla for this, and for removing the Musca." She chuckled as she stared at the blank eyes her father now had. "Now listen to me well, Father. You will support my plan for the closed borders and will speak to the public in favor of it. Understand?"

Her father nodded and Winter smirked as snapped her fingers. Jacques returned to normal, completely unaware of what had just happened. Weiss listened in sheer horror what her sister was doing. Footsteps snapped her back to reality and she stood up before placing a glyph on the door. The nob shook as Winter tried to open the door and Weiss ran towards the library. 'Winter... what happened to you?'

* * *

 **When I first watched everything, I grew to hate Whitely for being just so douchey. But then I took time to think about his character, and now I feel sorry for him. Think about it; Weiss and Winter would always stick together as a kid, but Whitely was no where with them. So he had to deal with Jacques all on his own and since daddy is an authoritative parent, Whitely is now scared to have his own thoughts and ideals. He's just as much, if not more of, a victim as Weiss was. Which is why I decided to go deeper than just making him a mini Jacques.**

 **Winters new outfit is on deviantart, just look up 'Rough Weiss' Back' by LinaKyoran. Speaking of Winter, anyone else noticed a distinctive lack of the things she said were happening in volume five. Maybe this traitor idea isn't as crazy as I thought. Only time will tell.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	21. Fight Like A Devil

**Chapter 21**

 **Fight Like A Devil**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Anima**_

After the Fall of Beacon, many were left to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives. Some never escaped the hardship from the attack and others... other never made it out of Beacon. But Ruby Rose was the first to put on a brave face and say 'Never again.' So she gathered a few like minded friends and they set off for Haven academy to save it.

"Another day, another adventure!" Nora cheered.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ruby asked Jaune who was holding the map.

"Walking." He answered.

"With a hint of?" Nora started, hoping for something exciting.

"Walking." Ren finished disappointing her.

Ruby let out a sigh as she thought back to how long they've been walking. "Haven sure is a long way."

"Ruby... how long did you think this journey would take?" Ren asked.

"I don't know!" She replied back, avoiding the question as she walked forward. "I grew up on a small island, Beacon was the furthest I'd been away from home."

"Right, but how long?" Jaune asked the same question.

"Maybe Uh... two weeks?" She mumbled out.

"What!?" Jaune asked, looking away from the paper.

"Alright fine, three weeks or something!" She shouted back. "Look, it doesn't matter." The group walked a few more feet before Ruby noticed something. "What is that?"

Nora hopped up on a burnt fencepost and looked over the stone wall. "That's wierd... I didn't think we'd be hitting another village for a couple more days."

"Are those... burn marks?" Nora asked in concern.

"We need to search for survivors!" Jaune shouted as he threw the map to the side. The other three raced after Nora and ran into the village. They looked around for signs of life but found nothing.

"It's almost like the town was abandoned." Ren mumbled.

"Hey! I've got something!" Nora shouted making the other three race over to her as she stood in front of a sign. She brushed the plant out of the way and read the name on it. "Oniyuri? Never heard of it..."

"Same here." Jaune said.

"I have." Ren spoke up, making them turn to him. "Think of it as Anima's Mountain Glenn, only if it was incomplete. Years ago, the richest members of Mistral were unhappy with the way the kingdom was being run. Frustrated with the council, they pooled all their resources together to build a city of their own, with their own laws.

"They hoped that in the future, it could one day become its own kingdom. Many thought of it as the future." He turned and walked over to an old railing away from the group. "My parents certainly thought so."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

Ren leaned down and brushed some dust off the railing, showing a slash mark. "The same thing that always happens."

"Grimm..." Jaune mumbled in disappointment.

Ren turned back to his team. "Not just any one..." He replied as he clenched his fists.

Ruby glanced over at Nora, who never took her eyes off Ren before turning back to Ren. "One?"

A flock of birds took to the sky from the forest behind them. "Come on, let get through here as quick as we can." Jaune said before he started walking. "This place creeps me out." Nora followed him and then Ren did the same, leaving Ruby alone for a second before she followed suit.

They walked through the destroyed town in a group, keeping an eye out for any Grimm that might show up unexpectedly. Ren suddenly came to a stop and motioned for them to do the same. He reached down for his weapon and the others did the same, preparing for a fight. All looked up as a Tyrian jumped over a massive building and landed, his blades popping out of his bracers.

Laughing like a lunatic, he charged at Ruby before Ren blocked him. The traded swings that all missed before Tyrian kicked him away. He then went back to Ruby who was pushed by Nora and tried to swing her own weapon. Smirking, the psychopath engaged the girl before one swing cracked her aura.

He jumped onto Jaune's shield and stared at him before jumping off it and onto Nora's hammer. He then bounced off it and flipped into an old building that shattered upon impact. The dust settled and Tyrian was doing a split inside the tower. "We don't want to fight!" Jaune shouted.

"Who are you?" Ren asked.

Smirking, Tyrian fell down and landed in front of them. "Who I am does not matter to you..." He told Ren before pointing at Nora. "Or you. Or-" He stopped when looked at Jaune. "No, you do intrigue me." Jaune was taken aback before the agent of Salem chuckled. "No, the only one I matter to is you." He pointed at Ruby and they all stared in confusion.

"Me?" She asked.

Tyrian stared at her before breaking out into a mad laugh. "Oh, you-you don't even know, do you? Just when I thought things couldn't get any better."

"Why are you here?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, so this rose has grown its thorns." He chuckled. "Why, little rose. I'm here to whisk you away with me."

"And what if she doesn't want to go?" Nora asked, stepping between Ruby and the madman.

Tyrians face grew bored as he stared at Nora. "Then I'll be forced to take her."

"That won't happen." Jaune said as he did the same as Nora.

Tyrian closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. "We we're hoping you'd say that."

Before any of them could say anything, a building exploded behind Tyrian. Gripping their weapons, they watched as the dust violently flew forward and blinded them. They looked back up and saw a blonde man with jackal ears walk forward. "Finally. I can have some fun too."

Jackal launched forward at the group before Ren opened fire on him. The bullets barely grazed him as Tyrian swung at Jaune. He then kicked Ruby to the side as the demon reached the ninja and grabbed his chest. "Don't worry, I'll try to make it last." The shirt started glowing as he activated his curse.

"Heads up!" Jackal tossed Ren into Nora before the bomb detonated, heavily damaging both boys even with their aura and blasted them apart from each other.

Tyrian kicked them both away at the same time before he raced towards the downed Nora. A shot went off behind and he turned to see it fly past him and hit Nora. Jackal and Tyrian both just started laughing, missing the smile on Ruby's face. "Talk about bad luck." Tyrian chuckled as Nora stood up behind him.

The hammer happy girl smirked as Tyrian turned around. Nora launched forward and swung her hammer at him, creating a massive explosion. The dust settled and the three humans looked to see Nora in Jackal's hand by the throat before a scorpion tail ripped her hammer away. "Too slow."

Nora's neck started glowing before Ren charged at him and fired his guns. Jackal raised his free arm and blocked his face, but his arm was still damaged from the rounds. Tyrian kicked Ren to the side as the glow only became brighter. Jackal slammed the girl into the ground before kicking her, sending her sliding into an old fountain. The girl exploded and so did the fountain, but Nora remained in one piece.

Ren raced over and helped Nora stand as the two foes jumped away and stood next to each other on a bridge. "They're... both Faunus!?" Ren asked in shock.

"Is that what this is about?" Ruby asked. "Are you two part of the White Fang?"

"Please, like we would ever work FOR them." Jackal chuckled.

"I live to serve only my goddess." Tyrian euphorically declared.

"Cinder..." Ruby bitterly growled as she clenched her fist.

Jackal started laughing at the declaration the girl just made. "Please. There's only one person I follow, and that's the master of Tartaros; End!"

Both launched forward and Tyrian turned to Jaune and Ruby. He slashed his tail at her before she swung her scythe. He ducked and delivered a stiff uppercut that launched her back before turning to Jaune.

Jackal easily dodged all the swings Ren and Nora were throwing at him. "Don't you idiots get it yet?" He asked as he grabbed both of their weapons, triggering his curse. "Anything I touch I can turn into a bomb!" The weapons started glowing before they detonated. The aura of their warriors protected them for being completely destroyed, but they were still dented and singed.

Jaune was then tossed into the two as Tyrian began destroying Ruby's aura. A few slashes and a pair of big kicks completed the job as Ruby was sent tumbling along the ground. She reached for her scythe before Jackal kicked it away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

He placed his hands on the ground before the light traveled under her three friends. **"Ticking Time Bomb."** A golden dome pulsing with black energy ways surrounded them before it lifted them off the ground, trapping them in the orb. "In three minutes that bomb will detonate. And I've put more than enough power in it to vaporize them. You wanna save them, just come with us."

"Don't do it, Ruby!" Jaune shouted, banging on the orb.

"We'll be fine! Just get out of here!" Nora added.

Ruby stared at her friends in shame as she glanced over to her scythe. It was too far away; even with her Semblance by the time she reached it and fired, the man with dog ears could detonate his bomb and kill them all. She could also just use it to run, but then she'd be abandoning the last of family. Time was running out as a bird cawed in the distance.

"What's it going to be, little girl?" Jackal asked as the orb started glowing. "You gonna come with us, or are your friends gonna give this town a new coat of red paint?"

"Hey Fido, catch!" Before Jackal could turn around, a rock the size of his head hit him and sent him crashing to the ground. Both the stone and his concentration broke upon impact and the bomb faded, letting the three fall to the ground. Tyrian pulled his tail back launched it at Ruby but was met with a kick that sent him sliding back.

He bumped into Jackal and the two rolled back as Ruby looked up to see her uncle Qrow standing over her, a small smile on his face. "Hey." He turned around and looked at the two as the stood back up.

"Well, color me surprised." Tyrian said as he nudged Jackal. "That's Qrow Branwen. A truer huntsman their never was."

"So he might make a decent challenge?" Jackal asked. "Good, I was starting to get bored fighting these kids."

Qrow stared at the two in confusion as Ruby managed to grab her scythe and use it to help her stand. He turned to her, hoping she had some kind of answer. "I don't know, these guys are weird."

Qrow turned back to the two and gripped his weapon tighter. "Listen, I don't know who you two are and I really don't care." He said to them. "I just need you two to stay the hell away from my niece."

"Oh, where my manners?" Tyrian asked himself. "I am Tyrian and my companion's name is Jackal."

The five humans looked at the blonde and stared up at his ears as they twitched. "Bit on the nose, don't you think?" Qrow asked.

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one who named him." Tyrian replied. "As for your request, I'm afraid we cannot do that. When the queen gives you an order, you follow it. We do not want to upset the queen... or her partner I guess." Jackal growled at the insult thrown at End.

"The Queen?" Ruby asked in confusion.

"Salem..." Qrow mumbled.

"Who?" Ruby asked still as confused.

"I think we've talked for long enough!" Jackal growled. Tyrian dropped to all fours as Jackal's hands started glowing.

"Couldn't have said it better my-" Qrow started before the scorpion Faunus charged him and swung his blades, forcing Qrow to block. Jackal tried to punch him from behind, but the drunkard moved to the side and Tyrian at the fist instead. Growling, the two-on-one battle bounced around the town.

Neither side had the advantage as Qrow jumped and slammed his sword down on Tyrian. The pressure wave was so tremendous that it sliced a part of a roof off of a building. Qrow looked down before noticing that the other Faunus was missing. Before he could do anything, Tyrian's weapons clicked and bullets began firing out of them.

Qrow blocked as fast as he could as Tyrian raced around him. Nora and Ren gripped their weapons and raced to help. The blonde demon jumped down from on top of a building and slammed his hands onto their faces, forcing them to the ground. "I knew you brats would try and jump in." He said as he held the two on the ground as his curse took effect.

Jaune swung his sword at the demon only to have Jackal turn and bite his blade. The teeth hit the metal and the blade started glowing as well. Glancing around, he looked for Ruby before a shot hit him in the back of the head. The round coated his skull in a thick layer of ice before two more hit his feet. "Better let go or else you're getting hurt too." Jaune said, thinking they had him.

Through the ice, Jaune saw Jackal smirk before the glows intensified and detonated. All three humans flew back as Jackal shook the last of the ice off his head. "Did you really think I'd be unable to take my own blasts?" He mockingly asked. More shots went off but they weren't aimed at him.

Jackal saw Ruby fire her rifle at Tyrian, who blocked them with his tail. Qrow shrugged his shoulder before slugging the Faunus in the face. Another punch and an uppercut forced Tyrian back before Qrow ducked a swing. Jackal flew over the human and crashed into Tyrian, sending them tumbling backwards.

"Get off me, you idiot!" Tyrian cried as he pushed the demon off him. Both looked up as Qrow simply walked towards his blade, which was now imbedded into the wall. He gripped the handle and Tyrian charged him. Qrow flipped up and triggered the scythe mode, letting him fire his bird shot at Tyrian.

Qrow flipped up and grabbed a wooden beam that was available. Both opponents jumped up and Tyrian sliced the beam. Qrow jumped off the chopped part, forcing it into Jackals face before the blonde crashed to the ground. Tyrian landed and the two started fighting on top of the old house.

Jackal looked up raced over to the building and started climbing. A tile on the roof fell off and hit him in the face, making him fall backwards until he reached out and grabbed an old rain pipe. The old screws began to pop off as he stared up at the two. "Okay, screw it!" He activated his curse and building exploded.

Ruby stared at the smoking wreck in horror before jumping down and racing over. Qrow was thrown out the remains and bounced on the ground before landing on his sword, his aura flickering. Tyrian and Jackal launched themselves out of the building and the two prepared to fight again before Ruby interrupted them.

"Are you seriously that stupid?" Jackal asked. "Do you want us to take you?"

"No." Ruby firmly answered. "But I won't just stand by and watch someone else get hurt because of me." She raced forward and Qrow followed behind her. The two swung their blades and Tyrian pushed them back before Jackal jumped forward, swinging his arms to try and hit them.

The two humans dodged before Tyrian kicked Qrow away before trying to stab Ruby. Qrow recovered and blocked the strike for her. "Ruby, stay out of this!" He shouted.

"They picked a fight with me!" She shouted back before swinging at Tyrian. Jackal tried to punch her but she jumped over him and slid towards the smoking hole.

"It's not that. It's-" Qrow tried to explain before Tyrian broke off from him and charged Ruby. They began swinging their weapons as Qrow as forced to dodge Jackals swings. Tyrian kicked Ruby back as a piece of shrapnel fell from the sky, aimed at the young scythe wielded. Disregarding the bomb threat, Qrow kicked Jackal away and sliced the shrapnel in half.

The niece and uncle shared a smile before his face contorted in pain. Tyrian's stinger was firmly dug into Qrows chest as he smirked at the damage. That smirked soon faded as Ruby hooked his tail on Cresent Rose and fired, slicing it in half. The Faunus screamed in pain as the tail end twitched on the ground.

"You bitch!" He cried out before noticing the other three surround him. "S-She'll forgive you..." He mumbled before turning around. He raced for the exit before bumping into Jackal, sending him to the ground.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked his partner, glaring down at him.

"We, we can't beat them." Tyrian mumbled out. "We have to leave."

Jackal reached down and grabbed the Faunus' head, lifting him off the ground. "If a little thing like losing your tail makes you run, then you don't belong with us!" He triggered his curse and the head started glowing. The humans watched in horror as the Faunus begged for his life and tried to claw his way free.

"Say goodbye!" The glow turned white before the head exploded, showing the ground with blood and brains. He then kicked the body to the side as he starred down at the humans. "Now, hand her over or the same thing will happen to you."

"After what you just did to your friends? No way." Jaune said.

"We can beat you. We aren't done yet." Nora added.

Ruby looked at her friends and saw that they were lying. Their bodies were covered in scrapes and their weapons were almost near destruction. All she could do was hold onto her uncle and hope the Faunus would be intimidated by their show of strength.

"You pathetic humans think you can beat me!?" He asked with a grin. "I'm just getting started!" Jackal roared before waving his arms. **"Explosive Spiral!"** A tower of explosive energy ripped through the town and sent the five hunters flying as they cried in pain.

Ruby crashed along the ground before hitting the city wall. Her eyes cracked open to see Jackal charging at her, his arms out stretched. Ruby flipped her scythe and pulled herself up before rolling to the side, making Jackal hit the wall. He pulled his hand out and charged her again, forcing her to dodge his strikes. Triggering her semblance, she launched herself back and shifted her blade into its gun mode and began firing.

The demon dodged most of the bullets but a few rounds still hit him. His black blood dripped to the ground and angered him. He picked up an old barrel triggered his curse and tossed it at the scythe wielded. She sliced it in half but the bomb still activated and blasted her from both sides. With her lack of aura, Ruby took every bit of the blastwave and fire.

"I promised I'd bring you back in one piece." He chuckled as he picked up an old brick and Ruby fell to her knees. "But I think they'll be fine with a missing arm." He threw the brick around before activating his curse and throwing it at Ruby.

Before it hit her, Nora jumped between them and swung her hammer, batting the brick back at the demon. Jackal was hit in the head before the brick exploded, blocking his view. "Get to Jaune! He has a plan." Nora said before running forward and slamming her hammer down.

Ruby nodded and ran looking for Jaune as Jackal recovered and grabbed her hammer began pushing down on the handle. "You're starting to really piss me off." He pushed harder and looked the girl in the eye. "I'll make you scream in pain."

Nora smirked before lighting began arching off her arms and she pushed back. "I'm not going to give up. I'll keep fighting until your legs break and you go- I can't hold this for much longer. Ready?" She asked, confusing Jackal before rapid gunfire ripped into his back, tearing it open.

Glaring over his shoulder, he saw Ren racing towards him firing his guns. Distracted, Nora took the chance and ripped her hammer away before slamming it into his head, sending him crashing through two buildings. "That wasn't as cool as you thought it would be, Nora." The ninja said.

"Come on. The look on his face was priceless." She replied, shifting her hammer into its gun mode.

Both turned back as Jackal climbed out of the second building anger in his eyes. "I'm gonna kill you two!" He growled before launching himself at the two. Both flanked to the side and began firing at him. Jackal dug his foot into the ground to turn and charged at Nora, jumping out of the way of her grenades.

The lightning girl jumped over him and fired again, hitting him in his damaged back. His anger began rising and he charged again, only for Ren to kick an old support beam into him. Jackal caught it and activated his curse, shattering the beam into thousands of splinters. Ren used this as a chance to get behind him and swung Stormflower, coating it in the demons blood. Instantly, the curse activated and blew Ren back.

"Stand still and die!" Jackal shouted as he tried kicking the man away. Ren jumped back and fired again, forcing Jackal to run from the bullets. A shield popped out from an ally and hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. The demon looked up to see Jaune raise his sword to stab him in the head, which would have killed him.

Jackal rolled to the side and the blade hit the ground. The Tartaros member channeled his curse into the ground at Jaune, who braved himself behind his shield and tanked the blast. Nora roared as she charged Jackal and swung her hammer, ready to crush his head. Jackal moved to the side and grabbed the handle before tossing her into Ren.

He turned back to Jaune only to have the blonde ram his sword into his gut. He then bashed the shield into the demons head multiple times, dazing him so much that he couldn't focus his curse. A final slam forced him off the blade and jackal grabbed his head in pain. "Jaune, catch!" Ruby shouted before throwing the bag at the blonde. Jaune moved to catch it, but Jackal intercepted and grabbed both.

"I have had it with you annoyingly humans! I don't know what you're planing, and I don't care!" The demon shouted before activating his curse. The bag began to glow as the Tartaros member missed the nervous smile on the humans face.

 ***BOOOOOM!***

The bag exploded and both Jackal and Jaune were caught in the blast. Smoke rose out of the ground as Jaune climbed to the edge of the newly formed crater, his aura flickering heavily. His new armor was gnarled with cracks and scratches, but somehow both it and he were in one piece.

"Jaune, that was a crazy plan." Ruby said as she helped the blonde out of the crater. Behind him, Ren and Nora were helping Qrow out of the house they hid him in.

"Hey, it worked didn't it?" He asked as he fell to his back. "He might be immune to his own explosions, but not to the ones we make. I'm just glad we had enough Dust left to pull it off."

The dust settled from the blast to show Jackal on his knee with his right arm missing from the elbow down. Ice coated his body in thin layers, other then the big chunk that formed in his gut, as his hair stood up from the electric Dust. Black blood was pouring out of his arm and gut wound as he glared up at the humans in anger.

'Damn it all...' He cursed to himself. 'I underestimated these brats... I could go Etherious mode and rip them all to shreds, but I don't have any control in that form. I might end up killing the target.' With a heavy sigh, he knew what he had to do. 'Sorry, boss.'

"It's... not over yet..." He groaned out as his body started glowing. The whole town began to glow in a golden light, scaring the five. "I might not be able to bring you back, but I can still take you all out!" He laughed as his body began cracking, letting out even more light. "I'll see you all in-"

 ***BANG!***

Half of his head was blasted off, leaving a gaping hole in his face. The light died down instantly before the body fell backwards, letting black blood pour out. The teens turned around to see Qrows weapon smoking from the gun barrel before he dug the blade into the ground. "What? You heard what he said." Qrow said defending himself before gripping his wound.

Instantly, he was barraged with questions from the three JNPR members. "Uncle Qrow, what was that all about?" Ruby asked, still confused as to why the two were after her.

After a few heavy pants, he turned to his niece. "What's your favorite fairy tale?"

* * *

A young boy with a backpack on stared back one last time at a farm before turning and walking. His eyes never left the ground as he walked through the woods to his destination. "I'm... sorry." A voice from INSIDE his head told him.

"Y'know... the weirdest part is how it all feels." The boy said. "Leaving home, going to the city, everything you've told me, it's all crazy. But it doesn't seem so crazy anymore. It feels like I'm doing the right thing."

"Well, I suppose that's a start Oscar." The voice said.

"Really? Because in all honesty it feels scary..." The farmboy confesed before thunder crackled across the sky. Rain started falling and Oscar picked up his pace as he reached the train station. He placed his Lien on the ticket machine only to find he had insufficient funds. "Great. I'm guess there's no infinite supply of money to go along with this weird magic?"

"Sadly, no." The voice replied. "You're going to have solve this on your-" The voice came to a stop, confusing Oscar. "Be careful."

"What are you talking about?" He asked back before looking to the left.

A single eye stared back at him and he fell to the ground in shock. "Now that's just rude." The porcupine Faunus said. "Do you know much does it cost?"

"That's enough, Franmalth." Both looked over to see a man and another Faunus, shark if Oscar had to guess, walked over. "Do not bother him anymore."

"Oh, fine." Franmalth huffed as he leaned on his cane. "I tell you, Torafuzar, you're no fun ever since you came back." The larger Faunus ignored him and the two walked past the boy, the shark not even bothering to protect himself from the rain.

The man looked down at the boy before punching the machine, making a ticket spurt out. Carefully, Oscar picked up as he walked to the train, before stopping to look back at the boy. "You mustn't be afraid to stand up to whatever blocks your path." He told him before following his companions.

"Who... who are they?" Oscar asked as he stood back up.

"I cannot speak for the first two." The voice said. "But that man is someone from my past... and should not be taken lightly." A train pulled out of the station as Oscar stared at his ticket.

* * *

 **I went through several versions of this fight before I settled on this way. Hopefully you guys liked reading this as much as I did writing it.** **As for poor Tyrian, I know he wasn't supposed to die here. But Jackal strikes me as the kind of guy who doesn't take kindly to cowards. So it's off with his head.**

 **I also decided to introduce Oscar/Ozpin in this chapter because not only is he important to the overall story of RWBY, it would just be weird if I had the two of them show up out of no where during the battle of haven. Interesting fact, this is also the first time he's ever seen a member of Tartaros.** **This is going to do it for volume four, and no sooner since volume six is coming out today! I'm hyped!**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	22. A Safe Haven?

**Chapter 22**

 **A Safe Haven?**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

Watts swatted a bug away as the carriage bounced along the road. "I swear, I will never understand why some people choose to live in this disgusting climate." He said.

Neo just rolled her eyes in annoyance as Keyes just stared out the back. "I find it rather fascinating myself." The former skeleton replied. "Just imagine all the souls and experiments I could harvest. It gets the scientist in me excited."

"You're a morbid excuse for scientist and you know it." Watts replied. "I've never seen someone so gleefully butcher a body. It's distasteful." The carriage came to a stop and Watts seemed confused. "We shouldn't be there already." He stepped over the two and pulled the cloth aside. "What seems to be the hold-"

A gunshot ripped through the drivers head and he fell over. A group of bandits, all in black and gold leather stepped forward with their weapons drawn. "Oh, it's just the common riffraff. Deal with them."

Keyes and Neo pulled the curtain back and looked at the six opponents. "Well, it seems we have an advantage that you don't." He said as the demons jumped off carriage. "Now, shall we get this over with?"

The two with guns began firing their guns at them. Keyes merely stood his ground and let the shots pass through him. His body recovered quickly before he floated to the two. The girl with the revolver tried to punch him, but his face recovered quickly. He the swung his staff and took the girls head off.

The man with the tommy gun backed away in fear before trying to run. Keyes merely enveloped him completely. The bandit cried out in terror as the black mist began breaking down his body. The bandits hand tried to pull him out only to fall to the ground, severed from his body. "Your soul will serve me well." Keyes said having completely reformed.

Neo dodged an axe swing before sliding under the bandits legs. Hooking his leg with her umbrella, she pulled and yanked him into the air upside down. With a quick spin she kicked him into a tree that shattered upon impact. Turning, she raised her umbrella and blocked a pair of swords before flipping back.

The swordsmen charged her and began swinging. Neo triggered her blade to pop out and parried one sword while ducking the other. She then kicked one in the head before wrapping her leg around the arm of the swordsman behind her, this one having a bandana on his head. With a pull and a jump, she forced one to impale the other. She then wrapped her legs around the living ones head and snapped his neck with a twist.

Both he fell over as Neo jump off. She turned to the last bandit, this one a female with a studded club as her weapon. Opening her umbrella, Neo placed it on her shoulder and waved her forward. With an angry roar, the bandit charged forward and swung her club, making Neo shatter. From behind, a blade sliced her ankles and made her cry in pain.

Neo flicked the blood from her blade before blocking a club swing. She wrapped her legs around the club and snapped the girls arm, forcing her to let go. The bandit tried one last desperate punch that hit, but was so weak that Neo didn't even try dodging as it hit her face. The demon girl merely placed her umbrella at the bandits neck and triggered the blade to extend.

The blade popped out of the other side of the neck as the bandit gargled on her own blood. Neo pulled the blade out and kicked the girl in the face, leaving her to die slowly. "Well, that was rather bloody." Watt said, still on board the carriage. "Still they're dead now, as is our driv-"

A sharp pain ripped into his back, making him gasp in pain. "Wha-What is this?" He glanced over his shoulder to see the driver still dead but moving, with a needle in his back. "How did-"

"Wondering now this happen?" Keyes asked as Neo pulled out the vial End had given them and waved it around. "You have caused our master enough trouble. With you out of the way, he will be one step closer to ruling this world."

"You... you won't get away with this." Watts gasped as his vision started to blur. "Our lady... will stop you..." The poison consuming him, the scientist/doctor dropped dead. The driver also fell over, his body no longer of use.

"In time, she too will bend to our masters will." Keyes said as Neo ripped a stump out of the ground. She unceremoniously dropped the body in the hole before slamming the stump back into the ground, burying the body. Keyes clanged his staff on the ground and Watts' soul rose out of the dirt. It floated over and was quickly absorbed into the necromancer.

He clanged it again and the bulky bandit rose up before it stumbled over to the carriage and taking the reigns. "Now, shall we continue our journey?" Neo nodded and climbed into the carriage. Keyes followed suit and turned to the lifeless corpse. "To Haven Academy."

* * *

 ** _Mistral Academy_**

"I-i wasn't expecting you to show up so early." Leonardo Lionheart, headmaster Mistral Academy and mole to Salem, nervously replied as he sat behind his desk.

"Yes well the sooner the better, they say." Keyes replied. "Now, let us go over the plan. Once we have located thee Spring Maiden, you will let our agents into the school. Then you will-"

Footsteps captured everyone's attention as Leo stood up in a panic and raced around his desk. "Find a place to hide." He found his room completely empty before the footsteps grew louder. He leaned against the door in fear before a boot kicked the door open

Leonardo screamed in surprise before falling to the ground. RNJR screamed as well before Qrow fell over from having one leg in the air. "Professor Lionheart?" Ruby asked.

"QROW!" The headmaster scolded. "What is wrong with you? Are you trying to scare me to death!?"

Qrow grunted before standing up. "Me!? Why weren't you at the entrance waiting for us?"

Leo reached into his coat and pulled out a pocket watch. "Oh... my mistake. I guess I lost track of time." He said before standing up.

"You're kidding me, right?" Qrow asked.

"Where's everybody else?" Nora asked as the team put their weapons away.

"Ah, the students Qrow mentioned." Leo said, glancing at the four before they introduced themselves. "A pleasure to meet you. Leonardo Lionheart at your service. Most of my staff is away until classes pick up again, but-"

"They're WHAT!?" Qrow asked before leaning in, making Leo flinch. "You can't mean that, Leo. What about the relic?"

The headmaster glanced over to the four teenagers in concern. "Qrow, the children-"

"Know everything already." The ash haired man replied. "I told them. Now what do you mean your staff is away!?"

"You... told them everything?" Leo asked in surprise.

"Okay... hands up if this is how you thought this would go." Nora said as no one raised their hand. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Leo turned around and motioned the others to follow him into the office as he state behind his desk. "Even for you Qrow, this is far too reckless."

"Reckless?" Qrow repeated the last word. "I'm not the one who left one of the relics ungruarded. And I also didn't just ghost Ozpin when he tried to call me."

"There was no time to contact him before The Fall of Beacon happened." Leo replied before standing up. "And ever since that day, Mistral has been in nothing but chaos! Vale did not suffer alone that night. Everyone was watching, everyone saw that poor girl get ripped into pieces, monsters attacking the city, Atlesian knights turning on their controllers and then... nothing.

"You could cut the dread in the air with a knife. And people had to do just that when the Grimm came for us." He turned and walked over to the window behind him. "We have the most controlled territory in the whole world, and that makes it all the harder to protect. We lost a great number of huntsmen, even teachers from right here and things have only gone from bad to worse."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"We can deal with the Grimm, but the Mistral council is still at odds with the representative from Atlas." He explained. "First a Dust embargo, and now... now Winter is closing down Atlas' borders." Qrow went wide eyed at the statement. "I don't know what happened to her in Vale, but now it's getting harder and harder to tell apart from James. And at the very top of everything, we have no idea where the Spring Maiden is."

"All the more reason the huntsmen and huntress need to be HERE!" Qrow angrily replied as Leo turned around.

"Okay! Okay!" Ruby spoke up before things got any worse. "Yes things are bad, but we can figure this out. Why is the Spring Maiden so important?"

Lionheart turned to Qrow. "You said that you filled them in."

"Mostly filled in." He replied as he reached into his shirt. "Look, there's a reason I quit teaching. Too much time wasted away explaining everything." He pulled out his flask and took a sip.

Lionheart sat down in his seat and sighed. "The Four Maidens do have the power to inform incredible feats of magic, and they are the only ones capable of reaching the relics."

"What?" Jaune asked confused.

"The relics are locked in magically sealed chambers that will only unlock for the correct Maiden." Qrow said. "Winter gets the gift of creation, Summer gets destruction, Fall is for choice, and Spring unlocks knowledge." He took a sip from his flask and swallowed. "Spring is the problem."

"What happened to her?" Ren asked from the side.

Both Qrow and Lionheart lowered their heads in shame. "When she first inherited the powers, she was determined to make herself worthy of them. But that weight and the responsibility of what that ment proved far too much for the child to handle. So she... ran away from her training, her friends, everything. That was more then ten years ago. Who knows where she could be now."

"I know." Qrow spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "Well, more of an idea really."

"Are you serious?" Leo asked standing up.

"But it's not what I'd call good news." The scythe user explained.

"What are you saying!? This is wonderful news!" The headmaster declared as he walked over to Qrow. "After all this time? Where is she!?"

Qrow pushed him away. "I did a little digging. When Spring ran away, she was picked up by bandits. The Branwen tribe, to be exact."

"...Raven." Leo mumbled in disappointment.

Ruby gasped at the mention of the woman. "Yang's mom?" Jaune asked.

"Bingo." Qrow nodded before pulling a map up on his scroll. "Right about here..." He pointed to a spot on the map. "..is where they're set up. It's where the return to after every raid and every scouting mission. Raven's managed to gain a lot of followers when she returned to them. And when the Spring Maiden showed up, it was like a miracle to them."

"Qrow, it seems I keep underestimating you." Leonardo confessed. "With these coordinates, we can put together a recovery force and get Spring back within a few weeks."

"Weeks?" Qrow repeated as Lionheart tapped some buttons on his desk.

"Correct." The headmaster repeated as he sat down again.

"You got hair in your ears? My sister has the Spring Maiden, and we know where she is." Qrow replied. "We need to go now!" He knocked some books off the desk in anger.

Leo let that slide as he turned back to the scythe master. "Qrow, you don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand!" The drinker cut him off. "You know what else I found when I was digging? That my sister struck a deal with the head of Tartaros!" Everyone went wide eyed at the statement. "If it was anyone else I wouldn't care about what Raven did, but this is different. If we don't do something soon, Haven is gonna end up just like Beacon."

Leo leaned over his desk in worry. "This isn't good..." he mumbled. "Very well, I'll see what I can do about convincing the council that I need huntsmen more then they do. Bandit tribes aren't usually high on their list of priorities even without the threat of war, but a chance at taking the group that destroyed Beacon might just do it."

"Forget about the council!" Qrow shouted. "We'll do it ourselves. The two of us are trained huntsmen and these kids didn't exactly fly over here in a cozy little airship."

Nora cheered and stood up in agreement. "Maybe we can find a more peaceful solution." Ren suggested.

Qrow just ignored the suggestion. "We need spring as far away from this academy as possible. And Raven isn't exactly about to and over her prized possession without a fight."

"I agree." The headmaster said. "But need I remind you that you and your sister are evenly matched. And the years haven't exactly been kind to me. No disrespect, but I doubt these students and I could take on an entire bandit camp even without a Maiden who will no doubt have had years to hone her power. We need to be absolutely certain that we can take Spring, because if we fail Raven's tribe will scatter to the wind. We have only ONE shot at this and we need to hit it."

Qrow stared in silence before letting out a defeated sigh. "You know, Oz wouldn't be happy about this if he was here."

"You're right." Leo agreed. "But he's not here, and I'm doing the very best I can."

"There has to be something we can do." Ruby spoke up.

"What about Cinder?" Jaune asked. "She came from Haven with Mercury and Emerald. You have to have something on them."

"We grabbed their files after the fall of Beacon." Leo replied. "But all we found were lies and forgeries."

Jaune clenched his fists in anger at that fact. "Well I wouldn't call this a warm reunion, Leo." Qrow said.

"I'm sorry." The headmaster replied. "I know you've all come along way and I will do everything I can to help."

"Sure." Qrow nodded. "We'll stay in the city for now. Local comms still work so... keep in touch." He turned around and lead the students out the room.

Ruby was the last to leave before she turned around. "It was nice to meet you professor."

"The same to you, Miss Rose." He said before she closed the door. The second she left his sight, Leo dropped his head in shame.

"Really, Leonardo." The headmaster turned in surprise to the left wall to see black mist entering from the floorboards. Keyes reformed himself completely as Neo deactivated her Semblance and walked away from a bookshelf. "We must work on your lying face. Well, shall we not delay?"

Standing up, the head master opened a secret door on the side of the wall containing a long passageway. Nervously Leo walked down the hall next to both the necromancer and the mute until they came to a small room holding only a Seer Grimm. "Go on, then." Keyes said as Neo pushed him forward with her umbrella.

Leo nervously walked over and stood in front of the orb. "Your grace... are you there?"

The Grimms black body hissed before a swirling picture of Salem and Cinder was shown in the orb. "Hello, Leonardo. I take it you have something to report?"

"Y-yes ma'am." He replied. "I wouldn't waste your time like this."

"This is truely a fascinating creature." Keyes said as he floated over to the Grimm. "Tell me Cinder, are we coming through? Is there any problem with your new eye?"

"She's fine." Salem said before looking around the room. "I thought Watts was supposed to be with you. Where is he?"

"Terrible thing, really." Keyes said. "While he might have been a brilliant doctor, I'm afraid his ego simply got the better of him. Some lowly bandits accostited us and demanded we pay them for safe travel. Our driver was more then happy too to comply, but Watts wouldn't allow it. Neo and I managed to fight them off, but I'm afraid one managed to get to both Watts and the driver."

"I see..." Salem said with a sigh. "Your report, Leo. What is it?"

"I-I found the Spring Maiden." Leo nervously mumbled out.

"Is that so?" She asked back. "Well done. Keyes, Neo, if I didn't already know better I'd thank you two for speeding up this process."

"The honor should belong to our master." The necromancer said as he and Neo lightly bowed. "It was he who gained the trust of Raven and in turn learned both her camp and where she keeps the Maiden."

"Y-you knew already?" Leo asked the orb.

"Of course." Salem replied. "But tell me, how did you find this information?"

"Q-Qrow Branwen arrived earlier today." The headmaster reported. "He informed me of his sisters whereabouts and his own theories on the matter."

"Was... SHE with him?" Cinder asked in anger.

"Yes, Ruby Rose was with him." Leo replied. "Ma'am, you have to hurry. Qrow is already going against my-"

A tentacle from the Grimm shot up and wrapped itself around Leo's neck before pulling him in close. "Tell me Leo, do you remember the first day we meet?" Salem asked before the Grimm pulled Leo to the ground. "Because I do and I remember your fear. But ever since then you've been rather brave. I won't forget all you've done for me..."

A tentacle pointed its spear right at his eye. "So long as you don't forget what I can do to you." The tentacle let go and Leo started gasping for air.

* * *

 _ **Salems Realm**_

"Cinder, when End returns he will take you and your team to Raven Branwen." She said to one of the Fall Maidens. "There you will both convince her that the survival of her people depends on her cooperation. With the Spring Maiden under our control, you will grab the Relic and contact Hazel's team. The White Fang was promised the destruction of Haven, and they will have it once we have what we need. Neo will join you but Keyes, you are to return at once. Jackal is in need of a new body."

"What happened to his current one?" Keyes asked.

"Guess..." Salem said.

"...The silver eyed one?" Keyes asked, earning a growl from Cinder. "Very well, I shall return at once."

"Excellent." The image of the chamber faded and Salem turned to Cinder. "Do you have something you wish to say?"

"...I don't understand." The demon girl mumbled before turning back to her leader. "Working with bandits, keeping Ruby alive? What's the point of all this!? We can just take what we want by force. With the power End has given me, we can just kill them all at once and take the relic."

"If there is one thing End should have shown you by now, it's to never underestimate the usefulness of others." Salem replied. "Look at Leonardo, and even our beloved Winter. Once they served Ozpin but now, now they side with us. And while you may be stronger because of him, we cannot be careless.

"If Ruby Rose has learned to harness her own power, then even End may be powerless against her. There's only so much I can do to aid you." Cinder let out a sigh and bowed to her leader before walking out of the room as Salem smiled.

* * *

 _ **With JNPR**_

Ren, Jaune and Nora were sitting in the room all disappointed in how the day went. A knock on the door snapped all three back to reality. After a nervous glance, Jaune slowly opened the to show a boy they had never seen before. He turned back to his teammates who just shrugged their shoulders. "Can I... help you?"

"Is there a... Ruby Rose here?" Oscar asked.

Ren and Nora stood up at the request. "Why?" The hammer happy girl asked.

"Well, the thing is..." He started.

"I FOOOUUNND HIM!" Qrow declared in a drunken daze before wandering into the room.

"I think her uncle needs some help." The farmhand finished.

Qrow stumbled over to the couch before falling backwards. "I found him..."

"What is happening out here?!" Ruby asked as she marched into the room. "Is a girl not allowed to read her comics in peace anymore?" A burp caught her attention and she face palmed at her uncle. "Qrow, are you drunk again?"

"Maybe..." He chuckled.

A gasp from Oscar made everyone turn to him as he stared at Ruby. "You... have silver eyes."

She turned back to Ren and Nora, the latter again shrugging her shoulders. "Who are you?"

"Well, my name is Oscar Pine." He said, nervously looking away. "But I think you all know me as Professor Ozpin?"

Everyone stared in shock before Qrow started laughing. "I did it!" He cheered before falling off the couch.

* * *

 **HOLY FUCK! Volume six has been amazing so far. The action, the lore its awesome. And man... were we ALL wrong about Salem's origin. I'll leave at that for a spoiler-free endorsement.**

 **Volume five has started. And while it may not be the most action packed chapter I've done, it still sets everything up nicely. Watts is dead from poisoning, Leo is still a coward, and Oscar has joined up with RNGR... Don't expect me to cover that side of the volume. I'm only focusing on the darker side of things. See you guys next time.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	23. Welcome to the Jungle

**Chapter 23**

 **Welcome to the Jungle**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **White Fang Headquarters**_

The den of the white fang was lit by torches and decorated in their banners. A long red rug on the throne lead up to a highly decorated chair with two spears coming out of the top. Adam Taurus knelt in reverence to the female Faunus on the throne. She was a dark skinned tiger Faunus, Sienna Khan, supreme High Ruler of the White Fang.

"Adam, you know I hate repeating myself." She told the kneeling bull Faunus. "So listen to me carefully when I tell that the White Fang WILL NOT be attacking Haven Academy."

"High Leader Khan, I am begging you." He spoke up.

"If you should be begging for anything, it should be for forgiveness! That is all!" She interrupted, making him lower his head. "Your assistance in the Fall of Beacon was not the great victory you clearly think it was. And you should be greatful your punishment was what it was. You may be a symbol to many in this organization, but that does not mean you are infallible."

"I merely followed the example you set, High Leader." Adam replied.

"Were you now?" She asked with intrigue. "And what example is that?"

He raised his head high and answered. "Strength and an unwavering conviction. The humans have seen that strength now."

Sienna let out a sigh in disappointment. "Yes, I was one of the originals who suggested using violence when necessary. Peace brings complacency and we begin to accept our meger place in the world. I will not allow humanity to push us without pushing back. But destroying Huntsmen Academies crosses every line!

"The destruction of the CCT tower has halted global communication and now the White Fang is more of a target than before. All you have done is justify humanity's campaign against us! And for what!? Revenge on one runaway member, or the empty promise of a cabal of humans and criminals? Humans we know nothing about, and criminals YOU have personally said not to trust. Not a single one of theses are examples of strength, Adam. They only demonstrations that your talents are being diminished by shortsightedness!"

Adam just stared up at his leader until she finished. "I care nothing for that girl anymore." He told Sienna. "I came to that realization when I drove my sword through her. And if you wish to know about this cabal, then I suggest you talk to them yourself." He stood up and turned to the large doors behind him. "Hazel, Torafuzar, Franmalth!"

The doors were pushed open and the three called were in the doorway. "Took you long enough." Hazel mumbled as they walked forward.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Sienna shouted as she stood up. The guards behind pointed their spears at the three as they reached Adam.

"My, this is a fancy place." Franmalth said looking around. "I wonder how much it all cost?"

Torafuzar swatted his back before the two demons bowed to Sienna. "It seems you were not informed of us attending this meeting." The shark said. "Forgive us."

"We don't aim to cause any trouble." Hazel added.

"Bringing two outsiders to this location is bad enough, but a human as well!?" Sienna shouted in anger.

"You should listen to what he has to say." Adam replied as he spoke solely about Hazel.

"This is grounds for execution!" She shouted back.

"Ma'am, please. Nobody has to die today." Hazel said before he dropped to his knee. "All we want is a moment of your time." Torafuzar and Franmalth did the same in order to show there was no intent of harm.

Sienna did not receive that message and glared at them in anger. "The more time you spend here, the more likely the three of you are to die." She told them.

"We're all prepared to take those chances." Torafuzar answered for the group. Mildly impressed by the bravery shown, Sienna sat back down and her guards lowered their weapons.

"You don't like us, and if you believe any word this one says you have every reason not to." Hazel said as they all stood up. "But you don't have to like us to get what you want."

"I'm starting to question if ANY of you know what I want." She said. "I want humanity to fear the Faunus. To know that we demand respect, to be treated as equals. What I DO NOT WANT is to start a war with the humans where we cannot possibly win!"

"That is where your wrong." Adam spoke up, catching the four off guard. "We CAN win a war against the humans." He explained, with every word taking another step closer to Sienna. "Not just because Hazel's master supports us, but because the Faunus are the superior species in this planet. We are BETTER than humans. We have all that humans have and more. Humanity shouldn't fear the Faunus, they should serve the Faunus."

He stopped at the height of the chair and stared at Sienna. "I am done with this conversation for tonight." She told him. "Guards, escort them somewhere secure." She ordered but they made no effort to move. "Did you not hear me!?"

"I'll give you this much, Sienna, you were correct about my popularity." Adam said. "My brothers in Vale already see me as the TRUE High Leader. And many in Mistral feel the same way."

Sienna glared at him before the door burst open and Fang members pointed their weapons at her, making her stand up in shock. "What are you doing?" Hazel asked in surprise.

"What must be done for the Faunus." Adam replied. "As of this moment, I am the one who will lead the White Fang." More members came out from behind pillars as the guards turned their spears on Sienna.

"Now, now, now..." He turned to see Franmalth walking closer to the steps. "Before things get too costly, there's one more side you must consider."

"What are you talking ab-" Before Adam could finish, Franmalth reached out and pulled him away from Sienna.

"Boss, it's time!" The one-eyed one shouted.

A pillar of fire erupted from the middle of the rug before it died down, revealing a black cloak to the group. "So, you actually went through with it..." End mumbled as he turned around. "I must confess, I didn't think you had the balls to do it. But when you threaten our plans, then it becomes my business."

"What I do is none of your business!" Adam shouted before head butting Franmalth, forcing him to let go. "Kill them all! Now!" The guards charged at Sienna, who had enough time to prepare her chain-whip. She jumped over their spears as they tried to stab her and swung her chain, letting a link fly off. The Ice Dust flew between the points and hit the ground before it exploded, trapping them.

She dropped onto the ice and sprung forward, covering the distance to the demons in two seconds and landing in-between all of them. Before anyone could turn, the chain that trailed behind her was pulled taught and was found wrapped around End's neck. "Fight for me or your boss gets his neck snapped." She saw them slack jawed at her command, so she tightened the chain. "Today, if you would. The more left alive for me to punish, the less I'll cut up your boss."

Franmalth was just going to grab the maniac and steal her soul, but Master End spoke up. "You heard the lady." With that comand, the demons went to work.

As the Faunus opened fire on the group, their bullets did nothing. Torafuzar charged forwards and slammed men into the walls and floor. The shots crumpled against his hardened skin and fell onto the floor. As he threw a man through the main doors, his cry of pain and sounds of battle brought others within the halls to the coup.

Franmalth's bizarre body twisted and contorted to move around End and shield him from the worthless attacks any fodder tried to hit him with. Unfortunately, that meant covering the shrew as well. The bullets that impacted his body were the exact opposite of Torafuzar. They were sucked into his body before they rebounded back to the shooters. Either breaking their guns or their hands, he didn't really care which.

That left Hazel and Adam to deal with each other. "Miss Khan, I apologize for your subordinate's actions." Hazel said. "I thought he would think this through clearly. But now it's clear he doesn't care about the best outcome for all, just himself."

"Out of my way." Adam had already drawn his sword as he stalked forwards.

"Please, as recompense, allow me to deal with your underling for you." Hazel stood in front of Adam as he cracked his knuckles. With blistering speed, Adam sliced at Hazel's head. The burly man was already punching the sword. The force of the punch knocked Adam a few feet back. Nothing sans a papercut on Hazel's knuckles.

Knowing that Hazel couldn't possibly keep up with him, Adam struck him at all sides. Attempting to goad him into revealing an opening and stabbing the man in the chest or the head. Yet no matter where he cut, Hazel stood there with a look of determination as his guard never dropped despite his missing punches, despite his growing injuries that whittled away at his aura. After all, he wasn't going to lose and fail Salem.

Finally, after minutes of fighting, and opening came. Torafuzar and Franmalth went to deal with the entire compound which was now gathered outside of the throne room, End was turning blue from his lack of air, and Sienna kept watching to see if the human could actually keep his word.

Nothing was in his way as Adam stabbed his sword through Hazel's left shoulder. He was aiming for the heart, but the giant was able to avoid instant death by shifting to the right. Before he could pull his out his blade, the man grabbed Adam in a hug. "What in the world are you doing?!" Adam couldn't duck through the arms before he started to be crushed between the man's powerful muscles.

"I honestly didn't want anyone to get hurt today." Adam started to scream as his ribs were being cracked. "But your hate prevents you from letting things lie and swallowing your pride." Hazel didn't seem to mind that he was shoving Wilt & Rose down to the hilt in his shoulder.

"You're not a freedom fighter or a revolutionary, you're just a kid throwing a fit. Take a nap and calm down." Adam couldn't breathe as Hazel reared his head back and smashed it against Adam's, shattering the mask and knocking him out.

Dropping Adam in a heap, Hazel turned back towards Sienna. "I would ask if you would reconsider our proposal, but I believe you have more pressing matters." He turned to the entryway stacked with unconscious and bleeding soldiers. Sounds of gunshots and screaming echoing through the throne room.

The High Leader looked him up and down before nodding. "I'll think about it." Walking to the doors, Sienna kept End on a tight leash to make the other two continue obeying her orders. "To those of you that followed the ideals of Adam Taurus, know that his attempted take over has failed! Cease combat immediately and you will not be sentenced to execution alongside the soldiers who tried to instill a new regime!" Her voice boomed and traveled through the halls. Instantly, the sounds of gunfire diminished. While there were some that still took up arms, they were quickly taken care of by Torafuzar and Franmalth.

* * *

Two hours had passed since the coup was quelled. The unconscious men were placed in cells until she could tell whether or not they were on the side of Adam or fought because they heard battle from within the High Leader's Throne. Those that were in the Throne themselves were bound in another cell to await trial. All the while, the medics went around to prevent any major injuries. They were absolutely shocked at Hazel's simple response of pulling the sword out of his shoulder-blade and only letting his Aura fix him. They set him up with a sling to wear and bandaged the deeper cuts around his body.

End was finally released once the demons came back. Hazel gave a show of goodwill towards Sienna, so she had to do one in turn. Sienna sat in her throne as she summoned the pawns she used to remove a large portion of her false followers. "You removed a thorn from my paw; So I'll allow you to speak your case once more. Without the filter that Adam gave your cause."

End was still rubbing his neck as he spoke. "Adam, despite his bullish tendencies, didn't change the message all that much. Our faction seeks to harm the four major civilizations and gain power in the void their collapsion leaves behind. With the White Fang backing us, it will be a mutually beneficial agreement." Hazel just stared at End's back as he lied about their entire plan to one of the most powerful people on the globe.

"Destroying the Huntsmen schools and collapsing the global economy?" Her gaze hardened once more. "I fail to see how my people gain from your thirst for power."

"The school was collateral damage." End said. "Vale was a show of force and merely the kindling to spark this fire. Their defenses were grand, but lax in celebration of the festival."

"And tell me why you do not rule Vale from it's power vacuum?" Her question was rhetorical.

"We never knew that a Dragon would exist within Mount Glenn." End answered it nonetheless. "It was serendipitous that The Tower was taken down for us. Even greater luck that the Dragon became dormant after the panic."

"Yes, and now the citizens of Vale are all trying to come back and have succumbed to more Grimm attacks the past year than their last five." She said. "You wish to become a new world power, but I don't care. Those crazy misdeeds will kill countless Faunus both directly and indirectly."

"It will, there's no doubt that innocents will be harmed." End confessed. "But that's what YOU are here for. The people will flock to the next source of power as their governments collapses. You will be their guide to make it through until the world steadies and they're able to stand back up. The White Fang will turn from a rouge terrorist organization to a helpful institution for Faunus. While Adam would cast out any human turning for aid, you can make the choice yourself of who will be accepted and who will be denied. As the world is turning to a new generation, you will be the gatekeeper. Those who spread hate and vitriol about Faunus can be silenced."

Sienna stared at her guest with intregue and curiosity. "I'll admit, its an intriguing offer. One I will consider while you spend the night in your rooms." Her new guards escorted them out of the room as she just stared at the blood in front of her. "Adam... where did I go wrong?" She stood up and walked out of the room, ignoring the murmurs and cheers from her supporters.

She reached her room and opened the door. Her room was a solid red with brown lines going across the four walls and torches lighting the room. A large canopy bed with black curtains sat against the wall between two square windows. Next to that was an oak dresser and a small night table. On the left wall was a small black vanity desk for her jewelry and weapon and near the door was a small circular table with two chairs.

She turned around toface the door before calling to the empty room. "I said discussions would continue tomorrow. Sneaking in to the High Leader's room after a failed coup isn't a very good show of faith." She turned her eyes to see End walk away from the wall he was leaning on. "I suggest leaving the trust building to the one who took out Adam. They will gain favor amongst my ranks and help smooth relations if I do join your cause, I believe his name was Hazel."

"Way to take the fun out of the surprise." He sauntered over to a lounge chair and took a seat.

"There is no "fun" to surprises when you're the head of a movement at constant odds with most of the world." Sienna replied. "Either way there was no surprise here either. It reeks of burnt carpet. If your power is to teleport through a column of fire, sneaking can't be your forte."

"You're not wrong, I prefer to go big and get things done fast." He confessed. "That's why I showed up in the first place. My men told me that Adam was acting less stable than usual. So I told them to call for me and I'd come and kick his ass. Figured that'd earn me some praise from you and get you to agree to our deal. But I'm glad that fell through, it's good that who we view as a possible partner is capable of taking control of a situation even amidst a coup."

"Compliments won't get you anywhere with me." She said, her anger rising. "Now leave, I need to send word to other branches in Mistral and root out all of Adam's corruption." Her eyes showed her annoyance at his unwanted presence.

End didn't care as he grabbed a bottle of wine that was resting on Sienna's table. "Oh, you can go ahead, but they're all going to tell you something similar."

This caught her curiosity. "And what would that be?"

"A woman with horns wearing a kimono has made each and every soldier in the closest four bases reveal their allegiances." He said. "Those that were loyal to Adam flooded their holding chambers as your loyal followers have fallen to barely thirty percent of those forces. Granted, there are over seventy bases spread on Mistral alone, but she's made fast work of an assignment given just two hours ago." He didn't look at her wide eyes as he uncorked the bottle.

"Even if you don't believe I sent out my subordinate, their extreme work ethic, or any of my words. You know that there is no one within your organization that you can fully trust ever again. Adam's influence has spread throughout all of your organization, even if most had no idea an upheaval of power would occur, the numbers are far against your favor. But my friend has the power to make everyone bow to her will, as such, you can have an army at your disposal that can never again take up arms against you." He poured two glasses and took a sip. "Or have an entire army turn to skewer you at the first hints of any betrayal." He just looked at her with simple smile and outstretched wine glass. "Now why don't you shut the door and we can talk all about our deal once more?"

His smile didn't break as he heard the door crack between Sienna Khan's fingers, before the door slid shut and the tiger was left in a demon's lair. "Very well, you have my attention." She sat down at the table as End poured her a glass and then one for himself. "So tell me, how did someone like you come to be the head of the most dangerous criminal gang in all of Remnant?"

"You could say I was born to be a villain." He replied before the two tinked glasses and took another sip. "Now you tell me, how did someone like you become the leader of the White Fang?"

"The old leader would always push for nonviolent approaches to problems." She explained. "Some of us grew unhappy with the speed with which we were getting results. I spoke up and began voicing that we need to fight back against the humans. He disagreed but with the members in my side, he stepped down and I took over."

"And now you fight for equality." End finished. "I'll admit, the calf has spirit. Trying to overthrow someone like you takes guts. But he's not a hundred percent wrong."

"Explain." Sienna demanded as she took another sip.

End did the same before placing the glass on the table. "Humans are the worst. They have abused and poisoned this planet with their hatred and bigotry. The Faunus are superior to them, I have seen this. But you lack the numbers and the power to take your place. With Tartaros on your side, they will cower before us and know their place."

The torches went out and surprised the Faunus. "The hell!?" Sienna complained as she stood up. With her Faunus eyes, she started walking over to her curtains. In that time, End quickly reached over and switched the glasses. Sienna turned the lacrima light on and it filled the room. "Sorry about that. But as I told Adam, I have no interest in starting a war with the humans."

"It doesn't have to be a direct war." He replied. "We'll strike from the shadows, poison their hearts with fear until they turn on each other. And then we finish them off with members on the inside of the kingdom."

"You certainly are ambitious." She replied before taking a sip from 'her' glass. "However, I only want the Faunus treated as equals. If only you and Adam understood that."

"Speaking of the calf, what are your plans for him and his cohorts?" He asked.

"I'll have them executed, publicly." Sienna answered. "They shall become an example to those who wish to overthrow my authority. Although we will lose a great soldier in Adam."

"That's what happens when someone's ego gets the better of them." End said before drinking the last of his glass. "Well, I must thank you for this conversation. I hope we can continue it in the morning."

"As do I." Sienna nodded before the both stood up. End left the bottle on the table and left the room, leaving her alone. Sienna walked over to her bed before her head started ringing. "Oh, that's a lot stronger than I expected." She mumbled before she fell onto the bed asleep.

The doors opened again and End walked back into the room. "Finally put that wine to good use." He chuckled as he shut the light off on the desk. "Now, let's see what makes you tick." He sat down in a lotus position and focused.

* * *

 _ **Mindscape**_

 _End stood up in a forest before the smell of fire and blood filled his nose. It didn't take long for him to follow it to the source; a pack of bandits that were attacking the White Fang. A massive cat Faunus tried to reason for peace but was almost shot for his troubles. End watched with interest as Adam jumped over the downed carts and began slicing through the humans._

 _The leader one was sliced in half by his Semblance and the rest called them animals before they ran away. The large Faunus chastised Adam for the bloodshed while Sienna praised it. "She must be thinking about the calf... I need to go deeper." He mumbled before walking forward. The scene changed and the demon now found himself on the outskirts of a city._

 _Spray-painted along the stone walls were various insults and slurs derived at the Faunus, along with a big 'NO FAUNUS ALLOWED'. "Leave her alone!" He turned to see a old female Faunus held back by two humans as five more stood over something as they kicked it. They moved to the side to show a young Sienna, her body covered in bruises and cuts in the fetal position._

 _"Filthy animals!" One shouted before delivering a kick to the face. "You should know better then to try and live here!" Another kick hit her in the gut, making cough up some blood._

 _"Stop it!" Her mother shouted, only for one of them to punch her in the gut._

 _"I think we should show her what happens to animals that misbehave." The leader of the group pulled out a knife and began walking over to Siennas mother._

 _"No! Mother!" Sienna tried to stand and run over but her legs gave out. A second kick to the gut sent her tumbling out of the town as she looked up at her mother._

 _"Sienna, listen to me." Her mother spoke for the first time as tears started selling up in her eyes. "No matter what happens to me, know that I will always love you." The leader reached her before gripping her head and holding it up. "Don't be the monster they made yo-"_

 _The blade ran across her neck and sliced it open. Blood began pouring out of it as she gargled down her last word. The humans then kicked her down and sliced off her tiger tail. Gasping with the last of her life, she reached out to Sienna with a blood stained hand before her breath stopped._

 _The humans final act came when they all spat on the fresh carcass. The leader kept the tail as a trophy as they walked away from the two, leaving the daughter to grieve for her mother. End merely snapped his fingers and the scene repeated itself again and again._

* * *

 ** _Siennas Room_**

End sat up immediately and teleported out of the room, leaving a tossing Sienna behind him. Once inside the cell, he turned to see Adam and his conspirators in chains as Torafuzar walked over to him. "How'd it go, master?"

"I think it went well, but we'll have to wait and see." He replied before the two headed for their room. Inside they found Franmalth asleep and Hazel sitting up in his cot. Torafuzar climbed into his and closed his eyes as End just leaned against the wall.

Hours passed rapidly for End before a masked guard opened the door. "You four, up! Sienna wants to see you now." He said as Franmalth shot up.

End motioned for the others to follow him and they did just that. He glanced to see Adam smirking as he walked by. They quickly reached the main hall of the headquarters, which was filled to the brim with loyal White Fang members, and were forced to a knee at Sienna sitting on the throne.

"Rise." She said and the four did as directed. "Last night, Adam Taurus and several other members conspired against to remove me from power and place himself as High Leader." Her words caused many members to glance at each other but even more were mumbling in disbelief of Adams actions. "Were it not for the intervention of these four, they most likely would have succeeded.

"Adam spoke of the Faunus dominating humans and making them subservient. While I agree that humans need to be taught about our power, I never wanted to start a war because we lacked both the firepower and resources. However, that situation has changed." She stood and began walking down the steps. "End has assured me of the power of Tartaros and the power of Hazels master as well."

She reached the bottom and stared at End. "On this day, the White Fang hereby permanently joins forces with Tartaros." She held out her hand and End took it. "Our first target is Haven Academy. Begin preparing for the assault at once while I go over the details with End." The members nodded and began leaving to prepare as the two leaders walked out of the main room.

"So, how do you think this assault will work?" Sienna asked.

"Patience, Sienna. For now we have business to attend to." He told her before they entered the dungeon. Chained against the walls were Adam and the rest of his conspirators. "Wakey, wakey." He teased Adam as he looked up. "Guess who convinced Sienna to come to our side?"

"What!?" He shouted in shock, pulling on the chains.

"It's amazing what you can accomplish with a civil tongue and a bottle of wine." Sienna explained. "As for your executions, we've decided to make them as public as possible. To serve as a warning to those who would dare challenge our new partnership."

"Tomorrow you will all die by firing squad." End said before leaning in to Adams face. "Remember what I told you a long time ago. I could kill you without lifting a finger, because someone stronger than you works for me." With that he turned and left the room with Sienna in tow.

* * *

 **I think we can all agree that killing Seinna Kahn off after one episode was a pretty horrible idea. Especially after what we saw in the Adam short. On the plus side that does give me free reign to create a backstory for her. So, the coup is defeated and Sienna is still in charge. I figured End would be smart enough to figure out what Adam was up to and not only stop it, but succeed where he failed.**

 **Next chapter we go from one group of criminals to another. See ya then.**

 **Beta read/written by Natsu is Awesome.**


	24. Tribal Law

**Chapter 24**

 **Tribal Law**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 _ **Anima**_

The roar of a motorcycle filled the air as a yellow bike road through a forest. It's rider was Yang Xiao Long, prosthetic limb and all. After months of retraining and some minor therapy, Yang had left her father and home at Patch. She was on a mission to complete something she started a long time ago; to find her mother, Raven Branwen.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Yang shut off Bumblebee. An over turned cart was blocking the road and there was no way around it. Climbing off her bike, she stretched her arms to the sky before hearing the cocking of a gun. Just as it fired she turned and raised her metal arm, making the round hit it instead of her head. The bullet exploded as four bandits walked out of the forest.

"Look at what we have here?" The man with a blonde mullet and ragged clothing asked mockingly.

Yang just studied the group as she looked at them. There was a girl with a purple mohawk flopped to the side, a burly man with tribal tattoos on his face, and another man with green hair buzzed down. All had their weapons drawn and aimed them at her. "So this is everyone?"

The man just chuckled back. "Like we need any more to beat you. Now, here's how this is gonna work. We're gonna take your bike and give you your lumps." He slammed his hands together to intimidate her, but Yang just calmly expanded her gauntlet. The bandits were a little surprised by the action, but Shay just drew his own pistol.

"If you think you can get the better of all of us, then you really are just a stupid-" A muzzle popped out of her metal arm, cutting him off. "Enough of this, get her!" Dinah charged Yang and pulled out a twin pair of daggers as the blonde calmly walked forward.

Yang kicked the other girls shin but Dinah was unfazed as she began slashing at Yang. The blonde jumped over her and then turned and punched her before flipping away from the large axe used by the tattooed man. With no effort he swung with blinding speed, pushing Yang back until she hit a tree. Barely rolling out of the way of another swing, she landed in front of Dinah who began slicing at Yang's Aura.

She raised her arms to block when six shots hit her in the back. She turned to see the vernette grinning before he emptied his revolver and refilled it. Despite her fathers teachings, she could only feel anger over the fact that she was getting absolutely no where with this fight. She missed the axman swinging his blade and sending her flying into a tree. Dinah then charged again and pressed a button on the handles, coating the weapons in ice dust.

Yang forced herself up before one swing of the daggers coated her metal arm in ice, pinning her against the tree. Shay then cracked his knuckles and went for a punch himself, only to hit the trunk. A fist hit him in the face as he turned to see Yang free, having detached her metal arm from her body. Growling he fired his own pistol only for Yang to dodge them as she moved closer.

He ducked another punch and but missed the uppercut rising. Yang hit true and sent him crashing into a branch above him. As he fell, Yang punched again and sent him crashing into another tree. Dinah jumped over him and swung both daggers, sending a wave of ice at her.

Yang rolled ro the side and the ice rose next to her. She pulled her fist back and unleashed a round, sending shards of ice flying at her opponent. Dinah began slicing at chunks and destroyed them all. Yang launched herself forward and punched her back. Dinah crumbled to the ground as the green haired bandit began firing again.

Yang could feel how weak her aura was as she dodged each shot. Deciding to end this quick, she began charging forward as he reloaded. She pulled her fist back to punch him, but he smirked and delivered a heavy kick to her knee, making her buckle. The vernette then fired the next round of shots at her face, making her aura flash. The axman delivered one final swing that launched her back before grabbing her by the leg and slamming her to the ground.

Her aura depleted, Yang tried to stand up before Dinah kicked her in the gut making her roll over. The three standing were panting heavily as they stood over her. "Not back, kid. But you never had a chance against us." Dinah told the blonde as she clutched her arm. Yang reached out to grab her, making Dinah chuckle. "The boss is gonna wanna see her." She said before kicking her in the face, knocking Yang out.

* * *

When the blonde came to, she was staring at the ground from the shoulder of the axman. The four bandits had entered the camp and Yang looked around to see. Tents, a spiked wall, some torches, but what really caught her attention was when she glanced over and saw a few members standing near what looked like an old funeral pyre, the ash on the ground still fresh.

Vernal peeked out of a tent and noticed the commotion before every tribe member began rushing over. The four stopped in front of the largest tent in the camp before the tattooed brute dropped Yang to the ground. The man then handed the arm to Dinah and she went into the tent.

"- find the missing men soon." Raven told the demon woman across from her. "They're scared for their lives, worried about ending up like the other third that failed."

"If they're that scared, then they shouldn't be-" Kyouka started before noticing the other girl.

"Forgive me, but we have someone of interest for you to see." Dinah said to Raven, offering up the arm.

Raven instantly recognized the limb and nodded. "Put her in one of the cells. Now." The leader demanded.

Dinah nodded and left the tent as Kyouka walked over. "Shall we?" Kyouka replied, not really caring about this new person. The two walked out of the tent to see Yang struggling to fight off the men. Everything came to a stop as the leader made her presence known.

"Mom..." Yang groaned out, making the whole camp whisper.

Raven held up her hand and the voices quited down before both she and took her masks off. "Yang, after all these years this is how you show up to great me?" She asked, placing her mask on a crate.

The blonde's hand trembled a little before she forced herself to her feet. "I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And now you've found me." She replied. "You were patient, determined, and strong enough to seek me out. But at the final hurdle you fell short. I expected better from my daughter and yet you were beaten by four of my men."

"They're tougher than they look." Yang said back.

"So it would seem." The leader of the tribe said with a small smile directed at Kyouka. She then turned back to her daughter who stared her down. "Now, I know this must feel overwhelming. But despite failing, I'm more than happy to answer any questions you might have. You can even stay the night. The cooks will whip up something special for you."

"I'm not here to catch up." Yang said back, shocking the whole tribe.

"Come again?" Raven asked.

"I didn't come here for you." The blonde repeated. "Ruby is in Mistral and Qrow is with her, but she's still going to need my help. That's why you're going to take me to her."

"Why would I ever do that?" Her mother asked.

"Because we're family." Yang replied.

Kyouka just rolled her eyes at the reasoning as Raven scoffed. "Typical of family. Only coming around when they need something. And now I'm even more disappointed in you. If you can find me, why not focus your drive and go find your little sister if she's so important to you?"

"Because you're the fastest way there." Yang answered. "Ruby was going to Mistral and there's no guarantee that she's made it there. Look through all of Anima could take years. Fortunetly, dad told me how your Semblance works."

"Tai..." Raven grumbled under breath.

"You can bond with certain people, and then you can create a portal that takes you right to them." Yang confidently continued. "There's one for me, one for dad, and one for Qrow. He told me he'd watch over Ruby before he left. And I trust him. Now, make me a portal to my uncle and sister and I'll be gone."

"You know, it takes a lot of courage to demand something from me after losing so spectacularly to my men." Raven replied. "For that, I'm impressed. It's noble to want to help your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"You don't to get mixed up in all of that." Her mother cryptically answered. "Ozpin is not the man you think he is, and that makes Qrow a fool. I know after all I trust him once."

"I don't care about that." The blonde replied.

"What you do is your choice." The tribal leader replied. "What I'm suggesting is that you don't get yourself wrapped up in so,etching too big for you, or any of us, that you just take a moment and wonder if you're already where you belong."

"Just stop talking." Yang said. "You can try and spin this however you want, but nothing is going to stop me from getting to my sister."

Raven merely placed her hand on her swordhilt. "Well aren't you just a stubborn little girl?"

"It comes from my mom." The blonde replied.

Both stared at each other as the wind blew ever so slightly harder. "Fine. If that's how you feel then this conversation is over." She told yang before turning around. "Get her out of my sight."

Tribespeople began circling Yang as she looked back at Raven. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I said send me to Qrow, damn it!" Yang shouted as her eyes turned red.

"That's it!" A diffrent bandit from earlier said. "I'll teach you to watch your mouth in front of our leader!"

Yang just turned to him. "Make me." With a roar he charged her and swung his blade. Yang ducked and threw a punch, only for her fist to get caught. With one motion, he threw the blonde into a tent. The cloth collapsed and crumbled behind it was Weiss Schnee stuck in a cell.

"Yang?/Weiss!?" Both girls asked at the same time as the tribe began circling in on Yang.

"Well, so much for subtlety." The exheiress said before a massive glowing knight broke her cage open. The whole tribe backed away as the Atlesian reached her friend.

"What is that?" Yang asked about the summon.

"I'll explain it later." Weiss replied. "Why are you here?"

"Well, that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby." Yang explained as Raven looked on.

Weiss stared at the leader in shock before turning back to Yang. "Your MOM kidnapped me!?"

Yang turned back to her mother in anger. "You kidnapped her!?" The tribe started getting closer and the knight swung its sword, forcing the back.

The three tried to make a run for it when a snap filled the air. Instantly, two girls began crying in pain the very wind itself causing them pain. The teammates followed the clicks origin to the green haired Faunus by Raven. "That's enough." Raven told her before turning to her men. "You all need to calm down before the Grimm start swarming us."

Kyouka snapped her fingers again as Raven turned to Vernal, who was holding Weiss' rapier and Yangs arm. "Give the weapons back." With an angry grunt, she tossed the two items over. "You two. My tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang asked, her eyes once again red as she reattached her arm.

"If you truly want to save your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven turned and entered her tent and Kyouka followed her inside.

"You never told us you had a daughter." The demon said as she went over to the stove top.

"Why should that matter?" Raven asked as she studied the maps around her.

"Because we need to know where your loyalty truly lies." Kyouka said back.

"Tell me, did you come here to finish our enhancements or test me?" Raven asked, turning around and gripping her handle. The two girls entered the tent and sat down on the pillows that were chairs. Raven relaxed and did the same as the demoness walked over with a pot of tea and three cups. She layed them all out before a glass for herself. Raven merely glared at her before grabing the pot herself. "I'm certain you have other things to do."

"Yes, I suppose so." Kyouka replied standing up. "There are some who still need my treatment." The woman walked out of the tent, taking the cup with her.

With a scoff at her, Raven merely picked up her now full glass. "What's this 'truth' your talking about?" Yang asked as her mother took a sip from her cup.

"Tea is better when it's hot." She told them.

"I don't drink tea." Weiss replied.

Raven sighed before she turned to her daughter. "And the truth is that the 'truth' is hard to swallow. The story of victory for one person is the story of defeat of another. By now, your uncle has already told Ruby and her companions plenty of stories."

"Well, it's not like he's let us down before." Yang replied.

"That doesn't mean that he won't." Her mother retorted, making Yang glare at her. "You know, you and your teammates might as well be on the poster for Huntsman Academies. Your motives might be diffrent, but you joined to try and make the world a happier place. It's so cute."

"That's what Huntsman and Huntresses do." Yang told her.

"Most, but not all." The tribeswoman replied. "Some only do it for the fame and money, but even more do it just to get stronger. Qrow and I didn't go to Beacon to save the world. We did it so we could learn to kill Huntsmen." Both teens went wide eyed at the statement. "Did daddy and uncle forget that part?"

She reached over the table and began refilling her glass. "Other than the Grimm, the Huntsmen were the only one who were capable of stoping our raids and hunting us down. Our tribe needed a countermeasure. And Qrow and I were just the right age. Those 'entrance exams' were nothing compared to what we did to survive." She stood up and began walking around the tent with her glass.

"We were good, so good in fact that we caught the attention of the headmaster himself, Professor Ozpin. Even after we were stuck on a team, I knew he was keeping an eye on us. I thought it was because he figured us out, but it Team STRQ that had his attention."

"What are you talking about?" Yang asked.

"Constant attention, extra training missions, turning a blind eye when we screwed up and got into more trouble than we should have..." Her mother listed off before turning back to the two. "Sound familiar?"

"Your point?" Yang asked.

"Tell me, how much do you REALLY know about Professor Ozpin?" The leader asked. "His past?"

"He was... a prodigy." Weiss answered, speaking for the first time in a while. "One of the youngest headmasters ever appointed to a school."

"That was all a part of his plan." Raven replied. "Because the man you've known as Ozpin designed those schools and has followerers inside all the academies on Remnant that put loyalty to him about everything else."

"That's absolutely crazy." Yang said back. "How could- WHY would someone do that?"

"Because little old Oz has a terrible secret." The swordswoman said back. "One that would spread fear across the land. One that he soon entrusted to our team, and once we knew, there was no going back to our old lives. I needed to know more, but the deeper I dug the more horrifying the world turned."

"Will you stop beating around the bush and just tell us already?" Yang demanded. "What's this big secret that the whole world doesn't know about?"

"The Grimm are under the control of their master, Salem." Her mother answered, making the teens jaws hang open. "She is unstoppable, unreasonable, and she will never rest until humanity either bows to her or dies by her creatures."

"...What?" Weiss asked in pure disbelief.

"You know you two haven't even touched your tea." Raven said before taking another sip of her own.

Yang stood up, clutching her bruised chest as she did. "Why should we even believe you?"

"Now you get it." Her mother told her before walking over, placing her cup on the table. "All you've done your whole life is believe everything everyone has ever told you, but you need to start asking questions." The two stared each other down before Raven turned and walked back to the maps. "Or else you'll be just as blind Qrow, and your fool of a father."

Yang flipped the table over with her boot, sending a teacup over to Raven. "You don't get to talk about my family like that!" She shouted with red eyes. "You don't know anything about them, or me! You left us behind!"

"Dear, please behave yourself." Kyouka teased from behind before touching the blonde locks. Yang was instantly locked to the floor as her whole body screamed in pain.

"Wait- how did?!" Weiss started before rushing to Yang's side.

"See that, Yang? Your teammate is sticking up for you." Raven said as her daughter dropped her head.

"Why?" Yang's one word question didn't even faze Raven.

"I know more than either of you know." Her mother told the immobilized teen. "Not only about you and what you've been told but the things I've seen with my own eyes. I know the Grimm have a leader, people who can return from the dead, that magic is real. And I can prove it. Let her go."

Kyouka nodded and she returned the blonde to normal, letting Yang stand up. "Tai might have told you about my Semblance, but I don't think he ever told you what Ozpin did to me and Qrow." She walked out the back of her tent and the two teens just stared at each other in confusion.

"That was an invitation to see." Vernal said as she walked out of the tent.

Yang and Weiss ran out the back and found nothing. Just the back side of the wooden fence. "Mom?" Yang called out frantically looking around.

"Yang, are you okay?" Weiss asked.

"Once we get her to take us to Ruby, I'll be fine." The blonde answered.

"If you're... not okay, it's fine." Her friend replied.

"Wait, don't tell me you actually believe her?" Yang asked turning to her friend.

"I... of course not." The exheriess replied. "Okay, maybe not all of it. I mean it's crazy. Dust and Semblances are one thing, but... magic just doesn't exist." A raven cawed in the distance making them both look up to the black bird circling them. "A raven?"

"Wait... I've seen that bird." Yang mumbled.

"Maybe it's your mom's pet?" Weiss suggested.

The bird then began flying towards them before it passed a tree. Raven returned to her human form and landed in front of the teens, who were both in total shock of what they've seen. "How... did you do that?"

"Well, I could explain it to you..." Raven started before drawing her blade and slicing open a portal. "Or you could see if your uncle will answer you."

Both teens just stared at the portal in confusion. "You're just letting us go?" Yang asked.

"I'm offering you a choice." Raven answered as she sheathed her blade. "If you stay, I'll answer all your questions and more. We'll have a fresh start. Or..." She moved out of the way and opened her arms to the portal. "You can return to Qrow and help Ozpin in his futile war against Salem, and meet the same fate as all the other before you. But ask yourself; can you really return to someone who's kept so much from you?"

Yang just glared at her mother in sheer anger. "The only thing I care about is making sure my sister is safe."

Raven just scoffed at her daughter as they two teens climbed onto Yang's bike and started driving to the portal. "Yang." Her mother called out to her and the motorcycle came to a stop. "If you side with Qrow, I won't be so king the next time we meet."

Weiss merely rolled her eyes at the older woman. "You weren't so kind this time either." Her daughter said before they drove through the portal.

"I know." The mother said as the portal closed behind her. She walked back over to the tent to find Kyouka standing by the back of her tent.

"You never told our master about any of this." Kyouka said, having watched the whole thing.

"The last time I check I only need to talk to End, not you." The tribeswoman replied. "Now finish your business and leave." She walked past her and entered the tent, staring at the broken tea-set. "You're a fool, Yang..."

* * *

 _ **A Week Later**_

Raven sat in her tent with burnt incense filling her nose. She ran her whetstone along her blade, sharpening it. The trials the tribe faced, the raids that failed, all the problems of the outside world. It all just faded away as she cleaned her weapon. The tent flap opened and Vernal walked in. "It's time."

Raven let out a sigh as stopped moving the stone. "How many are with him?"

"Just three." Vernal replied.

Raven stood up and sheathed her blade. "Get my helmet." Vernal nodded and raced to do that. The mask now around her face, she walked out of her tent to see End and three others, two girls and another boy. Most of the tribe glared at the three waiting for the moment to strike, but a few just ignored them. "When I told you to drop by more often, this is not what I ment." She told End.

"Forgive me, Raven." He told her. "But Salem insisted that these three come along. Still, it's nice to see your men in good shape."

"Men who recognize the power of a Maiden when they see it." Cinder added, summoning a fireball for added effect. "I assume my teacher told you that we wish to talk."

Raven stared at the group before turning to her tribe. "Start breaking down the camp. We need to start moving."

The bandits started moving to do just that. "You've been on Salem's watchlist for some time." End confessed. "And if you truly know her like you say you do, then you should know that there is nowhere you can hide from her."

"Believe me, I know plenty about her." She told her hidden fling as she walked forward. "And I know plenty about you. But I don't know much about your companions."

"Of course." He waved his hand over Cinder. "This lovely lady to my side are none other than Cinder Fall..." He then pointed his can past the ash haired girl. "and these two are her pets, Emerald and Mercury."

"I'm more of bodyguard. This one does enough humping on her own." Mercury chuckled as he motioned to Emerald. Emerald was about to speak when Cinder raised her hand and she stood down.

"Two lost children who follow you around like a lost dogs, and a Maiden with a name so apropos she probably changed it when she got her powers." Raven surmised. "Seems that she has more than a tinniest bit of egomania. How close am I?"

The three newcomers stared in shock before End spoke up. "Pretty close actually. Now, you know why we're here."

"...Vernal." The tribes leader called out over her shoulder. The girl walked out of Raven's tent and stood beside her leader.

"So, this is the missing Spring Maiden?" Cinder asked. "Forgive me for sounding skeptical, but we're going to need some proof."

"Show them." Raven ordered. With a sigh of content, Vernal held out her hands and closed her eyes. The wind began picking up as the tent flaps started blowing. Storm clouds began gathering overhead before the wind blew even harder. Emerald and Mercury were pushed back a bit while End and Cinder stood their ground.

She lowered her hands and the wind stopped. "Vernal has proven herself well under my tutelage." Raven said, placing her hand on the Maidens shoulder. "I'd recommend remembering that before doing anything."

"Please don't underestimate my intelligence." Cinder said as her followers dusted themselves. "You should know that you have no chance of escaping us this day. And if you truly know our master like End says you do, then you must know that you have no where to hide. But we come seeking an alliance."

"You know as well is any of us that what Salem really wants is the relics hidden underneath the Academies." End spoke up. "So we need the Spring Maiden. We'll have her unlock the vault, grab the Relic of knowledge, and then you and your tribe will never see any us again. Trust me Raven, this is the best I can offer you."

"Even with your power, do you really expect walking into Haven to be that easy?" She asked back.

"It will be." Cinder replied. "Leonardo Lionheart is now Salem's servant. We just need the key to the vault." Raven turned to her in surprise, hidden by the mask. "Do you really think you were the first to betray Ozpin?"

"I don't care about Salem or Ozpin." The tribe leader said, gripping her handle. "I don't want my people getting caught up in any of this."

"Then you chose poorly when you let a Maiden into your camp." Cinder said. "But if you come with us to Haven Academy, then you and your tribe will never have to look over your shoulder for us ever again. All we need is the relic."

"I need time to think this over..." Raven mumbled back.

"We can't give you time." End replied. "In exactly two days, Haven Academy is set to be attacked and destroyed by the White Fang. You need to make your decision, now."

"Putting me in a corner, End?" She complained.

"Your choice, now." Cinder demanded.

Slowly, Raven loosened her grip on the blade and took her helmet off. "Deals like this are built on trust, and outside of End, I don't trust a single one of you." She told them. "If you want my help, going to have to give me something."

"Raven, please." End seemingly begged. "Just take the deal. You don't have any leverage."

"Qrow, my brother. I want him dead." She said, shocking everyone but End.

'Great, more fratricide.' He complained in his head.

"He knows that Spring is with me and I'm going to help you get the Relic, then he's going to be a problem." Raven explained. "I have more than enough problems right now. Qrow my not trust me, but he does trust Lionheart. If what you say is true, then have him lure Qrow into an ambush. He shows up, we kill him, you take the relic and then we go our separate ways."

Cinder chuckled before stepping forward. "Now that is what I call a proposition."

"Hold on a second." End spoke up before turning to Cinder. "We are only after the Relic and as much I'd hate to turn down a fight, that's what we have to do. Our advantage is that no one knows we're coming. A fight will only make that much more difficult."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were scared of him." Raven replied. "Besides, with your power and our numbers he won't last a second."

"Except it won't be just him." Emerald spoke up. "He has students with him, including Ruby Rose."

"Yes, he does..." Cinder said with a smirk.

"If we leave that school a mess then the cops will be on alert and the White Fangs attack will be ruined." End reminded the demon girl. "I promised Sienna the destruction of Haven and went through a lot of trouble to make sure we have her support."

"Then we wait." Cinder suggested. "We wait two nights until the White Fang attacks. Leo invites Qrow and his little squad to Haven just as the White Fang shows up. Once the battle is won, they destroy the school and any evidence is lost along with the school."

"And then Salem leaves my people alone, forever." Raven added.

"You've got yourself a deal." Cinder extended her hand out for Raven to shake it.

"Cinder..." End gripped her hand and she turned to him in anger. "I want to make the girl pay as much as you do, but we need to focus. We cannot let revenge consume us or we will lose everything."

Cinder smiled as she raised her free hand and brushed Ends cheek with a small smile. "Have some faith in me." She pulled her hand free and walked over to Raven. "Salem will get everything she wants, and more." Raven shook her hand and the deal was stuck.

End just sighed before looking up at Raven. "You four wait at the entrance. Raven and I have some things we need to discuss." Mercury was about to speak up when Cinder raised her hand. He quite down and the four began walking towards the camp entrance. "So, you have a daughter?"

Raven simply nodded in response. "I take it Kyouka told you?"

"She told me everything." He replied. "Your magic, your history with Ozpin, all of it. Is that why you interfered with Neo's fight on the train?"

"My reasons are my own." She told him. "I suggest you remember that during the battle."

"And I suggest you remember all I've done for you and your tribe." End said. The two stared at each other for a while before End smirked. "I hope we can meet again AFTER the battle."

He walked towards the entrance and rejoined his group. Raven huffed and walked back into her tent where she sat on her bed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What is it, Vernal?"

The Spring Maiden walked into the tent when her name was called. "They're gone. They teleported from camp once they cleared the forest line."

"Did they see you?" The leader asked.

"You wouldn't send me if they would." The Maiden chuckled.

"Anything else to report?" Raven asked.

Vernal nervously glanced around the room before speaking up. "Are you... sure that this is a good idea?"

"Of course not." The leader replied. "Once they get the relic they'll turn on us and destroy us. Just like Salem has done to all the others who worked with her. If we have even the slightest chance of defeating her, then we need to steal the relic for ourselves."

"But... what about End?" Vernal asked. "He strong enough to defeat you, defeat all of us without even trying."

"End is going to have to pick a side in this fight." Raven said as she stood up. "And of its with Salem, then so be it. Just like if Qrow and his brats want to follow Ozpin. Once everything goes to hell, we take the Relic and get out of there."

"And the fact that your daughter will be there?" Vernal asked.

"Doesn't matter." The tribeswoman said as she walked to the back of her tent. "I warned her, and she made her choice. Whatever path we choose, it must be for the good of the tribe."

"Understood." Vernal nodded. "I'll do whatever you need me too do." She left the tent as Raven simply went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Waking up in a haze, the warrior got off the forest floor. Wearing a black dress as thick fog bled through the woods.

* * *

 **And the stage is set for the finale of volume five.**

 **As much as I love Yang, I knew she had to lose the opening fight. If she actually won against the powered up tribespeople, then what would be the point of Kyouka powering them up? That isn't to say that everyone survived the process.** **Well, Raven has a choice now... just kidding she had no real choice. I CONTROL EVERYTHING THAT SHE DOES! ...Sorry about that. Just one thing before I go; would you like me to add Sienna Kahn to Ends harem or no? See ya soon.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	25. Invasion at Haven

**Chapter 24**

 **Invasion at Haven**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

 ** _Haven Academy_**

Qrow and the seven children walked calmly into the main hall for their meeting with Leonardo. He claimed he made a break through with the Mistral council and he wanted to talk to them about it. "Hello. Thank you for... coming." He mumbled unpleased by the increased number of teens. "It... seems like theres more of you than lat time."

"You know the old saying, the more the merrier." Qrow replied. "So whats the word with the council?"

Leo nervously looked around and noticed every one of them was armed. "Why did you... bring your weapons?"

"Leo, we're Huntsmen." Qrow chuckled back. "You okay?"

A flapping noise caught Yangs attention and she looked up to notice a raven sitting on a banister. "Mom?"

Quickly Qrow fired his own weapon and the bird took off. It flew behind Lionhart before turning back into Raven with her mask on. The tribeswoman calmly took off her mask and looked down at her brother. "If you're trying to shoot me, then shoot me." She said. "Otherwise, its just insulting."

"Why are you here!?" Qrow growled back.

Raven walked down the stairs never once taking her eyes off Qrow. "I might ask you the same thing. You've been scheming little brother. Going to attack your own sister."

"What did you do, Leo!?" The drinker shouted back.

"Leo did what any sane person woulld do in his situation." Raven answered for the headmaster. "He looked at every bit of information in front of him, assessed the situation, and made his choice." Leo just turned his head in shame as Raven stood in front of the statue. "And it seems you all did the same as well." She turned ro her daughter who glared at her.

"You have the Spring Maiden." He told her. "Hand her over and we can work together. We can beat Salem!"

"All those years spent spying for Ozpin and you still don't get it." She said back. "We can't beat Salem!"

"You're wrong..." Ruby spoke up. "We've done things most people would call impossible, and the only reason we were able to do it was because we worked together. We had people teach us, people to help us. We had each other. Work with us, at least we'll have a better chance if we try together."

Raven stared at the girls outstretched hand and just sighed. "Just like your mother." She quickly drew her blade and swung it creating a portal. A blast of fire flew out of the portal and hit her in the chest, sending her flying back.

Yang ran over to help her up as End, Cinder's group and Vernal walk out of the portal, End blowing smoke from his cane. "Hello, everyone."

"You..." Ruby glared at both End and Cinder as the six stood next to Raven.

Everyone was shocked as the portal closed behind them. Yang and the others readied their weapons to fight when Qrow stopped them. "Calm down."

The door behind them opened and Hazel walked in before closing it. "Sienna and the White Fang are preping for demolition and securing the school grounds. No ones getting in and no ones getting out."

Outside White Fang members placed the Dust charges on the tower. "I don't want any of these bombs going off early." Sienna said. "Once the bombs are in place, get to perimeter."

"Sienna?" The leader looked up to see Blake Belladonna standing on top of a building. "What are you doing?"i

"What's right for the Faunus." Sienna replied. "Adam may have acted out of line with Beacon, but now I see that he was all too right. Humanity will never truley see us as equals. So, we'll make them see us as superior." She pointed up and Blake looked up to see Adam chained to the explosives. "This is the only way. And you can't stop us."

"You're right, i can't..." Blake said, jumping down. "Not alone." One grunt turned and raised his weapon as a mob of Faunus with equipment bearing the old White Fang emblem on it. "Surrender and no one will get hurt."

"What do we do, Sienna?" Another grunt asked.

Sienna stared at the mob before gripping her chain whip. "We fight." She unwhipped her blade and flicked it at Blake.

Hazel walked forward to the group as Weiss turned back to the front. "This was all a trap?"

"It appeares that way." Ren said.

"Raven, how long have you been working with them?" Qrow angrily asked.

"Oh she's been with me for quite some time." End chuckled. "But she joined our faction recently. The lion on the other hand..." He motioned up at Leo. "How else would these three enter the festival? And Leonardo has been sending information to Salem for a very, very long time. Even longer than when I have. Ain't that right, Professor?"

"Please, stop..." The professer begged, looking away in shame.

"You did this..." Qrow said in anger. "You sit on the Mistral counsil. You have information on every single Huntsman and Huntress in the kingdom. And you gave it all to her, to them! I couldn't find a single one of them, because you let her kill them all!"

End merely chuckled at Qrows emotions. "Get over it. Besides, if the Grimm didn't get them I'm sure my men or Hazel would have done them in."

"What is wrong with you people?" Jaune mumbled with his head down. "How can you all be so broken inisde? How can you take so many lives, brag about it and come here like its nothing!? All with those damn smile on your faces!?" Everyone began drawing their weapons as tears fell down his face. "I'm gonna make you pay for everything! Do you hear me!? Answer me!?"

End and Cinder just stared at the blonde in confusion. "Should we know you?" End asked.

Jaunes face dropped before grabbing his sword and charging at the two. End merely sidestepped him and let Cinder summon a sword to block his. Ruby raced over to help before another blast of fire sent her to the ground. "Play with that one for a while. I'll try to leave you something of Red..." He told Cinder as he walked towads her.

Yang raced over to Ruby before Emerald and Mercury stopped her. "Trust us, there's nothing you can do to save her." Emerald said before the fight started.

"Take out the heiress." Raven told Vernal. "She's not worth your power." She quickly drew her blade and blocked her brothers.

"Running away was one thing, but this this crosses every line there is!" He growled out.

"Guess family is just one disappointment after another." She replied.

"We're not family anymore." He told her before the two flipped anf fought.

"Let's see what the Schnee name can really do." Vernal said as she drew her knives.

Weiss pointed her rapier at the bandit. "I'm more than a name." She replied, making Vernal chuckle as the ex-heiress summoned a glyph under her and charged.

Oscar snuck up the stairs as Hazel started fighting Ren and Nora. The footsteps soon caught Lionhearts attention, making him turn around. "Boy, I don't know who you are or why your here. But for your own saftey, I suggest you leave. Now." The farm hand continued to walk up the stairs as Leo pointed his weapon at him.

A quick pair of spins created a flaming rock from Dust that he then launched at the boy, who blocked it with his aura. Leo stared in fesr as Oscar walked up and pulled out the cane from his back. "Ozpin!?"

"Not exactly." Oscar smirked before swinging his cane, forcing the Faunus to block everything with his shield. One blow pushed Leo back, sending him tumbling off the stairs.

"This... this can't be..." He mumbled. "I knew you would be back, but you already found Qrow!" Oscar didn't answer as Leo realized something. "You... you're not really Ozpin right now... If I can bring you to Salem, then she'll have to be pleased. And then i can finally be free!"

Back on the floor, Jaune crashed to the ground as Cinder chuckled over him. "Oh, I remember you now. The dense one who could never tell when he was out classed."

Jaune stood back up as Ruby blocked another fireball from End. "You're fine with Salem wiping out everything!?" She asked before firing a shot.

The shot hit End but merely bounced off his skin. "Well, look who finally learned how the world works." End chuckled. "And yes I am. I'm fine with watching this whole damn world burn to the ground." He hooked the scythe with his cane and pulled her in close. "So I can rebuild it, in MY image." A cross jab sent her back, accidentally firing off a shot.

A scream pulled Jaune away from his fight as he watched Weiss' Aura fall. "You going to let her die?" Cinder teased.

"Shut your damn mouth!" He shouted back.

Cinder chucked before igniting her blade and charging. Ruby turned and saw Pyrrha dying on top of Beacon tower all over again. With a scream her eyes started to glow, hurting both End and Cinder before Emerald hit her in the head. The magic died and Jaune took advantage and tried to stab Cinder.

Barely rolling out of the way, the blade scratched her face as Jaune tumbled to the ground. Angrily, Cinder stomped her foot down on his gut. "You actually thought you could beat me!? You!?" Flames rose off her as she seemed to grow a pair of horns while her foot left a curved imprint scorched into his armor. "You had no chance before End enhanced me, and now? Now you're nothing."

"Maybe..." He groaned out. "But it's not about me. It's about them."

Cinder looked over to the other fights as a smile crossed her face when she saw Weiss bounced off the ground. "You think so?" She walked off of Jaune and summoned a flaming spear. With one simple throw, she tossed the weapon and it impaled Weiss through her gut.

With a smile on her face, she watched the spear crumbled into ash as Weiss fell over. "Weiss!" The blonde shouted before racing over. All manner of fighting stopped at the action before Leo tumbled down the stairs and bounced into Hazel.

"Ruby, get up." Oscar begged next to the downed scythe user. "Please, we need you!"

Hazel picked up the headmaster and stared at him. "You're letting a child make you look like a fool." He said.

"That's no ordinary boy!" Leo shouted. "That's Ozpin! He's already reincarnated himself!"

Hazel dropped the Faunus and turned back to the boy, focusing on his cane. "Ozpin... Ozpin!" He shouted, catching the attention of the three. "You thought hiding would save you!?" He ripped his jacket off before reaching into his bags and pulled out some lightning Dust. "You'll suffer for what you did! You'll die again, and again, and again!"

He stabbed himself in the arms with the crystals and charged the boy. "Ozpin is here!?" Cinder asked in anger as Raven, Vernal and End approached her.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Raven asked.

"Now is not the time to worry about it." End replied. "Let's get the relic before they have a chance to recover." He turned to Leo who was still on the ground. "Get us to the vault already!" Leo quickly stood up and activated the platform hidden with the statue.

Yang tried to bum rush before Mercury kicked her back. "Make sure to leave Ruby alive. This won't take long." Cinder ordered Leo as they climbed onto the platform. Raven spared one last glance at her daughter before climbing on herself as the platform lowered even more.

The four stood still as the elevator sank into the earth, Vernal looking away from the group. "Don't be nervous, girl." Cinder said to the other Maiden. "You're the first Maiden in- I'm not sure anyone knows in how many years- to open a vault. I'd call that an exciting time. You should feel honored."

"Well I don't." Vernal replied. "I couldn't care less about any of this. All I care about is making sure my tribe, my family is safe. This isn't an honor, its a burden."

The elevator reached the bottom of its shaft and the gate opened to reval a massive glowing tree growing off a rock. In between the roots was a door made of golden fans. "It's certainly more elaborate than Beacons. I wonder what the extra effort was for."

"Let's not linger any longer than we have too." Raven said before the three walked forward, End following behind the tribes leader. The path started glowing and the leaves on the tree began shedding as Vernal caught one. "Focus, Vernal."

"Let her have some fun, Raven." Cinder teased. "This is a once in a lifetime experience."

The four reached the vault door and came to a stop. "How does this work?" Vernal asked.

"All the spring Maiden needs to do is place her hand on the door and it will open." Cinder answered. "For you and only you. Then End and I will walk into the vault and retrieve the relic. No one else, understand?"

"Yes." Vernal answered.

"It doesn't matter to us." Raven said. "Let's get this over with."

Vernal walked forward towards the door as Raven reached for her sword. "You know, End has told me so much about you Raven." Cinder spoke up. "He said that you're cunning, strong, clever." Vernal reached for the door as Cinder glanced over her shoulder. "It's a shame that he's wrong."

End wrapped his cane around Raven's neck and pulled hard. Vernal turned around to fight only to have her lips captured by Cinders. The girl coul feel her strength and Aura fading as her weapon clunked to the ground. "Raven, know i take no pleasure in this." He mumbled out as she thrashed around in his grip. "I truly do care for you, but this is the path I must take."

Raven continued to struggle as he glanced at Cinder. "What's taking so long!?"

The ashen haired girl pulled away and Vernal fell to the ground, her face and body almost sunk in around her bones. "It... it's not here." The fall Maiden said. "The power isn't here!"

"What are you talking about!?" End asked. "If its not with her, then where is-" The crackling of ice caught his attention as he looked down. "Oh, you clever little-" His sentence was cut off as his entire body was frozen solid.

Raven forced herself free, shattering End from his legs down as the demon fell off the bridge. "You won't find it. Because Vernal isn't the Spring Maiden." She ripped her mask off and her eyes were glowing a bright red. "I am!"

Cinder stared at the false maiden in shock. "Vernal was a decoy the whole time. You fooled us all, even End." She turned back to Raven with eyes burning. "The last Spring Maiden must have truly trusted you... I'll prove that to be a mistake."

Raven glared at the girl before she triggered her sword and flew forward. Cinder calmly held out her hand and crafted a sword of hardened flames. The two blades struck as the two women stared at each other before Raven watched as Cinder slowly pushed back. Then in flick of the wrist she shattered the katana. "You're not even human anymore." Raven said stepping back. "You're a monster..."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cinder replied before charging again. Raven quickly drew another blade and fended her off as they dashed around the room. Every blade she drew shattered after a few swings while Cinders never even chipped. Raven managed to get a kick in and forced her back.

Cinder merely landed on a rock and summoned a second sword before the two battled again. The force of the impact sent both into the air as fire and ice surrounded them. The opposing elements forced each other back as Cinder summoned a pair of massive swords. Raven responded by summoning an odachi of ice and the two charged at each other.

Their blades clashed in a massive explosion before Ravens sword broke. She crashed to the ground as Cinder smirked before diving at her. Both blades were aimed her head ready to take it off. "That's ENOUGH!" A pair of hands shot out and captured both swords. The women looked to find End in one piece and unfrozen.

He pulled Cinder to the ground before yanking both swords out of her hands. "I wanted to let you go after all of this, but now knowing that you are the Spring Maiden-" He raised his hand up with his fingers ready to snap. "You've left me no choice." He snapped his fingers and Raven dropped her sword.

The older woman gripped her head and began writhing in pain. "Don't even bother trying to fight. My magic has been taking over since the first time we fucked." The nature of the spell gave Cinder a small blush on her face. "All it was waiting for was my signal."

"You... bastard...!" Raven growled out.

"Maybe so..." End chuckled as he knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "But what you think of me won't matter in a little bit. Cinder, go and kill that little worm." The half-maiden nodded with and walked over to Vernal as he leaned in. "You know, I could still let you go. But I'd have to make you pay. Blood for blood, after all."

Raven glared at him before realizing what he ment. "You won't... touch my... daughter..."

"Then just give in. You belong to ME!" He demanded before standing up. "The choice is yours." Raven could only glare in anger before End could feel the resistance completely fade from her mind. 'So typical, a mothers love is a woman's greatest weakness.'

Cinder walked back over to see Raven drop her hands before lowering to a knee almost reveling before him. "My sword is yours to use, Master End."

"I must admit, that was... an unpleasant revelation." Cinder confessed from behind. "So she is on our side now?"

"She's wrapped around my fingers now." He chuckled before motioning for her to rise which she did instantly. "Open the door." End ordered.

Raven walked over to the door and placed her hand on it. Channeling a small amount of her power, the door slowly clicked open like fans to reveal a desert. An explosion caused them all to turn around to see Yang standing up. "Deal with her, and try to make it convincing." End ordered as he and Cinder walked into the chamber.

Raven stared at her daughter, gripping her sword handle. Yang could only glare at her mother as she took a step forward. "So after all that talk about not taking a side, you opened the vault for Salem."

"I'm doing what I must for the tribe and for-." Raven replied.

"Cut the bullshit!" Her daughter said back. "You know all I learned about you came from dad? He told me you were trouble and complicated, but now I finally figured out what you are, mom. You're a coward! You don't care about your tribe or me! As long as you survive, everything else in the is fine!"

"Shut your mouth!" Raven shouted. "You've no idea the things I've done! Every time death came for me, I spat in its face and survived! And that makes me strong! All my weakness are gone now!"

"Oh, really!?" Yang asked.

"Shut up." A blast soared over Raven's shoulder and hit Yang, knocking her back. Raven turned to see End and Cinder walk out of the chamber, the girl holding a strange lamp in her hand. "I'm so sick of you heroes taking the high road. At the end of the day, we all do what we have too."

He walked over and knelt down over Yang staring at her missing arm. "I have no problems finishing off what the calf started. But I think you should know something, blondie..." He leaned in and whispered into the girls ear. "Your mother never loved you."

* * *

 _ **Upper Level**_

The battle above was going the opposite direction. Hazel being double teamed by Weiss and the newly arrived Blake. Ren was dealing with Emerald as Nora's raw strength keeping Mercury on the move. Lionheart running further into the building as Qrow tended to a wounded Oscar. "Just give up." Ruby demanded.

"Its not over!" Emerald shouted back. "Cinder will come back with the Relic and destroy all of you!"

The elevator began rising and everyone turned as Yang was tossed up into the room. The elevator continued to rise as Raven and Cinder stood on either side of End, the demon girl still holding onto the Relic. "What were you expecting?" End chuckled as Ruby raced over to her sister.

"Now, the White Fang is going to destroy this wretched place any second now. I'm going to give you all five seconds to get the hell out of here. Now." The entire human and Faunus group began panicking and raced out of the building. "Heh, suckers." He jumped over the railing and landed as the other girls walked down the stairs. "Where's Leo?"

"The coward ran away." Mercury spat out.

"That's a shame, I would have liked to killed him myself." End replied. "Well, you guys better stand close." The six stood as close as possible and were enveloped in fire before vanishing.

A black mist floated out of the building before it reached a small hill away from the Academy where it reformed into Keyes, blood dripping off his staff and a reanimated and restored Vernal next to him. "The master and his allies have left. You may now preceded."

Sienna Kahn nodded before she pushed the button on the detonator. Adam didn't even have time to scream as the entire CCT erupted into a tower of explosions, severing the tower in half. The top half fell onto the Academy and crushed it before the bottom half followed suite. The entire school erupted into flames and smoke as the group and militia looked on in horror.

"Oz... what do we do?" Qrow asked the panting boy.

"He... he's resting..." Oscar answered. "But he left... a message... We need to get... to Atlas..." He fell over and Qrow caught him.

* * *

 _ **Salem's Realm**_

End stared up at Hell's Core with a smile on his face as Raven floated inside the pod. "Her transformation will be complete in a few days, master." Kyouka reported. "But I must ask, what about her tribe? Won't they come looking for her?"

"They would if Keyes hadn't made Vernal tell them that she'll be back in a few days." End chuckled. "When she does, Raven will inform them of their new alliance with Salem. And those that don't take kindly to the new plan, we'll have her kill them."

"A very well thought out plan." Salem said as she walked into the room.

"I'm glad you approve." End said as he walked over to the table holding the Relic. "Now, what does this thing do?"

* * *

 **Volume Five is officially done with a MASSIVE deviation from canon. Now since most of Volume Six focused on RWBY, its gonna go by pretty quickly here. Hope that's cool, and I'll see you next time.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	26. Setting the Stage

**Chapter 26**

 **Setting the Stage**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

 **"Magic / Curse"**

 _Flashback_

 _"Scroll Communications / Tv"_

 ** _Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"So let me get this straight..." End said as he stared at the lamp on the table. "This... thing can answer any question we ask it?"

"In a manner, you are correct." Salem replied. "Every hundred years, the spirit in the lamp will answer three questions. Yet it cannot tell us of what hasn't happened."

"Okay, so how do we use this thing?" The demon asked. "Rub it, ask a question and shake it, sacrifice a farm animal or something?"

"Nothing that complicated." Salem answered. "We must simply speak the spirit's name. Unfortunately, I do not know it."

"I'll have Keyes examine it throughly. He's bound to find something." He said standing up. "And Sayla might be able to pull something from one of her books. So, shall we head to the briefing? I'm curious to find out what I missed."

"As am I." The pale woman nodded before picking up the lantern and carrying it out of the lab room as the two walked through the hall. The two entered the briefing room where they found Emerald, Mercury, Cinder, Hazel and Keyes.

"Keyes, I have another project for you." The fire demon declared.

"What is it, master?" The necromancer asked.

"The lantern." End said, motioning to the object. "We need you to analyze its magic so we can figure its true name."

"Very well, master. I shall begin at once." The former skeleton nodded as he reached for the lamp.

"So, what's the word from 'Vernal'?" End asked as Keyes.

Everyone turned to see Salem clutching the lamp close to her as Keyes reached for it. The tower began shaking as lights snapped and shattered, scaring the humans. Grimm roared outside and charged at the window. Chairs were tossed to the ground as the windows shattered, scaring the group out of the room for safety.

The tremors stopped and End stood his ground, looking around the room. The meeting room was completely turned into a mess. Glass shards littered the ground as the windows were destroyed. Every chair was overturned and the main table was tossed to the side. Salem stood in the center of the room, emanating a dark aura as blue cracks covered the ground and walls. "Salem... are you okay?" End asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked back. "We hold a relic, Ozpin is in the defensive, and two of the academies are destroyed. How could I be anything but pleased?"

End blankly stared at her in shock that she was unaware of the aura she was immersed in. "So then what's going on here?"

"Oh... it's time for a change." The witch replied, confusing End even more. "Come with me." She walked past him and the demon followed in suite, the relic swinging with every step. They reached the spawning pools and End watched as Salem plunged the lamp into the black sludge.

With a smile on her face, she pulled out the relic of knowledge. The once golden metal was now a dull silver as the blue light was now pitch black. Red crystals ripped out of the ground as the land shook. The lantern began glowing in a black aura as Salem bit her finger. Smearing her blood on the lamp the land once again shock, destroy cliffs and cracking her tower.

She turned her around and waved her hand, instantly repairing the damaged tower. End could feel the power coming not only from the relic but Salem herself. It was intoxicating to him, but at the same time worry crept into his mind. If one relic could do this, what would happen if she had all four? He'd have to make sure of his plans success but for now he moved towards her and gripped the corrupted lantern.

He shuddered at the feeling before Salem turned to him and the two shared a lustfully savage kiss. Bubbling turned them back to the puddle as a black paw ripped out of the puddle of sludge on the ground. End stepped back and watched as the whole Bengriel pulled itself out. Salem waved her arms and the beast groaned in pain as a pair of wings burst out its back. Panting, it took off and perched itself on a nearby rock.

* * *

 _ **With Cinder's Group**_

Cinder paced back and forth as Mercury laid on the ground. "You can feel it, can't you?" She asked her posse. "The power coming from the relic? Its only a matter of time before the world belongs to us." Emerald nervously hugged her arm, catching the Maidens attention. "Do you have something to say?"

"Are you... okay, Cinder?" The thief asked. "Ever since you went through that pod, you've turned into someone else."

"Well, I like it." Mercury said.

"As do I." Cinder said, holding up her hand and summoning a flame. "With End's enhancement, I'm stronger than ever. Even with only half the Maidens power, I'm more powerful than a whole maiden. And we're inching ever closer to realizing Salem's world."

"Its just... I'm not so sure its her world anymore." She mumbled. "Ever since we joined up with End, things have changed. Cinder, you're completely different from when we started. I'm not sure if i want to-"

"Stop." Cinder interrupted, closing her hand and snuffing out the flame. "Let's get one thing clear, I don't need you to worry about me. I only brought you along to aid the cause, not to act like a child worried about her mother. Whatever connection you think you feel, there isn't."

Emerald just stared at Cinder in shock. "You can't mean that... This has to be End control-"

Cinder grabbed the dark skinned woman by the throat and lifted her off the ground, making Mercury stand up. "I assure you, NO ONE is controlling me. Everything I say is what I feel. And I expect this childish attitude to be gone when I return."

"From where?" Mercury asked as Emerald gasped for air.

"Atlas. End feels that we can finally begin dealing with Ruby's group." She explained. "So Neo, Sayla, Jackal and myself are heading there. With Winter in our pocket, we'll be able to do what we please."

She tightened her grip as Mercury tried pull them apart. "Okay, you've made your point. Now let her go!"

"I don't want to have to repeat this again." Cinder said before dropping Emerald to the floor. She gasped for air as Mercury tried to helped her recover.

"Cinder!" All three turned to see Jackal standing at the end of the hallway. "We're leaving, now."

Cinder turned and walked over towards the door. Emerald reached out to her, but Cinder swatted her away. "Worry about how you can help the cause. I don't need you."

* * *

 _ **Three Days Later**_

 _ **Hell's Core**_

Red eyes opened and scanned the room. Various lab equipment littered the tables and floor. Her legs were weak as she made her way to the window where she stumbled. There she saw the blood red sky and black rocks that jutted out of the land. Her own reflection showed off three red lines along her face, two over her eyes and one along her forehead. Her hair had also gained a slight red tint to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Raven turned around and saw End walking over. "And soon the whole world will share this look. But to show the world this glory, we must prepare ourselves. Get dressed, your training starts now." End helped her up and showed Raven over to her new clothes on a nearby table.

Black leather gauntlets with red plates were to cover her wrists. A new more revealing black and red kimono would don her chest, secured by a series of black belts with red buckles. Hanging off the side was a plume of red feathers underneath black ones. A black jacket would hang off her shoulders, where a Grimm face was sown into the fabric. A pair of black boots with raised heels would serve as footwear. The only thing left from her human life was her bead necklace and her sword.

Quickly dressing herself, Raven walked behind End down the hall before the two came to the same room Cinder once trained in. "We don't need to worry about your Maiden powers. But your new demon physiology makes you stronger, faster, more resilient. You must learn to channel it appropriately or else you only hinder yourself."

"Understood master. I am ready to begin." Raven replied.

"Oh no, I'm not going to train you." End chuckled as he pointed over his shoulder. "He is."

Raven turned around to see Ezel slither into the room. "It's finally my turn to do something." He declared. "Don't think I'm gonna hold back on you, new girl." Raven slowly gripped her sword handle before drawing her blade as Ezel smirked and turning his arms into black swords and held them in an x against his face.

The spring maiden charged forward and swung her blade only to have it shatter against the demons arm. "Too strong." End noted. Raven nodded and changed her blade before swinging again. The same thing happened again and Raven did the same thing, only this time the blades clanged against each other, forcing Raven back. "Better..."

Raven resumed her fighting stance and charged once more. Just before impact she jumped over Ezel and swung for his neck, only to have it blocked by Ezel's sword. A tentacle reached up and grabbed her leg before tossing Raven towards the wall. The woman flipped in the air and jumped off the wall, intent on striking the demon.

Ezel swung his arms and forced her back to the ground. She rolled to cushion her impact before charging once more. With blinding speed she zoomed at Ezel, who charged the back and both swung. Seconds later, the passed each other and Ezel's arm flew across the room. Ezel clutched the nub in pain before charging once more, intent on finishing the fight.

"That's enough for today." End said instantly stepping between them. Ezel stopped and the force blew both Raven's hair and End's cloak backwards.

"No..." Raven panted out as she used her sword to stand up. "I can continue... Let me prove myself..."

End turned to Ezel, who was still clutching his missing arm and shook his head no. "Maybe I should give it a try." The three turned to see Kyouka walk into the room. "After all, birds of a feather and all that."

He turned back to Raven who was standing up on semi-wobbly legs. "Very well. I'll allow it." He said.

The vernette smirked as she and Ezel walked to each others place, the male demon picking up his arm on the way. Raven wasted no time and charged her fellow demoness. She raised her blade and swung, only to have it captured by the clawed hand. "Oh, I don't think so." Kyouka said before gripped the blade until it shattered and then punched Raven back.

"You want to be like us? Then this is what you have to face." Kyouka glowed in a green aura before erupting in light. Her body had changed to gain a mask similar to her own with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair was replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. A pair of pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor covered her arms and wrapped around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers.

She blew on her and Raven collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain. "Tell me Raven, how does the wind feel on your skin?" Raven could only growl up at her before Kyouka kicked her. "This is the power I have over you, and you can do nothing about it."

"That's enough, Kyouka." End ordered walking over. The demoness merely sighed and deactivated her Curse before returning her body to normal. "Now, let's get you back to your tribe."

"What? No, master!" Raven begged. "Whatever I've done to displease you, I will fix it."

"You've done nothing wrong, my little bird." He explained, leaning down. "Your tribe needs to see you. They're growing restless without your leadership, and we need you to recruit them. And if they refuse..." Ends face grew a wicked smirk. "Then kill them. We have no need for their weakness."

Raven nodded and stood back up. "Keyes will accompany you. He wishes to check on Vernal." Keyes appeared in the room and lead the woman out of the room before End turned to Kyouka. "What was that about?" He asked, demanding an answer.

"She needed to learn her place." She replied, only for End to continue to glare. "Very well. I didn't approve of her haughty attitude back at the camp. Now that she is one of us, I figured this was a good time to take my revenge."

End merely pinched his forehead before letting out a sigh. "I don't want to keep dealing with this again. You must learn to get along with the others."

"I'll consider it." She said. "Speaking of others, what about your new pet? Don't have to see how your cat is doing?"

"While you have a point, you can't worm your way out of this." He said. "When I get back, we're having a serious talk about this." Kyouka merely bowed in response as End vanished in flames.

Kyouka turned at the sound of footsteps to see Pyrrha walking into the room, weapons at the ready. "Oh, hello Kyouka. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me train for a little."

The bird demon raised an eye before smirking. "I think I will..."

* * *

 _ **White Fang Headquarters**_

Sienna sat in her throne, contemplating everything that she was apart of. "Destroying a Huntsman Academy... we can never go back after that." She mumbled. "Was this truly the best course?" Her mind traveled back to the meeting with End. "What are you after?"

The door opened and two guards let End into the room. "Good to see you again, Sienna." He said.

"End." She said, leaning forward. "Why is it that you have a knack for showing up when I least expect it?"

"Consider it a gift." He chuckled. "I've come to see how your forces have been holding up after our successful attack."

"I must confess, I feel very little joy." She said. "It was one thing when Adam acted rouge and attacked Beacon. But now, now we as a force can never be the same. We've become the monsters humanity made us out to be. We've received new members, but they're joining out of fear."

"You don't get it do you?" End asked walking forward. "How long have you been at this? Years, decades? And only know have you gotten these kinds of results. This is what you've always meant to be. Let me show you."

He grabbed her head and her eyes went wide. Her mind was filled with images of humans slaughtering Faunus for sport. Her eyes seemed to turn red as the images changed to the Faunus alongside with Ends forces killing humans. The images turned to the humans bowing to Sienna.

The demon let go and Sienna dropped to the floor. "Now do you see? How useless your struggle is?" End asked, standing over the Faunus. "Why fight for an equality that will never come when you can be part of something much greater?"

Sienna pushed herself up and stared at End. "I... I submit..."

End smirked and helped her up. "Make preparations. We march for Atlas."

* * *

 _ **Lost Hope**_

 _End opened his eyes and smirked, waking up in his little world. He entered the dance hall, passing the dancing couples before opening up a cellar hatch. Passing the wine and roots, he walked through the basement before opening a door. Black vines held up Salem in a torn and tattered black dress. "And how are we today?"_

 _Salem snapped up and glared at him. "You dare show yourself to me!?" She shouted. "I can't believe I ever trusted you. But I take solace in the fact that I will not submit to you."_

 _End chuckled as he closed the door and walked over and cupped her face. "It's so cute how you think you can win this even after all these years._ _" He patted her face before pulling on the vines, making her look into his eyes. "I've always wondered why you were humanoid instead of a monster like the other Grimm. And now with the lamp, I'll finally have my answer."_

 _"You don't know how much the relic has increased my power." Salem said. "Now matter what you do, I will not break. And once I find a way to break your spell over me, I will destroy you."_

 _End smirked before pulling his pants down, freeing his erection. "You'll break. They always do."_

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter of End of Remnant for a while. I'll pick it back up when I can finish off a little something special, and then AFTER I finish catching up my other crossover story. Hope you all enjoyed this story and I'll see ya next time, whenever that'll be.**

 **If I have failed to describe Raven's new look properly, look up 'Raven Branwen as Baiken' by LobbyRinth on devianrart.**

 **Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


End file.
